Summer Discoveries
by Ahmanduhz
Summary: Santana goes to a resort with her family for summer vacation. What will happen when she meets a beautiful blue-eyed blonde? What will happen when she goes home?
1. Long Drive

**Reading so much fan fiction inspired me to write my own. This first chapter is mainly an introduction.**

* * *

><p>Santana was throwing the last of her clothes into her second suitcase when she heard her mother.<p>

"Santana, we are leaving in twenty minutes!"

"I'm almost done, hold on!" _Ugh, I should have done this earlier._

She quickly zips up her suitcase and uses her foot to slide it across the floor next to the other one. After doing a quick check through her room, she grabs her phone and makes her way down the stairs.

"Where are your bags?" her mother questions.

"By my door." _where does she expect them to be?_

Her mother gives her a confused look and after letting out a sigh, she explains she was expecting her father to go get them. Her mother just turns back to the counter to finish putting together her emergency kit while Santana makes her way outside.

"Santana!"

The Latina looks to the right to see where the familiar voice is coming from and quickly sees the stocky mo-hawked boy she calls her friend.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" she questions as he makes his way across her yard.

"What, I can't come to say goodbye before my best friend goes off for the whole summer?" he begins to smile as he reaches the Latina.

"Who knew you cared so much?" she smirks.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure I can get in your house so I can throw crazy parties while you're gone!"

"I guess I'll have to make sure we don't leave the spare key lying around."

Puck looks behind Santana as she turns around and they are met with her fathers smiling face. Puck and Santana have been friends forever, and her parents have gotten used to Puck being around and soon began treating him like family.

"Morning Carlos." Puck greets.

"Nice to see you this morning. Santana we have to get going, go grab your bags while I head over and talk to the neighbor real quick."

Santana looks back at Puck as her father makes his way across the street.

"Make yourself useful and go get my bags."

Puck simply shakes his head before making his way into the house.

"Just being nice since you're leaving."

Santana takes a seat on the porch as Puck disappears into the house. She sits there for a few minutes before she sees her dad coming back across the street.

"All ready to go?"

"Yeah, as soon as Puck brings my bags out." she responds. He just smiles and looks up to notice his wife walking out of the door with Puck beside her, both with with full arms. He quickly steps forward to grab a few bags from his wife causing her to smile.

"Everything set?" she questions cheerfully.

"Throw these bags in the car, lock the door and we can be on our way!" her mother, father, and Puck make their way to the SUV while Santana stands up to quickly lock the door and follow behind the others.

"Ride home, Puck?" her mother questions.

"Course, Gloria." Puck assists Carlos in putting the rest of the bags into back and then piles into the car with the rest of them. The car is silent and they drive a few houses down and pull up to the curb in front of Puckerman house.

"Have a nice summer." Gloria says as Puck jumps out of the vehicle.

"Same to all of you."

"Don't get in too much trouble, Santana." he quickly adds before closing the door.

"Yeah, you too. Don't get thrown in jail!" they both smile as Puck makes his way into his house and Santana settles into her seat. Although she was excited to go on this trip, she was not anywhere near pleased that they had such a long drive to get there. Preparing for the long trip, she pulls out her phone, places her earphones in her ears, and closes her eyes while letting her head fall back into the chair. _This better be worth it._

* * *

><p>After sleeping on and off for the past few hours, Santana can't make herself sleep anymore and pauses her music.<p>

"Finally awake?" her dad asks.

"Unfortunately." she mumble

"You'll love it. We'll be there before you know it." after letting out a sigh, she presses the button for her music to play and decides to send a text to her friend.

Santana: You should have come with me, this is so boring.

Quinn: Thought you weren't going to miss me? Just suck it up, ass-tana, you'll have a good time once you get there.

Santana: Whatever, call you later.

Even though she can't see her, she knows that Quinn most likely has a smile on her face. She lets a few minutes pass as she just sits there listening to music, before finally deciding to play some games on her phone. First up, Angry Birds.

* * *

><p>Fourteen hours later they finally arrive to the resort. It's dark so she can't see much, but even though its not the Bahamas, she can tell it's nice. Her father tells them to wait in the car while he goes to check them in. After waiting for ten minutes, she finally sees her father walking back to the car. <em>Finally.<em>

"Room 300." he says as he passes a key card to both of the women.

"Wait, I don't get my own room?" _I am NOT sharing a room with them._

"Uhm, no?" her mother responds in confusion.

"That's not gonna work." Santana hisses and her father sighs.

"Well how about this. Spend the night in our room, and if you still don't like it, we'll get another room for you tomorrow." Santana thinks this over as her mom gives her dad an "are you serious?" look.

"Fine." her father starts the car and pulls around to a close parking space. When they stop some staff members come over to help them with their bags. Santana grabs her small items and opens the door, and steps out, and gets ran into. _What the fuck!_ She notices the little kid continue on past her and bends down to grab her stuff, letting quiet curses flow out of her mouth.

"Jackie, wait up!" she quickly looks up as she hears the voice.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." the woman bends down and quickly starts grabbing the items off the ground. Being so dark, she can't make out much but she can tell she is tall.

"Whatever." she grabs her stuff from the tall woman and turns to follow her parents up the the room.

"Have a good night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope it wasn't horrible. What do you think, should I continue?<strong>


	2. Looking around

**Decided to update because the last chapter didn't have much. Plus, this chapter is still kind of an intro. Thanks for your reviews and adding to alert/favorites**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, why does everyone have to make so much noise!<em> Santana shuffles in her bed to lay on her back. After lying there for a minute, she finally opens her eyes to see her mom smiling at her. She glances at the clock and back to her mom. _No school, no cheerios, 10:00 am is way too early to be up!_

"Why are you making so much noise? It's too early!"

Her mom laughs and says "Santana, it's getting close to noon. You don't need to spend your day in bed."

"Ugh." She turns to bury her head into her pillow before pulling herself out of bed.

"Come on, hurry up. Your father is already downstairs, we are going to eat and then explore!" without responding, she drags herself to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After a hot shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed, she emerges from the bathroom to an empty room. She quickly grabs her phone and key card before heading downstairs to find her parents, who she stops right away. Surprisingly, they are sitting with a blonde woman and man who look about the same age as her parents.<p>

"Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. They are staying here for the summer too." her father says with a smile. She takes a seat at one of the three empty empty chairs and looks at the couple.

"Hi."

"You must be Santana!" the woman cheers. "Your parents have told us all about you."

"Great." she mumbles, not loud enough for the couple to hear. However, it didn't get passed her mother who gives her a quick glare before turning back to the others.

"We have a daughter about you age" Mr. Pierce says, "She our younger daughter are running around somewhere though. I'm sure you will meet them later, though."

"Can't wait." she says sarcastically.

About thirty minutes later, they finish eating. Her parents decide to part from their new friends and drag Santana around the resort to see everything around. She finds hanging out with her parents kind of lame, but she can't help being a little excited. This place is really nice.

* * *

><p>After discovering all the places they could eat and activities they could do, her father finally settled on joining in a game of basketball. While her mother way enjoying watching the game, Santana got extremely bored and decided to look for something else to do. <em>This place is huge and full of stuff, there has to be something to do!<em> After walking around for a few minutes she stumbles upon a lounge that catches her eye. She stops and just watches some guys fiddle with a controller. She smiles and walks up to them.

"Mind if I join?" they all turn to look at her, confused.

"You're a girl." one of them states.

"No shit. You gonna make room or not?" there is silence for a moment following the lack of movement.

"Just move, assholes!" a tall guy with long black hair yells. The guy on the couch in front of the tv stood up and handed her the controller before moving to the other side of the room, joined by the guy next to him. She happily takes a seat and the tall guy takes a seat next to her, grabbing the other controller and smiles at her.

"You any good?" he questions.

"Of course." She responds while turning her attention to the tv. _I am so gonna beat all their asses._

* * *

><p>After playing for about an hour, and beating everyone, she is interrupted by someone calling her name. She quickly defeats her opponent and turns to see her mother.<p>

"Santana, we are heading to dinner now." she says.

"Alright." she puts the controller down and starts walking towards her mother.

"See you around, Santana!" she turns to see the tall boy smiling at her.

"Yeah, maybe." she says before following her mother out of the lounge.

"Who were those boys?" her mother asks, looking at her looking confused.

" I don't know. Just some guys that were playing when I got there."

"Oh." she says, looking back in front of her. They walk in silence for a few minutes until her mother speaks up again.

"We are having dinner with the Pierces," she says happily " and their kids should be there this time."

"Wonderful."

"Don't be so negative. They sound like lovely children, maybe you can become friends." her mother looks at her with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know." her mother decides to drop the subject as they make their way to the table. When they reach the table her father is sitting at the right, across from Mr. Pierce, but the other chairs are empty. Her mother takes a seat next to her father, and she plops next to her mother slouching comfortably into her chair.

"The girls are just getting ready," Mr. Pierce informs them "but they should be here any minute."

Shortly after, the server finally arrives. Her mother orders some wine for the adults, and Mr. Pierce orders a dr. pepper and sprite for his children. When it comes to her turn, she snaps her order at the server and he makes his way to get the drinks. Without looking, she knows her mother gave her a glare, but doesn't really care.

When their drinks arrive, they all politely thank the server, aside from Santana of course. Instead, she glares at the server until she is given her tea, and mumbles "finally."

Not long after, she notices Mrs. Pierce making her way to the table, with a little girl who has light brown hair to her right and another blonde girl she can't really make out to her left. The woman smiles as she approaches the table.

"Here we are." the others return her smile while Santana just rolls her eyes. The small girl makes her way to sit next to her father, across from Santana. _Fuck._ Her eyes widen slightly and she quickly sits up in her chair when she notices the other girl. She has incredibly long, toned legs along with the most amazing face she had ever seen. She notices how her blonde hair flows perfectly over her shoulders as she sits down, and can't help but stare.

"Santana,don't be rude. Say hi." her mother demands. She snaps out of her trance and looks at the family across from hers.

"H-hi." she stutters. _Are you nervous? What the fuck. Ugh, and stop staring at her!_

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" the younger blonde cheers.

"And I'm Jackie!" she looks to the smiling kid for a moment before her eyes drift back to Brittany. There is silence for a moment before she speaks.

"Uh, Santana."

"That's a nice name." Brittany compliments. Without being able to get words to come out, the Latina smiles and looks at her hands. Throughout the whole meal, Santana finds her eyes drifting back to Brittany, but tries her best to stay focused on her food. She doesn't succeed too well. When she is done eating, the Latina plays with her plate until she notices Brittany tilting her head watches her as she tries to get the last drop from her glass, and she can't hold back her light laugh. Noticing that the girl made a sound, Brittany suddenly brings her glass back to the table and looks at Santana. _Shit. Why'd you laugh. Why are you even looking at her in the first place? Look away. Now. Look away, dammit! _Despite what she is telling herself, she can't look away, and the two girls continue to look at each other.

"Brittany?"

Their eyes finally pull away from each other and they both look at Mrs. Pierce, who is looking at Brittany with a worried expression.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"I asked if you would take your sister up to the room."

"Oh. Yeah, sure!" She smiles and begins to stand.

"Can Santana come?" Jackie looks between the Santana, Brittany, and her mother hopefully.

"Uh, sure, if its alright with everyone." She had said few words to the girl throughout dinner, but for some reason she seemed to like her.

"Go on up with them, Santana, you have a key to our room." her mother says with a smile.

"Fine." she huffs. _Sitting in some strangers hotel room. That sounds like the perfect thing to do with my night. _Jackie jumps from her seat and quickly grabs Santana's hand after giving her mother and father a kiss. Brittany smiles as Jackie leads Santana over to her and they make their way upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Still interested? Hope you liked it.<strong>


	3. Babysitting

**Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites. I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p><em>Why am I going up to some strangers bedroom? This is so weird.<em>

"I bet you can't catch me!" suddenly the little girl releases her hands from both girls and runs forward. The Latina throws a quick glance at the blonde before taking off behind the girl. _Who am I to back down from a challenge? _The little girl looks back catching the Latina's eye before turning back to run faster. With her full focus on the little girl running ahead of her, she doesn't notice the blonde running behind her, laughing. After another backwards glance from the little girl, Santana pushes herself to run faster and before she knows it she is wrapping her arms around the little girl who starts to squeal. As she twirls the girl around, she can't help but smile. When the blonde finally reaches them, Santana can't help but notice her laughing. She turns to the blonde and looks at her for a moment.

"What?" her face scrunches in confusion as the blonde looks up at her with a smile.

"Nothing." she replies.

"Why are you laughing?" the girl in her arms stops her movement and looks between the two girls.

"You just looked really cute chasing after her like that." _Cute?_ She quickly clears her throat while returning the girl to the ground who continues to look at her.

"You're fast," she says "Brittany can never catch me."

"I can too!" the blonde shouts. The little girl ignores her and walks a few steps before stopping in front of a door and looking back at the two girls. They all stand for a moment while the blonde pulls out her key card and makes her way to let them in the room.

As soon as the door is open, the little girl and the blonde run into the room with the Latina following slowly behind. The sisters flop onto the bed on the far side of the room next to the window and look back at Santana. As she looks at the bed in front of her, she notices a ball of fur on the corner of the bed. _What is that?_ She stares at it for a moment before looking back at the two girls.

"What is that?" she motions towards the ball of fur.

"That's Lord Tubbington!" the blonde replies.

"Brittany's cat." The younger girl adds.

"He's huge." the Latina says while staring at the cat. _How did it get so big?_

"Let's watch a movie Sanny!" the little girl says. _Sanny?_

"Uh, sure." she replies as the blonde gets off the bed and makes her way to a bag of movies.

"What do you guys want to watch?" she asks.

"Let Sanny pick." the little girl looks at Santana expectantly.

"Okay," the blonde says "The Lion King or Beauty and the Beast?" Santana can see the blonde looking at the movie in her right hand, which is Beauty and the Beast. She doesn't really care for either, so her choice was easy.

"Beauty and the Beast." she answers.

"Yay!" the blonde jumps in place before running to the tv and putting the movie in. As the movie begins to play, the little girl lays across the foot of the bed and the blonde sits on the left side against the headboard. Unsure if she should sit with them or not, the Latina just stands there awkwardly until the blonde looks up at her.

"Come sit with us." The blonde pats the spot on the bed next to her and Santana slowly walks over to her. When Santana sits on the bed the blonde smiles at her before returning her attention to the movie.

* * *

><p>Nearing the end of the movie, Santana looks at the sleeping girl in front of her before looking to her right. She is surprised when she sees the blondes face so close to hers. <em>When did she put her head on my shoulder? How did I not notice?<em> She continues to look at the sleeping blonde for a moment before deciding to leave. She begins to slowly remove herself from the bed, trying not to wake the blonde. Unfortunately, as soon as she stands up the blonde opens her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Even though it is dark, Santana can't help but notice the small pout on the girls face.

"I uhm, I was going to head back to my room." _Why am I so nervous?_

"But my parents aren't even back yet." she replies. Santana continues to look at her, not knowing what to say.

"D-do you want me to stay until they get back." she questions.

"Yeah." the blonde replies honestly. Without saying anything else, the Latina returns to her spot on the bed and the blonde snakes her arms around Santana's while putting her head back on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes quickly flash open when she hears a noise at the door. She sees two figures walk into the room. The Pierces. <em>Shit. Will they think it's weird that they daughter is sitting here with me like this?<em> Mrs. Pierce notices Santana is awake and smiles.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Santana looks at the blonde and then back to the older woman before speaking.

"I-uhm, no it's fine. I should probably leave anyways." she says while trying to remove her arm from the sleeping blondes grasp.

"Oh don't worry about it! We don't mind you sleeping here." Mr. Pierce offers her a soft smile before heading into the bathroom.

"Of course, you all look so comfortable." Mrs. Pierce adds.

"I really should head back to my room." Santana stands up.

"Alright, have a lovely night."

"You too." She smiles at the woman before making her way out the door and to her own room. _Ugh. My parents. I was supposed to get my own room._

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie!" Gloria smiles at her daughter.<p>

"I thought I was getting my own room today?" she says.

"You never said you wanted one." her father says while emerging from the bathroom.

"Yes I did!" she argues "the night we got here."

"And I told you that if you still wanted your own room after the first night, we'd got you one," he replies "but you never said anything today."

"Well then I'm telling you now. I want my own room tomorrow night." she huffs.

"I'll get you one after breakfast." he smiles while Santana walks past him into the bathroom. While the younger Latina begins to take a shower, her parents share a smile before crawling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too much it this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Trip to the zoo

**Once again, thanks for all your reviews and adding to Alerts.**

** StraightShark: I'm sorry about the slowness, but I hope future chapters can make up for it. They are at a resort in Florida called Sandpiper Bay**

**Pennylane93: Interesting idea :)**

* * *

><p>Santana could hear the faint sound of voices followed by a door shutting. Deciding to ignore it, she rolls onto her stomach and hugs her pillow tighter.<p>

"Are you awake?" her eyes shoot open and she quickly turns to face the direction of the voice, resulting in her falling to the floor. She hears a soft giggle while she fights with the covers, trying to untangle herself.

"Do you need some help?" The voice is closer now, and Santana looks up to meet the blue eyes that filled her dreams.

"N-no. No, I'm fine." the Latina quickly stands up and lets the cover fall to her feet until she remembers she is only wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. She quickly grabs the cover and pulls it over her lap after returning to the bed. The blonde continues to smile at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks "I mean- I don't mean to be rude, I was just-" the blonde giggles again before interrupting her.

"My parents told me to come over and ask your parents to breakfast, and your mom said you were still asleep so I said I'd tell you when you woke up."

"Oh." is all she can manage to say. The two look at each other in silence for a moment.

"You're really beautiful." the blonde comments. Santana can't help the small blush that arises in her cheeks, and she immediately looks down to her lap.

"I- uh, should get ready."

"Okay." the blonde continues to smile.

"You can watch tv or something," Santana begins to get up. "I mean, only If you want. You don't have to stay, I-" once again the blonde cuts her off.

"I'll wait for you." Santana offers a small smile before rushing into the bathroom.

After Santana disappears into the bathroom, Brittany quickly scans the room to find the remote. After spotting it on the side table between the two beds, she grabs it before letting herself fall onto the latina's bed and turns on the tv.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later the shower turns off and the blonde is still enjoying the cartoons on the screen. Santana steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. After drying herself, she realizes something. <em>Shit. How could I forget my clothes? Do I go out there and get them? Or would that be weird? Would it freak her out? She probably wouldn't even care. Shit. What do I do?<em>

"Uhm...Brittany?" she waits a minute as she hears the volume on the tv get lower.

"Yeah?" the blonde responds, now looking towards the bathroom door.

"Could you bring my that blue bag by the window?" She asks. "I kinda forgot my clothes." _Ugh._

"Sure!" Brittany quickly rolls across the bed to quickly spot the bag. She grabs it and makes her way over to the door. Without knocking, she slowly opens the door.

"Here you go!" she says. Santana is a little shocked, but quickly takes the bag as the blonde gives her a smile and closes the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The latina finally emerges from the bathroom and carry's her bag back to its spot by the window.<p>

"All clean now?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Santana answers while making her way to sit on the corner of the bed, trying not to block the tv from Brittany's view.

Brittany continues to watch as Santana pulls out a brush and begins to run it through her hair. _Her hair looks so nice. I want to touch it._

"Can I help?" she questions. The latina looks back at her with a bit of confusion before realizing what she is talking about.

"Sure." Santana hesitantly hands her the brush as Brittany brings herself closer to the latina.

Now sitting behind the shorter girl, she begins to softly run the brush through the other girls hair. Santana can't help but let her eyes close at the comforting touch.

"Your hair feels really nice." she compliments.

"Thanks, I try." Santana says, trying to bring her bitchiness out, which is somehow lost when she is around Brittany.

* * *

><p>After Brittany finishes brushing Santana's hair, the two girls make their way downstairs to find their parents.<p>

"Girls, there you are!" Gloria cheers, signaling for the girls to join them. The two silently take their seats across from each other.

"Sanny!" the little girl shouts while quickly jumping from her chair. Santana is surprised when the little girl wraps her arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"Morning, kid." she replies awkwardly. _Why does this kid like me? I didn't do anything._ The girl cheerfully skips back to her seat next to her mother.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Mrs. Pierce questions.

"Not bad." _What is with me? I'm not fucking polite._

"That's good to hear," the woman says "You seemed to be sleeping to be sleeping well last night before we woke you." Santana's eyes dart to Brittany who is listening with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." she says "Tiring day."

* * *

><p>It isn't until she sees her father walking towards her that she realizes he had ever left.<p>

"Room 400." he says, extended the key card in her direction.

"It's about time." she replies

Her dad shakes his head and takes his seat next to his wife. She can see her mother glaring at her, but she doesn't say anything else until she sees the look on Brittany's face.

"Thanks." she places the card in her pocket before taking a drink from her cup.

Her father looks a little surprised but smiles at her

"You can go ahead and move your stuff now if you want, if you're done eating."

"Okay." she stands up and turns to gather her things but is stopped by a soft voice before she makes it far.

"Need help?" she looks back to see the smiling blonde. _Not really._

"Sure." the blonde pushes her chair in and slowly walks to Santana's side.

"I wanna help too!" both girls look back to see Jackie standing in her chair, but before either of them can say anything, Mrs. Pierce speaks while guiding her back into her seat.

"Sweetheart, you need to stay and finish eating." she says "You girls go ahead."

They can see the pout on the girls face but turn to go to the room.

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Brittany asks.<p>

"Yeah, let me just leave this key and we can go up to my new room." Santana places the key card on the bedside table before grabbing some bags and following Brittany out of the room.

They make their way down the hall and into the elevator before the silence is broken.

"I always get a little freaked out on these things." the blonde confesses.

"Why?" Santana looks over at the girl and watches her closely.

"I always think out it getting stuck," Brittany says "It would be so scary to be stuck in here."

Before she can stop herself, an unexpected response comes flying out of her mouth.

"I won't let anything happen to you." _I barely even know her. Why am I acting like this? Ugh!_

The smile returns to her face and she lets one of the bags in her hand to the floor.

"Promise?" the blonde lifts her hand toward Santana with her pinky out. Santana looks at her for a moment before following her actions by putting a bag on the ground and then linking her own pinky with the blondes.

They continue to look at each other and Brittany drops their hands without disconnecting them. _Her eyes are so... amazing._ Santana begins to loose herself in the deep blue eyes until she hears a beep and the door opens. She quickly lets go of the blonde and grabs her bag and passes the people who are entering the elevator.

"Isn't this it?" Brittany questions.

Santana stops and looks at the door in front of the taller girl. _You have problems, Lopez. _She takes the few steps back to the door and lets them in. They both walk to the window and drop the bags on the couch.

"This is so nice. It's awesome that you're getting your own room!" Brittany says.

* * *

><p>After talking about anything that came to mind for a few minutes, the girls decide they should try to find their parents. Of course when the go back down, they are still sitting at the table laughing loudly.<p>

"Sanny!" the little girl cheers as soon as she spots Santana.

"Hey." she replies while once again taking a seat at the table.

"Sanny do you wanna go to the zoo with us?" she asks "It'll be so fun!"

Before she can say anything, Brittany starts to talk.

"We are going to the zoo? That's awesome!"

"You're sister really wants to go," Mr. Pierce answers "So I told her I would take her."

Both girls look at Santana expectantly. _The zoo? Really? But look at her face..._

"Sure, I'll go." She answers "If mom and dad let me use the car then I can drive us."

"Are you sure? That would be great."

"Yeah, no problem." _Great, now you have to drive all over to find a zoo._

Santana feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out of her pocket to see a text.

Quinn: Hows vacation going? Hook up with anyone?

Santana: Shut up fabitch. It is going

She stops for a minute to look up at Brittany before finishing her text.

Santana: Shut up fabitch. Its going good.

Quinn: Cool, talk later, gotta go.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Santana asks.<p>

"Yeah!" Brittany and Jackie answer in unison.

She turns to her father.

"Keys?" she holds out her hand and waits until as her father reaches into his pocket and hands her the extra set.

"Be safe." he says.

"Whatever."

She stands up and begins to walk outside, followed by Brittany and Jackie.

"I wanna sit by Sanny!" Jackie announces.

Not knowing what to say, she looks at Brittany.

"You're too small. You have to sit in the back. I'll sit up front with her." the blonde says as they reach the car.

Despite the frown on the little girls face, Santana can't help but smile. She can't rid, or understand, the enjoyment of being near this girl.

* * *

><p>After getting directions from her phone on where to go, Santana quickly begins to drive and they end up at the zoo in what seems like seconds.<p>

Brittany and Jackie cling to her arms as soon as they are out of the car and drag her into the zoo. After wondering around for awhile looking at all the animals, they arrive at the cheetahs.

"Look San, they're so pretty!" Brittany exclaims.

_San?_ The nickname sends shivers throughout her body and she lets a smile creep onto her face.

"Yeah." She replies.

Brittany looks bag and somehow her smile gets bigger when she notices Santana's expression and quickly links her pinky with Santana's.

* * *

><p>After eating some food and a few more hours of examining the animals, a yawn escapes from the little girl.<p>

"Sanny, I'm tired." She says while looking up at the older girl with tired eyes.

Santana slowly lifts the girl into her arms and she immediately rests her head against her, letting her eyes close. When she looks back at Brittany, she sees the adoring expression on her face.

"I guess that's our cue to leave?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Brittany says "I'm getting a little tired too." she lets a small yawn escape her lips as the girls head for the exit.

* * *

><p>When they finally get back to the resort, Brittany is also asleep, leaning against the passenger door. Santana watches her for a minute before deciding to wake her. <em>She looks so cute.<em>

"Brittany? We're back." she says softly.

Brittany begins to stir and then turns to look at Santana. They both smile.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Brittany says with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine."

They both make their way out of the car and Santana opens the back door and gently picks up the sleeping girl. Brittany closes the door for her and they make their way inside, into the elevator, and to Santana's room. When they reach her room, a sadness invades Santana.

They reach the door and she knows she is being selfish because the girl is probably tired, but she doesn't want her to leave, and the words quickly escape.

"Do you wanna watch a movie... or something?"

"I'd love to!" Brittany says and they both smile.

"We can go get one of your movies if you want and we can take your sister back."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Luckily when they reach the blondes room, her parents are walking down the hall to watch over the little girl. Brittany quickly grabs her bag of movies and the girls make their way back to Santana's room.<p>

After settling on watching Lady and the Tramp, Brittany quickly puts the movie to play and hops on the bed right side of the bed, next to Santana. Once again, the blonde quickly rests her head on the shorter girls shoulder and hugs her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? What did you think?<strong>


	5. I Missed You

**Sorry about there not being much in this chapter, but I really wanted to update and I wrote this (not so) quickly before going to bed. I promise to update soon though!**

**brittanaGLEEK13: Haha I loved your little rant! Thanks for the info :P Once again, so sorry about the slowness but i'm glad you still like it. we're getting there. kind of.**

**As always, thanks so much for the reviews and/or adding to your favorites/alerts.**

* * *

><p>When Santana wakes up, she notices the shower running. At first, she doesn't think much of It, but then remembers she has her own room. <em>Who the fuck is in my shower.<em>

She debates on whether she wants to get up or not, but before she can decide, the shower has stopped and a figure with an almost too small towel emerging from the bathroom. _I forgot she was here last night. We must have fallen asleep._ Brittany quickly notices Santana looking at her and smiles.

"Morning!" she chimes and Santana can't help but smile.

"Hey." the words almost come out as a whisper.

"I forgot I didn't have any clothes so I took a shower..."

"You can borrow some. Just grab something from my bag." Santana offers. _Wait, shit. Did I just tell her to go look through my clothes?_

"Thanks!" Brittany responds.

Santana watches the blonde glide over to her bag and pick out some clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom. Soon after, the latina lets her eyes fall back down.

After Brittany finishes putting on Santana's clothes, she goes out and notices her still laying in bed with her eyes closed. She smiles and the latina's eyes flash open. Brittany tells her she doesn't have to get up, but she says her mom would just complain if she didn't. The blonde sadly tells her that she should go and see her parents since she didn't go back last night and they say a quick goodbye before Santana goes into the bathroom and Brittany out the door.

When Santana finishes her shower and getting dressed, she comes out of the bathroom and back to her bed where she notices a small piece of paper. She picks it up and begins to read, unable to stop the smile from forming.

Hey San, I'm sorry I had to go! But I had fun last night and I hope we can hang out later!

-Brittany

Unfortunately, they don't see each other for the rest of the day. Santana's parents once again had breakfast with the pierces but soon after Brittany met up with her parents and little sister, they went to the beach. _Stop caring so much. She's just some girl, and you just met her! _Santana then spent a few hours watching her father attempt to teach her mother how to play basketball. _This is so boring, I miss Brittany. I don't know what it is with her, she's just so- stop. No, you're just bored out of your fucking mind._ She decides to roam back to the lounge, that should provide some entertainment.

As soon as she reaches the lounge, she notices most of the boys from before. Before she can say anything, someone notices her also.

"Yo, Santana!" the tall black haired boy jumps up and walks up to her with a smile.

"Hey." She replies.

"Didn't see you yesterday," he says. "thought you would have stopped by."

Her mind suddenly flashes back to her day spent with the two girls and the night spent with the blonde by her side. When she notices the smile on her face, she quickly clears her throat and lets it drop.

"What, can't find anyone else that has any skill?" she smirks.

"Not good enough to be any competition." he responds.

"Well then let's get gaming, I'm here for now." she walks past him and the boy on the left side of the center couch jumps up so she can sit down and the tall boy returns to his seat next to her.

* * *

><p>"Santana," the tall boy says. " I think your phone is ringing."<p>

"Huh?" she glances away from the tv to her pocket and back.

Her phone continues to sound for a few minutes to be going off. After they finish the game she pulls her phone out to see a missed call from her mom. _Ugh._ She calls her mom back and realizes that it is almost dinner time already and her mom wants her to meet them for dinner. She tells the guys that she has to go and quickly makes her way to their usual table.

* * *

><p>When she reaches the table, she notices the Pierce family sitting there also. A certain blonde catches her eye and she tries to fight the tug at the corner of her lips.<p>

"Sanny!"

She reluctantly removes her eyes from the blonde to see Jackie running up to her. Suddenly the little girl is in her arms and the others remaining at the table are all looking at her with a smile.

"We had so much fun at the beach today!" she informs. "You should have came with us!"

"Maybe next time."

"Hopefully, Brittany and I missed you!" she lifts her head up to meet blue eyes. The girls stay like this for a few minutes before a small tug at Santana's arm pulls her away. She looks back to the small girl in her arms and walks closer to the table, placing the little girl in the seat next to Mrs. Pierce.

Unlike her usual seat on the opposite side of the other family, Santana now takes the empty seat next to Brittany. After she shuffles in her seat she notices the blonde beaming at her.

"So, have a good day?" Santana asks.

"Yup. It was so awesome!" she exclaims. "But my back got a little sunburned." her smile quickly turns into a pout.

Santana battles with herself to keep from smiling, but she loses. Epically. Brittany's smile returns as soon as she sees the latina's smile.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Santana says.

"Me too," Brittany replies. "But I really missed you today." Her pout followed by Santana's smile quickly return.

What seems like out of nowhere, their server arrives. Brittany politely orders her food and then the server turns to the latina. Realizing she hasn't even looked at the menu, she picks it up and looks through it before snapping her order at the server so she can get back to talking with Brittany. Despite her rudeness, the blonde continues to smile and her and they continue talking.

"Did you have a good day?" The blonde questions.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Santana responds, not planning on a further explanation. She can tell the blonde is waiting so she continues.

"I spent some time watching my parents play basketball, which was really boring," She explains. "But then I went back to the lounge and spent the rest of the day there until my mom called for me to come here."

"That sounds nice." Brittany says. "I'm sorry you had to leave."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I'm here." the latina responds with sincerity.

The girls spend the rest of dinner only paying attention to each other. When everyone is finished eating and Jackie begins to yawn, the Pierce family decide they should head off for the night. Sadly, the girls part and everyone takes off to their rooms.

_Why are you feeling like this? Stop it. _She is thankfully pulled out of her thoughts when her phone goes off.

"Hey Quinn." She answers.

"Asstana." she responds. "What's up?"

"Not much just got back to my room from dinner."

"Was dinner that interesting that you forgot about me again?" the girl asks playfully.

"No." she says quickly.

"Whatever," She responds. "Just thought i'd call to see if you were still alive. And Puck says hey."

"Yeah, still breathing Fabitch." she says with a small laugh. "Tell him I said hi."

Santana hears a shuffle in the background before Quinn continues.

"Well I gotta go, just thought i'd call real quick." she says. "Talk to you later."

With that Quinn hangs up and Santana places her phone on the bedside table and jumps into bed after changing.

Not being able to sleep, she thinks of her day. _I missed her too. But don't think anyone is ever going to find that out. You shouldn't have. You've only known her a few days._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Did you like it? hate it? Any ideas you have to offer are always welcome. off to bed now!<strong>


	6. Friends

**So, this might kinda suck after a nice episode of Glee, but it made me want to write so I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews and adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"So, you and the giant back together yet?" Santana asks.<p>

"Uhm, no." Quinn replies as Santana shuffles her phone next to her ear.

It seemed like forever, but they had finally gotten the time to have an actual conversation with one another.

"So you find anyone cute there?" _Brittany. What? Fuck. no._

"Nah." Santana replies. _Lie. Stop!_

"I'm surprised," Quinn laughs. "would've guessed you'd have someone by now."

"I'm trying to enjoy my vacation," she responds. "Not looking."

The girls continue to talk for the next hour or so before there is a knock at the door.

"Sweetheart," her mother says. "Open the door."

"Well Q, I gotta go."

"Kay, later asstana."

Both girls hang up and Santana opens the door for her mother.

"Hey mom."

Her mom takes a step into the room and smiles.

"It's time for lunch. You need to get out of the room and come join us!" her mother explains

"Yeah, alright." she huffs.

"We'll be at our usual table with the Pierce's." her mother says quickly before heading out the door to let her daughter get ready.

_Brittany. _Suddenly, she couldn't wait to be down for lunch.

* * *

><p>When she reached the table everyone was already sitting there talking happily. The blonde she had been wanting to see finally looked up at her and smiled, but before she could say anything, another girl noticed her.<p>

"Sanny, there you are!" Jackie shouts.

"Hey Jacks." She replies while taking her seat. The girls smile grows at the nickname.

"Brittany ordered you a drink because you weren't here." She states.

She looks at the drink in front of her before letting her gaze find the blonde and they both smile.

"It's what you usually get." Brittany comments.

"Yeah." is her reply.

They look away from each other when the server speaks. Santana barks her order before returning her eyes to Brittany and letting the other order. They don't talk much throughout the meal and instead listen to the others talk while stealing glances at one another. _I love when she looks at me._

* * *

><p>When Brittany gets done with her food, she begins talking to her little sister. They begin laughing loudly and Santana watches them for a minute.<p>

"What are you guys talking about?" the latina questions.

Both Brittany and Jackie look at Santana.

"We were talking about the rides we went on last year-" Brittany begins, only to be cut off by her little sister.

"It was a lot of fun!"she informs, grinning widely.

_Amusement park? I wonder if there are any close around here._

* * *

><p>Brittany was talking to Santana and Jackie before someone caught her eye.<p>

"Brittany!"

Jackie and Santana now turn to see the person Brittany is looking at. A girl with light brown hair, about Brittany and Santana's age, continued to walk toward them.

"Hey Lauren!" Brittany cheered.

Brittany stood up and quickly wrapped the girl in a hug. When she looked back to the table to introduce the girl to Santana, she had disappeared. She frowned.

"Where did San go?" she asks sadly.

"She just got up and walked away." her little sister pouted, sporting a face similar to hers.

"Who's San?" the other girl looks at Brittany in confusion.

"Santana, my friend," Brittany replies, staring at the empty chair. "I wanted to introduce you guys."

_Why'd she leave?_

* * *

><p>Brittany spent most of the afternoon with Lauren while trying to look for Santana once in awhile, but she had no luck. She really liked Lauren, but she didn't like that Santana had disappeared earlier and it was bugging her. It was around 10:00 p.m. when the girls decided to go their separate ways. Brittany decided to walk around in hopes of running into the latina. She didn't know if she'd be in her room or not, but she didn't want to go up and bug her. <em>Maybe she wanted to get away from me?<em>

"You're off today Lopez!" a voice says. "You Suck!"

_Santana._ Brittany didn't recognize the voice, but she walked towards it in hopes of spotting the latina.

"Fuck off!" she hears, this time knowing the voice.

She moves closer to the voices and hears the unfamiliar voice let out a chuckle. When we arrives in a doorway she quickly crashes into someone, almost losing her balance.

"Fuck! watch where-"

Brittany looks down to see Santana on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, San," Brittany apologizes. "I didn't mean to run into you." she offers her hand to the latina who reluctantly takes it.

"Uh, it's fine. Sorry for.. yelling at you." Santana responds.

"Where were you today? I was looking for you earlier." Brittany asks.

"Seemed like you were happy with that other girl." Santana mumbles.

"Huh?" Brittany questions, scrunching her face.

"Uh- nothing." Santana says quickly.

They stand there in silence for a minute before Brittany decides to speak up.

"Who were you talking to in there?"

Santana looks at her in confusion.

"In there." She nods to the room next to them

"Oh," Santana says. "Just some guy I met while hanging out in there."

"Cool." Brittany smiles.

More silence.

"So where did you go earlier?" Brittany questions. "You just disappeared and I wanted to introduce you to my friend."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just- I n-wanted to go.. do some stuff" the latina responds nervously.

"Well did you have a good day at least?"

"Not so much, but that's okay."

"Oh," Brittany lets a small pout settle on her face. "Maybe we could go hang out for a little while?"

_Please? Maybe I should just leave her alone... she doesn't seem happy. She is probably tired of me._

"Unless you don't want to." she adds.

"No, i'd love to." Santana answers, smiling.

"Meet me outside?" she questions.

"Okay." Santana responds.

* * *

><p>After running back to her room and grabbing some blankets, Brittany quickly makes her way outside to meet Santana.<p>

"Need some help?" Santana laughs.

"Sure." Brittany lets a blanket fall out of her arms and into the latina's.

"Where to?" Santana questions.

"Follow me."

Brittany leads them to a nice spot close to a small pond before laying the cover in her arms across the ground.

"Take a seat." She smiles as Santana slowly lowers herself to the blanket.

She takes the pillow she brought and places it behind the latina before taking the other cover from her and placing it across both of them as she lowers herself next to Santana. Brittany is almost laying down when she relaxes into the big body pillow partly behind her back and stretching across behind the latina. Santana turns to look at Brittany and they look into each others eyes before Santana looks away. Brittany softly places her hand around Santana's wrist she is using to support herself. The latina looks back at her and she signals for her to lean back. Slowly and reluctantly, the latina lowers her back to Brittany. They cuddle close and Brittany grabs one of Santana's hands as they begin to talk comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know this is going pretty slow but I feel the need to throw all of these little things in. We're getting closer though! Any suggestions are welcome.<strong>


	7. Friends part 2

**As always, thank you so much for all your reviews and/or adding to your alerts/favorites. I love hearing from you guys and it's awesome that you actually like my story.**

**iamirreplazable: Lauren is just a girl that Brittany meets at the resort and becomes friends with haha**

**Disclamer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Santana is breathing softly as she cuddles close to Brittany, head resting against her shoulder. Brittany slowly draws imaginary lines around the sleeping girls hand as she fights to stay awake. Her eyes are closed but she manages to stay awake. Not wanting to leave or wake Santana, she stays in her spot. After checking the time on her phone and finding out it is a little past 1 A.M., Brittany decides it is time to get up.<p>

"San," She whispers sweetly "We need to get up."

Brittany watches Santana for a minute before shuffling her body a little in hopes of waking the Latina. Santana mumbles something incoherent before opening her eyes slowly.

"It's late," Brittany says. "Or early...or something."

_Technically it's morning... but we haven't gone to bed yet. So is it late, or early?_

"We should get to our rooms." She adds.

The girls slowly grab the pillow and ball up the covers in their arms before heading back into the building. Santana walks with Brittany up to her room. When they reach her door, they silently look at each other for awhile before Santana clears her throat and looks away. Santana hands the cover and pillow over to Brittany while saying that she should probably get to bed. Brittany agrees and watches the Latina walk down the hall. _I don't want you to go._ Brittany turns to quietly open the door and walk inside. She drops the covers on the floor by the window and changes into her pajamas before crawling into her bed next to Jackie and Lord Tubbington. She lays in the darkness momentarily before pulling out her phone.

Brittany: Sweet dreams, San

She locks her phone and lowers it to her side. Shortly after, a vibration is sent through her hand.

Santana: You too. How'd you get my number.. and how'd I get yours?

She smiles, remembering how she put her number into Santana's phone and found Santana's number to put in her own.

Brittany: I've got talent

Santana: I'm sure you do. Now go to sleep and have amazing dreams. Night.

Brittany: Night.

She places her phone on the bedside table with a big smile before turning to her side and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>About a week had passed and Santana and Brittany had been spending quite a lot of time together. Santana was happy about this, but she couldn't help but get a little angry every time Brittany would hang out with Lauren, or Freckles, as she liked to call her. Brittany tried to get them to hang out a couple of times, but she didn't like her, so she made excuses not to.<p>

It was Saturday night and Santana had just returned from dinner with her parents and the Pierces. Unfortunately, tonight was one of the times Brittany was with Lauren, so she spent the meal playing with her food or talking with Jackie. She had grown to like the little girl, but when she was distracted with thoughts of Brittany hanging out with Lauren, she couldn't seem to focus.

Santana pulls off her jeans and then her top, replacing it with a tank top and then flops onto her bed. After finally deciding on Insidious, she settles into her bed and plays the movie. The movie is barely getting started when she hears a soft knock at the door. She pauses the movie and turns on the light before opening the door.

"Hey San!"

Santana smiles.

"Hey Brittany," she says, moving to the side so Brittany can step in. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you much today," She pouts while moving past Santana. "So I wanted to come see you."

Santana closes the door and follows Brittany back towards her bed.

"Is that okay?" Brittany asks, looking back at Santana.

"Yeah, you can come by anytime."

"Were you watching a movie?" Brittany asks, noticing the paused movie on the screen.

"Yeah, I was starting one." Santana replies. "Want to watch?" She adds.

"Sure!"

Santana returns to her bed to wait as Brittany disappears into the bathroom. Suddenly, her phone begins to vibrate. She lifts it off the bed and opens it, placing it to her ear.

"Fabitch."

"Nice to hear you're in a better mood." Quinn laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?" Santana replies, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Just called to-" Quinn is cut off when she hears a voice in the background.

"Saaaan!" Brittany whines.

"Yeah?" Santana replies while standing up, forgetting she is on the phone.

"Can you help me?" Brittany asks.

"Who was that?" Quinn asks, confused.

Ignoring the girl on the other line, Santana makes her way to the bathroom door and opens it slowly.

"San I-" she stops, noticing the phone next to the latina's ear. "Sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone."

Santana remembers she was talking to Quinn.

"Santana?" Quinn says.

"Uh, gotta go Q." She says quickly before shutting her phone.

She looks back to Brittany. "Sorry, what did you need?"

Brittany looks at her a little longer before responding.

"Oh, I dropped my earring."

Santana looks at the ground, scanning it, and stops when she spots the small paw earring. She reaches down, grabs it, and holds it out for Brittany to grab. Brittany smiles as she takes it from Santana's hand, gently brushing their fingers together, and places it back in her ear.

"Thanks," she pauses. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh... uh, just my friend Quinn." Santana replies.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the blonde makes her way past Santana towards the bed. Santana turns off the light before following after her. The girls settle into the bed in their usual position, Santana on the left and Brittany on the right with her head resting on the latina's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Throughout the movie Brittany had somehow gotten closer to Santana and clung to her tightly, pinky's linked.<p>

"I'm scared, San." Brittany says while looking up at Santana.

"Aw, I'm sorry, you should have told me."

_She's so cute._

"It looked like you liked it."

Santana squeezes her pinky and a small smile forms on Brittany's face.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Brittany asks, observing Santana's face.

"Yeah, of course." She responds.

Truthfully, she was happy Brittany was staying. Though she would never admit it, she started to love when the blonde would spend the night with her, it relaxed her. It was comforting. Santana continues to look at Brittany, who is looking right back. Finally, she looks back to the tv and searches through the channels before seeing that the movie Tangled was on. She changes the channel and lets herself sink into the bed, and Brittany's embrace, a little more.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes and after a few minutes of laying there with her eyes closed, hoping and failing to return to sleep, she opens them slowly. She still hasn't moved and continues to lay there. She finally realizes the absence of a body next to her. She sits up and looks around the room. No sign of Brittany and she can't help but feel sadness creep inside her. <em>She can't just stay here forever. Why are you getting so upset?<em> After running her fingers through her hair, she decides to check the time on her phone. She grabs it from the bedside table and unlocks it to see a message. She opens and quickly reads over it. She frowns.

Brittany: Hey, San! Sorry about leaving before you got up. I would have said goodbye but I didn't wanna wake you. I forgot I had plans with Lauren today. Hopefully we can hang out later though! :) have a good day

_Why is she always spending time with freckles? Ugh. Why do you care so much? Just stop._

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting dressed, Santana makes her way down to the lounge room to try and get her thoughts off of Brittany, which seems impossible lately. When she reaches the room, most of the usual guys are there, but it's not as full, and of course the tall black haired guy was there.<p>

"Santana!" he shouts. "Finally come back to redeem yourself?" he smiles widely.

"I was distracted. You know I am better than you. I'm sure even that kid" - she points to one of the small boys- "Could beat you."

The boys around them laughed while the tall boy grabbed a controller from the boy next to him, shoving it into the latina's hands.

"Well come on," he urges. "Show us how good you are." He smiles, takes a seat, and quickly starts a new game when Santana takes her usual seat.

* * *

><p>A few games later, they finally take a break.<p>

"I see you've been practicing," Santana comments. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Nah, just always improving." He answers.

They continued to talk for awhile, letting some of the other guys throwing comments in here and there, before deciding to start another game.

Just when the game is about to start, she hears a voice from the doorway.

"San!"

Before even turning around, she knows who it is. Turning quickly, she can't stop the smile from forming.

"Hey Brittany."

The blonde smiles at her while walking closer. Santana begins to fade when she notices the girl beside Brittany. _The fuck is freckles doing here?_ She glares at the other girl before returning her attention to Brittany, who is now at the end of the couch right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks, setting the controller in her lap.

"Lauren and I were just walking around when I heard you, so we decided to stop by."

Brittany continues to smile at her and she feels the corner of her mouth begin to tug up again. Before she can respond, the boy next to her speaks up.

"You two know each other?" He questions.

Brittany finally removes her gaze from the latina to look at the boy. Santana looks between them in confusion.

"Yeah..." she answers.

"Our parents are friends," Brittany says. "And so are we."

"Oh." Is his only response.

A pause.

"Wait, you two know each other...?" Santana questions, continuing to look between the two.

"Well her and my sister our friends." He says.

Noticing her confusion, he motions to the doorway. She looks back to the doorway. _Freckles is his sister?_

"Hey Mikey." Lauren says, stepping forwards.

It isn't until this moments that santana realizes she had never learned the boys name.

"Hey." He responds.

More silence. Finally, Brittany decides to break it.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Just playing some video games." Santana responds softly, looking up at the blonde.

"Speaking of which, can we get back to it?" Mikey says, wiggling the controller in his hands.

For a moment Santana doesn't process that he has said anything, too busy looking at Brittany. Suddenly she realizes it and quickly attempts to respond, only to be cut off by Brittany.

"Can we watch?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Sure." Santana and Mikey say in unison.

Lauren sighs. "I thought we were gonna do something fun, Britt?"

For an unknown reason, hearing Lauren call her Britt makes Santana a little annoyed. Sure, it's not that big of a deal, but she still didn't like it.

"This will be fun!" Brittany defends.

"Watching my brother badly play video games?"Lauren questions. "I don't really consider that fun."

"But we can watch San, I'm sure she's amazing!"

Santana lets out a small laugh and looks to the tall boy.

"See?" She questions. "She hasn't even seen me play and already knows I'm amazing."

"Whatever." He mumbles while turning back to the screen.

"Make some room for her you oompa loompas!" Santana orders the small boys on the couch to her left.

A few of the boys quickly jump from their seats and find a spot elsewhere. Mikey laughs a little while Brittany takes a seat on the now empty couch, followed by Lauren.

"Thanks." Brittany says to the boys.

They smile back at her and then return their eyes to the newly started game. They play a few games, Brittany cheering her on the entire time. For some reason, she found it extremely adorable.

Though he was pretty good, Santana couldn't help but slightly miss playing games with Puck. Though she didn't have many, she considered him a good friend. Missing him didn't last long though, as soon as Brittany would look at her, it all disappeared.

Santana and Brittany then left to Join there parents for dinner while Mikey and Lauren went off to join their own. They sat close together with Jackie of course next to Santana. The three talked through most of the meal, and to Santana's disappointment, Brittany didn't accompany her to her room. When she went to bed she didn't put a movie on, and instead just crawled into bed. Laying there in silence, left with her thoughts, she couldn't help but miss the warmth from Brittany that she had started getting used to. Though not every night, and not usually planned, Brittany spent a lot of nights with her. Now, without her there, it took her a little longer to get to sleep. _I wish you were here._

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana doesn't wake up until 12:30 P.M., and is surprised that no one has bugged her to get out of bed. After taking a quick shower, she heads down the the table her family usually sits at. When she gets there, everyone is sitting around the table and talking.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead."

She turns to quickly finds Brittany smiling at her, causing her to smile.

"Hey." Santana responds.

She takes a seat next to the blonde after a quick hug from Jackie. Once again, her drink is waiting in front of her. Her smile grows and she glances at Brittany before taking a sip of her tea.

Due to Mrs. Pierce wanting to have a mother daughter day, she spends another afternoon away from Brittany. _Why does it bug me so much? She's just my friend. Just a girl. She doesn't want to spend every second with you. And you don't want to spend every second with her! You just don't want to be alone. Just stop thinking and go play video games, Lopez._

* * *

><p>Later that night Santana is relaxing in her pajamas and watching tv when she hears a soft knock on the door. She slowly gets up and opens the door, smiling at the face she sees.<p>

"Hey." Brittany greets, smiling at Santana.

"Hey." Santana repeats.

There is silence for a moment while they just look at one another.

"Have a good day?" Santana asks while shifting on her feet.

"Yeah," Brittany answers. "It was nice."

"I'm glad."

Brittany finally decides to ask Santana if she wants to watch a movie, and she of course says yes. Brittany wants to watch AristoCats and says she has it back in her room. Santana decides to walk with her to get the movie and quickly slips on a pair of sweats and they make their way to Brittany's room.

When they get there, Brittany begins to search through her movies. Santana sits on the edge of the bed and silently watches her until her parents walk in.

"Sanny!" Jackie quickly runs over and hugs Santana.

"Hey girls." Mr. Pierce greets.

"Hi." Santana says, not looking at the three new arrivals.

"Hey mom," Brittany says. "Hey dad."

"Honey," Mrs. Pierce says. "Your father and I wanted to go down and spend some more time with Santana's parents. Would you mind watching your sister?"

Brittany looks to Santana who just gives a small smile.

"Santana can help, if she wants." Mr. Pierce adds.

"Yay, Sanny!" the little girl cheers.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany answers for the both of them.

Because they are already there and they have to look after Jackie, the girls decide to just stay in Brittany's room.

Santana takes a seat on her usual side of the bed and shuffles into a comfortable position as Brittany starts the movie. As soon as she stops moving, Jackie allows herself to climb into Santana's lap. Soon after, Brittany joins them and sits close to Santana's side, causing her to smile. Santana takes a few minutes to just look at Brittany. _She is so beautiful. I love the feeling of her next to me. Her warmth, her everything. _She smiles. _Stop. Stop thinking like that, it's weird. _She finally looks away when she realizes she is staring and turns her attention to the movie.

Not long after, there is a sudden slump in the bed next to Santana. She looks over, confused. She sees Lord Tubbington next to her, getting closer. She scoots in the opposite direction towards Brittany. Suddenly, the cat is even closer and trying to touch her. She jumps up and lets out a shriek while throwing herself toward Brittany and pushing the girl in her lap forward.

"San?" Brittany says, confused.

"The cat!" Santana exclaims. "He was trying to get on me!"

Brittany just laughs and Jackie turns to look at her.

"It's not funny!" Santana says.

She looks back in the direction of the cat, and he is coming at her again. She quickly scrambles farther onto Brittany's lap.

"San, he's not going to hurt you!" Brittany tries to explain. "He's just a cat!"

Brittany can no longer contain her laughter as Santana tries to push herself farther from the cat while Jackie watches in confusion.

"Brittany this is so not funny!" Santana growls.

Brittany calmly grabs the latina's hand and links their pinky's.

"San, it's okay." She assures.

Santana relaxes a bit, but still watches the cat intently. After a few minutes, the cat retreats and goes to the edge of the bed and lays down. No longer having to worry about the cat, Santana finally realizes where she is. On Brittany's lap.

"Shi-" she catches herself and cuts herself off before she can say the inappropriate word.

"Sorry Brittany." she says while trying to quickly remove herself from the girl but is stopped.

Brittany chuckles lightly and wraps her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright, San." she smiles and releases her grip on the latina.

Santana quickly returns to her spot next to the blonde. Without saying anything else, they return to the movie and Jackie soon returns to Santana's lap.

* * *

><p>As the end credits are rolling Santana slowly wakes while the other two remain asleep. Completely from their usual position, she finds herself leaning against Brittany with her arm draped across the blondes waist and Jackie laying on top of Brittany's legs. She's confused, but she doesn't really want to move. She feels the warmth of Brittany and the comfort that comes with it. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of laying there, the door opens and she quickly removes herself from the girl and stands next to the bed. Mrs. Pierce appear in front of her while Mr. Pierce disappears into the bathroom.<p>

"Did we wake you again, dear?" Mrs. Pierce asks softly.

"Uh, no," Santana answers awkwardly. "I was just about to leave."

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Pierce replies. "Have a good night."

She smiles at the woman and makes her way out of the room.

Once again she is in her bed alone, missing Brittany. She tries not to, but falls asleep thinking of the girl anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too long, and I hope you liked it! Good, bad? What are your thoughts?<strong>


	8. Today's Adventure

**Too soon for an update? I hope not. I was in a writing mood so here is chapter 8. Hope you like it.**

**ApplesAreAwesome: Really? I'm so glad you like it! I hope this(and future) chapters are not a disappointment. **

**Mystia45/iamirreplazable: Still working on it, but we're getting closer.**

**Thank you so, so much for all your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites, they make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana is laying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow and wakes up to the sound of her phone going off. She groans and reaches blindly to the bedside table to grab her phone. While bringing the phone closer she props herself up on her elbows and unlocks her phone. A message. She opens it and a smile quickly forms on her face.<p>

Brittany: Hey san! Are you coming to lunch today? I already ordered your drink but we are about to order our food and you aren't here. Should I get you something?

Before answers she glances at the time. It's almost 1:30 P.M. already.

Santana: Sorry I was still sleeping. Go ahead and order me something if you don't mind. I'll be down soon.

Brittany: I didn't mean to wake you, sorry! Can't wait, see you soon :)

She continues to smile while she makes her way into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Once again she is making her way to the usual table. She smiles thinking of Brittany until she reaches the table and sees Lauren sitting in her chair and laughing with the blonde.<p>

"Looks like someone stayed up late." Her father comments.

She looks in his direction and mumbles something too low for anyone to make out. Then in response to feeling eyes on her, she turns to Brittany who is smiling at her.

"Hey San!"

"Hey." she says in a low voice.

She then notices Lauren looking at her also.

"Hi Santana." She greets.

Santana just nods her head and makes her way closer to the table.

"I think someone is grumpy this morning." Her mother comments, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Jackie finally looks up and jumps out of her seat, making her way to the latina. When she finally reaches her she jumps into Santana's arms and hugs her.

"All better?" She questions with a smile.

"Yeah, kiddo," She says with a smile returning to her lips. "All better."

Santana looks back to the table to see Brittany looking at her while talking to Lauren, who is still sitting in her spot. _The fuck is she doing in my chair? Why is she here at all? And where am I going to sit?_ The girl in her arms begins to wiggle, trying to get her attention. It works and she looks at Jackie.

"You can sit with me Sanny." She offers.

"Thanks Jacks."

The girls smile gets bigger when Santana heads toward the chair. She glances at Brittany before taking a seat with Jackie on her lap. The girls don't say anything to each other for a little while because Lauren is still talking to Brittany. That doesn't stop them from glancing at one another every two seconds though.

When their food arrives the server doesn't know who to give Santana's food to until Brittany tells him that it goes to Santana.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted," Brittany says to Santana. "So I just got you the same thing as me."

"This is good, Brittany." Santana responds. "Thanks."

"I love mac and cheese." Brittany says with a smile.

Both girls turn to their food and stab their forks into the bowl. Santana takes a bite and then looks up to see Mrs. Pierce looking at her. She can't understand why, but when she finishes chewing the food in her mouth the woman speaks.

"Santana, honey," She says. "You don't have to hold Jackie, she can come sit with me."

She glances at the girl in her lap to see a pout that reminds her of Brittany.

"I wanna sit with Sanny!" The girl says.

"Don't be rude sweety." She says to her daughter softly.

"No she's fine," Santana says. "Really."

She sees both Jackie and Mrs. Pierce smile at her.

"Alright."

They all return to their food and unknown to Santana, Brittany was also listening and couldn't help but smile at how much her little sister liked Santana.

Throughout the meal Santana could hear Lauren talking to Brittany. She didn't want her there. This was her table, her time to talk to Brittany, and she was intruding. She fought herself and was determined to focus on the little girl talking to her instead of looking at Brittany. She didn't do too horrible but she still failed.

When lunch was over, Brittany and Santana talked briefly but went their separate ways. Brittany was going to hang out with Lauren. Of course Brittany asked Santana to come, but she declined. _Stand __around and listen to Lauren talk to you all day? No thanks._ Jackie had asked her also, which almost made her say yes, but she didn't like the idea of hanging out with Lauren there. She didn't like her, so she just decided to just be away from Brittany again.

* * *

><p>Like most times, she ended up going to the lounge room.<p>

"Yo, Santana," Mikey greets. "Finally made it back!"

"Yeah." She says while grabbing a controller and taking her usual seat.

"How's my sister?" he questions.

Santana looks at him with confusion causing him to continue.

"She's with Brittany," He says. "And you're with Brittany a lot, so I thought you guys hung out also."

"Nah." she answers, not wanting to say anything more.

Unfortunately, Mikey doesn't seem to understand this.

"Really? That's odd," He says. "You two are always with her, yet you are never with each other...?"

He stares at her in confusion and she just lets at a sigh before saying anything.

"Look, it's really not important." She says. "And I wants to get my game on, so can we just play?"

He continues to look at her for a moment and then turns to the tv to start the game.

"Alright Lopez," He responds. "Don't have to get so upset, I was just asking."

Santana decides not to respond and just focuses on the game.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Santana decides to leave. Mikey seemed to be in a talking mood, and she wasn't. He wouldn't shut up so she finally left. No explanation, just stood and walked out. <em>Damn. Why did he have to be so talkative? What am I going to do now? Maybe go for a swim.<em>

After changing into her swimsuit and grabbing a towel, Santana headed down to the pool. When she was almost to the pool something caught her eye. A blonde something.

She saw Brittany and Jackie standing outside. The blonde was looking down at her phone in concentration. _She looks kinda confused.. and it's kinda cute. Cute? The fuck. Stop, you're being weird again._

She slowly makes her way up to the two girls. _Where is Lauren? I thought Brittany was hanging out with her? Oh well._ Santana smiles when she reaches Brittany's side.

"What are you doing out here Brittany?" She questions. "It's like a billion degrees out here."

Brittany finally removed her eyes from the phone in her hands to look up at Santana with a small pout.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Santana asks.

Brittany opens her mouth to talk, but Jackie beats her to it.

"Sanny!" the little girl squeals. "We are trying to find the treasure and Britty is all confused!" She is now sporting a pout similar to Brittany's.

"Treasure?" Santana questions while looking between the two.

"Yeah," Brittany finally speaks. "It's called Geocaching."

"Never heard of it," Santana says. "Why are you confused?"

Brittany tries her best to explain the worldwide game to Santana. At first, she is a bit confused but after some explanation she thinks she understands. Then Brittany explains to Santana that she is confused because she has to follow the GPS to the location but she can't seem to find it.

"Oh," Santana says. "Well let me see it, maybe I can help?"

Santana shuffles Jackie, who had ended up in her arms, to her other side so she can take the phone from Brittany. She looks at it for a minute. After clicking a few buttons she ends up on a map with a small arrow and a small green figure.

"Do we go to this?" Santana asks as she looks up to Brittany.

The blonde moves to Santana's side to look at the phone.

"Yeah, I think so." She responds.

"Okay, lets go this way." Santana throws a quick glance at Brittany before turning around and walking forward. With Brittany by her side she feels the want to link her pinky with the blondes, but due to her full hands she doesn't have the option.

The walk ahead for a few minutes before Santana turns and leads them to the left.

"So what happened to Lauren?" She asks. "I thought you guys were hanging out."

"She had to leave." Brittany answers.

Santana comes to a stop when the map indicated the are right on top of the desired location.

"Okay this is it." She announces. "Now what?"

"We have to look for the treasure!" Brittany answers excitedly

"What does it look like?" Santana questions.

"A container." The girl in her arms answers.

Brittany begins looking around and Santana lowers Jackie to the ground so she can help. At first Santana just stands there and watches Brittany look all around. Then, she glances around in hopes of finding whatever container they are supposed to be finding. Somehow, her eyes land back on Brittany. She watches her shuffle around and move things. Again she realizes she is staring and tears her eyes away and moves to help more. She hadn't realized she was smiling, either.

Not too long after she notices a green box. She moves closer to the tree it is behind and picks it up.

"Hey," She calls out. "Is this it?"

Both girls turn to look at Santana. Brittany soon rushes forward followed by Jackie.

"You found it!" Brittany shouts.

With the siblings excitedly jumping in their spots Santana opens the box to reveal a few small things inside.

"This is the treasure?" She questions.

"Yeah," Brittany answers. "We have to sign the log and we can exchange stuff if we want."

The smile returns to Santana's face.

Brittany and Jackie quickly pick out an item they want and throw in one of their own before grabbing the log book. Brittany pulls it out of the ziplock bag and signs it on the empty spot at the bottom and then hands it to Santana.

"Sign next to mine." Brittany commands sweetly.

After Santana and Jackie sign the notepad Brittany quickly dates it and returns it to the box. After Santana returns it to the tree they decide to head back.

"Thanks San."

They step inside the building and Santana looks and the smiling blonde.

"Anytime." She responds.

They walk a little more in silence.

"So I was gonna go for a swim earlier," Santana says. "You guys wanna go?"

"Yeah!" Both girls answer.

* * *

><p>The three girls are now in Brittany and Jackie's room so they can change. Santana is waiting on their bed while they get ready in the bathroom.<p>

"Sanny!" Jackie whines. "Can you help me?"

Santana stands up.

"I Can help you." She hears Brittany say.

"No, I want Sanny!" The little girl argues.

Santana continues to make her way to the bathroom door. When she gets there the door is wide open and Jackie is standing right outside, waiting for Santana. When Santana reaches the little girl she glances in the open door and her eyes widen at the sight. She quickly turns to head back the other way but trips over her own feet and her face along with the rest of her body meets the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck.." she mumbles.

"Sanny!" The little girl says while running forward.

Brittany quickly finishes putting on her bikini top and runs out of the bathroom to check on Santana.

"Are you okay?" She asks while putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana whips her head away from Jackie to her other side to meet Brittany's eyes. She quickly looks away and pushes herself up.

"Uh.. y-yeah." Santana replies.

She clears her throat and looks around trying to avoid Brittany's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Brittany questions, still examining the latina.

"Yeah.." Her voice comes out low and she turns to Jackie. "Here, let me help you."

She helps the little girl into her swimsuit and then grabs her towel and walks toward the door awkwardly, still trying to avoid looking at the blonde.

"You guys ready?" she questions.

"Yeah," Jackie shouts while grabbing Santana's hand. "Let's go Sanny!"

"Do you like me at all anymore?" Brittany jokes with her sister.

The little girl looks back to her sister and Santana looks at her feet.

"Of course I do Britty!" The little girl says while stretching her hand back to grab her sisters. "But Sanny isn't around all the time."

The sisters smile at each other and Brittany grabs the outstretched hand and they make their way down the the pool. Santana holds the door that leads into the pool area but still hasn't looked at Brittany. Jackie runs toward the empty pool but the other girls stay back, walking slowly.

"Be careful Jacks," Santana warns. "The floor might be wet."

The little girl looks back. "Okay sanny."

The little girl slowly makes her way to the steps leading into the pool.

"She really likes you." Brittany comments with a laugh while looking at Santana.

Santana glances at the little girl.

"Yeah," She says. "She's a pretty awesome little kid."

They stand there silently for a minute, Santana looking at her feet and Brittany looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany says in confusing

Santana looks up to Brittany's face but quickly looks back to her feet.

"Yeah."

More silence.

"I'm sorry I kinda like, flashed you earlier." Brittany says shyly.

Santana can feel her cheeks starting to burn and she can't move. She tries to say something, but she can't do that either._It's okay, I actually- no! Fuck. Stop it! Lopez get your shit together._ _Go jump in the pool. Move, say something._

"I mean, you're my best friend, so it's not really a big deal but.. you seem upset, or something." Brittany continues.

"No I-" Santana begins but doesn't know what to say.

"I just- I, um..." Santana tries to think of something to say but she can't think of anything. _You sound so stupid right now! Whats wrong with you! You're a bad ass... you don't act like this!_

The continue to stand in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, santana manages to pull herself together a little.

"I mean I just thought that, uhm, you were- thought... felt like it was weird," She spits out. "That I saw..you."

Despite the awkward moment, Brittany couldn't help but find the Latina adorable. She lets out a small laugh and their eyes finally meet.

"It's alright, San." Brittany says.

"Are you guys coming?" Jackie asks, turning to look back at the two older girls.

"Yeah." Santana answers, dropping her towel on a chair and walking toward the pool.

Brittany follows the latina's actions and makes her way to the pool steps.

They spend the next few hours swimming around, splashing each other, and laughing. Santana tried to focus on having fun and not thinking too much about Brittany.

When it started to get dark Brittany decided she better get her sister upstairs to bed. Santana helps dry Jackie off and then carriers the girl back to Brittany's room.

* * *

><p>When they get to the room Brittany's parents are already there and Mrs. Pierce takes Jackie to change her into night clothes while Mr. Pierce convinces Santana to come in for a few minutes. The three, Santana, Brittany, and Mr. Pierce talk until Mrs. Pierce comes out of the bathroom, Santana making sure Lord Tubbington didn't come too close the whole time. Jackie says a quick goodnight to Santana and the rest of them before her mother tucks her into bed. Santana then talks to Mrs. Pierce briefly while Mr. Pierce goes into the bathroom before deciding to leave. Brittany escorts her to the door.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana says, half questioning.

"Of course," Brittany replies with a smile. "And if you don't get your lazy butt up I'll text you again. Or maybe break into your room and jump on you!"

Santana laughs.

"Alright, well I better go so your parents can get to sleep."

Brittany pouts. "Okay."

Brittany then wraps her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her into a hug. Santana stiffens. Even though they cuddle together all the time this is the first time they've ever really hugged, besides the other night when Santana was trying to get away from Lord Tubbington. Santana didn't really hug people. Quinn would occasionally attempt to hug her but Puck never even tried. It just wasn't something she did. But this right now, with Brittany, felt so right. Her warmth and soft touch. She wanted to move her arms and wrap them around Brittany, but she didn't and Brittany soon removed herself.

"Night." Brittany said.

Santana just offered a little wave and watched the blonde disappear into the room. After a short staring competition with the door, she walks back to her own room. Not in the mood to change, she just falls onto her bed, ready to be lost in the dream world. Unfortunately, she was consumed with thoughts of Brittany, and mostly of the incident earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? What did you think about this chapter?<strong>


	9. Show me what you can do

**I guess I was in a writing mood this weekend. Had this chapter and the next written (just added and fixed some things to this one). So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As I've said before, thank you for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**ApplesAreAwesome: I'm glad you actually like it, a lot of people don't like the slowness. Also, thanks for reviewing almost every chapter :)**

**Maya23: Glad you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Santana is lying there in between sleep and consciousness when she hears her phone go off. She argues with herself whether to move and get it or not. After a few minutes she opens her eyes and reaches to her bedside table, deciding to check it. She unlocks her phone and notices the message icon at the top. She taps the icon with her thumb to open it.<p>

Brittany: San?

Santana: Yeah?

She holds the phone in her hand and awaits a response.

Brittany: I know it's late but I can't sleep. I was wondering if you wanted to meet?

Santana smiles. She may have been tired, but a chance to hang out with Brittany made her happy.

Santana: Meet you there?

Brittany: Yeah :)

Santana quickly slips a pair of sweats and hoodie over her sleep clothes and makes her way out the door.

When Santana arrives at the spot by the pond, Brittany is already sitting on the cover leaning against a pillow with another cover on top of her, looking out at the water. She slowly walks closer and Brittany turns and smiles.

"Hey." The blonde says softly.

"Hey." Santana responds as she lowers herself to the ground.

Brittany lifts the cover and waits for her to come closer. Santana scoots herself closer so she is under the cover and Brittany lets it fall. Santana rests her head against Brittany's shoulder and smiles. Brittany reaches over and grabs Santana's left hand and begins to slowly play with it.

"Did I wake you?" Brittany asks, breaking the silence.

"Not really," Santana replies. "I couldn't sleep."

Brittany rests her head against Santana's and both their eyes close. They let a comfortable silence take over as Brittany continues to play with the latina's hand.

They stay like that for about an hour before finally deciding they should probably go in and get some sleep. They grab the blankets and pillows and head into the building.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah," Santana answers. "Sleep good."

"You too." Brittany says before turning to go to her room.

Santana goes to her own room and throws off her hoodie and sweats before crawling into bed. She lays there and closes her eyes and then hears her phone go off.

Brittany: Thanks

Santana: For what?

Brittany: Hanging out with me

Santana: Anytime

Santana smiles and puts her phone back on her bedside table before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once again, it was the afternoon when Santana woke up. This time, her reason was a little different though. Someone was on top of her. Her eyes shoot open and are quickly met with shining blue ones. Brittany. She's smiling down at the latina while straddling her.<p>

"Hey." She greets.

"Hi." Santana responds in a shaky voice.

Brittany's smile grows and she begins to move her hands, tickling the girl beneath her.

"Time to get up San!"

"Stop!" Santana squeals. "That tickles! I can-" Her laughter takes over while she tries to free herself.

Brittany begins to laugh harder as she watches the girl squirm. To her surprise, Santana had suddenly flips her over and the roles are now reversed. Brittany was now laying with her back on the bed and Santana is straddling her. Santana tickles Brittany until she pleads for her to stop. Their laughter slowed and they continued smile at one another not moving from their current position. Santana feels herself leaning down and she suddenly jumps off the blonde to sit next to her. Brittany sits up and looks at her. _What just happened? Were you about to- no._

After some more silence Brittany nudges her and says "Stop being lazy and get ready so we can go eat lunch."

Without saying anything, Santana stands up and takes a few steps before turning around.

"Wait." She says, looking at the blonde on her bed. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your parents gave me the extra key card."

"So now I have to worry about you sneaking in here, huh?" Santana jokes.

Brittany opens her mouth to respond but Santana turns and makes her way into the bathroom to get ready. When out of sight, Brittany turns on the tv and patiently waits for the latina to get ready.

While Santana is in the bathroom her phone begins to ring, but she is in the shower so she doesn't hear it. Brittany on the other hand is sitting on the bed right next to it.

"Hello?" Brittany answers.

"Uhm, hello?" the voice on the other end says.

"Who is this?" Brittany questions.

"Quinn." The voice says. "Did I call the wrong number?"

"Aren't you the person Santana was talking to the other day?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe" Quinn says. "The day she was talking to someone and hung up on me?" she adds.

"Yeah." The blonde answers. "She hung up on you? Sorry."

"Don't worry she does it all the time anyways," Quinn says. "So you were the one she was talking to?"

"Yup." Brittany answers.

"She wouldn't tell me." Quinn says. "What's your name?"

"Brittany." She responds.

"Santana refused to talk about you," Quinn says. "But oh well, I know now."

Brittany laughs a little.

"Where is she by the way?"Quinn asks.

"She's in the shower," Brittany responds. "I'm just waiting for her to get ready so we can go to lunch."

"Oh," Quinn says. "So how did you meet her?"

"We are staying at the same resort and our parents became friends." Brittany explains.

"Interesting," Quinn says. "Are you two sharing a room or something?"

"No, San has her own room but I share one with my parents and little sister." Brittany says. "But I spend the night sometimes."

"Really?" Quinn asks, surprised.

"Yeah, do you guys do that a lot?"

"No, It's not really her thing."Quinn answers. "I'm surprised she lets you use her phone, let alone spend the night in her room."

Brittany's eyes furrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Like I said, it's not really her thing." Quinn responds. "Plus she doesn't really like people using her phone."

"Oh." Brittany answers. "That's weird. I hope she doesn't get mad at me."

"Well if she does I'll just kick her ass for you." Quinn jokes, causing Brittany to laugh.

"Hey Brittany, ready to go?" Santana asks while walking out of the bathroom and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Looks like she's out of the shower." Brittany says to Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn says. "Hey why don't you get my num-" she is cut off when Santana starts talking.

"Who are you talking to?" Santana asks Brittany.

"Oh, I heard your phone go off," Brittany says, removing the phone from her ear and waving it a little.

"So I answered it. Sorry, I hope your not mad." She says shyly.

"Mad? No it's fine." Santana says. "Who was it?"

"Quinn." Brittany says. "Oh! She's still on the line." she adds, handing the phone to Santana.

_Shit. She talked to Quinn? How long did they talk? What did she tell her?_

Santana takes the phone and places it to her ear, still looking at Brittany.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Well hello there." Quinn says cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Santana says, a little harsher than she meant.

"I just wanted to call and talk." Quinn says, pretending to be hurt. "But I wouldn't want to interrupt your lunch with Brittany so I will call back later."

Santana opens her mouth to respond but Quinn has already hung up. She locks her phone and slides it into her front pocket.

"All ready?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah." Santana answers, turning to open the door.

Brittany walks out followed by Santana and they make their way down the the table for lunch. Santana is happy to have her chair empty and Lauren free.

"Santana we are going to this event tonight," Mrs. Lopez says. "We would like you to come."

"You too, Brittany." Mrs. Pierce says.

Santana groans. "What's it for?"

"Just a party the resort is hosting." her mother responds.

"Why do I have to go?" she whines.

"Because your mother wants you too." Her father states.

Opposite of Santana's reaction, Brittany is sitting with a smile, seemingly excited.

"Come on San!" Brittany pleads. "It'll be fun!"

"Ugh."

"We can go together." Brittany adds.

"Fine." She says.

* * *

><p>Later that night Santana had barely finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. She opens the door and her mouth drops at the sight. Standing in front of her is Brittany wearing an elegant white dress with curled hair pulled to the right and flowing over her shoulder. She lets her eyes carefully examine the blonde from her face down to her amazingly long legs. Unknown to Santana, Brittany was in a similar situation as her eyes examined her with her sleek red dress and wavy hair. <em>She is so...<em>

"Wow." Brittany says, breaking the silence.

Santana quickly closes her mouth and looks up to meet the blondes eyes while clearing her throat.

"You look great." Brittany compliments.

"You too." Santana replies.

Santana steps out of the door and closes it behind her. As they walk down the hall Brittany links her arm with Santana's.

When they reach the room where the party is being held, they quickly spot their parents.

"You girls look amazing!" Mrs. Pierce compliments.

"Thanks mom," Brittany replies. "So do you."

The woman smiles and they all make their way to a table in the corner of the room. After a few minutes of chatting, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce make their way onto the dance floor. Shortly after, the Lopez parents stand up to follow.

"Santana," Her mother says before running off to dance. "Don't just sit here all night."

Santana rolls her eyes as her mother takes off.

"I love dancing!" Brittany says with a huge smile.

"I never knew that," Santana says. "Are you good?"

"Yeah!" Brittany says quickly. "Well... I think." she adds.

Santana laughs softly and is surprised at the words that exit her mouth.

"Show me?"

_Did I just ask her to dance with me? Why did I just do that. There is a slow song and-_

"Okay!" Brittany answers enthusiastically.

When they are about to get up an unknown guy suddenly appears in front of Brittany.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, offering a hand to Brittany.

Brittany glances at Santana and then back to the guy.

_Fuck off. She doesn't wanna dance with your ugly ass._

"Actually we were about to dance," Brittany answers apologetically. "Sorry."

"Oh well-" Santana cuts him off.

"Go ahead."

Brittany looks at her in confusion. _Why did you say that? You want to dance with her. Shut up, no you don't. She should go dance with that guy._

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks.

_No._

"Yeah," she replies. "Have fun."

The guy smiles and once again offers his hand. Brittany hesitates and then takes his hand. She glances at Santana, almost sure she sees sadness, and then follows the guy onto the dance floor.

Santana props her chin up on her hand while watching Brittany. Not long after, another guy ends up at her table. This time he isn't a stranger.

"Looks like your having fun." Mikey says.

"A blast." She responds sarcastically.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" He questions.

"I don't really dance." She responds, still watching the blonde on the dance floor.

He laughs and she finally looks at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Mom." She responds.

"Ah."

Silence.

"So," He begins. "Wanna dance?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" she scoffs.

"Are you always in a bad mood?" He laughs. "Or is it just when I'm around?"

"Look," She starts. "I just don't wanna dance, okay?"

She returns her eyes to the dance floor but the blonde isn't there anymore. She sighs and looks back to Mikey.

"Okay, I give up." He says. "How about just talking?"

"Whatever." She mumbles.

Santana surprisingly enjoys her conversation with Mikey. They don't talk about anything in particular, just random things that keep the conversation going.

"Hey look," Mikey says. "It's Brittany and Lauren."

Santana rolls her eyes and looks back to where he is pointing. As usual, she doesn't like what she sees and her mood is ruined. The current song is more upbeat and Brittany and Lauren are dancing. She quickly turns back to Mikey and fiddles with her hands. There is a moment of awkward silence.

"So why are you sitting here with me and not dancing?" She asks, trying to forget about the blonde.

"Well.." He begins. "I asked you to dance, but you kinda said no." he laughs.

"Then go ask someone else." She snaps.

"Damn, already mad again?" He says, slightly confused.

She doesn't answer. _Why does Lauren always end up with her? Why do you care? You don't. If she wants to hang out with her then who am I to stop her?_

After a few minutes of Mikey trying to start another conversation, he is interrupted when Brittany walks up to them.

"Hey guys." She says happily.

"Hey Brittany." Mikey greets.

"Hi." Santana replies, glancing up at the girl and then back to her hands.

"Having a good time?" Mikey asks Brittany.

"Yeah," She responds. "Dancing is always fun."

"So," Brittany says, turning to Santana. "Dance with me?"

"Huh?" Santana says, looking up at Brittany.

Brittany chuckles. "Will you dance with me?" She offers her hand.

"Uh, sure." Santana says, taking her hand.

"Wow," Mikey says. "I've been trying all night."

"Shut up." Santana snaps while turning to follow Brittany.

Mikey smiles and Brittany just giggles as they walk away.

"So what happened to that guy?" Santana questions. "And Lauren?"

"I said I'd show you my moves." Brittany reminds her.

"Well then show me." Santana says as a smile creeps onto her face.

The girls begin dancing and Santana gets lost in watching the blonde move. Somehow they both end up laughing.

"Okay, okay," Santana says. "You're good."

Brittany spins in victory as the song comes to an end and a slow song starts. The blonde slows her movements and smiles sweetly and Santana. The latina just stands there unaware of what to do. Brittany notices and gently places her hands on Santana's hips. Santana's eyes shoot up to meet Brittany's and hesitantly reaches her hands around Brittany's neck, resting her arms on the blondes shoulders and they begin to move slowly along with the music.

As they sway Santana realizes she is watching Brittany's lips and quickly looks up only to meet her eyes.

"You're beautiful." She blurts out.

She wants to pull away but Brittany tightens her grip and smiles.

"You too." Brittany responds.

They continue to dance and Santana finds herself looking at Brittany's lips again. She takes a deep breath when she also notices that they have gotten closer. Santana gets an amazing feeling from dancing with Brittany and doesn't want to move back, she actually wants to move closer. But she doesn't. Instead, she pulls herself back but continues to dance.

* * *

><p>When they finally leave the party they make their way to Santana's room.<p>

"I can stay here, right?" Brittany asks while taking a seat on Santana's bed.

"Yeah," Santana responds. "You don't have to ask."

Brittany smiles and then stands up and walks into the bathroom. When she walks out, she is wearing a pair of Santana's boxers and band t-shirt.

"Your clothes are so comfy." She comments while climbing into the bed.

Santana smiles and makes her way into the bathroom to change her own clothes. When she comes out the tv is on and Brittany holds the cover up for her. She crawls in and Brittany quickly rests her head against the latina's shoulder while snuggling into her side. Santana flips though the channels until they come across something interesting. Not long after, Santana rests her head against Brittany's and lets her eyes close.

"Why are we friends?" Santana asks. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Huh?" Brittany responds, shifting herself to look at the latina.

Santana thinks for a moment before she knows how to respond.

"I mean.. you're so nice and everything," She says. "But I'm just... a bitch."

"I don't think you are." Brittany replies honestly. "I like you."

"Why?" Santana questions.

Brittany shifts and removes herself from Santana and sits facing her. _Shit, did I make her mad or something?_

"San," Brittany says while reaching up and softly placing her hand on Santana's cheek. "I think you are an amazing person."

Santana's heart begins to beat faster and she looks up so her eyes are met with sincere blue ones. Her body is fills with warmth.

"I don't know why anyone would think you were a bitch," Brittany continues. "I always have so much fun with you."

"Me too." Santana says in a shaky voice.

Brittany smiles and lets her hand slowly slide off the latina's face and returns to her spot next to her, snuggling closely to her side.

When the blondes breathing slows Santana watches her, making sure she is asleep. She can still feel the warmth on her cheek. She reaches up slowly and places her own hand on the spot where Brittany's was.

_Why do I feel like this when she touches me? What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Also, I would like to ask you all a favor to help me real quick. I'm not sure if it will be next chapter or the one after that, but I need help with a decision. It's not really anything big, but I can't decide. I also don't want to give anything away, so if you could just pick option A or option B that would be awesome :)<strong>


	10. Alarm Clock

**Thank you for all your reviews, they made me smile. ****Also, thanks for everyone adding to alerts/favorites. So here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The next morning when Brittany wakes up she is laying on her back. She feels a weight on her stomach but guesses it is Lord Tubbington and continues to lay there with her eyes closed. She finally remembers she spent the night in Santana's room and slowly opens her eyes, smiling widely at the sight. Santana's head is resting on her stomach with an arm around her. She slowly rubs her hand against Santana's back where it had been resting while removing her other arm from its position on top of Santana's. She reluctantly removes herself from the latina and places a quick kiss on her forehead before going into the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana feels a poke in her side but scoots away from it and tries to fall back asleep. When on the brink of sleep, there is another poke in her side. She groans and turns to her other side. She begins drifting back to sleep when she feels several pokes attack her stomach. She tries to swat them away but something grabs her hands and she lets out another groan. She opens her eyes to see a smiling blonde laying right in front of her. The movements stop and they look at one another. Brittany grins and pokes at Santana's stomach again with her free hand.<p>

"Stooop!" Santana whines while trying to free her hand from Brittany.

"This is what you get for being lazy." Brittany giggles.

"I'm not lazy." Santana argues, still struggling to free her hand.

"San, it's 1:00 P.M. and you're still in bed!" Brittany says.

"So." Santana replies with a pout.

"You're cute." Brittany smiles.

Santana tugs on her hand hard in attempt to free it. Instead, Brittany pushes her so she is on her back and places herself on top so she is once again straddling her. Santana looks up at her with a blank face but Brittany continues to smile.

Suddenly, Brittany starts to lean down and Santana's eyes widen. _What is she doing?_ Her heart begins to speed up. Everything seems to be going so slow and finally Brittany's face is right in front of hers. She blinks and Brittany leans up and presses her lips to her forehead. Santana tries to control her breathing as Brittany pulls back.

"Now go get ready." Brittany says, removing herself from her position on top of the latina.

For a moment, Santana can't move and just lays there staring at the ceiling. Finally, she pulls herself from the bed and walks quickly into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The girls arrive at the table and take their seats after a quick hug from Jackie.<p>

"I think someone has a new alarm clock." Mr. Lopez says, looking at the two girls.

Brittany giggles and the server arrives to take their drink orders. Out of habit, she orders a Dr. Pepper for herself and a tea for Santana.

"Sorry," Brittany apologizes. "I'm just used to ordering both."

Santana smiles at her. "Saves me the trouble."

"Did you girls sleep well?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"Yeah." Santana answers.

"Great." Brittany says.

"If I didn't know you were always in Santana's room I would have been worried last night." Mr. Pierce says with a laugh.

"Sorry daddy." Brittany says.

"At least we knew you were safe," Mr. Pierce says. "And not off with some boys."

They sit around and talk with their parents for awhile before the server arrives. They both order a chicken salad and continue talking.

When everyone is done eating they talk a little before the adults head off to talk with some other people staying at the resort, leaving Santana, Brittany, and Jackie at the table.

"Hey San," Brittany says. "Can you watch Jackie for a bit?"

"Uh, sure?" Santana says a little unsure.

"Thanks!" Brittany says, giving Santana a hug.

Brittany bites her lip. "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah." Santana answers.

Santana watches Brittany happily walk away and then turns to look at the girl to her side.

"Guess it's just me and you for a bit." She says.

"What are we gonna do Sanny?" Jackie asks excitedly.

"Well.." Santana starts. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." The little girl answers.

"How about we go play some games?" She asks.

"Okay!" Jackie says with a smile as she grabs Santana's had.

* * *

><p>"Who's the kid?" Mikey asks as the two girls walk into the lounge.<p>

Santana looks at him and notices he is the only one in the room today.

"Jackie." Santana answers as the little girl hide behind her leg.

"My name is Mikey." He says to the little girl.

Jackie places her free hand on Santana's leg and moves farther behind her, staring at the boy. Santana smiles.

"Well she's either shy or doesn't like me." He says. "She your sister?"

"Brittany's." She answers.

"Nice." He answers and looks back to the girl with a smile.

Santana lowers herself so she is close to the little girls height.

"It's okay Jacks," She says. "He may be annoying but he's nice."

"Who would've thought Lopez had a soft spot for kids." Mikey says with a laugh.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jackie says, looking at Mikey.

"Yeah." Santana responds.

He offers his hand and Jackie takes it. He shakes it softly and she smiles.

"Have you met Lauren?"

_Ugh._ The girl shakes her head.

"She's my sister." he informs.

The three talk for a few minutes before they start playing Rock Band 3. Santana takes the drums and Mikey takes the guitar. Santana sits at her usual spot with Jackie next to her and Mikey stands next to the couch. They finish the first song and barely start the second when Brittany arrives.

"Britty!" Jackie exclaims.

Mikey stays focused on the screen but Santana looks back. She smiles upon seeing the blonde but then it quickly falls at the person next to her. _Should have known she just wanted to go hang out with freckles._ She quickly turns back to the screen and tries to get back into the song.

"Hey guys." Brittany says.

"Hey." Mikey says quickly, still not looking away from the game.

Santana decides to not say anything at all and focuses on the game.

"Sanny," Jackie says. "Britty and Lauren are here."

"Yeah.." She mumbles.

She tries to ignore the fact that Brittany is behind her, watching her, but can't seem to focus very well. As she hits the last note of the song she rests her legs and puts the drum sticks on the drums.

"Ha!" Mikey shouts, causing everyone to look at him. "I totally did better than you!"

"You are such a loser." Lauren says to her brother.

"I think it's funny." Brittany says as she makes her way to the side of the couch next to Santana. "You did really awesome."

Santana finally looks at Brittany and can't help but smile.

"Thanks." she says. "How did you know where to find me?"

"You're always in here." Brittany says.

"Right." Santana replies.

"Hey," Says Mikey, noticing the clothes Brittany is wearing. "Wasn't Santana wearing that the other day?"

Thinking about Brittany in her clothes makes Santana smile.

"Yeah." Brittany answers.

Before Mikey can say anything else, Santana speaks up. "So what did you need me to watch Jackie for?"

_Why'd you ask that? You already know the answer._

Brittany bites her lip and looks down at a small bag in her hand then back to Santana. She lifts the bag toward the latina. _Or not?_

"What's this?" She questions and scrunches her face.

Brittany giggles and moves the bag closer to her.

"Open it." Brittany urges.

Santana takes the bag and after a quick glance at the blonde she slowly opens it. Inside the the bag is two small white boxes. She reaches in and grabs one. She glances at Brittany once more before opening it, revealing a silver charm bracelet with two charms next to each other. One is the letter S and the other B.

"What's this?" Santana asks, looking back up at the smiling blonde.

"Friendship bracelets." Brittany says, reaching into the bag to grab the other box. "That one's yours and this one's mine."

"Oh." Santana responds, staring down at the bracelet.

"You don't like it?" Brittany asks, smile being replaced with a frown.

"No, I do," Santana says quickly. "It's great. Thanks."

She looks up and smiles. Brittany smiles back at her and places the small box on the arm of the couch and takes the one out of Santana's hand.

"Let me put it on for you." The blonde suggests.

Brittany removes the bracelet and places the box next to the other one. She then takes Santana's hand and puts the bracelet around her wrist. They smile at each other and Brittany grabs the other box and hands it to Santana.

"Put mine on?" She asks.

"Okay." Santana responds, taking the box.

She opens the box and removes the bracelet as Brittany did, then taking the blondes hand she places the bracelet around her wrist, but she doesn't let go. They smile at each other again.

"Well isn't that cute!" Mikey shouts, making the two girls remember there are other people in the room.

Santana drops Brittany's wrist and clears her throat.

"Fu-" she stops herself, not wanting to use that language around the little girl. "Shut up."

Before anything else can be said, Jackie speaks up.

"You didn't get me anything Britty?" She says with a pout, causing everyone to laugh.

Santana turns to Jackie.

"I promise I'll buy you something later." She says.

The smile instantly returns to the girls face.

"Okay!" Jackie says.

Brittany returns the boxes to the bag and Santana tells her to take a seat next to her. Brittany obliges and puts Jackie in her lap. Lauren takes a step toward the couch to the left and then stops and turns.

"Hey Jackie, can I get my hug?" She says, smiling at the little girl.

Jackie opens her arms, signaling for the girl to come to her. Lauren makes her way past Santana and leans down and wraps her arms around the little girl. _Well I feel fucking special. Thought she only liked my hugs. Guess everyone just fuckin' loves freckles. _Santana glares at the girl as she pulls away and makes her way to the other couch and sits down. Brittany notices and leans closer to Santana.

"She likes your hugs best." Brittany whispers.

Santana smiles, not only because of the words but due to the feeling of Brittany's breath against her skin.

"Ready to get back to the game?" Mikey asks impatiently.

"Yeah," Santana says, turning to face Brittany, "Wanna play?"

"Okay." Brittany replies.

"Okay," She says. "Come here Jackie."

Santana motions for the little girl to come over to her lap and she quickly crawls over. She shifts the girl so she is sitting on the other side of her. She slides the drums so they are in front of Brittany and scoots closer to her. She hands her the drum sticks and then explains to her how to play.

"Got it?" She asks.

"I think so." Brittany says.

"Okay." Santana says, reaching over to press a button.

Mikey starts the game and plays the guitar while Brittany plays the drums. Brittany does pretty good but Santana continues to guide her through the song.

"Don't forget the pedal." She reminds her.

When the song ends Santana congratulates her and she decides to play one more. When Brittany is done playing a second song, Santana returns the drums in front of her. She then places Jackie back on her lap and helps her play a song, and everyone to laughs throughout.

After the song they end up sitting around and talking for awhile. The topic of amusement parks comes up and Santana comes up with an idea.

"You guys wanna go to Universal Studios tomorrow?" She asks.

"Really?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah," Santana says. "Why else would I ask?"

"Isn't it expensive?" Lauren asks.

_Forgot she was here._

"It's on me." Santana says.

"It'll be so much fun!" Brittany squeals, grabbing Santana's arm.

They talk for a little while about their trip tomorrow and then Lauren and Mikey head off to their room.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany says.

"Yeah." Santana says.

Brittany gives Santana a quick hug before lifting her sleeping sister from the couch and heading to her room. Santana is excited for the next day but can't help the sadness she feels because Brittany isn't going with her to her room.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Brittany sneaks into Santana's room to wake her up. When she enters she smiles at the latina sprawled across the bed, holding onto her pillow. <em>I wish that was me.<em> She quickly makes her way to the bed and sits next to her. She watches as Santana breaths slowly and begins to run her fingers up and down the arm closest to her. _She feels so soft. I wonder if her lips feel as good?_ She smiles as the latina begins to stir.

"Morning." She says softly, guessing she has successfully waken Santana.

She continues to stroke Santana's arm as she lays there, not moving. She was pretty sure she was awake and speaks again.

"San?" She says.

Santana mumbles and shuffles her body closer.

"Do I have to poke you again?" Brittany questions. _I should do it anyways. She's cute when she's grumpy._

Santana finally reveals her face and shakes her head.

"Get up," Brittany tells her. "You gotta get ready so we can meet the others and go."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Santana answers while running around her bathroom to get ready.<p>

"Why are you all out of breath?" Quinn asks.

"I'm trying to get ready." Santana replies, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she tries to apply her makeup.

"Ooo, Cute guy?" Quinn pauses. "Or Brittany?"

Santana stops her movements.

"What?"

"Are you trying to look good for Brittany?" Quinn says while trying to suppress her laughter.

_Yes._

"Shut up." Santana snaps. "We are going to Universal Studio's today, remember?"

"Yeah," Quinn laughs. "Right."

There is a knock at the door and Santana is about to go answer it when she hears the door open. Brittany appears at the bathroom doorway.

"Hey." Santana greets, trying not to sound too excited.

"Is that Brittany?" Quinn questions. "Let me talk to her!"

"Hey," Says to Santana. "Almost ready?"

"Uh, yeah, just a sec." Santana says to Brittany.

"Hurry." Quinn demands.

Brittany smiles and props herself on top of the counter

"What? No." Santana says to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn says. "But you just said yes!"

"I was talking to Brittany." Santana replies quickly. _Dammit._

"Is that Quinn?" Brittany asks, watching at her curiously.

"Let me talk to her Lopez!" Quinn demands once more.

"Uh..." Santana says.

"Can I talk to her?" Brittany asks with a smile.

Santana watches Brittany as Quinn yells at her on the other end. When she doesn't respond, Brittany continues.

"Please?" She asks while inching closer.

"See!" Quinn shouts. "She wants to talk to me."

"San?" Brittany says when she still hasn't said anything.

Santana mumbles to herself as she hands the phone to Brittany who squeals and jumps off the counter.

"Quinn?" Brittany says into the phone.

"Hey!" Quinn greets.

"How are you?" Brittany questions.

Brittany looks back to Santana who is pouting in front of the mirror and quickly places a kiss to her exposed shoulder before running out of the bathroom. Brittany makes her way to Santana's bed so she can talk to Quinn. Santana freezes for a moment but soon goes back to her makeup.

"Pretty good," Quinn replies. "Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah, when San is ready we are supposed to go meet Mikey and Lauren." Brittany says happily.

"Wish I could be there." Quinn says.

Santana appears before she can respond.

"We should get going." She says.

"Okay," Brittany says, standing up from the bed. "We are leaving now Quinn."

"Get my number from Santana's phone!" Quinn says quickly. "She won't give me yours."

Brittany laughs. "Okay."

"Have fun, and text me soon." Quinn says.

"Okay, bye Quinn." Brittany says.

"Bye Fabitch!" Santana shouts before Brittany hangs up.

Brittany giggles, pulls out her phone, and brings up her contacts.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks, looking at her curiously.

"Getting Quinn's number." Brittany responds, glancing up at her before entering the rest of Quinn's number into her phone.

"Oh..." Santana responds. _Should have known Quinn would get her to do that._

Brittany hands back Santana's phone and sends a quick text to Quinn as the two head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I couldn't really think of a good title for this chapter so if anyone thinks of a better one just throw it in a review! Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>


	11. Universal Studios

**Thanks to sapphiccharmer, rosswellmorgana, and ApplesAreAwesome (The only ones who voted) option A was used. like I said, it wasn't anything major but I thought I'd let you guys know. Also I finally used some songs in this chapter so listen to them as they appear in the story if you would like. (I will put them below) I would like to say thank you for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites. I'm sorry about the length, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p>After Santana and Brittany meet up with Mikey and Lauren they go to find their parents. (At the regular table, of course.)<p>

"Sanny!" Jackie shouts upon seeing the group.

The little girl is soon in the latina's arms and greets the others. Santana asks her father for his keys and and he reaches into his pocket to pull them out. He pauses and looks at her.

"Be careful." He tells her.

"Always." She replies, reaching for the keys.

"Have fun." Mrs. Pierce says with a smile.

Santana moves to place Jackie on the ground but she clings to her and refuses.

"Why can't I go?" She wails.

Santana looks at the sad girl who is staring at her. As much as she hates to admit it, she has somehow become close to the girl.

"Well," She begins. "I can't get you a surprise if you're there."

The small girls expression completely changes and she is smiling brightly. "Okay."

"You guys better get going," Mr. Pierce says as Santana places Jackie on the ground. "Don't get in any trouble."

"We won't daddy." Brittany replies.

The group turns and heads for the exit and they hear Mrs. Lopez shout after them.

"Drive Safe!"

* * *

><p>The four quickly pile into the car; Santana in the drivers seat with Brittany beside her in the passenger seat, Mikey behind her and Lauren across from him, behind Santana.<p>

They begin to talk excitedly about their trip for the first few minutes before drifting to other topics.

The song "Breathe" by Dev starts and Brittany squeals. "I love this song!"

Santana smiles and Lauren quickly agrees. Mikey just laughs at them.

_"Are you gonna make me"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"I ain't no stripper,"_

_"But you're making me wanna..."_

_"Strip._"

The talking fades as they listen to the song.

_"Before everything fades to dark"_

_"Put your lips on me and"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

Brittany has been texting since they got in the car, and Santana glances finally notices. _Who is she talking to?_

_"I'm gonna get ya"_

_"Gonna (gonna) make you fall in.."_

_"Love."_

Brittany begins to smile and she sends a text from her phone.

_"Take a hold of my body,"_

_"Tell me what you're dreaming.."_

_"Of."_

The continue to sit silently and listen to the song.

_"Are you gonna make me"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

_"breathe,"_

The phone in Brittany's hand lightly vibrates and she lifts it up to check the message.

_"See you standing there,"_

_"But are you standing there,"_

Brittany reaches over and gently places her hand on Santana's arm, which is placed on the steering wheel. Santana glances at Brittany as she slowly leads her arm to the center counsel while running her arm down to her wrist and then places her arm next to hers.

_"Better come over here."_

_"I need you right now."_

Santana is still unsure of what is going on, but she reaches her pinky over and links it with Brittany's. Brittany fumbles with her phone in her other hand and brings it above their wrists and a flash goes off. Santana glances at her again in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks finally.

Brittany looks up form her phone and smiles.

"Quinn wanted to see our bracelets."

Brittany looks back to her phone and sends the picture to Quinn. Even though Santana doesn't really know what to say, Mikey speaks before she has a chance.

"Who's Quinn?" He asks.

"A friend." Brittany answers.

As the next song starts Lauren starts dancing in her seat, causing Brittany and Mikey to laugh. Mikey joins in first and then soon after Brittany joins. As Brittany wiggles in her seat Santana's hand is tugged every few seconds, seeing as their pinkies are still joined. Santana smiles at first but then lets her pinky escape Brittany's and returns her hand to the wheel. Brittany slows for a moment to look at her but then continues with her seat dancing.

About an hour into the trip Santana pulls into a fast stop. They walk inside and she tells them to get a drink. They walk over to the freezers and Santana grabs a can of tea while Mikey grabs a red bull and Brittany gets a Dr. Pepper.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Brittany says. "Will you hold this for me?"

Brittany motions for Lauren to take her drink but she ignores her as she digs in the freezer for her a Dr. Pepper. Santana extends her hand toward the drink.

"I'll take it." She says.

Brittany smiles and hands her the drink before heading off to the bathroom. Santana pays for the drinks and Brittany makes her way back over to them and they all head out to the car. As soon as Santana pulls back onto the road a new song starts on the radio. She takes a sip from her drink and everyone shuffles into a comfortable position.

_"When"_

_"I watch you walk,"_

_"And I watch you move,"_

_"I want some more."_

_Santana can't help but glance at Brittany._

_"Eyes go up that skirt,"_

_"It starts me up,"_

_"When.. your.. legs walk through that door."_

_"I don't do boys,"_

_"Just do girls,"_

_"I just do girls with style and class."_

_"I don't do boys,"_

_"Just do girls,"_

_"Just do girls with kissable ass."_

"Hot." Mikey mumbles, mostly to himself.

Lauren hits his shoulder and Santana sends him a glare but Brittany just laughs, making Santana realize how tight she had been gripping the steering wheel.

_"Hot lips,"_

Santana's eyes drift to Brittany's lips.

_"Hot eyes,"_

Then to her eyes, which are looking back at her.

_"Hot stuff,"_

_"(Kiss me)"_

_"Hot smile"_

Then back to her lips.

_"I'm gonna drive you crazy,"_

Suddenly a thudding noise sounds from under the car and Santana's eyes, along with everyone else's, shoot to the road. She quickly turns the wheel so they are fully and the road and going straight. She clears her throat and changes the radio station.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Mikey says with a laugh.

"Fuck off!" Santana snaps.

"Damn..." He mumbles, looking at the other two girls.

The rest of the trip is mainly quiet aside from a few short conversations that come and go. When they finally get there they pull into a parking spot and jump out of the car and begin stretching. Brittany and Mikey make their way to the other side of the car. Brittany smiles when she sees Santana leaning back and placing her hands behind her head. She steps closer and notices the latina's shirt riding up. She reaches her hand out and pokes her exposed stomach, causing Santana to quickly open her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides. Brittany giggles.

"That was rude." Santana says playfully.

"You can poke me back." Brittany offers.

Santana grins and is about to return the poke when Mikey and Lauren step up to them.

"Should we head in?" Mikey questions.

Santana lets her hand drop and they walk to the entrance to buy their tickets.

"So who's gonna pay?" Santana asks as they step into the line.

Lauren's eyes widen and she looks at Santana.

"Wait," Lauren says. "You don't have money?"

Santana rolls her eyes and says "I was joking."

Lauren sighs in relief and Brittany giggles beside Santana.

"Oh, well you shouldn't do that." Lauren says.

"Guess I shouldn't talk at all then." Santana says sarcastically.

"No," Lauren says. "It's just you don't usually talk to me very much and.."

She trails off and Brittany giggles more. Santana smiles and pays for the tickets when they finally reach the window.

When they get past the gate Lauren and Brittany are handed some brochures and walk forward.

"Do I need this?" Brittany questions, looking at the paper in her hands.

Santana shrugs. "No idea."

Brittany laughs and throws the paper in a nearby trashcan.

"So where to first?" Mikey asks.

"Dunno, never been here." Santana says.

They continue walking.

"We need a map or something." Brittany states.

"That was a map." Lauren says.

"Oh." Brittany says, causing both her and Santana to laugh.

They continue walking and come across the Simpsons ride.

"Let's go on this." Santana suggests.

They all agree and jump into line. They talk about who they will sit by and Santana picks Brittany. They don't stand in line too long and when they get on the ride Santana and Brittany talk the whole time. The next ride they decide to go on is the Incredible Hulk coaster. When they get in line Lauren suggest that they rotate who they sit by on the rides and they all agree. On this ride they can all sit together but Santana and Brittany sit on opposite ends. After they get off of that ride, they continue walking in search of another ride.

"San!" Brittany shouts. "Look!"

Santana quickly looks to where Brittany is pointing and notices the Men In Black ride and smiles.

"Awesome!" Santana replies.

Brittany and Santana eagerly run in with Mikey close behind, dragging Lauren with him.

"You guys are so lame!" Lauren complains.

"Come on," Mikey says. "This is awesome!"

Santana and Brittany quickly agree.

Though it was not their turn, Brittany and Santana sit in the front together while Mikey and Lauren sit behind them, each pair with a stranger next to them because it was a three seat row. Santana begins to feel more and more free as she defeats aliens by Brittany's side. They come out of the adventure laughing together. Their next stop is the Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Brittany exclaims.

"Maybe.." Santana says nervously.

They stand in line for a few minutes when a boy runs past.

"I hope he had people up there." Lauren says.

A few minutes pass before she speaks again.

"We should make a barrier," She says. "Have our group all the way across so people can't cut."

Brittany and Santana begin to laugh again.

"We should get in formation!" Lauren says.

They do. Santana stands to the left of Brittany with Mikey in front of Brittany and Laurn next to him in front of Santana. The line moves a little further and Brittany notices a boom lift not too far away.

"I wanna get in and just drive around." Brittany says.

Santana looks over at the boom lift and smiles.

"Get in the basket and i'll drive you around!" Brittany says to Santana.

"We'll just take that home." Santana jokes.

The others laugh.

"Just get in and fling us back home." Brittany says.

"Fly home!" Santana adds between laughs. "Might not be alive when we get back, but we'll get there quick!"

The line moves up more and brings them in front of a trashcan.

"Hey, it's our friend!" Brittany says, gesturing toward the trashcan.

Santana burst into laughter, thinking about how they always end up sitting by the trashcan at their table. The line moves up more and a younger boy starts talking to Mikey. Santana can't really understand what is being said but the look on Brittany's face followed by her laughter makes her break into more laughter. Lauren begins talking about a slab of concrete behind Brittany and Santana and they look at it and then back to each other, only to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Santana says.

"It's not red.." Brittany says.

Lauren stops talking and looks at them, confused by their laughter.

"Wait, what?"

"You said the concrete was red..." Brittany tells her.

Santana continues to laugh as Lauren explains to them what she was saying. After standing there for a few minutes Lauren turns to Santana.

"Are you high?" Lauren questions.

"No." Santana replies with the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh." Lauren replies. "Well you just keep laughing and stuff."

Santana just shrugs and looks back to Brittany.

"I have to pee." Brittany says.

"Don't pee on me!" Santana says quickly.

They laugh and the line moves closer.

"Okay, when we get there we have to dash to the front!" Brittany commands.

When they get to the front of the line they unfortunately don't get the front seats. Also, due to their rotation, Brittany sits with Lauren and Santana sits with Mikey, but is behind Brittany.

"Don't pee on me!" Santana announces to the girl in front of her.

Brittany laughs. "I'll try."

It starts to get dark when they get off the ride walk around in search of another ride.

"We should lock arms so we don't lose each other." Lauren suggest, linking her arm with Brittany's.

They continue to walk for a few minutes before Mikey walks over to Santana's side and links arms with her. Soon after, instead of linking arms, Santana reaches down and links her pinkie with Brittany's. Brittany smiles at her and they continue to walk. They end up at the TWISTER live show. They try to go in the wrong way and stand there for a few minutes while Brittany complains about having to use the bathroom and Santana whines about being hungry while still laughing. After a few minutes Santana tells them she thinks they are in the wrong place and quickly find the correct entrance. After the show ends they go in search of a bathroom for Brittany. As they walk Santana ends up walking so close to Brittany that she bumps into her. But she likes it. She feels the warmth from Brittany and smiles wider.

"San!" Brittany says, looking back at her. "You keep touching my butt!"

Usually, this kind of situation would embarrass Santana, but this time It doesn't. She just continues to smile and walks a little faster so she is more by Brittany's side.

"Well you're walking too slow!" Santana replies.

"You just wanna get your cooties on me." Brittany replies with a laugh.

When they reach the bathroom Mikey goes into the boys bathroom and the other three go into the girls. Santana stands against the wall in front of the door as Brittany and Lauren go into stalls. As she stands there she notices the huge smile on her face and lets it fall slightly. She stands there and waits and when Brittany walks out of the stall her full smile returns. Brittany looks up from her phone and smiles and Santana. Lauren walks out shortly after.

"So now when you text me I'll think about you going to the bathroom."

Brittany just laughs in response as her and Lauren wash their hands. When Brittany walks towards the door Santana opens it for her.

"Thank you." Brittany says.

For some reason she always likes to hold the door for the girl. After Lauren walks out Santana follows.

"Time to find food." Brittany says.

Mikey and Lauren pull out their map and look for a place to eat. Santana rocks on her feet while laughing with Brittany. Finally they find a place to eat and look at the menu. As they stand in line Santana looks to her side and sees a odd sight. A few people are standing there, two including a girl with her hands covering her backside and a boy next to her continually poking at it. Santana looks back to Brittany and they burst into laughter causing Lauren to look at them in confusion. When they reach the window Brittany orders first. When she lowers her head to place her order though she begins to laugh, which makes Santana start to laugh again. When Brittany gets her food she makes her way to a table behind them. Mikey orders food for Lauren next.

"Stop laughing!" Lauren says with a small smile.

Santana looks at her but can't stop her small giggles. Santana holds back her laughter and orders her food. Mikey continues to say things in attempts to make her laugh as Lauren tries to stop her.

"It's not funny!" Lauren says with a small laugh.

Her food soon comes and she walks off to the table to sit with Brittany.

"They left me." Santana pouts.

"I'm still here." Mikey says.

When Santana's food comes the two make their way to the table.

"Just leave me." Santana huffs.

"Sorryy." Brittany replies.

Because of Lauren and Mikey sitting on either side of Brittany, Santana makes her way to the spot across from her. She begins to sit down and she puts her hand on the table, which happened to have ketchup on it.

"Ew.." Santana says, wiping her finger on the table.

Brittany laughs and Mikey moves from Brittany's side to the other side of the table next to Lauren so Santana moves to sit next to Brittany.

"I told her what happened." Brittany says, referring to what they saw before ordering their food.

They all laugh and begin to eat their food, which isn't that good. Santana was so hungry but the food didn't seem to be helping, it just made her feel sick instead of hungry.

"Listen to this." Lauren says, standing up and sitting between Brittany and Santana. Santana scoots away a little. Lauren brings up a video on her phone and hold it up for the two to listen to. She ends up standing so both Brittany and Santana can hear. Santana can't really hear it and looks back to her food. She picks up a fry and throws it at Brittany.

"Hey!" Brittany says, giggling at the latina's behavior.

Santana laughs as Brittany throws the fry back at her. Brittany jumps a little in result to whatever Lauren had her listening to and Santana laughs again. Both Lauren and Brittany urge Santana to listen to it. She scoots closer and Lauren brings the phone closer to her. Santana still can't really hear it. She picks up another fry from her basket but it breaks. She laughs and Lauren complains playfully about Santana trying to put fries in her drink. Santana then throws the fry at Brittany and it hits her in the face. They both laugh and Brittany once again throws the fry back, and it lands on the ground.

"Listen!" Brittany says sternly, smile still on her face.

Santana tries to concentrate on the words and hears the weird story. She brings the chicken strip in her hand in front of Brittany's face and wiggles it. They both laugh.

"Listen!" Lauren tells her.

She looks at Brittany and continues to listen. A scream comes from the phone and Lauren and Brittany laugh as Santana backs away from the phone. They both complain that she didn't get scared and Santana chucks another fry at Brittany. After a few more minutes of Santana and Brittany tossing fries back and forth they decide to leave. They all have still almost half of their food but throw it away and head of to another ride.

"I'm gonna throw up." Santana says.

The next ride they end up at is the Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. As they stand in line Brittany leans against a pole and Lauren and Brittany end up talking about pole dancing.

"I'll be a pole dancer." Brittany jokes.

"But you need a pole."

"There's one right here!" Brittany says, gesturing towards the pole behind her.

"But it needs to be up and down." Lauren responds.

Brittany laughs and continues. "I'll do it horizontally!"

They all laugh and the line moves a little more. Brittany tries to sit on the pole but when it shifts she looks at Santana and they both laugh.

"Hey Brittany, when I throw up you gotta catch it, okay?" Santana jokes.

"Okay, you can trust me." Brittany says with a laugh.

When they get on the ride Santana and Brittany sit next to each other with Mikey in front of Santana facing her and Lauren in front of Brittany. Brittany and Lauren begin playing patty cake with their feet before the ride starts. During the ride Santana feels the urge to barf.

"I'm gonna throw up." Santana says.

"I'll catch it!" Brittany says, extending her arms to the side in front of Santana.

They both laugh. Santana actually enjoyed the ride but when she steps off her stomach churns.

"I'm gonna throw up." She announces.

They walk a little farther and this time it actually happens. She tries to hold it but it rushes out of her mouth. Brittany looks at her with worried eyes.

"Let's get to a trashcan or something." Lauren says.

They walk a little more but it comes again. After finally getting to the bathroom it is too late and Santana is already done. Santana takes a drink from a water fountain and they sit at a bench for a few minutes before moving on. They end up going to a gift shop because Brittany wants a souvenir. They look around but no one gets anything. It is dark now and they make their way to The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad stunt show. Santana sits to Brittany's left as Mikey and Lauren sit on the other side. When the explosions of fire and light go off Santana can't help but cower behind Brittany a little. She wasn't entirely sure if it was just because she was startled or because she wanted wanted to touch her. Either way, the warmth she felt brought her comfort. When the show ended they were surprised that they actually enjoyed it. When they walked out they went straight for the Dots ice cream cart they saw when waiting in line earlier. Brittany orders strawberry and once again makes her way to a table with Lauren following shortly after ordering cookies and cream. Santana orders next but they are out of banana split so she also gets strawberry. Santana stands there and waits for Mikey as he orders cookies and cream. When they reach the table Santana sits next to Brittany, across from Lauren, and Mikey sits next to Santana, across from Brittany.

"Why were you just standing there?" Lauren questions.

"I was being nice, unlike you people." Santana responds.

"You copied me." Brittany says playfully to Santana.

Santana shrugs. "They didn't have what I wanted."

Brittany pulls out her phone and sends a text before returning it to her pocket.

"We're not interesting enough." Santana says causing Brittany to laugh a little.

"It's an addiction." Brittany replies.

"That's no good." Says Santana.

"Well, you wouldn't let me smoke or anything earlier, so..." Brittany says, referring to Santana joking with her when they would read "No smoking" on a sign when waiting in line for a ride.

"Hmm.." Santana responds. "I helped you with that addiction, so.."

She reaches her hand over and snatches the phone from Brittany and stuffs it in her own pocket.

"Problem solved." Santana adds.

"San!" Brittany whines.

"I'm helping you." She says with a smile.

"But I was talking to someone!" Brittany says, moving closer to Santana.

"Talk to me." Santana replies.

"Or us." Lauren adds.

Brittany pouts. "Give it back."

"I'm helping you," Santana tells her. "It's good to overcome your addictions."

Ignoring her, Brittany scoots closer and tries to sneak her hand into Santana's pocket. Santana notices quickly though and grabs her wrist. Brittany looks from her trapped wrist to Santana and back. Then an idea pops in her head. With her free hand she reaches to Santana's side and begins to tickle her.

"Hey!" Santana shouts, letting go of Brittany and trying to scoot away.

Forgetting about her phone, Brittany leans forward and quickly grabs the hand that was grabbing her just a moment ago and pulls Santana back to her. Brittany is now slightly hovering over Santana and they lock eyes. They are close, probably too close. Brittany's eyes dart down to Santana's lips and back to her eyes. _Fuck she is so close..._ Santana swallows hard and takes a minute before reaching into her pocket and pulling out Brittany's phone. She lifts it up so Brittany can see it. Brittany stares at her lips for a minute before grabbing the phone and moving back. Santana stays frozen for a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting up. _She just wanted her phone. That's all._

For the next few minutes they eat their ice cream and talk aimlessly while taking turns in playing music from their phones. One of the songs being I got a thing for her by Jason Derulo.

_"That girl is just so fresh,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"The way she look in her tight jeans and t-shirt,"_

Santana can't help but notice that Brittany is wearing exactly that, and the shirt happens to be hers.

_"You know that I'm gon' flirt,"_

_"'Cause shawty is a 10, (yeah)"_

_"And she don't even know it (know it)."_

_"I really wanna get with her."_

_"I got a thing for her."_

"My turn!" Lauren says, interrupting the song with her own.

When they are almost done with their ice cream they decide to take another look at the gift shop because Brittany really wanted to buy something.

"How about this?" Brittany asks, holding up a shirt with "Universal Studios" printed on it.

"Do you like it?" Santana questions.

"Do you?" Brittany asks.

Mikey and Lauren walk up to them and Brittany asks what Lauren thinks. Lauren tells her to try it on. She quickly slips it on.

"How do I look?" Brittany asks.

"Fine." Santana answers.

"Just fine?" Brittany pouts. "I want to look great!"

Santana chuckles. "You look great, Brittany."

Brittany turns and asks Lauren and Mikey the same.

"Fine, my opinion isn't good enough." Santana mumbles.

The other two wonder off and Brittany looks back to Santana.

"Should I get it?" She asks.

"Do you want it?" Santana questions.

"I dunno.." Brittany says as she looks at the shirt.

"Do you like it?" Santana asks again.

"Yeah." Brittany answers.

"Get it." Santana says.

Santana and Brittany make their way to the check out and Lauren picks out a shirt of her own after arguing with Mikey about getting it. When they both check out they make their way out to the car to go home.

After about an hour of driving Lauren and Mikey are asleep in the back and only Santana and Brittany remain awake. Like on the way up, they are listening to the radio. After the previous song ends a new one slowly begins to play.

_"Hold on,"_

_"What the rush? what's the rush? We're..."_

_"Not done. Are we?"_

_"'Cause I don't need to change this..."_

_"Atmosphere we've made"_

_"If.. you can stay one more hour."_

_"Can you stay one more hour?"_

Santana glances over at Brittany when she notices her start to sing along.

_"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."_

_"You know I'm gonna find the time to catch your hand and make you..."_

_"Stay."_

She glances at Brittany again who is leaning against the door and looking at her.

_"Hold on."_

_"I'll be here when it's.."_

_"All done,"_

_"You know."_

_"'Cause what's the point in chasing"_

_"When I can't enjoy your face and"_

_"We can be wrong tonight."_

_"Can we be wrong tonight?"_

She can feel Brittany watching her and she wants to look back, but she makes herself focus on the road.

_"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me,"_

_"You know I'm gonna find the time to catch your hand and make you stay."_

_"I don't care what clothes you wear,"_

_"It's time to love and I don't care."_

_"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me,"_

_"And if I was running, you would be the one who I would be running to."_

_"And if I was crying you would be lying on the cloud that would pull me through."_

_"And if I was scared I would be glad to tell you and walk away."_

_"I am not lying,"_

_"I am just trying"_

_"To find my way into you."_

As the singing stops momentarily Santana can almost compose her thoughts and lifts her hand to change the station.

"Don't." Brittany says softly.

Santana leaves her hand in the air for a moment before returning it to the steering wheel. She can still feel the blue eyes on her but refuses to look in Brittany's direction as she continues to sing along with the song.

* * *

><p>It is a little past 1 A.M. When they return and Santana throws her empty can at Mikey to wake him up.<p>

"We're back." Brittany announces.

Mikey shakes Lauren to wake her up and they all exit the car after grabbing their trash. Lauren and Mikey quickly take off, ready to get into bed while Santana and Brittany walk slowly. When they get in the elevator Brittany links their pinkies and they both smile. Santana knows that they are about to part and she really doesn't want to. Her day had been so nice and she didn't want Brittany to leave, so she let some of her courage from the day take over.

"Britt," Santana says, causing Brittany to smile wider at the nickname Santana has finally given her. "Stay with me?"

"Yeah." Brittany answers quickly.

When they get to Santana's room they both change into a pair of Santana's night clothe. They don't turn the tv on tonight. With Santana laying on her side of the bed, Brittany quickly takes her spot next to her and rests her head against Santana's laid out arm and drapes an arm over her stomach. They quickly fall asleep to the sound of the others heart beat.

* * *

><p>Santana turns over on her side. She tries to go back to sleep but she can't help but notice the lack of warmth. She opens her eyes to see an empty spot. Brittany wasn't there. She slowly sits up and grabs her phone from the nightstand. It was about 8 A.M., way too earlier for her to be up. She couldn't sleep though and decided to go find the person she wanted to see most. She took a quick shower and got dressed before making her way down to the table. She thinks about Brittany and what she is wearing, what she is taking about, and mostly whether Brittany wants to see her as much as she wants to see Brittany.<p>

But when she gets close to the table her previous thoughts are gone. Lauren is sitting in her chair again, next to Brittany. They are facing each other and Brittany's hand is palm up in Lauren's hands. Santana stops and just stares at the two. _Do they always eat breakfast together? Like this, holding hands?_ She suddenly feels horrible. Sick. When she is just about to retreat to her room, she hears Brittany.

"San?"

Her eyes shoot up and meet Brittany's. Her usual smile is gone and she looks at Santana with worry. Lauren lets her hand go and Brittany stands up and walks over to her.

"San?" Brittany repeats. "What's wrong?"

Santana stands there for a minute, motionless, before finally becoming aware of the expression of confusion on her face and the girl in front of her. Before she can say anything the blonde speaks again.

"Are you okay?"

Santana scrambles for words and tries to get something out. _What do I say? I don't even know what's going on. Why do I feel like this?_

"No." She says. "I mean y-yes. Just... too early."

"Oh," Brittany says, not completely convinced. "Come sit with me?"

"Sure." Santana responds.

Brittany smiles a little and turns back to the table. She whispers something to Lauren before taking her seat and looking back at the unmoved latina. Brittany motions for Santana to come over as Lauren stands and picks up Jackie before sitting in her chair and placing the girl in her lap. Santana walks to the table and Jackie looks around in confusion.

"Sanny!" The little girl shouts upon seeing the latina.

Once Santana is in her seat, Jackie scrambles onto her lap with some assistance from Lauren and wraps her small arms around her.

"Why are you up so early?" Her father asks curiously, lowering his paper.

Santana glances at Brittany and then looks at the table. "Couldn't sleep."

"Sweetheart, let the girl breathe." Mrs. Pierce says, looking at her daughter.

"But Sanny is soft!" Jackie objects and hugs tighter.

Santana smiles. "I don't mind."

"Alright." Mrs. Pierce says before turning back to her husband.

Jackie begins telling Santana about a movie she watched the previous night, so when a cup of coffee is placed in front of her she looks up, confused.

"You were kinda busy," Brittany says. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, Santana responds. "Thanks."

Santana takes a sip of her coffee and turns her attention back to the girl in her lap.

After finishing her coffee she quickly excuses herself from the table and goes back to her room. When she got to her room she plopped onto her bed and thought of the previous night. She had felt so good and so free. Almost the entire trip she just felt happy and did whatever, not really thinking too much about it. It seemed like a dream because now all she did was think and worry. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears her phone go off.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Good morning," Quinn says. "I'm surprised you're actually up."

"Then why did you call?" Santana replies.

"Well I'm talking to you, aren't I?

"Whatever."

"Guess I should have waited." Quinn says. "You're such a grump."

"Is there a reason you called?" Santana snaps.

"I just wanted to talk." Quinn answers sweetly. "And talk about your beautiful friendship bracelet."

Due to a lack of words, Santana doesn't respond.

"So did you have a good time?" Quinn continues.

"Yeah." Santana says.

"That's nice... I heard Brittany spent the night." Quinn teases.

"What?" Santana says quickly.

"We were talking earlier." Quinn replies. "She told me she stayed with you last night, like you do a lot."

"And your point is?" Santana snaps.

"I am just trying to make conversation!" Quinn says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fuck you." Santana mumbles.

"No thanks." Quinn responds with a laugh.

There is silence for a moment before Quinn speaks again.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says seriously. "Do you want to talk?"

"Nothing to talk about." Santana says.

Her door suddenly opens and she sees Brittany walking in.

"San?" Brittany says.

"Call me later." Quinn says before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs I used are: Dev - Breathe, Elektra - I Don't do Boys, I Got a Thing ForHher - Jason Derulo, and Safetysuit - Find a Way. The trip in this chapter was based off of a trip to an amusement park I had not to long ago (though it was not nearly as awesome as the trip in the story) and I have been planning it for awhile. I've been excited for this chapter so I really hope you like it. What did you think?<strong>


	12. Hugs, Gifts, & Pools

**Rosswellmorgana/ApplesAreAwesome: I had the last chapter planned for awhile and I was really excited about it, but I got a little scared 'cause when I started writing it didn't seem to be turning out right. I'm so glad you guys liked it!**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: Don't blame me, blame them!**

**PennyLane93: You've given me an idea :)**

**iamirreplazable: Update is here**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee nor do I own the songs used.**

* * *

><p>Not long after Brittany finishes eating her breakfast, she hears her phone vibrate again.<p>

Quinn: How was your trip?

Brittany smiles and types back a few details about her day.

Quinn: That's awesome. Sleep well also?

Brittany: Yeah, didn't get much sleep though. We got back pretty late and I spent the night with San.

Quinn: ohh, really?

Brittany: Yup! How about you?

Quinn: My day was good also. What's up with San? Didn't she have a good time too?

Brittany: I think she did. She got up really early this morning though.

Quinn: hmm. Well she's kinda extra-grumpy. Maybe you should go talk to her?

Brittany: I just got done with breakfast so I'll go see her now. Maybe she just needs to go back to bed.

Quinn: Good luck. See ya.

Brittany pockets her phone, tells Lauren she will see her later, and excuses herself from the table before standing up to leave. When she turns to leave there is a tug at her wrist.

"Don't forget to tell Sanny about movie night." Her little sister reminds her.

"Okay, I won't." Brittany replies with a smile before turning and making her way to Santana's room.

* * *

><p>"San?" Brittany says as she steps in the room.<p>

She walks in and sees Santana sitting on her bed, lowering her phone from her ear.

"Sorry," Brittany says. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, calls over." Santana answers.

Brittany smiles and walks closer so that she is standing in front of the latina.

"Feeling any better?" She says, looking down at Santana.

"Not really." Santana responds, avoiding the blue eyes.

Brittany watches Santana as she plays with her hands in her lap. _Quinn's right._ Suddenly Brittany places herself in Santana's lap with her legs on either side while wrapping her arms around her and resting her head against her shoulder. Santana's eyes grow wide and she freezes. Unlike most of their short hugs, Brittany doesn't pull away. Santana's heart is racing and she slowly wraps her arms around the blondes neck. Brittany hugs tighter and they both close their eyes. _So warm._ They don't say anything, they just sit there in the embrace not even knowing how much time is passing.

When Brittany entered the room she didn't full close the door, so when Mikey and Lauren find their way to Santana's room, they just push the door open without knocking, and the girls don't hear the door creak. Mikey walks in first and looks at the girls curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asks as she walks past them to sit on the couch.

Santana quickly removes her arms, grazing Brittany's neck with her hands along the way, and Brittany slowly moves back but remains on the latina's lap. Santana glares at Mikey, but he continues to smile.

"Nothing." Santana growls.

Brittany smiles and leans closer again to leave a soft kiss on the latina's cheek before removing herself from the girls lap to sit next to her as Lauren takes a seat next to her brother. Somehow Santana's heart begins to beat even faster as shivers run through her body.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Mikey says with a laugh.

"What-" Lauren begins but is cut off by Santana.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in my room?"

Brittany reaches over and links their pinkies.

"Damn Lopez," Mikey says. "Mood swings much? You looked so peaceful when I walked in!"

Santana opens her mouth to respond but Brittany speaks before she can.

"Did you guys need something?"

Although Brittany was usually always happy to see her new friends, she was a little upset that they were here right now. She lets her eyes drift to Santana. _Why now? The hug was so nice. Her arms wrapped around me-_ Her thoughts are cut off when she notices Mikey talking.

"-So I got dragged up here to try and find you."

She looks back to Mikey, trying to figure out what he is talking about. She feels bad that she hadn't been paying attention but she had no idea what she had missed so she opens her mouth to ask but Lauren begins to speak.

"So will you go shopping with us?"

"Uh," Brittany starts, glancing at Santana who is looking at her lap. "Sure, right now?"

"Yeah." Lauren responds.

"Santana can come too." Mikey adds.

Brittany smiles and turns back to Santana. "San?"

"Huh?" Santana looks up.

"Do you want to go shopping with us?" Brittany asks.

Santana thinks about saying no, but then she remembers she promised to get a certain little girl a surprise.

"Sure," Santana replies. "I need to get something for your sister."

* * *

><p>They end up taking the Lopez vehicle again and when Santana parks, Brittany and Lauren run excitedly into the store, leaving Santana and Mikey to walk together.<p>

"Sorry about earlier." Mikey says as they walk into the store.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"For interrupting." He responds.

"It was nothing." Santana lies.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the store, Brittany and Lauren begin looking through clothes.<p>

"Is Santana like extra bitchy today?" Lauren asks. "Or is it just me?"

Brittany pauses and rests her hand on the clothes rack while looking at Lauren.

"She's not a bitch," Brittany says seriously. "She's just grumpy."

"That's what I meant. She seems off." Lauren defends.

"Yeah," Brittany says. "She's not good with mornings."

Brittany knows this to be true, but she can't help but feel that something else is bothering the latina.

"Come help me try this on?" Lauren asks, holding up a dress.

"Okay." Brittany smiles and they walk towards the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Santana is wondering around when something catches her eye. She walks over and picks up a kitten print bra and smiles. <em>Brittany.<em> Without thinking she takes it and continues to look for the thing she actually came for. Finally she comes across a small shirt that says "I'm everyone's favorite" and tries to find one she thinks will fit Jackie. On her way to the check out she notices Brittany and Lauren coming out of the dressing room. She frowns. _Why were they in the dressing room together?_ Before she has a chance to watch them more, Mikey appears at her side.

"Ready to check out?" He asks. "I think they're almost done."

"Sure." She responds.

The two make their was to the check out and Santana remembers the other thing in her hand when she puts them on the counter. _Is it weird to buy your friend a bra? Shit. Why did I get that. I'm an idiot. But I can't put it back now. I just won't give it to her._ She pays for her things quickly, trying to hide the bra from Mikey. When she grabs her bag she realizes Brittany and Lauren were right behind her and hopes they didn't see either.

When they leave the store they decide to eat before going back. There is a restaurant close so they just walk to it. They sit at a booth with Santana and Brittany on one side and Mikey and Lauren on the other, Santana and Mikey being on the outside. When the server comes Mikey and Lauren order their drinks followed by Brittany ordering for both her and Santana.

"Why do you always order for her?" Lauren questions.

Brittany shrugs.

"'Cause she wants to." Mikey says.

Lauren rolls her eyes.

When the server returns with their drinks they order their food and then talk randomly until the food arrives. When Brittany's food is placed in front of her she smiles at the side of fries. She glances up at Santana before picking up a fry and throwing it at her shoulder. Santana looks at the fry on the seat between them with confusion and then looks up and Brittany with a smile. She reaches over and steals two fries from Brittany's plate. She places one in her mouth and throws the other at the blonde. The fry lands on Brittany chest and she giggles while grabbing it and throwing it back.

"My gosh, you guys!" Lauren says. "We are in a restaurant!"

"So?" Brittany asks as a fry hits her cheek.

"You shouldn't be throwing food." Lauren states, returning to eating.

Brittany notices Santana stealing another fry and quickly grabs her wrist. Their eyes lock and Brittany grins before leaning forward and taking the fry with her mouth, grazing Santana's fingers with her lips. Santana just stares at her and her hand drops when Brittany lets go. They continue to look at each other until Mikey speaks up.

"We should do some gaming later."

Santana quickly averts her eyes and looks at her food.

"Sure." She answers.

Brittany watches her a little longer before turning and picking up her sandwich to take a bite.

Mikey continues talking about gaming and Santana joins in. The conversation has her full attention at the beginning but when Brittany places her arm next to hers on the table, she can't focus as well. Brittany bumps her arm, but they aren't touching. Santana doesn't look but all she can do is think about the arm next to hers and the craving to feel Brittany warmth against her skin.

When they finish eating they pay and start walking back to the car. As they walk Santana can't stop herself from walking so close to Brittany that they constantly bump into one another.

* * *

><p>"Sanny!" Jackie shouts, jumping from her spot between her mother and Mrs. Lopez.<p>

Santana, Brittany, Mikey, and Lauren make their way closer to the basketball court.

"Hey Jacks." Santana says, lifting the girl into her arms. "Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Yes!" The girl answers excitedly.

Santana reaches in her bag, careful to keep the other item inside, and pulls out the shirt. Jackie quickly grabs it.

"Mommy!" She shouts, looking back to her mother. "Look what Sanny got me!"

"Let me see." Mrs. Pierce says with a smile.

Santana lets the girl down and she runs to her mom.

"So are we going to the pool now?" Lauren asks Brittany.

"As soon as Jackie is ready." Brittany answers.

"You guys are going to the pool?" Santana questions.

"Yeah, you should come." Mikey says quickly.

"Sure." Santana answers.

When Jackie runs back to them they go to their respective rooms and change into their swim wear. On the way to the pool Santana stops at a vending machine and gets herself a tea along with a Dr. Pepper and box of dots. When she finally reaches the pool she hears music playing and sees Brittany, Jackie, Mikey, and Lauren all dancing around the pool. She walks a little closer but stops by a chair to watch.

"_I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the lights,"_

"_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body,"_

"_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride."_

Brittany looks up and notices Santana. Their eyes meet and Brittany leaves the group and dances over to the latina.

"_Hop in the music and rock your body right."_

"_Rock that body,"_

"_Come on, come on,"_

"_Rock that body,"_

"_Rock your body."_

Brittany reaches Santana and slows her movements.

"Hey." Brittany greets.

"Hey." Santana responds.

"Dance with me?" Brittany asks, holding her hand out.

"_Let me see your body rock,"_

"_Shakin' it from the bottom to top."_

Santana nods her head and quickly puts the items in her hand into the chair and takes the blondes hand. Brittany turns and leads them closer to the group. As the song continues Brittany and Santana separate, dancing around the others and laughing. A new song starts and everyone continues to dance.

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_Vengaboys are back in town!"_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_Whoa oh,"_

Brittany begins to make her way past the others and towards Santana.

"_If you're alone and you need a friend,"_

"_Someone to make you forget your problems,"_

Brittany starts to sing along and she holds her hand out when she reaches Santana.

"_Just come along baby take my hand,"_

Santana places her hand in Brittany's and they both smile wider at the contact.

"_I'll be your lover tonight."_

Brittany pulls Santana closer.

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_This is what I wanna do."_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_(Lets have some fun)"_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_One on one just me and you."_

"_Whoa oh,"_

Their eyes finally break contact and release their hands as Brittany begins to dance around her.

"_Boom boom boom boom!"_

"_I want you in my room."_

"_Lets spend the night together,"_

"_From now until forever."_

"_Boom boom boom boom!"_

"_I wanna go boom boom."_

"_Let's spend the night together,"_

"_Together in my room."_

The others finally make their way over to the girls and start dancing around them again. They all jump around lively and Santana can't help but let her eyes follow the tall blonde dance around the room in her green bikini. She watches her move freely. She watches her legs, her hips, her chest, her lips, and then she disappears.

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_This is what I wanna do."_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_(Lets have some fun)"_

"_Whoa oh,"_

"_One on one just me and you."_

Suddenly Santana feels her body being pushed forward. Brittany is behind her and the water consumes them both. As soon as she reaches the surface she wipes her eyes and is met with a smiling blonde.

"Asshole." Santana mumbles with a smile as she makes her way to the edge of the pool.

As soon as she reaches the edge a body flies over her. She looks back to see Mikey surfacing. Two more splashes sound. Jackie jumps in the shallow end and Lauren jumps in the deep. She also notices a tall blonde swimming towards her.

"San." She whines.

Santana looks back in front of her and grips the edge, ready to push herself out. Before she can push herself up a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"Let me go!" She squeals.

"Uh-uh," Brittany says behind her. "You're being mean."

"You tackled me into the pool!" Santana shouts back.

Santana tries to wiggle out of the blondes grip as she walks backwards, but it only causes her arms to squeeze tighter.

"Soo.." Brittany replies with a smile.

"So we're even," Santana says. "Lemme go!"

Brittany rests her chin on Santana's shoulder and says "Never."

Santana shivers a little due to Brittany being so close.

"Jackie help!" Santana shouts.

Jackie looks up from the water and swims to the girls.

"Let sanny go!" Jackie commands, pulling on her sisters arm.

"Nooo," Brittany responds. "Mikey, Lauren!"

The siblings swim up to the three girls. Santana continues to struggle in Brittany's arms as Mikey tries to pull Jackie away and Lauren pokes at Brittany's side.

"Lauren," Brittany says. "You're supposed to help me!"

"Santana is scary," Lauren replies with a shrug. "Just let go."

"Noo," Brittany whines again. "She's mine!"

Mikey laughs and swims to the other side to pull his sister away with his free hand.

"I won't run away if you let me go." Santana promises.

"Hmm.." Brittany replies.

"Pleease." Santana says.

"Alright." Brittany says, releasing her grip on the latina.

Santana turns around and looks at Brittany with a pout, rubbing her stomach.

"Aww," Brittany says. "I'm sorry."

Santana smiles and Brittany leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. She stiffens. Brittany pulls back and giggles before sending a wave of water into Santana's face.

They spend the next hour or so swimming around until finally deciding to get out.

"Is it time for movie night?" Jackie asks Brittany.

"Sure," Brittany says. "Why don't you go ask San?"

Without even answering, the little girl runs up to Santana.

"Sanny are you gonna come for movie night?"

"Uhm," Santana responds. "Sure."

"Yay!" Jackie squeals.

Mikey disappears to his own room but the four girls go to the Pierce room, which is empty when they get there. Santana takes her usual seat on the bed and waits for the others. Surprisingly, Lauren takes a seat next to her. They decide on "101 dalmatians" and after Brittany puts the movie on, she looks at the bed. The blonde makes her way over to the side of the bed next to Santana.

"You're in my spot." She says to Lauren.

Lauren looks at her and says "Just come sit next to me."

Lauren pats the spot next to her but Brittany pouts. She looks at Santana then to the little girl in her lap. She picks up her sister and moves her onto Lauren's lap before moving her own body onto the latina's lap. Santana freezes at the contact, seeing as they are still in their bikini's.

"Hey!" Jackie complains.

"Sorry." Brittany replies.

The movie starts and the sisters turn their attentions to the tv.

"B-Britt," Santana stutters, clearing her throat. "I can't see."

Brittany turns her head a little.

"Sorry." She says, shifting her body down so she is between the latina's legs. "Better?"

_Not really._

"Uh, yeah." Santana replies.

When the movie ends Jackie is fast asleep and the teens decide to watch "Sex Drive."

"How come he drives so far for sex when he and his best friend like each other?" Brittany asks.

"Because he's dumb." Lauren answers with a laugh.

Brittany continues to look at Santana, waiting for her to answer.

"I guess it just takes time for people to realize their feeling for each other when they are best friends." Santana answers.

"Hmm." Brittany replies, turning her attention back to the screen.

When the movie ends Santana decides she should leave. Brittany reluctantly gets up and lets the latina leave. When Santana is gone Lauren picks out another movie for the girls to watch.

* * *

><p>Even though she had been laying there for hours, Santana is still not asleep. She hears her phone and grabs it from the night stand.<p>

Brittany: You up?

Santana: Yup

Brittany: Meet me?

Santana can't help but smile at the message. She quickly gets up from her bed.

Santana: Okay :)

Santana slips her shoes on and quickly makes her way out of the room. As she walks down the hall she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Brittany: See you soon :)

When Santana goes outside and gets close to the pond she sees Brittany lowering herself onto the blanket.

"Hey." She says, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Hi." Brittany responds with a smile.

"You didn't even change?" Santana asks, noticing the bikini still on her body.

"Didn't think about it." Brittany responds.

Santana quickly lifts her hoodie over her head and holds it out for the blonde.

"Here." She says.

"Are you sure?" Brittany questions, taking the hoodie.

Santana nods her head and Brittany pulls the hoodie over her head.

"Thanks." Brittany says, holding the cover up for Santana to come closer.

Santana smiles and moves her body closer. She leans into Brittany's side as she drops the cover.

"I thought you were spending the night with Lauren?" Santana asks.

"I couldn't sleep." Brittany answers.

A pause.

"Me either." Santana responds.

Brittany rests her head against Santana's and they sit together contently.

As she feels herself begin to drift to sleep, Santana mumbles something barely audible.

"We should go inside."

"I wanna stay with you." Brittany responds quietly.

Santana smiles.

"Come to my room." She replies.

"I don't wanna be rude and leave Lauren in my room." Brittany says.

"You always leave me." Santana says with a pout.

"In the morning because you sleep almost all day," Brittany says with a laugh. "And not in a room with my parents."

Santana mumbles a little and snuggles closer to Brittany.

"Plus I come back and wake you." Brittany adds.

"I want you to stay with me." Santana whines before she can stop herself.

Brittany can't help but smile. She leans back a little and presses her lips the the latina's cheek.

"I'll come wake you tomorrow." The blonde says.

The two get up and reluctantly go their separate ways. When Brittany gets to her room she sends a quick text before going to sleep.

Brittany: Sweet dreams. See you in the morning.

Santana: You too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm doing horrible with titles. <strong>**Thoughts? Hate it, love it?**

**Songs: Black Eyed Peas - Rock That Body, and Vengaboys - Boom Boom Boom Boom**


	13. Thinking About You

**The reviews! O_O**

**HeYa-GLeeK12****: Wait, they like each other? kidding. Was that funny? Don't think so. Oh well. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**rosswellmorgana: Haha poor Lauren**

**musiqnilla18: Good to hear you like the pace :)**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: She's trying :P**

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl: Yay for cuteness success! **

**puppetnj/AGleefulEnding: Amazing? wow**

**iamirreplazable: Protective friend? I'm not sure what you're asking**

**Courtney: Very nice, i'm glad you like it enough to read it all :P More is below!**

**ApplesAreAwesome: Love is nice :)**

**sapphiccharmer: I love throwing Quinn into everything, but I feel like I suck at making the conversations, but i'm glad you like it. I've been wondering if I should not update so much but i'm glad you like it, so I guess i'll do the same as I am.**

** mel: Sorry you don't enjoy the slowness :/**

**Penn: Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so!**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: All of it? Glad you liked it enough to do that. We'll see what happens...**

**Thank you so so much for all of your reviews and or adding to alerts/subscriptions! So here it is.. the next chapter. Read and hopefully enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used.**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, or morning rather, Santana doesn't sleep much. Every hour or so she would wake up, check the time on her phone, then bury her head into her pillow to try and sleep. She was anxious, and didn't even know why. She woke up for the last time around 9:30 A.M. before finally falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When her family heads down to the table for lunch and Lauren leaves to meet her own family, Brittany makes her way to Santana's room.<p>

She walks in the room and hears a light snore. She smiles. As she walks father into the room she sees the latina sprawled out on the bed and hugging her pillow tightly. _I wonder why she never does that when I spend the night. _When she reaches the end of the bed she crawls up and sits next to Santana. She watches her for a minute before laying down. She lays close, face right in front of the latina's, bodies almost touching.

"San." She whispers.

Santana slowly opens her eyes.

"Britt.." Santana breathes.

Brittany smiles widely.

"Am I dreaming still?" Santana mumbles.

Brittany shakes her head the best she can. _Still?_

"You were dreaming about me?" She questions.

"Uhm, n-no," Santana lies, moving back to put space between the two. "I uhm, I just fell asleep."

"Oh," Brittany responds, letting her smile fall a little. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really." Santana answers.

"Sorry for bugging you last night." Brittany says, looking down.

"No I'm glad you did," Santana says quickly. "You weren't bugging me."

Brittany smiles again and looks at Santana.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep so you're not grumpy again." Brittany suggests.

"Do you need to get back to Lauren?" Santana asks.

Brittany furrows her eyebrows.

"No.." She says.

A pause.

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"You just seem.. I dunno." Santana says, avoiding Brittany's eyes.

Another pause.

"Do you think we're like..." Brittany thinks for a moment before continuing. "Dating or something?"

Santana remains quiet and Brittany watches her curiously.

"We're not." Brittany adds, earning a glance from the latina.

Silence.

"Would you not like it?" Brittany asks. "If we were?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

More silence.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Brittany asks.

Santana just nods. Brittany moves her body closer to Santana.

"Do you want to go to lunch with me or are you gonna go back to sleep?" Brittany questions.

"I'll come with you." Santana says.

Brittany smiles.

Instead of getting up, Santana starts to fall asleep. Brittany giggles and leans closer to kiss Santana's cheek. Santana's eyes shoot open.

"Get up." Brittany tells her.

Santana turns around quickly and almost falls out of bed. She stands up and walks to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I told you she would be getting Santana." Mrs. Pierce whispers as the girls approach the table.<p>

"Morning Sanny!" Jackie greets.

"Morning." Santana mumbles.

The girls release their pinkies and take a seat at the table.

"Isn't that Santana's hoodie?" Mr. Lopez asks Brittany.

Brittany looks down and smiles.

"San let me borrow it last night." The blonde replies.

After the server comes and takes their orders, Mr. Lopez looks at the teens.

"So," He starts. "We were thinking that since you two spend half time in the same room anyways, maybe you two would like to share a room?"

"Really?" Brittany says excitedly.

"If you want to." Mr. Pierce adds.

Brittany looks at Santana who smiles.

"Sure." She says.

"Awesome!" Brittany cheers.

"That way your sister can have her own bed." Mrs. Pierce says.

"Also we can get you another room," Mrs. Lopez says. "So you can have your own beds."

_No!_ Santana looks at Brittany.

"Santana's room is fine." Brittany says.

"Well you've already got the other key," Mr. Lopez says. "So just transfer your stuff whenever."

"Thanks." Brittany says.

* * *

><p>A little bit after lunch Santana and Brittany collect all Brittany's things from the Pierce room and take them to Santana's.<p>

"It was kinda like we were already sharing a room." Brittany says as she digs through her bag.

"Yeah because you always steal my clothes." Santana says with a laugh.

Brittany shrugs and pulls out some clothes and walks to the dresser. She opens the top drawer and places her things in before something catches her eye.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany squeals.

Santana turns around quickly to look at the blonde.

"What?" She says.

Brittany turns around and holds up the kitten print bra that Santana had recently purchased.

"It's so cute!" Brittany says.

_Oh fuck I forgot about that._ Santana can feel the heat in her cheeks. She looks at the floor.

"Uh, you can, uh, have it," Santana says. "If you want it."

Santana looks up and Brittany continues to smile at her.

"I-it's new!" She adds quickly.

Without saying anything else, Brittany removes her shirt and turns around. She reaches back and unclasps her bra to remove it. She places it on the dresser and begins to put the new one on. Santana just watches with wide eyes. When she's done, she turns back around and looks at Santana.

"How does it look?" Brittany asks.

"G-g-great." Santana stutters.

Santana's eyes continue to watch Brittany as she puts her shirt back on.

* * *

><p>When they finished with Brittany's things, Brittany decided to spend some time with her sister so Santana goes to the game room.<p>

"So you guys hug a lot?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Brittany answers. "We cuddle a lot too."

"Cuddle?" Quinn says questioningly.

"Yeah," Brittany says, the corners of her mouth tugging up. "And she always smells good, so that makes it better."

There is a moment of silence.

"Quinn?" Brittany says.

"Sorry," Quinn responds. "That's just surprising."

"Oh?" Brittany says.

"You seem to have a crazy effect on her." Quinn continues.

"Is that good?" Brittany questions, biting her lip.

"Hell yeah!" Quinn answers. "I know I can't really see how she acts, but from what you tell me and when I hear her talk to you, she's different."

"Different?" Brittany says.

"Nicer, I guess." Quinn says.

"Well, she does yell at the server half the time." Brittany says.

"That's the Santana I know," Quinn replies with a laugh. "Except it's all the time."

Brittany laughs in response. The line goes quiet.

"Quinn.." Brittany says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Quinn answers.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Brittany pauses for a moment, and the blurts out "I like Santana."

"Really?" Quinn says excitedly.

Brittany nods, but then remembers Quinn can't see her and replies with a "Yes."

* * *

><p>"I am totally the fucking best!" Mikey shouts as he beats Santana for the third time.<p>

Santana just rolls her eyes and lays her controller to her side while grabbing her drink.

"Come on, say it!" He says.

"Yeah yeah," Santana says. "You're the breast. Best!"

Mikey starts laughing.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both turn around to see Brittany and Jackie.

"Well," Mikey begins. "I'm playing video games but apparently this one" -he points at Santana- "Is thinking about boobs."

Santana whips around and punches him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He shouts, grabbing his arm.

Brittany laughs quietly.

"Boobies have cooties!" Jackie shouts as she runs over to Santana.

Mikey bursts into laughter.

"Me and Britty missed you." Jackie informs.

"Do you wanna play some games?" Santana asks.

"Yeah!" Jackie says, crawling into her lap.

Mikey gets up and sits at the other couch.

"You can sit here Brittany." He tells hers.

"Thanks." Brittany says, making her way over to the couch.

"Why don't you guys pick a game?" Santana suggests.

Both Jackie and Brittany bounce excitedly and Mikey points them to the games. After a quick search, Brittany rolls over so she is in front of Santana. She stands up on her knees in front of her. Santana can't help but notice she can see perfectly down the blondes shirt. She stare past her at the tv, forcing herself not to look.

"How about this one?" Brittany asks, holding up Mario Kart.

"Sure." Santana answers without looking.

Mikey rolls his eyes and Brittany jumps up, hands him the game, and takes a seat next to Santana. While Mikey starts the game, Santana grabs a controller for the two girls and herself. She quickly shows Jackie how to play, then turns to Brittany.

"Do you know how to play?" She asks.

"Not really." Brittany responds.

She explains it again to Brittany. The race starts and all the cars shoot forward, except for Brittany's, which darts to the left.

"Need help Britt?" Santana asks.

"Please." Brittany says with a giggle.

Santana abandons her controller and scoots closer. She reaches forward and awkwardly places her hands over Brittany's on the steering wheel controller. Jackie tries to shoo her arms away but slides to the floor when the arms don't retreat.

"Press this button to go forward." Santana instructs.

Brittany looks at her and stands up.

"Here," She says, sitting on Santana's lap. "This will be easier."

When Santana doesn't move, she places the controller on her lap and grabs the latina's hands and pulls them forward. Santana puts her hands back over Brittany's and continues to help her steer through the game. When the first round ends, Mikey comes in first. Santana removes her hands from Brittany's controller and when Brittany doesn't move, she grabs her own and holds it in front of Brittany, above her lap and the controller she is holding. At the end of the round, Brittany comes in first, Jackie second, Mikey third, and Santana last.

* * *

><p>When Santana finishes her shower she quickly gets into her sleep clothes and exits the bathroom. She hears Brittany laughing. When she walks closer she sees her on the phone.<p>

"Who are you talking to?" She asks.

"Quinn." Brittany responds.

"Put it on speaker." She says.

Brittany pulls the phone back and puts it on speaker. Santana turns and looks out the window as she dries her hair.

"So.." Quinn says, unaware she is on speaker. "Are you two like...intimate?"

Santana turns around quickly.

"Yeah." Brittany answers casually.

"Britt!" Santana yells.

"What?" Brittany answers, looking up at the latina.

Quinn laughs.

"Heey Santana." Quinn greets.

"What?" Brittany repeats. "In my speech class the teacher had a student come up and they hugged. He said that was intimate."

"Oh," Quinn says. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Brittany answers, a little confused.

Santana quickly takes the phone.

"What kind of questions is that Fabitch?" Santana says.

"It was just a question." Quinn answers innocently.

"Whatever." Santana scoffs.

"San," Brittany says, tugging lightly on the hem of the latina's shirt. "Let's pick a movie before they get here."

Shivers run through Santana's body as Brittany's fingers touch her skin.

"They?" Santana says.

"Lauren is coming too." Brittany replies.

"Oh." Santana says.

"Still here." Quinn announces.

"Hanging up now," Santana says. "Bye Fabitch."

"Bye Quinn!" Brittany says quickly before Santana ends the call.

After searching through the movies, they pick "The Fox and The Hound." As Santana puts the movie in there is a knock at the door. Brittany walks over to the door and lets Jackie and Lauren in. Jackie rushes in, jumps on the bed, and makes herself comfortable on Santana's lap.

"Hey Jacks." Santana greets.

"What are we watching Sanny?" Jackie asks.

"The Fox and The Hound." Brittany answers, putting something in the microwave.

Lauren takes a seat on the other side of the bed and asks "What are you making?"

"Bagel bites." Brittany answers.

"Yay!" Jackie cheers. "Hurry up Britty."

The microwave beeps and Brittany removes the food. She makes her way over to the bed and, with the food in the air, places herself in between Santana and Lauren. Jackie and Lauren reach over and grab a bagel bite. Santana starts the movie and Brittany hands her a bagel bite before taking a bite out of her own.

"Thanks." Santana says.

Brittany scoots closer and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana looks at her and then glances at Lauren, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention. _Would you not like it? If we were?_

While the others have finished their snack and are focused on the movie, Brittany still has a bite left.

"Do you want this, San?" She asks, turning her head to look at the latina.

Santana looks at Brittany and their eyes meet. "Yeah." She answers.

Brittany smiles and holds up the food. Santana lifts her hand and reaches for it but Brittany pulls away. Santana looks at her quizzically but Brittany moves the food closer to her mouth. Hesitantly, she leans forward and takes it with her mouth.

"Would you guys stop moving?" Jackie asks, looking back at them.

Santana breaks the eye contact and jerks herself back and leans against the headboard.

"Sorry." Santana says quietly.

Jackie turns back to the movie and Santana glances at Brittany, who is still looking at her. Brittany grins and looks back to the tv while snuggling closer to the latina. _Does she do this with freckles?_ Santana glances at Lauren and scoots away from Brittany a little.

About an hour later, Jackie and Lauren are asleep and the credits begin to roll. Brittany glances at Lauren and then looks at Santana.

"Let's go." She whispers, crawling off the bed.

Santana watches her and, without question, quickly follows.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Brittany asks as they cuddle by the pond, music playing from Brittany's phone.<p>

"_Hey hey,"_

"_My head is spinning 'cause of you."_

"_Hey hey,"_

"_You've no clue what you do."_

"Yeah." Santana answers unconvincingly.

The song ends and Brittany starts to slowly run her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Are you sure?" Brittany questions.

_No. I'm confused. I think I want- no. I can't._

"Yeah," She answers weakly. "Just thinking about a lot."

The new song starts.

"Okay." Brittany says.

"_I've been really tryin' baby,"_

"_Tryin' to hold this feeling back for so long."_

Santana opens her eyes.

"_And if you feel,"_

"_Like I feel baby,"_

She reaches for the phone.

"_Then come on,"_

"_Oh! come on,"_

"_Woo!"_

"_Lets get it on."_

She quickly skips the song. She places it back on the ground and bring her arm back close to her.

"_Such pretty hair..."_

"_May I kiss you?"_

Brittany stops stroking Santana's hair. Santana reaches for the phone again but Brittany turns to look at her while reaching her other arm across Santana's stomach to pull her closer.

"_May I kiss you there?"_

Santana looks at Brittany and opens her mouth to say something, but a soft hand on her cheek stops her and their eyes lock.

"_So beautiful,"_

"_You are."_

Santana's heart begins to race. _What is she doing?_ _Is she getting closer?_ She wants to pull away, she wants to move. But she doesn't. She's frozen.

"_So beautiful."_

"_Beautiful."_

Brittany stops with her face right in front of Santana's.

"_Please..."_

"_Don't move."_

Santana thinks maybe she is going to kiss her cheek like she had been doing recently, but then Brittany closes her eyes and leans forward. Their lips touch and Santana is sure her chest is going to explode.

"_You feel so good to me."_

Brittany moves slowly and Santana's head spins. She quickly reaches her hand around the blondes neck to pull her closer and kisses back frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There it is. It happened. It took me a little while to decide whether or not to put the last part in this chapter or not, but as you can see, I did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thoughts?<strong>

**Songs: We the Kings - What you do to me, Marvin Gaye - Lets get it on, and Meshell Ndegeocello - Beautiful**


	14. What just happened?

**I'm happy (and surprised) so many people like this story! Thank you for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl: I'm glad you like them :) I thought they needed a special spot.**

**Katie: 3 times? Guess it's good I update pretty soon.**

**Okay, go read now.. but don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Santana breaks the kiss. She retreats her hand and stands up.<p>

"Fuck!" She shouts.

She stares at Brittany for a second.

"San..." Brittany says, reaching for the latina's arm.

Santana pulls back and turns quickly, only to trip over the covers.

"Fuck!" She repeats, quickly standing up.

Brittany continues to sit there and watches as the latina disappears into the dark.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't even know where she was going, she just ran; she ended up at a random bench. Her hands are shaking. She pulls out here phone, taps the screen a few times, and lifts it to her ear.<p>

"Hey Asstana," Quinn greets. "What's up? Been spending some time with Brittany?"

She feels the tears threaten to spring free. Her hands are still shaky and she tries to steady her hand to hold the phone.

"Q..." Santana responds in a shaky voice.

"San?" Quinn's voice turns serious. "What's wrong?"

"I..." She starts. "I..."

The tears start to fall. _Fuck, I can't do this!_ She hangs up the phone and lifts her knees to the bench and hugs them close to her chest.

* * *

><p>After sitting there, motionless and confused, for a little while, Brittany finally makes her way back to the room. When she gets there Lauren is awake and she quickly asks her to leave. When she is gone, Brittany takes her sleeping sister from the bed and makes her way back to the Pierce room. She tucks her sister into bed and quickly makes her way out and back to the other room. She curls up on the bed as soon as she returns to the room. <em>What just happened?<em>

Brittany doesn't know how long she has been there, but she makes no effort to move until she hears her phone go off. She reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone and answers it.

"Hi." She answers in a low voice.

"Hey," Quinn says. "What's going on, is Santana okay? She called sounding really upset but she won't answer my calls."

Brittany stays silent for a moment then says, "She yelled at me."

"What?" Quinn asks.

"She freaked out and ran away." Brittany says.

"Brittany what happened?" Quinn questions.

Brittany explains to her how she finally got the courage to kiss Santana. She had been thinking about it almost all day, but when wasn't she? When they had their movie night, she promised herself she would do it tonight, and finally she did. She tells her about the song that was playing, how excited she was, and how Santana kissed her back! _(She did kiss back, right?)_ Quinn tries to interrupt but she quickly continues. She tells her how Santana jumped back, the way she looked at her, the words, or word, she said, even how she tripped, and finally, how she ran away. Brittany couldn't hold back the tears anymore; the picture of Santana running away was too much. _Was I completely wrong? Does she not like me at all?_

"She just ran away?" Quinn asks.

Brittany sniffles and says, "Yeah."

"Damn that girl." Quinn mumbles, mostly to herself.

"Huh?"

"Britt, I know she likes you," Quinn informs. "She just sucks with feelings and getting what she wants."

Brittany wipes her face.

"She told you?"

"Well, no," Quinn begins. "But it's kind of obvious when I actually hear her talk about you."

Quinn tells her about the dream she tricked Santana into telling her about a few days ago.

Flashback:

"Ugh, my dreams are so weird." Quinn says.

"Oh come on," Santana says. "That wasn't even bad. Dreaming about Brittany p-"

Santana quickly cuts herself off. _I fucking knew it!_

"Go on." Quinn urges.

"Uh, I don't remember," Santana says. "It was nothing."

"Stop lying, you've been caught," Quinn says enthusiastically. "Now spill."

"I'm telling you, it was nothing!" Santana huffs.

"You wouldn't have said anything if it was nothing." Quinn argues.

_There is no way I'm losing this conversation. _Finally, Santana gives in and tells her about her dream.

"I told you it was nothing," Santana says. "Just her playing with my hand and stuff."

"Mhm." Quinn responds, unconvinced.

"That was it!" Santana says. "I told you everything I remember."

End Flashback.

"I'm actually kinda surprised I got her to tell me." Quinn says. "Not that my persuasion skills aren't awesome, but it's really difficult to get her to talk about you."

"I dunno." Brittany says, still sad and confused.

"Trust me," Quinn says. "I'm sure she feels the same."

"Okay, but what now?" Brittany asks.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbles onto the grass. Somehow, she ended up at a club and spent a few hours there, and drank too much. Now she was trying to make her way back to her room. Her phone buzzed in her pocket again and shortly after it starts to ring.<p>

"Heeeeeyyy." She answers, falling to the ground.

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering my calls?" Quinn barks.

Santana laughs and says, "I wash out having - having fun!"

"Are you drunk?" Quinn asks.

"Nooooo.." Santana lies.

Quinn starts talking again but Santana ignores her and focuses on a small figure walking around.

"J-jacks!" She shouts, gaining the girls attention.

"What?" Quinn says.

"Gosha go!" Santana blurts out, ending the call and shoving the phone into her pocket.

The little girl runs forward.

"Sanny!" Jackie shouts.

"Wh-what are you doing out here?" Santana asks as the girl walks into her arms.

"I was looking for Britty and when I opened the door Lord Tubbington ran out!" She cries. "I ran after him but I don't know where he went!"

"Lemme help you." Santana offers.

Jackie nods her head and back up so Santana can stand. Santana pushes herself up and only takes one step before she falls back to the ground.

"Sanny?" Jackie says wearily.

"I'm Shorry." She slurs.

The little girl looks at her with a frown.

"Sanny are you okay?" Jackie questions.

Santana doesn't answer so the girl tugs at her arm a little. Santana lets out a sad laugh.

"I-I want her, Jacks." Santana confesses.

"What?" Jackie says, completely confused.

"I always mess up." Santana says and Jackie continues to stare at her. "Can you just hold me?"

Jackie continues to stare in confusion but when the latina opens her arms she moves forward and wraps her arms around the older girl. Santana closes her eyes.

After searching for a little bit, Jackie finally finds Santana's phone and tries to call Brittany. She finally succeeds and the phone starts to ring. It doesn't take long for Brittany to answer.

"San?"

"Britty," Jackie whines. "Something's wrong with Sanny."

"Where are you?" Brittany asks quickly.

"Outside." Jackie answers.

Brittany rushes outside to find the two. She runs out front but doesn't see anyone so she goes the other way and spots two figures sitting in the grass. She runs faster.

"Britty!" Jackie shouts as Brittany approaches her.

"What happened?" Brittany asks, looking over the girls with concern.

Jackie explains to her that she spotted her when she came out and everything that happened. Brittany picks Santana up and carriers her back to the room with her sister by her side. Brittany removes Santana's shoes and puts her into bed before taking her sister back to the Pierce room. When they arrive at the door, Lord Tubbington is sleeping against it. Brittany slowly opens the door and he walks in with them. Brittany and Jackie talk briefly before Brittany heads back to her room.

When she gets back Santana is still fast asleep on the bed. Brittany climbs onto the bed and under the covers, positioning herself in front of Santana. She just lays there for awhile and soon begins stroking the latina's hair softly.

* * *

><p>"Get in." Brittany instructs, motioning toward the bathtub.<p>

Santana finishes swallowing her aspirin and slides off the counter. She looks at Brittany for a moment before she starts to remove her clothes. Brittany turns to give her some privacy. Santana drops her clothes in the hamper and slides past Brittany to step in the tub. Brittany looks up and catches Santana's eyes.

"I'll be watching tv if you need anything." Brittany says.

She turns to walk out of the bathroom but Santana catches her wrist. Brittany turns back and Santana's hand slides into hers, tugging lightly. Without saying anything she steps closer and lowers herself to the ground by the tub. They hold hands, resting their arms on the edge of the tub between them. Brittany leans her head on Santana's arm, slightly pushing her own into the water.

They haven't talked about anything that happened the night before. Santana just woke up to Brittany next to her. Brittany had told her to get up while handing her some aspirin and water, then walked into the bathroom to run the water. Santana hadn't said much, she was too busy feeling horrible and ashamed for how she had acted last night in front of the little girl. And most of all, wondering what Brittany was thinking. She didn't seem mad, she was just calm and started taking care of the latina as soon as she woke up.

* * *

><p>Brittany lifted her head and started to release the latina's hand. Santana tightened her grip and her eyes shot open.<p>

"I'll be right back," Brittany promised. "I need to get you something to eat."

Brittany smiled softly and leaned closer to place a soft kiss on Santana's forehead. She reluctantly released the blondes hand and watched her walk out of the bathroom. _Why is she taking care of me? and being so nice?_ She was so confused, mostly because of this very girl, but all she wanted was for Brittany to be right by her side. She didn't want to admit it, but she craved the girls touch, her presence. Shortly after Brittany leaves, her phone begins to ring. She dries her hand the best she can and answers it.

"Hello?" She answers in a cracky voice; she clears her throat.

"Are you sober now?" Quinn asks seriously.

"Mhm." Santana replies, not really wanting to talk.

"Good,"Quinn says. "Now, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What?" She responds.

"Brittany told me." Quinn informs.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Santana says quickly.

"Too fucking bad," Quinn says, almost screaming. "You know you fucked up so let me help."

Santana can hear a faint voice in the background.

"Fuck you." She responds before hanging up.

Her phone rings again but she ignores it. A few minutes later Brittany walks back in with a bowl of soup in her hands. She returns to her spot by the tub and hands the bowl over to Santana. Brittany watches her as she eats.

"Why don't you go down and eat with everyone?" Santana questions.

"'Cause I'm here taking care of you." Brittany says.

Santana nods.

"Did you eat?" She asks.

"No." Brittany responds.

Santana moves the bowl between them and lifts the spoon to Brittany's mouth. Brittany takes the food, not removing her eyes from Santana's. Despite everything that happened the night before, and her being in naked in a bathtub, Santana smiles at the sight. She takes a spoonful for herself before offering another to Brittany, who smiles.

After they finish eating and Santana rests a bit longer, Brittany leaves the room to let Santana dry herself and get dressed.

"So are you feeling better?" Brittany asks when she sees Santana walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Santana answers, walking closer.

"C-can I hug you?" She asks nervously.

"Of course." Brittany responds, opening her arms.

Santana walks forward into Brittany's arms, wrapping her own around the blondes neck. _How can she make me feel so many different things?_ They stand there for a minute before Brittany breaks the silence.

"I better go find my parents, I haven't seen them today."

Santana squeezes tighter and mumbles to herself. _I don't want to let you go._

"You can come." Brittany adds.

Santana shakes her head. _Did last night really happen?_

"You don't have to worry about Jackie," Brittany continues, knowing that it's bothering Santana. "She's not mad or anything, she still loves you."

Eventually, they release each other and Brittany leaves.

* * *

><p>Santana mutes the tv and answers her phone after making sure it wasn't Quinn.<p>

"Hey Puck." She greets.

"Hey." He greets.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Quinn told me," Puck replies. "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"Fuck, not you too." Santana huffs.

"I'm serious, we're best friends." He says. "We are supposed to tell each other about these things."

Puck usually doesn't try to talk about serious things with Santana. He knows she doesn't like it, and they usually stick with goofing around. That was usually Quinn's job, but he jumped in when he had to.

"Look, I get it. You don't like to talk." He says. "But I'm here for you and you know that."

"I don't need you bugging me about it too!" She yells back.

"Santana, you didn't even tell me anything!" He says. "And then Quinn comes and tells me all this shit, how do you think that makes me feel?"

Santana opens her mouth to respond but Puck continues.

"We always tell each other at least a little bit about what's going on." He says. "I would like to know what's going on with my best friend."

"I don't even know what's going on Puck!" She screams. "How am I supposed to explain it to anyone else?"

"Just try."

"No."

"Fine, don't talk to me, but stop being a baby and talk to Quinn." He says, not letting her reply before hanging up.

Not even two minutes later, her phone rings again. She stares at it. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be normal? Her phone beeps, informing her of a missed call. The silence only returns for a second before her phone starts ringing again._

"Hello?" She answers.

"Bout time you answer." Quinn says angrily.

"Whatever." Santana responds.

"Santana I know you're upset," Quinn says a little softer. "Let me help."

Santana momentarily stares at her free hand before continuing.

"We didn't talk about it," Santana says. "But she didn't seem mad, she just took care of me."

"She's confused," Quinn says. "She likes you, a lot."

_How much have they been talking about it? Did she tell Quinn everything?_

"I don't know what to do." Santana almost whispers.

A pause.

"You like her, too, don't you?" Quinn asks.

She opens her mouth but Quinn speaks again.

"And don't lie to me."

Santana thinks for a moment.

"I don't know." She says. "I like being with her."

"And... how did you feel about the kiss?" Quinn asks.

_It was amazing. Until I ruined it. But I had to! Didn't I? It was wrong. Are we really talking about this? Her lips were amazing..._

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Quinn teases.

"She's really amazing, Quinn." Santana says honestly.

"Aww, Santana's in-"

Santana cuts her off.

"Shut up," She demands. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"Okay," Quinn says. "Well now you need to fix it."

"But she didn't seem upset or anything earlier." Santana says.

Santana tells her a little bit about earlier, making sure to exclude the part about Brittany sitting by the tub.

"She's just a nice person." Quinn says. "And for some reason, she really likes your crazy ass. But you kinda rejected her, so now you have to fix it."

"How?" Santana asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Can you guys suggest some songs? I'm having trouble picking one. Also, sorry that this chapter is kinda short.<strong>


	15. Fixing it

**You guys are amazing, thank you for all the reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Katie: Well I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you also like what Santana does.**

**sappiccharmer/Crazyfornaya: Haha no way Quinn was gonna let Santana mess up too badly. I love it when you guys give me ideas :)**

**Zanyalf: I think Jackie is awesome, I'm glad you like her too!**

**iamirreplazable: Update below, go find out! Hope you like it  
><strong>

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: Happy to hear you think that :)**

**Roxxx: Thank you for the suggestion!**

**g/Maya23: Glad you like it!  
><strong>

**ApplesAreAwesome: Didn't know what that was so I looked it up. Glad you think it was worth it :)**

**Mystia45: Aren't they! Thanks for the song!**

**Owg: I should have put it the story somewhere, sorry. They are around 17ish. **

**Jellierach: Here it is, and thank you**

**LunarMiko07: They are good friends, glad you like it **

**lionquinn: Hugs are welcome :) Was looking for a "I fucked up i'm so sorry and I love you." type song, haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the songs used.**

* * *

><p>When Brittany arrives at the dinner table everyone looks at her questioningly.<p>

"It's about time you show up." Her father says with a smile.

"And where's Santana?" Her mother asks.

Brittany takes a seat next to her sister.

"She isn't feeling good." She says.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Lopez asks.

"Yeah, just didn't feel like coming down." Brittany responds.

After they get their drinks and food, Jackie finally speaks up.

"Why has Sanny been gone all day?"

"She's still upset from last night." Brittany tells her.

The small girl pouts and returns to her food.

Usually Brittany pays attention to the others talk if she isn't having her own conversation, but tonight she can only find herself lost in thought. Thoughts about Santana. _Is Quinn right? Does she really like me back? Then why is she acting like this? Maybe I should have tried to talk to her about what happened. But she was feeling so bad. Maybe I should have stayed upstairs with her._

About 30 minutes after dinner Brittany eagerly makes her way to the room. Unfortunately when she gets there it is empty.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her how you feel.<em> The words Quinn told her ran through her mind again and again._ That's all? What the fuck am I supposed to do? How do I just tell her? Why is this so complicated? Is it actually that complicated? Of course it is, this is another girl you're thinking about! Thinking about it, neither Quinn or Puck said anything about her being a girl. Are they okay with it? They never had any problems with Kurt..._

As Santana lays across the couch in the lounge room, lost in thought, Mikey walks in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks, walking around to the front of the couch.

Santana jumps a little and looks up at him. T_rying to be alone. Wishing I wasn't alone. wishing I was with her. On the warm bed. In her arms... _Santana stops herself from thinking any further and returns her attention to Mikey.

"Laying down, what does it look like?" She says a little harshly.

"It's late and you're not even gaming." He says with a smile.

Santana sits up.

"Is that not allowed?" She questions.

"Calm down, I was just asking." He says. "So you up for a game?"

She watches him and her face softens a little.

"Sure." She says, taking the controller from him.

Mikey turns on the tv and takes a seat next to her. After a few rounds Mikey turns to look at Santana.

"So," He says. "You wanna talk about it?"

She looks at him questioningly and says, "What?"

"Why you're down here and not upstairs with your new roommate."

Santana leans back into the couch. _Why does everyone suddenly want to talk?_

"Does it matter?" She huffs.

Mikey places his controller on the ground and turns a little more.

"You tell me." He says.

Santana turns her head to look at him.

"I just needed to think." She says.

"About Brittany?" Mikey says quickly.

Santana glares at him and opens her mouth to respond.

"Look, don't deny it." He says with a small laugh. "I have an amazing gaydar."

She immediately stands up.

"I'm not gay!" She shouts.

"Maybe not," He says calmly. "But you like her."

She glares at him a little longer then sits back down, deciding she should just tell the truth.

"And you're okay with that?" She asks cautiously.

Mikey smiles again and leans down to grab his phone from the floor. He taps the screen a few times before looking up at Santana and showing her the screen.

"See this guy?" He says, pointing to a picture of a thin, short haired blond guy.

When she looks back at him he continues.

"My boyfriend." He informs, pulling the phone back and placing it back on the ground.

"You're gay?" She asks, shocked.

He lets out a small laugh and nods.

"Do people know?" She questions.

"Yeah." He replies.

They continue to talk, mostly about how Mikey knew he liked guys and how everyone reacted.

She had been so scared about what she was going to say to Brittany, but talking to Mikey somehow gave her the courage. She immediately started planning. _This has to be perfect._

Santana: I figured out what I'm gonna do. Wish you and Puck were here to help.

Quinn: I want details later

* * *

><p>When Santana finally returns to her room it is dark except for the flashing tv screen. She tries to be quiet but when she approaches the tv to turn it off she feels eyes on her. She turns and meets blue eyes.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany says groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Santana says apologetically.

"It's alright." Brittany responds, sitting up.

All she wants to do is climb onto the bed and into Brittany's arms, but she knows she shouldn't. Or can't. She stares at Brittany and finds her eyes glancing at the blondes lips. She looks down.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Santana announces, walking to the closet to get a blanket.

She expects, almost wishes, the blonde to object, but Brittany just slides back to a laying position and closes her eyes. She, like Santana, just wants to be close to the latina. As much as she wants that, she's scared about what would happen. _Would things go back to normal? Could it turn into something more?_ Quinn seemed certain that Santana liked her back, but she couldn't help but worry. _What if she is wrong?_ She did reject her kiss. _But she kissed back. _They need to talk.

* * *

><p>When Brittany wakes up the morning Santana isn't there, which is odd considering it is about 8:00 A.M. Before she even has a chance to shower, there is a knock at the door.<p>

"Hey." Lauren greets cheerfully.

"Hey Lauren." Brittany responds.

"Go get dressed." Lauren demands, stepping past Brittany into the room.

Brittany closes the door and obliges.

When she comes out of the bathroom Lauren rushes her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks for the third time.

"Just wait." Lauren says.

* * *

><p>Santana waits anxiously by the lake, guitar hanging from the strap around her neck and Mikey behind her to the right sitting at a piano. She looks intently in front of her, waiting. It seems like forever before she finally spots two figures walking towards them. As they get closer Santana sees the ducks waddle past them into the water. Brittany gets even closer and Santana's nerves start to get to her. <em>..<em>

"Good luck." Mikey whispers behind her.

When Brittany finally sees Santana their eyes connect and a nervous smile forms on latina's face. Lauren guides Brittany forward a little more before running behind Santana to align with her brother. Santana takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay,"_

"_The first time in my life and now it's so great."_

"_Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed."_

"_I think about the little things that make life great."_

"_I wouldn't change a thing about it,"_

"_This is the best feeling."_

"_This innocence is brilliant."_

"_I hope that it will stay."_

"_This moment is perfect,"_

"_Please don't go away."_

"_I need you now."_

"_And I'll hold on to it,"_

Santana lifts the guitar and begins to strum.

"_Don't you let it pass you by."_

Brittany continues to watch in awe of the latina and Santana bites her lip.

"_I found a place so safe,"_

"_Not a single tear."_

"_The first time in my life and now it's so clear."_

"_Feel calm, I belong,"_

"_I'm so happy here."_

"_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere."_

"_I wouldn't change a thing about it."_

"_This is the best feeling."_

"_This innocence is brilliant."_

"_I hope that it will stay."_

"_This moment is perfect,"_

"_Please don't go away."_

"_I need you now."_

"_And I'll hold on to it,"_

"_Don't you let it pass you by."_

"_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming"_

"_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling"_

"_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry."_

"_It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreaming"_

"_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling"_

"_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry."_

"_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry."_

Lauren joins in.

"_This innocence is brilliant."_

"_It makes you wanna cry."_

"_This innocence is brilliant."_

"_Please don't go away,"_

"_'Cause I need you now."_

"_And I'll hold on to it,"_

"_Don't you let it pass you by. (It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.)"_

"_This innocence is brilliant. (It's so beautiful,)"_

"_I hope that it will stay. (So beautiful.)"_

"_This moment Is perfect,"_

"_Please don't go away."_

"_I need you now. (It makes me wanna cry.)"_

"_And I'll hold on to it,"_

"_Don't you let it pass you by."_

Santana hits the last note and holds the guitar close to her body to keep herself from shaking. Brittany smiles widely and steps closer.

"You play guitar?" Brittany asks.

Santana lets out a nervous laugh. _Do I play guitar? Is that it? Is it even possible for a person to be this adorable?_

"Not really," She confesses. "But I wanted to play for you."

Brittany somehow smiles wider and pulls Santana into an awkward hug. Santana pulls away and Brittany looks at her in confusion. She quickly slides the guitar to her back and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. Mikey and Lauren watch them silently.

After a moment Brittany leans back a little to place a kiss on the latina's cheek and they pull away. Santana glances back at the others and they leave to let the two talk.

"Brittany I am so sorry for how I acted the other night," Santana says quickly. "I have just been so confused, about everything. I like you so much and being here and spending time with you has been the most amazing time in my life. I love spending time with you and you mean so much to me and I was just so-"

Brittany giggles and cuts the latina off with a small peck to her lips.

"I'm so glad Quinn was right." Brittany says quietly.

Santana's eyebrows furrow slightly and she says, "Huh?"

Brittany just shakes her head as she places her hands on the latina's hips to pull her in for another hug.

They spend the next few hours walking around and talking, with their pinkies linked, until lunch time.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Santana asks, glancing over at the blonde.

"We always eat lunch together." Brittany says with a laugh.

"No, I mean... just us." Santana clarifies nervously.

Brittany squeezes her pinkie and smiles.

"Okay."

They find a table at the closest place and Brittany orders the drinks and Santana orders the food. As they wait for the food to arrive they both try not to stare at each other. Or try not to get caught. Their eyes meet and they both look away. Brittany pulls out her phone.

Brittany: You were right!

Quinn: Of course I was. So she fixed it?

Brittany: Yeah. We are getting lunch and our food just got here. Call you later.

The server places their food on the table and makes sure they don't need anything else before leaving.

Santana's phone begins to vibrate and she pulls it out of her pocket.

Quinn: I know you're busy with your girl but I want the details. Soon.

Santana can't help but smile. _Is she mine? Calling her mine... I like that. Are we dating now? Is it too soon? Does she even want to date me?_

"I love spending time with you too." Brittany says.

Santana smiles and looks down at her food.

"You're really sweet," She continues. "What you did today was amazing."

Santana looks up and meets Brittany's eyes. _Did she just call me sweet?_

"You really thought it was amazing?" Santana asks. _Your eyes are more amazing. Stop. Focus._

Brittany shakes her head.

"I've just been wondering," She says. "How did you get a piano in the middle of the park?"

Santana laughs.

"It was a little difficult trying to explain to my dad, but it was worth it."

* * *

><p>As they cuddle on their bed Brittany looks up at Santana.<p>

"You have a really good voice," Brittany compliments, causing the latina to look down at her. "You sounded amazing earlier."

Santana smiles.

"Sing to me again." Brittany says.

"Now?" Santana asks.

"Mhm." Brittany answers, placing a kiss on the latina's shoulder.

"What do you want me to sing?" Santana questions.

"Whatever you want." Brittany responds eagerly.

Santana thinks for a moment and then pulls out her phone. She starts a song while sitting up a little and starts to sing along.

"_I hung up the phone tonight,"_

"_Something happened for the first time,"_

"_Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush."_

"_Cause the possibility...that you would ever feel the same way about me,"_

"_Just too much, just too much."_

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?"_

"_All I ever think about is you."_

"_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized."_

"_And I just got to know,"_

"_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing can go?"_

"_Am I crazy or falling in love?"_

"_Is it real or just another crush?"_

Santana notices Brittany looking between her eyes and lips and her voice lowers a little.

"_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?"_

"_Are you holding back, like the way I do?"_

"_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,"_

"_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay."_

Before she has a chance to continue, Brittany leans up and kisses Santana, causing them both to close their eyes. Brittany pulls away slowly and looks down.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

Santana places a finger under Brittany's chin to lift her head and kisses her back softly.

"Don't be." Santana says as she pulls away.

They lean their foreheads together and Brittany lets out a small laugh as the song continues to play.

"You cheated." Brittany says playfully.

Santana shakes her head.

"Did not." She says quietly.

Santana leans forward and barely makes contact with Brittany's lips when there is a knock at the door. She pulls away and whips around to look at the door. Brittany gets up and Santana watches her walk to the door.

"Mom?" Brittany says when she sees her mom standing in the doorway.

"Jackie was complaining that you and Santana didn't come get her to watch a movie so I finally brought her over." Mrs. Pierce says.

"Movie time!" Jackie announces as she skips past her sister into the room towards Santana.

"Hey Jacks." Santana greets.

"Well I'm heading off now, take care of your sister." Mrs. Pierce says as she turns to walk down the hall.

"Bye mom." Brittany says before closing the door and walking back to the bed.

When she sees Santana sitting with her back resting against the headboard and Jackie bouncing on top of her she stops and smiles. When Santana looks up their eyes meet and Brittany bites her lip. Santana watches as Brittany makes her way to her side.

"Go pick a movie Jacks." Santana says.

"Kay!" Jackie says, happily jumping off the bed and to the movies.

Brittany stands there for a minute and they look at each other. She swings her leg over Santana and positions herself on top of the latina so she is straddling her. They sit there and continue to silently look at one another.

"Lets watch this!" Jackie shouts, breaking the silence.

Santana's eyes shoot to Jackie, who is climbing back on the bed, and Brittany slowly looks over. Brittany smiles before turning around and sitting between the latina's legs and leaning back onto her chest.

"Hey!" Jackie says, pushing on Brittany's arm. "That's my spot!"

"Not tonight." Brittany says.

Jackie pouts and looks up at Santana.

"Sanny!" She whines. "Make her move!"

Santana looks down at Brittany who is looking up at her.

"San.." Brittany says quietly, sporting a similar pout.

Santana glances between the two once more before looking at Jackie.

"Come lay here." Santana says, holding her arm out for the girl to lay by her side.

"Fine." Jackie says.

Jackie quickly puts the movie on while mumbling to herself, too quiet for the others to hear; even if they were paying attention. "Just 'cause you like each other doesn't mean you can take my spot." She then crawls back onto the bed and cuddles into Santana's side. Brittany takes Santana's left arm and pulls it forward. As they watch the movie, Brittany gently plays with the latina's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?<strong>


	16. Mini Date

**sapphiccharmer****: Haha it was an awesome idea! My plans may change when I get there, who knows. **

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl: Glad you liked it. I also thought it would be the perfect thing for her to do :)**

**crazyfornaya: lol she loves Jackie also, just in a different way! (thankfully.. that'd be weird.) They do know where the other lives but an actual conversation about it will come later.**

**ApplesAreAwesome: Aren't random keys always the way to express crazy feelings?**

**Roxx: Haha well since I used the other song first, your suggestion kinda created the extra singing part.**

**Hayley: You'll only find out if you keep reading...**

**EvenInTheDark: Glad you liked it! Songs were thankfully found due to Roxxx and Mystia45**

**I'm so happy you guys like Jackie! Also, thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn." Brittany answers, taking a seat on the couch after a quick glance at the sleeping latina.<p>

"Hey Britt!" Quinn says excitedly.

"She sang to me."

"Wow, she hardly sings in front of anyone," Quinn says. "Let alone to someone."

Brittany smiles and looks back to the sleeping figure on the bed. _I can't believe she actually feels the same._

"I feel even more special now."

Brittany continues to tell Quinn about the previous day with Santana, smile never leaving her face. After about an hour of talking, Quinn has to leave. They say a quick goodbye and Brittany places her phone on the bedside table before climbing back under the covers next to Santana.

A few hours later as Brittany lays closely in front of Santana, she finally decides to wake her. Brittany leans forward and kisses her cheek. Santana doesn't move so she tries again by kissing her nose. Still no movement. She leans in again and pecks her lips. A smile spreads across the latina's face. Brittany giggles and Santana opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning sleepyhead." Brittany says.

"Morning." Santana responds quietly.

Brittany bites her lip as Santana inches forward slowly.

"What?" Santana questions.

"You're voice is really sexy." Brittany answers.

Santana raises her eyebrow and says, "Really?"

Brittany nods her head causing their noses to brush against each other.

"Can I tell you something?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods again, this time her nose slightly brushes against the latina's cheek.

"You're super sexy." Santana whispers.

Brittany smiles and removes the space between them to kiss Santana. Santana reluctantly pulls away, but only enough to disconnect their lips.

"Where's Jackie?" Santana asks.

Brittany opens her eyes and pulls back to look at the latina.

"So kissing me makes you think about my sister?" Brittany questions.

"What? No," Santana says quickly. "I was just- she was here last night. And I don't think we should be doing this in front of her..."

"My dad came and got her earlier." Brittany says with a laugh.

"Oh."

"We should go down for lunch." Brittany says.

"We should stay here." Santana replies, moving closer and burying her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

Brittany finds Santana's hand and slowly begins to trace imaginary lines.

"San," She starts. "I've already laid here all morning. We can't stay here all day."

"Why not?" Santana mumbles.

"We need to get up and do things." Brittany says with a laugh.

"Lets be lazy." Santana responds.

"Fine, you stay here." Brittany says. "But I need to go eat."

Santana wraps her free arm around Brittany to try and pull her closer, if possible.

"Don't leave me." She whines. "I sang to you."

Brittany giggles and kisses the back of Santana's hand.

"And you sounded amazing," Brittany says. "But I'm getting really hungry. Please come with me?"

Santana just nods and Brittany starts to pull away. They get dressed and walk down to the lunch table with their pinkies linked.

"I think Santana's becoming a bad influence on you, Brittany" Mrs. Lopez jokes as the two girls sit down.

They both look at her.

"I am not!" Santana defends.

The adults laugh and Brittany giggles along with them.

"She was only messing with you." Mr. Lopez says

Santana huffs and looks at Jackie, who is tugging on her arm.

"Can I hang out with you today Sanny?"

"Of course," Santana answers with a smile. "We can go game or swim."

"Yay!" Jackie cheers.

"At least Brittany is a good influence," Mrs. Lopez says. "Your attitude has changed a lot since you became friends."

Santana turns and smiles at Brittany who smiles back. She gets lost in her eyes thinking about everything. This one girl that she randomly met has become the best thing in her life. Sure, she loves Puck, Quinn, and her parents, but this one girl means so much to her. _I can't lose you. Be mine forever?_

* * *

><p>"Sanny!" Jackie shouts. "Come help me!"<p>

"Come in here." Santana says, remembering what happened last time she went to help Jackie get dressed. _I don't think I can handle that again._

"Mommy says you're not supposed to run around without clothes on." Jackie replies

Santana sighs and pushes off the bed. She walks cautiously to the bathroom.

"Come in San." Brittany says when she sees the latina through the crack in the door.

Santana slowly pushes the door open and her eyes lock on the blonde. Jackie pulls on her hand and she finally looks down. She lowers herself and helps Jackie into her swimsuit.

"Thanks Sanny."

"No problem."

Jackie looks up to Brittany and then runs out of the bathroom. Santana stands up and Brittany smiles while reaching forward and placing her hands on the latina's hips, pulling her closer.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Santana looks down, embarrassed at what she let slip out. _How is it possible that she likes me back? _Brittany giggles and ducks her head. Santana looks up a little and Brittany connects their lips.

"You're not so bad yourself." Brittany says as she pulls away.

"We should uh.. go." Santana says.

"Okay." Brittany says, removing her hands and walking past the latina to join her sister.

Santana turns and watches her walk out before following.

* * *

><p>The three girls are playing Marco-Polo in the pool and Santana blindly swims around with her eyes closed. She stops and stands up.<p>

"Marco!" She calls out.

"Polo!" She hears from each end of the pool.

She thinks about each voice for a minute. She can tell Brittany is off to her left and Jackie is off to her right. She turns to the left and begins to swim. She stops.

"Marco!" She calls again.

Again she hears the two voices from each side. This time, Brittany's voice is closer. She smiles and walks forward. She can tell Brittany is close.

"Marco." She says.

"Polo." Brittany answers, backing into the corner of the pool.

Santana advances. She stops right in front of Brittany.

"Marco." She whispers.

"Polo." Brittany whispers back.

Santana smiles and places a hand on either side of Brittany, against the edges of the pool. She moves even closer and finally opens her eyes. Brittany smiles at her.

"You're not supposed to open your eyes." Brittany says quietly as Santana leans closer.

"You shouldn't have kissed me, Britt." Santana says.

Brittany's smile fades and her eyes widen as she stares at the latina.

"I'm addicted to your lips." Santana says, leaning even closer.

Brittany's fear fades and she smiles again.

"You scared me!" Brittany says, causing the latina to smirk and lean in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Brittany sends a wave of water into the latina's face and she pushes back.

"Hey!" Santana shouts, wiping the water from her eyes.

Brittany sticks her lounge out and starts to swim past her.

"That's what you get." Brittany says. "Now stop cheating."

Santana watches her swim away and then looks up to see Jackie watching them. She quickly closes her eyes and dives under the water.

* * *

><p>Unlike Santana, who had slipped a hoodie and sweats over her swimsuit, Brittany just stayed in her bikini as the three walked to the game room. Only a few guys, and of course Mikey, were there. When they walk in Santana's usual seat suddenly becomes free. She smiles and sits down. Some of the guys on the couch to the left move to make room for Brittany and Jackie. Mikey quickly starts the game and Santana is consumed. As the second round ends, she notices a guy staring at Brittany from across the room. She glares at him so intently she doesn't even notice the game start again.<p>

"Pay attention Lopez." Mikey says.

Santana looks back to the tv and picks up her controller. She glances at Brittany and tries to focus on the game but can't help notice the guy in the corner of her eye. _Get your fucking eyes off my girl!_ The game ends and Santana can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to cause a scene so she just looks at Brittany and gestures for her to come over. She obliges and walks over to Santana who scoots over to make room for her. Mikey gives her a weird look when she gets closer but then smiles and shakes his head when he sees Brittany sit down. Jackie, who is left alone on the other couch, gets up and sits on the floor in front of Santana. The latina looks over at Brittany and then down at Jackie and smiles. Mikey starts a new game and they begin to play. Santana thought she would be focused again, but she can't stop herself from glancing at Brittany every once and a while.

After about another hour of gaming, it is dinner time and everyone begins to clear out from the lounge room. As the three walk towards the usual table, Santana looks at Brittany.

"Do you mind if we don't eat with everyone else tonight?"

Brittany looks at her and smiles instantly.

"Not at all."

They quickly drop Jackie off at the table to join their parents for dinner.

"So what did you have in mind?" Brittany asks as they walk away from the table.

"Surprise."

They walk up to their room.

"Go change and then we'll head out." Santana says.

Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and heads into the bathroom. Santana changes her clothes, writes a note, and leaves the room.

When Brittany exits the bathroom she is confused by the lack of a latina. She notices a small note on the bed and walks forward to grab it.

Britt,

Sorry for leaving but I had to go do some stuff.

If you're reading this I'm sure you're dressed,so come meet me. You know where.

-San

Brittany smiles and folds the note before putting it in her pocket along with her phone.

* * *

><p>Santana lays the cover out on the ground and places the pillow and other cover on top of it. After setting the food out, she quickly sets up a few candles and lights them. She checks the time and quickly lights the last one before taking a seat. It isn't long before she spots a beautiful blonde coming her way.<p>

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey." Brittany responds, smiling.

Brittany walks closer and lowers herself next to Santana.

"What's all this?" She asks.

"The last memory here wasn't too good." Santana starts. "And this is our spot. I don't want it to be ruined, so I want to fix it."

Brittany leans forward and places a soft kiss on the latina's lips. _I love you._

A goofy smiles makes its way across the latina's face and she directs their attention to the food. Among the food are Brittany's favorites: Mac and cheese with strawberry cheesecake for desert, and of course Dr. Pepper. Santana lifts the foil off the bowl and they begin to eat. By the time they get to desert they end up feeding each other.

Brittany pats her full stomach causing Santana to laugh.

"So much better than eating with our parents." Brittany says.

"Definitely." Santana agrees.

Brittany leans back against the pillow and beckons Santana. Santana pushes the plates to the side and happily leans against the blonde. She leans back and places a kiss on Brittany's shoulder before snuggling closer.

Like most times, they end up staying like this for a few hours before finally cleaning up and heading back to their room. Brittany quickly changes and crawls into bed. Santana tells her she will be there soon and walks into the bathroom. She changes her clothes but instead of heading to bed, she pulls out her phone.

"Hello?" Quinn answers.

"Hey Fabitch."

"Little late, dontcha think?" Quinn asks.

"Nah, you're still up." Santana answers.

"True, so what's up?"

"Thought you wanted details?" She questions. "If not I have a bed to get to."

"Of course I want details." Quinn says. "Not bed details though!" She adds quickly.

Santana laughs. "Yeah, we'll you wouldn't get those if you wanted."

"So you do have bed details?" Quinn teases.

"You'll never know." Santana says. "So you wanna know or what?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright," Santana starts. "Well I had Mikey and Freckles help me sing to Brittany, which she loved, and then I took her to lunch."

"Aww how sweet."

"Whatever, don't ever think about telling anyone. Be glad I'm telling you."

Quinn laughs because, unknown to Santana, Brittany has already told her everything.

"Well I'm glad you got stuff worked out." Quinn says. "And you should call Puck and let him know you fixed things, kinda pissed him off."

Santana sighs.

"I know." She says. "I didn't mean to, I just, this has been so crazy for me. I've never felt like this, Q."

"Just talk to him, you guys have been friends forever, he'll understand."

They talk for a few minutes before Santana finally remembers something.

"Oh," She says. "Tonight I kinda took her on a little mini date thing."

"Lopez is going soft!" Quinn teases. "That really awesome San, but why a mini date and not a date?"

"I can't believe I'm even telling you about this." Santana huffs. "I don't know what she thought about. Like, if she considered it a date or not."

"My gosh Asstana, talk to her about it."

"It's not that simple." Santana defends. "Anyways, I'm heading to bed. Night Fabitch."

"Later."

They hang up and Santana makes her way back towards the bed. She places her phone on the nightstand and crawls into bed behind Brittany. Brittany turns and looks at her.

"You took awhile."

"Sorry." Santana says.

Brittany smiles and pulls Santana closer. Silence takes over and they are quickly taken over by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter turned out kinda short, but I hope you still like it. Maybe I'll update sooner, even though I already update really soon. Thoughts?<strong>


	17. Are you mine?

**So I had most of this chapter written and finished it tonight and thought maybe someone would be around and want to read it. Plus I said I might update sooner, so I guess I am.**

**gleebrittanafan****: Haha it's possible. Happy to hear you liked it.**

**iamirreplazable: She'll be back sometime (soon I think)**

**sapphiccharmer: I still have a lot planned for this, so I hope you don't mind it sticking around for awhile :P**

**Zanyalf****: Trouble always seems to creep around, doesn't it? We got some time until the trouble comes though.**

**lionquinn: Oh my... sexy times... **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**

* * *

><p>When Brittany wakes up, Santana is halfway on top of her. Her head is resting against her chest, one arm across her waist, and a leg tangled with hers. The blonde smiles and when she notcies the small amount of drool coming from the latina's mouth she smiles wider and tries not to laugh. Brittany pushes some of Santana's hair behind her ear and watches her sleep. Soon after, the latina begins to wake. She lifts her head and looks at Brittany. They both smile and then she notices the drool. She wipes her face and looks down to sees the drool also on Brittany.<p>

"Shit!" She says, quickly trying to get it off of the blonde.

Brittany giggles and she realizes where her hand is: on Brittany's chest. Her cheeks burn

"Shit," She says again. "I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany cups her cheeks to make Santana look at her.

"It's okay San," She says. "Calm down."

Santana tries to look down, but Brittany's hands prevent her from doing so.

"Why are you so cute?" Brittany asks before leaning up and capturing the latina's lips with her own.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me that." Santana says as they pull apart.

"I don't know how," Brittany says with a giggle. "Because you really are."

Santana can't help but smile. _You make me feel so crazy. But I think I like it._

Brittany checks the time.

"Should we go to lunch?"

"If you want." Santana answers.

Brittany leans up again and pecks Santana on the lips.

"Get dressed." She says.

Santana gets dressed first and then waits on the bed for Brittany. When the blonde comes out she smiles as she comes closer.

"Aren't those mine?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks down at the clothes she is wearing and looks back up to Santana with a smile.

"Maybe."

"You just like wearing my clothes," Santana says. "Don't you?"

"Maybe." Brittany repeats while helping the latina up from the bed.

Santana smiles and links their pinkies on the way out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jackie and I were thinking about another motherdaughter day," Mrs. Pierce says to Brittany. "What do you think?"

"Sounds fun." Brittany says with a smile.

"Great!" Mrs. Pierce says. "We'll go after we finish eating."

"Yay!" Jackie cheers.

Brittany takes a sip of her drink and looks at Santana. The latina smiles and squeezes Brittany's pinkie, which is linked with her own under the table.

* * *

><p>"Yo." Puck answers<p>

"Hey." Santana greets.

"Sup?"

"Not much."

"Cool."

"Sorry for not telling you about anything that was going on." Santana finally says.

There is silence for a moment but before Santana can say anything else Puck speaks up.

"It's alright." He says. "I know you were having a hard time."

"I still should have told you something."

"Yeah, but I understand. So hows that going?"

"Good." Santana says happily. "I fixed everything and now everything is better than ever."

"Sweet!" Puck cheers. "So Lopez has a girlfriend now?"

Santana's smile fades a little.

"I... well," She says. "I don't really know."

Puck laughs.

"You don't know?"

Santana takes a deep breath. _Am I really gonna try and talk about this? I really am becoming soft. But fuck it, I need help._

"Well I mean we've only been on one date, if that was considered a date." She confesses nervously. "And we like... ya know, kiss." She adds quietly.

Puck can't help but laugh again.

"Aw! Is Lopez being all shy?"

"Fuck you!" She growls.

He tries to not laugh.

"This isn't funny!" She says, trying not to sound too whiny. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" He says. "San I'm sorry."

He lets out a small laugh and she hangs up. _And this is why I don't talk about shit! No way I'm gonna try and talk to Quinn, I'll just get a repeat of this._ Her phone goes off. _Fuck this, time to do some gaming._

She makes her way down to the lounge and isn't surprised when only Mikey is there.

"Hey." He greets without turning his attention away from the tv. Santana walks to the front of the couch and plops down beside him.

"Hey."

She picks up a controller and joins. There is about 10 minutes of silence, aside from the tv, before Mikey speaks again.

"What's up?" He asks.

"More thinking." She says.

A few minutes pass.

"What is it this time?"

_He helped me last time. But Puck laughed! This is embarrassing. Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen to bad asses._

"You know I'm a good listener." He adds after a few minutes, breaking her from her thoughts.

She sighs. A few more minutes pass before Mikey pauses the game. He turns to Santana and rests his elbow against the back of the couch, followed by putting his head against his hand.

"Mikey at your service."

Finally, she turns and looks at him.

"I tried talking to my stupid friend," She says. "And he laughed."

Mikey lets out a small laugh.

"Whatta jerk."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"So what's going on this time?"

"I'm trying to find out..." She begins, pausing to examine the guy in front of her. "If Britt and I are dating or not."

He smiles.

"Simple," He says. "Just ask her to be your girlfriend."

Santana gives him a puzzled look.

"But what if we are dating?" She says. "Like, if she thinks we are."

"Well neither of you have asked yet, right?"

She slowly shakes her head.

"Well then no matter what she thinks, she'll like that you ask."

Santana thinks for a minute.

"Why couldn't I think of that?"

"You were thinking too much." Mikey says.

"Thanks Mr. Know it all." She huffs.

"Hey, you asked me." He says. "And I believe I did help."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets game."

Mikey resumes the game and Santana starts to feels better. _So simple. You really do suck._

* * *

><p>"Phone." Mikey informs.<p>

Santana grabs her phone and looks to see who is calling.

"Ugh, i'll see you later. Gonna go deal with this."

"Later."

Santana gets up and throws her controller to the couch before answering the phone while heading out the door.

"Fabitch."

"Asstana."

"What do you want?" Santana asks, heading to the elevator.

"That's not a nice way to greet a friend." Quinn states.

"It is when I know you're gonna bug me somehow."

"I just called to help." Quinn says. "Puck told me what happened."

"Don't need your help." Santana says, pulling her key card out of her pocket as she walks down the hall.

"Don't be like that."

Santana lets herself in the room and walks toward the bed.

"No really, I already have it figured out."

"Oh," Quinn says as Santana sits on the bed. "So are you two dating or not?"

"I don't know," Santana says. "But I'm gonna ask her."

"If you're dating?"

"To be my girlfriend." Santana corrects. _My girlfriend. I wonder if she'd like being able to call me her girlfriend. Shit, what if she says no?_

"Very nice." Quinn says.

Santana hears her phone beep and pulls it back to look at the screen. Another call is coming in.

"Gotta go Q." Santana says.

"Call me later." Quinn says quickly before Santana hangs up.

Santana smiles and quickly answers the other call.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey." Brittany answers.

"Why are you calling?"

"You don't wanna talk to me?"

"Of course I do." Santana says briskly. "I was just wondering 'cause you're shopping with your mom and Jackie."

"I wanted to hear your sexy voice." Brittany confesses.

"Well here it is." Santana says with a grin.

"Mmm.. almost as sexy as it is in person."

They both laugh.

"Brittany what are you doing? Come here." Mrs. Pierce says in the background.

"Gotta go San," Brittany says. "See you later."

"Bye Britt."

Brittany hangs up.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner with her parents and Mr. Pierce, Santana heads back to her room. She changes into her sleep clothes and crawls into bed to watch a movie. About 30 minutes in she grabs her phone.<p>

Santana: Hope you get back soon.

She puts her phone to her side and continues to watch the movie. About five minutes later her door opens and Brittany walks in.

"Soon enough?" Brittany asks.

Santana smiles.

"It'll do."

Brittany throws her purse and bags to the couch and crawls onto the bed next to Santana and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good time?" Santana asks.

"Yup, got some new clothes." Brittany says.

"Get me anything?" Santana jokes.

"I did!" Brittany says, surprising the latina.

Brittany leans across the bed and reaches for one of her bags. Santana holds her ankles down so she doesn't get kicked in the face while trying not to stare and the blondes ass. Brittany leans back and sits next to the latina.

"Since you gave me that bra," Brittany says, reaching in the bag. "I got you these."

Santana smiles as Brittany pulls out some Superman boxers.

"They're awesome, Britt." Santana says with a laugh.

Brittany smiles and leans down to give Santana a peck on the lips. When she leans back Santana pulls her in for a "real" kiss. When she pulls away they both smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana wakes a little earlier than usual and finds her head on Brittany's stomach and her arm draped across in front of her face. Santana pulls her hand back, running it across Brittany's exposed skin and props herself up. She hardly ever wakes when the blonde is still sleeping so she takes a minute to admire her. She leans down and kisses her cheek before going to the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

The tv is on when she comes out and Brittany is sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Someone woke up." Santana says, walking closer.

"Hey," Brittany says. "I woke up before you, I just fell back asleep."

"Uh-huh." Santana answers, taking a seat next to her.

Brittany pushes her a little.

"So," Santana says. "I hope you don't have any plans today."

"Not really, why?" Brittany says.

"I thought we'd go do some geocaching?" Santana questions.

"Awesome, should we go get Jackie?" Brittany asks.

"I was kinda hoping it could just be us?" Santana asks nervously.

"Okay." Brittany responds with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Which way is it San?" Brittany questions as they stand in the grass.<p>

"Follow me." Santana says, walking past the area where they had found the other cache.

They continue to walk and Brittany links their pinkies. When Santana stops they are at the park by a big tree next to the water. Santana smiles as she watches Brittany take in the area. She also spots the cache right away, but doesn't say anything.

"See anything Britt?" She asks.

Brittany looks around the tree and a smile forms on here face.

"Here it is!" She says excitedly.

Santana walks towards Brittany and watches as she opens the container. When Brittany opens it she hurriedly looks through the contents. Santana gets that feeling again. That crazy one of excitement, nervousness, and fear all at the same time. She begins to play with her hands and watches Brittany closely as she begins to pull out the contents. The blonde pulls out a small cat figure, a few kitten stickers, different types of heart key chains, a few quarters, and finally, a slip of paper with a small heart split with a zigzag attached to it. Santana's heart begins to beat even faster as Brittany reads the note.

Will you be my girlfriend?

She looks up at Santana who looks at her with a nervous smile.

"San?" She says.

"Well?" Santana asks.

She smiles widely and wraps her arms around the latina.

"Of course I will!" Brittany exclaims.

Her mind is going crazy. She kind of thought they had actually started dating already but was so glad that Santana did this. Not only was it conformation, it was an amazingly sweet and romantic thing to do. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with _Santana. When Brittany pulls away, Santana takes the note from her and removes the heart charm. Brittany watches the latina as she grabs her wrist. Santana takes the bracelet on the blondes arm and attaches half of the charm to it. She releases Brittany's hand and attaches the other half to her own bracelet. Santana looks up and Brittany grabs her face to pull her in for a kiss.

"So you're mine now?" Brittany asks as they pull away, slowly opening her eyes.

Santana nods her head. "And you're mine."

Brittany quickly pulls her in for another hug.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Brittany says softly into the latina's ear.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany can't help but stare at each other through dinner. They were so comfortable together, yet they still got butterflies from being together. Santana pulls her eyes away when she feels her phone vibrate.<p>

Puck: Sorry for earlier.

Santana: Don't worry about it. I've got an amazing girlfriend. Who's laughing now?

Santana smiles and looks back at said amazing girlfriend. She pulls her phone out again and sends a quick text.

Santana: I really wanna kiss you right now.

She watches Brittany as she pulls her phone from her pocket and reads the text. Brittany glances at Santana and smiles before typing a reply.

Brittany: Do it.

Santana reads the text and looks up at Brittany. She shakes her head.

Santana: Not here.

Brittany quickly reads the text and sends a reply before returning her phone to her pocket.

Brittany: Then you'll have to wait

Santana barely presses the home button before her phone is snatched from her hands. She looks behind her to see her father holding her phone. He taps the screen a few times.

"What are you over here smiling so much at?" He asks.

"Nothing." Santana answers, trying to retrieve her phone.

"How do you work this? I wanna see."

"Daaad." Santana whines, trying to grab the phone from him.

Brittany giggles.

"Honey come sit down and leave our poor daughter alone." Mrs. Lopez says.

"Alright." He says, sliding the phone into his pocket and walking back to his chair.

"Dad!" Santana says.

He looks up at her.

"What?"

She glares at him and says, "Phone."

"Oh," He says, grabbing his fork. "Dunno where it is, Maybe it'll show up tomorrow."

She continues to glare at him as he stuffs food in his mouth, trying not to smile. _What the fuck? At least he doesn't know how to use it..._ Her father continues to ignore her and when she feels Brittany watching her, she finally turns. Brittany giggles at her.

* * *

><p>"What was the point of taking my phone?" Santana huffs as Brittany emerges from the bathroom.<p>

Brittany smiles and plays music lowly on her phone while walking closer to put it on the bedside table before making her way next to Santana on the bed.

"Maybe he's helping you with your addiction." Brittany teases, kissing Santana's cheek before leaning into her side.

"I don't have an addiction." Santana replies with a pout.

Brittany raises her eyebrow and says, "No?"

Santana looks at her with a smile.

"Not to my phone."

"_September breeze,"_

"_You are a fire and I am a tree."_

Santana leans over but Brittany stops her with a finger to her lips. Their eyes meet and Brittany grins.

"I think I should help you with your addiction."

"_I Just wanna leave but I'm feeling your steeze"_

"_Of burning me up so passionately."_

Santana shakes her head and tries to lean forward. Brittany stops her.

"It's good to overcome your addictions, remember?" Brittany reminds her.

"Not this one." Santana says, trying to get to Brittany's lips.

"_Tension between us is just getting stronger."_

Brittany pushes her back and climbs on top of her. She shifts around to straddle the latina.

"_The flames getting hotter,"_

Brittany leans down a little.

"_The sex lasting longer."_

"Are you sure?" She whispers.

Not being able to find her voice, Santana simply nods.

"_And I'm not one to speak with poetry."_

Brittany leans down and presses her lips to Santana's.

"_But your body's an ocean;"_

Brittany rests her fingers on Santana's hip, slowly moving them under her shirt.

"_The waves are closing in on me."_

Brittany pulls back momentarily but quickly returns to kissing her girlfriend.

"_Side to side."_

Santana reaches her hands up to rest on Brittany's lower back.

"_We're holding on for our dear lives."_

"_We're going down and we just can't decide"_

"_Who goes on top, well that the beauty of life."_

Brittany begins to kiss down the latina's neck.

"_Side to side."_

"_Let me kiss your skin and let this music cry."_

"_Listen to my voice send shivers down your spine."_

Brittany returns to her lips as the latina's hands begin to roam.

"_Baby girl just rock me all night,"_

Santana pulls the blonde down on top of her and then rolls them so Brittany is below her.

"_And love me from side to side."_

They smile at each other and brown eyes connect with blue.

"_What I love what I love what I love what I love about you girl"_

"_Is you just wanted to be my girl."_

"_Never had another care in the world."_

"_You're never begging for diamonds and pearls."_

Santana is caught between wanting to look into Brittany's eyes forever and wanting to lean down and capture her lips and never pull back.

"_Damn I love your smile, and your hair when it curls."_

"_(Damn I love your smile, and your hair when it curls.)"_

"_All I wanna do is take your picture."_

Brittany runs her hand down Santana's side and she immediately leans down to press her lips to the blondes.

"_Take you to the bed and start hugging and kissing."_

The kiss begins to deepen once again and then there is a knock at the door that has been there for the past few minutes. Santana can't pull herself away and continues to kiss Brittany; the knock continues.

"Girls?" Mrs. Pierce calls. "Girl are you in there?"

Santana jumps off of Brittany, nearly falling of the bed. She looks over at Brittany wearily. Brittany gets up and walks to the door.

"Hey mom." She answers

"What took you so long?" Her mother asks. "I've been knocking for like five minutes."

Brittany looks down to try and hide her smile.

"I thought you guys were hiding from me." Jackie says sadly.

"Sorry, we didn't hear." Brittany answers.

"Oh, alright." Mrs Pierce says. "Well I just came to drop your sister off."

"Okay, see you later."

Mrs. Pierce smiles and places a kiss on each of her daughters heads before walking off.

Jackie runs in the room and Brittany closes the door and follows her back to the bed.

"Sanny!" Jackie shouts, jumping onto the bed.

Santana looks up and tries to slow her breathing. She glances up at Brittany and then looks at the little girl in front of her.

"Hey Jacks." She greets.

"Can we watch a movie now?"

Santana nods her head and Brittany walks closer.

"You can't steal my spot, Britty!"

Brittany smiles and crawls over Santana to lay against her side.

"I won't." Brittany promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I suck at trying to write sexiness, but I hope you liked the chapter anyways. I'm tired now, think I might go to sleep. Thoughts?<strong>

**Song: Tyler Carter - Side to side**


	18. Jealous?

**Lanter: Haha she didn't know, she just wanted to watch movies.**

**Terrischuster: Just imagine how Brittany feels :P**

**newfanficreader: No problem, glad you like it.**

**Blueskkies: She wanted her movie night, what can I say?**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: We'll see... (You'll just have to keep reading.)**

**anonymous: Haha thanks, I'll try.**

**lionquinn: Poor jackie. To be fair, it was actually Mrs. Pierce who knocked.. which was what made them stop.**

**Kurly123: Really? Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so!**

**Zanyalf: lol thanks.**

**Rosetta288: Happy you liked it enough to read it all!**

**EvenInTheDark: Haha, that's awesome. Actually got the idea while doing some geocaching. That's why I threw it into the story :)**

**crazyfornaya: Thanks haha. We're getting closer to their parents finding out. Maybe next chapter or the one after that?**

**jace5238: Someone recommended it? wow. Glad you liked it :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Brittany lays in front of Santana, watching her sleep, for awhile before sitting up. She grabs her phone from the bed side table.<p>

Brittany: Are you up?

She anxiously waits for a reply.

Quinn: Yeah

She smiles and hops off the bed, making her way to the couch. She taps the call button and listens impatiently for Quinn to answer.

"Hey B." Quinn greets.

Brittany smiles.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Quinn asks.

"San asked me to be her girlfriend." Brittany says cheerfully.

"She actually did it?" Quinn laughs. "Can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Well her dad took her phone." Brittany informs.

"Oh."

"Wait," Brittany says. "You knew she was gonna ask?"

Quinn laughs.

"You should have heard her, it was so funny." Quinn says. "She was like freaking out 'cause she didn't know if you two were dating or not..."

Her laughter takes over. Brittany smiles, thinking about Santana acting like that.

"Don't laugh at her." Brittany says with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Quinn replies.

"Britt?" Santana mumbles.

Brittany looks over to the bed.

"Over here." She says.

"Santana's up?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Brittany says, standing up.

"Okay, have her call me later."

"Kay."

Brittany ends the call and makes her way onto the bed, sitting next to Santana. Santana shuffles from her stomach to her side and looks up at Brittany through her hair. They both smile as Brittany brushes the hair out of Santana's face.

"Who were you talking to?" Santana asks.

"Quinn." Brittany responds.

"Cool."

Brittany leans down and gives Santana a peck on the lips.

"I love waking up to you." Santana says, rolling onto her back and pulling Brittany down on top of her.

Brittany giggles.

"Me too."

Santana wraps her around around Brittany, hugging her closer.

Later at lunch when Santana goes to the bathroom, Mr. Lopez turns to Brittany.

"Here's Santana's phone," He says. "You can give it to her later."

He extends his arm across the table, handing the phone to Brittany. She takes it and laughs while putting it into her pocket.

Santana comes back, sits down and reaches her hand under the table to connect her pinkie with Brittany's. Brittany looks at her and smiles.

* * *

><p>Since Mikey and Lauren already know about them, they don't worry about trying to hide their relationship. On the way to shop, they link pinkies on the center counsel.<p>

"So when do you guys plan on telling your parents?" Mikey asks from the back seat.

"Whenever San wants to." Brittany answers, giving Santana's pinkie a squeeze.

Mikey looks at Santana.

"I dunno." She says honestly. "I don't know how they'll react..."

"They seem like pretty awesome parents," Mikey says. "I'm sure they won't react too badly."

"Our parents actually took it pretty well when Mikey told them." Lauren adds. "About him."

* * *

><p>Santana watches as Brittany and Lauren come out of the dressing room. Lauren walks off with a pile of clothes in her arms and Santana walks up to Brittany.<p>

"Go in the dressing room with all your friends?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany smiles and places her hands on Santana's hips.

"She just wanted my opinion." Brittany says.

"Doesn't mean you have to go in with her." Santana mumbles, looking away.

Brittany giggles and reaches back with one hand to open the dressing room door. She backs in and pulls Santana with her. The door closes and Santana crosses her arms.

"You didn't change in front of her, did you?"

"Jealous, girlfriend?" Brittany teases.

Santana pouts and Brittany just giggles again while leaning forward to capture the Latina's lips with her own. Santana gives in and wraps her arms around the blondes neck. Brittany smiles and pulls her closer. Shortly after when Santana deepens the kiss, Brittany pulls back.

"You're the only one I do this with in dressing rooms."

Brittany places her hand on Santana's cheek and pecks her lips. Santana raises her eyebrow.

"So you do that with others outside of dressing rooms?"

Brittany pulls away and walks past the Latina; she pauses with her hand on the door.

"Your lips taste too good to kiss anyone else."

She opens the door and walks out. Santana smiles and soon follows.

* * *

><p>Once again Santana, Brittany, and Mikey end up in the lounge. There are only two other guys in the room. One no the couch to her right and one on the couch to her left, sitting next to Brittany. As she tries to play the game, she can't help but be distracted. She glares at the guy next to Brittany.<p>

"Hey douche!" She says. "Stop staring at her!"

The guy scoots back and little and turns his attention to the tv; Brittany giggles. It doesn't last long though. Now he is facing Brittany again. This time, Santana notices him place his hand on Brittany's leg. She doesn't want to make a scene or anything, so she takes a minute to calm herself.

"Britt," She says, causing the blonde to look at her. "C'mere."

Santana scoots over, pushing Mikey, to make room. Mikey rolls his eyes as Brittany smiles and sits next to the Latina. Santana leans up to the blondes ear.

"Hey girlfriend." She whispers.

Before turning her attention back to the game, Brittany sneaks a kiss onto Santana's cheek. Santana can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"So have you girls met anyone around here?" Mrs. Pierce asks.<p>

Santana and Brittany glance at each other, but shake their heads.

"Brittany's never been much of a dater." Mr. Pierce informs.

Mr. Lopez laughs and puts his drink down.

"Santana actually has a-"

Santana tenses and cuts him off.

"Dad."

Although confused, he changes the subject upon seeing her face. As the others begin to talk about their day, Santana stares at her food.

* * *

><p>When they get back to their room, Brittany pulls Santana in for a kiss. As Santana reaches around, she feels something in Brittany's back pocket. She pulls away while removing the item. Brittany looks at her with confusion. Santana holds up the item.<p>

"My phone?" She says.

"Oh yeah," Brittany says. "Your dad gave it to me."

"You ass." Santana says, trying to hide her smile. "When did you plan on giving it to me?"

"I dunno, I was too busy kissing you when we got back." Brittany says with a smirk.

"Whatever." She says, leaning in; Brittany pulls back.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Quinn wants you to call her."

* * *

><p>"So how's everything going with Brittany?" Puck asks.<p>

"Good." Santana answers.

"Santana Lopez actually likes someone." Quinn says. "I still can't believe it."

"Yeah yeah, what's even more surprising is that she likes me."

"Aww so sweet. But yeah, she's like the complete opposite." Quinn says.

"How come I'm the only one that hasn't talked to her?" Puck asks.

"You'd probably creep her out." Santana says.

"What? No I wouldn't. You know I'm great with the hot ladies."

"You don't even know what she looks like."

"I do." Quinn says.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Of course you do. Pictures?"

"Duh."

"Yeah I saw em too." Puck says.

"Ew. Keep them away from him Q."

Santana and Quinn laugh.

"Keep what away from who?" Brittany asks, exiting the bathroom.

Brittany walks closer and Santana pulls her down onto her lap.

"Nothing." She answers.

Brittany leans down and kisses her.

"Are you two making out?" Puck asks.

Santana pulls away.

"None of your business, I'll talk to you guys later."

Santana quickly hangs up the phone and puts it on the bed.

"You're wearing my clothes." She says happily.

"Yup." Brittany says.

Brittany rolls off of her to lay on her back. Santana looks back and Brittany tugs on her hand. She climbs on top of her and lays down, head resting on the blondes chest.

"I love this." Santana confesses.

"My boobs in your face?" Brittany says with a laugh.

Santana laughs.

"That too." She says. "But I meant laying here with you."

Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head and hugs her tighter.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the chapter being so short, but I hope you like it anyways. Got sick yesterday and wrote this today when I started feeling better. I'll try to write the next chapter and update soon. Thoughts?<strong>


	19. So it begins

**Blu****eskkies****: Thank you, I finally am.**

**Zanyalf: Haha I loved that too, glad you enjoyed it!**

**kurly123: You will find out what that is about later. I can't tell you anything yet!**

**crazyfornaya: Glad you like the way I write her. It's something like that :P It's great that you like the Quinn/Britt friendship!**

**lionquinn: I love 'll have to wait to find out. Sexy times still scare me..**

**Argleek: As do I. We can be sad together. At least they are in love!  
><strong>

**234: I'm glad it's getting better!** I'm glad you guys picked up on that.. it's something like that, but once again, I can't tell you! ****

****Mystica375: Glad you liked it, hopefully you will like the lounge scene in this chapter too.****

****fearlesdreamer: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it :)****

****As always, thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites. You guys are awesome!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**

* * *

><p>After spending the whole day with their parents, Santana and Brittany finally escape back to their room for the night. When the door closes, Santana pulls Brittany over to the bed. She sits on the edge and pulls Brittany onto her so she is straddling her lap. Brittany leans down and kisses her. Santana brings her hands up to rest on Brittany's waist, pulling her closer. They pull away reluctantly, in need of air, and rest their foreheads together.<p>

"I've been waiting all day to do that." Brittany breathes.

Santana smiles and tries to pull her closer.

"Me too," She responds. "I don't know how I went all day without kissing you."

Brittany giggles and Santana pulls back only to lean in and capture Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany rests her hands on the back of Santana's neck and a soft moan escapes from her mouth, causing Santana to smile into the kiss. The latina reaches back with one arm to keep herself from falling while the other holds onto Brittany. Brittany cups her cheeks and pulls her closer to kiss her harder, deepening the kiss. Santana removes her hand from the bed and returns it to Brittany, trying to get as close as possible. They pull away momentarily, getting air, before quickly returning to each others lips. Santana moans and pulls away.

"Babe," -Brittany pulls her back for a kiss- "We need to stop, they'll-" -Another kiss- "Be here soon."

Brittany smiles and shakes her head before returning to the kiss. She pulls away.

"But your lips feel so good." Brittany says quickly.

Santana smiles as Brittany pulls her back up for a kiss. The kiss begins to get heated once again and Santana struggles to pull herself away.

"Seriously Britt." She says with a laugh as Brittany goes for another kiss.

"But I waited aaaall day." Brittany whines.

"We've been making out for like ten minutes," Santana says after another kiss. "Can't that hold us for a bit?"

Brittany leans down and kisses her again before giving an answer.

"Maybe." She mumbles.

"You're the one that made the plans." Santana points out, locking eyes with the blonde.

"I know," Brittany says. "But I just wanna kiss you all night."

Before Santana can answer, Brittany reconnects their lips. Another five minutes passes before Santana pulls away.

"Fuck," She breathes. "So do I, but they're gonna be here in like, one minute."

Just as they return to the kiss, a knock sounds at the door. Brittany pulls back and leans her forehead against the latina's.

"Maybe if we don't say anything they'll go away."

Santana laughs and pecks Brittany's lips. Another knock.

"Shh." Brittany says, leaning back to look at Santana. "They'll know we're here if you make noise."

Santana smiles and tries not to laugh. More knocks. Santana leans up to Brittany's ear.

"You're adorable." She whispers.

Brittany smiles and pulls her into another kiss.

"Guys you there?" Lauren asks.

They continue to kiss.

"Hellooo?" Lauren says, knocking some more.

"Saannnyyy!" Jackie whines.

Santana slowly pulls away. Brittany looks at her and pouts. After a peck on the lips from Santana, she rolls over and sits on the bed; still pouting. Santana gets up and goes to the door.

"Finally." Lauren huffs.

Jackie smiles widely and opens her arms signaling for Santana to pick her up.

"Sanny what took you so long?" Jackie asks as Lauren walks in the room and closes the door.

"I- uhm," She starts, glancing at Brittany. "I was in the bathroom."

Jackie continues to look at her and then Brittany as they reach the bed.

"Why didn't Britty get it?"

Brittany looks up.

"She was looking for a movie." Santana says quickly.

Santana continues to talk to Jackie for a few minutes while Lauren sits next to Brittany.

They finally start a movie and Santana puts it on, Jackie by her side. When she turns around, she sees Lauren on the left side of the bed and Brittany on the right, in her spot. When brown meets blue, Brittany smiles. Santana helps Jackie onto the bed and continues to the side next to Brittany.

"I thought we weren't supposed to steal spots around here?" She asks.

Brittany continues to smile and pats her lap.

"No stealing, you can still sit here."

Before she can answer Jackie speaks up.

"What about me?" She asks, eying the two girls.

"You can still sit on Sans lap." Brittany answers.

"Santana sandwich." Lauren says with a laugh.

"Mmm.. sounds good." Brittany responds.

As the movie starts, Santana climbs onto Brittany's lap, soon followed by Jackie climbing into hers. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder and wraps her arms around the latina, clasping them together in front of her.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Santana feels soft kisses on her shoulder. She smiles. Shortly after, she feels Brittany nudge her shirt. Now she feels the kisses on her bare shoulder. The kisses travel to her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. Finally, she tilts her head back.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

She feels her smile against her skin.

"Kissing you." Brittany whispers back.

Brittany presses a kiss to her cheek and she stays there for a moment before turning back to the movie. The kisses continue, traveling around her shoulders and neck. She tilts her head back again.

"Britt," She whispers. "It is so not okay for me to be feeling like this with your sister in my lap."

Brittany giggles, causing both Lauren and Jackie to look at her. Santana stiffens a bit but relaxes when they turn back to the tv.

"How exactly are you feeling?" Brittany teases, planting another kiss to the latina's cheek.

Santana reaches back and ruffles Brittany's hair before turning back to the tv. She watches the tv for a few minutes but the kisses soon return. About two minutes of trying to ignore them passes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Santana announces a little two loudly, standing up and placing Jackie in Brittany's lap. She heads to the bathroom.

Lauren gives her a weird look but refocuses on the tv. The bathroom door closes and Brittany stands up and places Jackie on the bed before following. She opens the door slowly and steps in, closing it behind her. Santana turns to look at her. She smiles.

"Something wrong?"

Santana steps forward, placing her hands on Brittany's hips and pulling her into a kiss. Brittany soon pulls away.

"Can't watch a movie in here." She says.

She pecks Santana on the lips before turning and walking out, leaving a frowning Santana in the bathroom. And so the teasing begins.

* * *

><p>"San can we please join the class tomorrow?" Brittany asks as they cuddle by the pond.<p>

Santana pulls back a little to look at her. Ever since she found out about the cooking classes a few days ago, Brittany has been bugging Santana to join them. Santana opens her mouth to speak but Brittany cuts her off.

"C'mon San," She says. "Last time I tried to cook I almost burnt the house down."

Santana can't help but laugh. She pecks Brittany's lips.

"Ugh, fine." She says in defeat.

"Really? Yay!" Brittany squeals.

"Okay, okay.. calm down." Santana says, laughing. "We better go back to the room and get some sleep now though, it's late."

* * *

><p>When Santana wakes the next morning, she sees Brittany laying next to her in only her underwear.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks, finally pulling her eyes away from her girlfriends perfect stomach.

"I like watching you sleep." Brittany says, leaning forward for a brief kiss.

Santana chuckles.

"And, not that I'm complaining, but why are you like half naked?"

"You don't like waking up to me in my underwear?" Brittany teases.

"No- I mean yes, you look- I was just-"

Brittany cuts her off with a kiss.

"I just wanted you to help me pick out my clothes." Brittany says, getting up from the bed.

Santana slowly follows.

* * *

><p>While sitting, pinkie linked under the table with Brittany's, at lunch, Santana feels her phone vibrate. She releases Brittany's pinkie to check her phone.<p>

Quinn: I heard you had a surprise this morning

Santana looks at Brittany.

Santana: Shut up. You two really need to stop talking.

She puts her phone on the table and leans up to Brittany's ear.

"You really need to stop telling Quinn stuff." She whispers.

Brittany giggles.

"Sharing secrets, girls?" Mrs. Pierce asks with a smile.

Santana's phone vibrates.

"Uh, no." She answers, quickly looking away and grabbing her phone.

"Just teasing." Mrs. Pierce says with a laugh.

Quinn: No way, I get way too much info from her.

Santana pockets her phone and looks up to meet blue eyes. Brittany smiles. She wants to kiss Santana, but she knows she can't, so she returns to the conversation with the others. Santana reaches over and links their pinkies.

* * *

><p>"Good lunch?" Mikey asks as Santana and Brittany take a seat in the lounge room. She notices a few new guys.<p>

"Got some new players." Mikey tells her. "Guys, this is Santana."

They all greet her and she nods her head. Mikey starts the game and before they know it, about an hour has passed.

"You're not bad." Santana says to one of the guys.

"You're pretty good yourself." He says back.

Santana looks over to Brittany on the other couch. _Why does everyone insist on flirting with her? I should know to just have her sit over here by now._

Brittany looks up and catches Santana looking at her. She smiles.

"C'mere babe." Santana says in a low voice, holding her hand out.

Brittany gladly obliges, standing up and making her way over to Santana and taking her hand. The latina pulls her forward and she giggles while taking a seat in the spot made for her, draping her legs over Santana's. Santana notices the silence and nudges Mikey to restart the game.

"My girlfriend doesn't want you flirting with her." Santana mumbles, not sure if she wants the guy to hear or not.

Nobody says anything as they start the game, except Brittany.

"You're so cute when you get all jealous."

Santana leans back into the couch, still focusing on the tv. Brittany begins stroking Santana's arm.

"Nu-uh." Santana replies.

Brittany smiles.

"Uh-huh."

Santana glances at her with a small pout on her face. She leans forward a little but then leans back.

"Not as cute as you when you pout." She says while turning back to the tv.

* * *

><p>The next day after a short lunch with their parents, Brittany drags Santana to the cooking class.<p>

"Do we have to do this?" Santana groans.

"It'll be fun." Brittany says, still smiling.

They take their places behind a counter and wait for the teacher to come in.

"Hello everyone," A lady says, entering the room. "My name is Angie."

She walks to the front of the room.

"Is everyone ready to start?" Angie asks.

A unified "Yes" is said so Angie resumes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Brittany whispers.

Santana mumbles, "Sure."

After giving instructions on what to do, Angie leaves them to start cooking. She takes a walk around the room to watch everyone.

While stirring the batter, Brittany begins to sway her hips along with the low music. When Santana finishes crushing the pecans on the other counter, she turns to face Brittany. A smile instantly forms on her lips. Brittany feels eyes on her and looks over her shoulder.

"What are you doing San?" She questions. "Bring those over here."

Santana steps forward and leans into Brittany's back. She throws the pecans into Brittany's bowl. She rests her head against Brittany's back and places her hands on her hips while closing her eyes, feeling her girlfriend slowly move. The corners of Brittany's lips tug up into a smile.

"San, you can't bake like that."

"But this is so much better." Santana says softly.

The blonde giggles.

"How's it going girls?" Angie asks from behind them.

Santana jumps back and looks wide eyed at the woman. Santana clears her throat and Brittany looks back at her as well.

"Good!" She answers happily. "I think we're doing it right."

Brittany holds up the bowl for her to see.

"Looks good." Angie says.

The woman nods and then walks off.

"Come stir this." Brittany instructs.

Santana takes over the stirring and Brittany walks off. The music gets louder and Brittany appears behind Santana. She takes a similar position to the one Santana had a few minutes ago, but keeps her eyes open and rests her chin on Santana's shoulder. She begins to sway her hips once more and Santana stiffens.

Santana clears her throat and says, "What now?"

"Did you listen at all?" Brittany asks with a laugh.

"Kinda." Santana answers.

"We need to put it into the pans so we can put them in the oven."

Brittany backs away and grabs two loaf pans. She returns to her position behind Santana and holds the bowl for her as she scrapes the contents into a pan. Brittany places a kiss on Santana's neck and the latina's hand slips, flinging some batter onto the counter. Brittany giggles and backs away again to clean it up.

After the oven beeps, they place the pans into it and set the timer. Santana leans against the counter, hands on either side, elbows sticking back. Brittany stands in front of her and smiles. As Santana looks at her, a smile finds its way onto her face.

"What?" She asks.

Brittany looks past her at the noise of a few people leaving, and then back to her. She steps forward and places her hands on either side of Santana, between her own hands and body.

"I like this song." Brittany says.

She steps closer so their bodies are almost touching and begins to sway once again. Santana's eyes drop to the blondes hips, watching her move. Brittany lets her hands drop to Santana's waist. The rest of the people exit the room, leaving them alone in the room. Brittany pulls gently and Santana pushes away from the counter, eyes returning to Brittany's. She licks her lips and Brittany grins. She pulls Santana closer, bringing their bodies into contact. Santana momentarily closes her eyes and Brittany leads her to sway along with her.

"I like watching you move." Santana confesses.

Brittany leans in and then notices Angie walk in. She slowly pulls back.

"Has the oven beeped yet? It should be about done." Angie says.

* * *

><p>After the cooking class, Santana went to talk to her mom before going to her room. (Where Brittany went.)<p>

She pulls the key card out of the door and opens it, hearing music as she steps in the room.

"_Let me see you get high,"_

"_And go low."_

"_Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?"_

She walks closer and then stops dead in her tracks and drops her key card.

"_I want to see you work out for me,"_

"_Work out for me."_

There, in front of her is Brittany. Brittany dancing. But not just Brittany dancing. Brittany dancing naked. _Holy fuck._

"_Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?"_

Brittany twirls around and spots Santana.

"San!" She squeals.

She stops her movements, facing Santana.

"Uhm, can you hand me my towel?"

Santana stays frozen for a moment, and then looks down to the towel. She nervously steps over and grabs it. She looks back up at Brittany and holds the towel out with a shaky arm. Brittany smiles and grabs the towel.

"Sorry." She says, walking past Santana and into the bathroom.

_That's my girlfriend..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kinda late, I got sick again. I wrote this tonight and stayed up late cause I want to post it. Didn't have time to go through and check it so I will have to wait to go back over it tomorrow, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Anyways I hope you like it! Thoughts?<strong>

**Song: J. Cole - Work Out  
><strong>


	20. Giving Back

**kurly123****: Glad you thought it was funny. And thank you, I am.**

**crazyfornaya: Can I just say I love your long reviews? Cause I do. Yup, naked. It's not like she knew her girlfriend could walk in at any moment or anything, just dancing after a shower. Glad you liked it :)**

**EvenInTheDark: Haha I thought about that but decided to wait. It might have, but no one else has a key to their room. Except the front desk, of course.**

**Santitaomily: Ever? Happy to have provided it :P**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: Seems like a pretty awesome thing to wake up to. Isn't Santana lucky?**

**Heya-Sexual****: Glad you like it! Maybe soon, maybe not. Have to keep reading to find out :)**

**jace5238: Having Brittany as a girlfriend would be crazy awesome. Santana is lucky, but they're perfect for each other.**

**As always, thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song used.**

* * *

><p>As Brittany lays there snuggled into Santana's back, spooning her from behind, the latina begins to stir. Brittany leans back a little as Santana turns around in her arms. They both smile.<p>

"Morning." Brittany says after a peck to Santana's lips.

"G'morning." Santana mumbles.

They lay there silently looking into each others eyes for awhile. Out of nowhere Santana rolls over on top of Brittany, her back against the blonde.

"San," Brittany says, giggling. "What are you doing?"

"You're comfy," Santana says, ignoring Brittany's question. "I think I found a new bed."

"I don't want your hair in my face all night." Brittany responds, nudging Santana's head to the side.

They both laugh.

"You know you want me on top of you." Santana says.

"No," Brittany says, pushing Santana off of her, turning her so she is laying with her back against the bed, and crawling on top of her. "_I_ want to be on top of _you_."

Santana looks up at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

Brittany leans down a little.

"Uh-huh."

Santana leans up for a kiss but Brittany pulls back. They pause for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Brittany grins and leans down again, stopping right above Santana's lips. The latina begins to move her arms, but Brittany traps them against the bed. Santana leans up for the kiss only to have Brittany to pull back again.

"You're mean..." Santana says quietly.

Brittany continues to smile while leaning back down. Santana tries again, but Brittany just kisses her cheek before jumping up.

"We're gonna be late for lunch." Brittany says. "Later than we already are." She adds.

Santana sits up.

"Better go fix your cute bedhead then."

Brittany just sticks her tongue out before going into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Look who made it!" Mr. Lopez announces upon seeing the girls.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Santana says, taking her seat.

"San was being lazy." Brittany says.

"Liar." Santana says, pushing Brittany a little.

Brittany just giggles. Noticing the new arrivals, the server comes over and Brittany orders a drink for both of them along with a meal to share. As Santana listens to the voices around the table, she watches Brittany and begins to zone out. _I still can't believe this is happening. It is really happening, right?_

"Mija!"

Santana is finally pulled out of her thoughts and looks up at her mom.

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" Mrs. Lopez asks.

She glances at Brittany who is now looking at her.

"Uh.."

"Something really interesting must be going on on Brittany's head." Mr. Lopez jokes.

Brittany smiles at her with a slight blush, realizing Santana has been staring at her.

"I was, uh-"

"Your hair does look a little messy, dear." Mrs. Pierce points out.

When everyone returns to their conversations, Santana leans over next to Brittany's ear.

"Eres asombrosa." She whispers.

Brittany looks at her and, despite not knowing what it means, smiles.

* * *

><p>"Hey Angie!" Brittany greets as her and Santana walk into the room.<p>

"Hi girls."

They walk over to the area they baked at yesterday. Santana picks up one of the pans filled with the banana nut bread they made and turns around. Brittany grabs the other one, holding it in one hand while running her free hand over her girlfriends ass. Santana squeaks and drops her bread in response.

"Be careful San." Brittany says, trying to stifle her laughter.

Santana looks at her for a moment before picking up the pan.

* * *

><p>"You should try it!" Brittany says, handing some banana bread to the others at the table.<p>

"Britt did most of it." Santana says.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good." Mr. Pierce says.

Santana tunes out to the others comments when she feels a warm hand on her leg. _Seriously? I don't think she's ever going to stop this. Fuck, she's moving higher. Why do I become such a dork around her? I need to fight back!_

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany are walking down the hall when Mikey suddenly runs up to them.<p>

"Pool party!" He screams. "Lets go!"

They run along with him to the dark pool room to see Lauren and a few others that hang around the lounge room.

"Skinny dipping!" Someone screams.

Santana looks over at Brittany who is removing her shirt.

"Britt!"

Brittany looks at the latina.

"What?"

"You're not seriously gonna strip are you?"

"That's kinda the point of skinny dipping, San." Brittany laughs.

Santana frowns.

"What?" Brittany asks.

Santana shakes her head and sits down on a chair.

"Nothing, go have fun."

Brittany continues to look at her and steps closer.

"Saaan.."

Santana tries to avoid her eyes. Brittany cups her cheeks, forcing the latina to look at her. She places a kiss on her lips. Santana looks around nervously.

"No one is looking." Brittany promises.

Santana looks back to Brittany and their eyes connect. She looks down and mumbles something.

"I can't understand what you're saying."

"I don't want all these people..." Santana mumbles. "To see you..."

Brittany smiles and leans forward.

"So cute." She whispers.

The blonde leans back and lifts Santana off the ground.

"Britt!" Santana shouts with wide eyes. "What are you-"

They both crash into the water.

The guy that announces the skinny dipping ended up being the only one to do so. Not having any followers, he finally re-clothed himself. After spending a few hours running around the pool room people start leaving around 1:00 A.M. After a quick make out in the pool, Santana and Brittany also leave.

* * *

><p>Quinn: Hey asstana! What's up?<p>

Santana: Waiting for Britt to shower so we can go to lunch. You?

Quinn: Hanging out. Hows everything?

Santana: Good. But Britt is being like.. a huge tease.

Quinn: Haha! I heard a little about that.

Santana: Oh god.

Quinn: My little asstana is so whipped! (Puck agrees)

Puck: Yo.. don't let her tease you like that without giving back!

Santana rolls her eyes and sends a text back to Quinn first.

Santana: W/e. Gonna go eat lunch, talk later.

Then to Puck.

Santana: Wise advise. Don't you think I know that already?

Brittany walks out of the bathroom and up to Santana. She leans down and kisses her. As she leans back, she grabs Santana's hands and helps her off the bed. Despite already knowing what her friends told her, she begins to think more.

After lunch, the girls spend a few hours in the lounge and running around with Jackie until dinner time. Soon after she finishes eating, Santana stands up.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks.

Instead of giving an answer, Santana just leans down and places a kiss to the blondes forehead and then walks off.

* * *

><p>As soon as Santana hears the door open she stands on her knees, starts the music, and begins to sing.<p>

"_Girl I think about it every night, and day."_

"_I'm addicted, wanna jump inside your love."_

Brittany comes into sight with a huge smile on her face. She walks closer to the bed.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way,"_

"_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

Brittany starts to move closer to her, but Santana shakes her head.

"_Honey got her sexy on steamin',"_

"_She givin' hotness a new meanin',"_

"_Perfection, mama you gleamin',"_

"_Inception, you got a brother dreamin', dreamin'."_

"_Damn baby I'm fiendin'"_

"_I'm tryna holler at you, I'm screamin'"_

"_Let me love you down this evenin'"_

"_Love you, love you, ya you know you are my demon."_

Santana smiles widely as Brittany watches her.

"_Girl, we could form a team and"_

"_I could be the king, you could be the queen, and"_

"_My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin'."_

"_I love you long time so you know the meanin'."_

"_Oh, baby, I can't come down,"_

"_So please come help me out."_

"_You got me feelin' high and I can't step off the cloud."_

"_And I just can't get enough."_

"_Girl I think about it every night, and day."_

"_I'm addicted, wanna jump inside your love."_

Brittany tries again to come closer but Santana backs away.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way,"_

"_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_I just can't get enough."_

"_Honey got me runin' like I'm flo jo."_

"_Signs her name on my heart with an XO."_

"_Love so sweet, got me vexed though."_

"_I wanna wish it right back like presto, yes."_

"_Meantime I wait for the next time."_

"_She come around for a toast to the best time."_

"_We lol back and forth on the text line."_

"_She got me fishin' for her love, I confess I'm.."_

"_Something bout her smile and that combo"_

"_Got me high and I ain't cominn' down, yo."_

"_Hearts pumping out louder than electro,"_

"_She's got me feelin' like Mr. Roboto."_

"_Oh baby, I can't come down,_

"_So please come help me out."_

"_You got me feelin' high and I can't step off the cloud."_

"_And I just can't get enough."_

This time, ignoring Santana, Brittany crawls onto the bed, also standing on her knees, in front of the latina.

"_I just can't get enough."_

Santana backs up a little, but Brittany follows. She backs a little more.

"_No..."_

Brittany advances again, and this time Santana moves closer as well. Brittany feels a soft hand on her hip, but doesn't look down, unable to break eye contact.

"_Girl I think about it every night, and day."_

"_I'm addicted, wanna jump inside your love."_

Brittany feels her shirt slowly begin to lift, and suddenly feels something cold and fluffy against her stomach. She finally looks down.

"San!" She squeals, noticing the can of Reddi Wip in her hand.

Instead of finishing the song, Santana laughs and lifts the can, squirting more at Brittany.

"Oh my gosh, it's everywhere!" Brittany says, laughing along with her girlfriend.

Santana laughs harder and lifts the can to Brittany's face. After getting a face full, Brittany reaches for the can.

"Give me that!"

"Never!" Santana shouts, holding the can behind her back.

Brittany struggles to try and get the can when she notices another one on the bed behind the latina. She grabs it and leans back. Before Santana even notices she found it, Brittany pulls the cap off and tugs on Santana's shirt, sending the cans contents down it. Santana squeals.

"Hey!"

They both continue to laugh and spray each other.

After about five minutes of laughing and spraying each other, getting it everywhere, their cans run out.

"We made such a mess." Santana says, trying to calm her laughter.

"You started it." Brittany says, wiping some Reddi Wip from the corner of her lips into her mouth.

Santana laughs at her.

When Brittany gets up and walks to the bathroom, Santana quickly jumps up and catches her at the door.

"Hey," Santana says. "I was gonna go in there."

"I need to get clean," Brittany says with a laugh. "Look what you did to me!"

"Me too, I have just as much as you." Santana says, gesturing to her body.

Brittany grins.

"Come with me."

Brittany walks in the bathroom and Santana remains standing there. She turns. Brittany starts the shower and begins to remove her clothes. She looks back at Santana who is still standing just outside the bathroom door.

"Coming?" She questions.

Santana quickly steps in the bathroom and begins to remove her clothes. Brittany giggles. For a moment, as they both stand without clothes, they just look at one another. Brittany offers her hand; Santana takes it and is led into the shower. The water hits the back of the latina's head and runs down her body. Brittany closes the curtain and Santana looks up at her. Another moment of silence.

"Do you want to be in here?" Brittany asks quietly.

Santana nods. They both smile. Brittany places her hands on Santana's hips and both their hearts begin to beat faster. The blonde watches as the water flows down her girlfriends body and then leans in, capturing the latina's lips with her own. The kiss starts slow but is quickly deepened. Brittany glides her arms around to Santana's lower back and and pulls her forward so their bodies are touching. They both let out a soft moan. When Brittany pulls away brown meets blue.

"Lets get clean." Brittany says.

Santana lets out a small laugh and reaches for the body wash.

* * *

><p>Santana lays in her bed watching the blonde next to her sleep, thinking about her night. <em>I didn't dream it, right? That actually happened. <em>A huge smiles spreads across her face. _I still can't believe this. Any of this. Brittany. She's mine._ Santana scoots closer and snuggles into her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Her phone begins to buzz and Santana slowly wakes. She groans and turns over to grab her phone. She pushes the cover down a little to look at her phone.<p>

Quinn: Wake up!

Quinn: Time to wake up!

She starts to type a reply when another text comes.

Quinn: Are you up?

Santana: What do you want fabitch?

She pushes herself into a sitting position.

Quinn: You to wake up. Now read your note.

_Note? What note?_ Before she can ask she notices a piece of paper on the bedside table. She puts her phone down and takes the paper.

Sorry I'm not here this morning. As much as I love laying in bed and watching you sleep all morning, I thought I needed to spend some time with my mom. Now I'm thinking about how cute and grumpy you are when you wake up. Anyways, she came and woke me up early and asked because we haven't been spending much time together besides at lunch and dinner. If you're reading this you're up, of course, and I should be seeing you soon for lunch, but I thought I'd leave you this note anyways. Just so you know, I've been thinking about you all day. I can say this now because I already know I will, because I always do. I love spending time with my family, but you're always on my mind. Now get ready and come see me! -Britt

Santana folds the note and sits it by her phone. _I love you Brittany. Wait, what? _With a wide smile still on her face she quickly gets dressed. After sliding her phone and the note into her pocket, she makes her way downstairs while sending a text to Quinn.

Santana: How'd you know bout the note? Spying on me?

Quinn: Britt asked me to wake you up and have you read it.

Santana: Shoulda known.

Quinn: So what'd it say?

Santana: Wow, something you don't know? I think I'll keep it that way.

Quinn: W/e.

When Santana reaches the table she stands behind Brittany. She wants to lean down and kiss her head, or her cheek, or something, but she know she can't. Instead, she places a hand on her shoulder and runs it down the blondes arm to her hand as she sits down. Brittany smiles as Santana gently slides her hand into hers.

"Sanny!"

Santana finally looks away from Brittany.

"Hey Jacks."

The others greet Santana.

"I think we made a great choice in vacation spot this year." Mr. Pierce says.

"I agree," Mrs. Lopez says. "Especially because ever since we've been here Santana seems so much happier."

Santana looks at Brittany and can't help but smile. Brittany catches her looking and smiles back.

"It's a nice place," Mrs. Pierce says. "I know I love it, I think the girls do too."

"Totally." Brittany answers.

"I think we have Brittany to thank for Santana's new attitude." Mr. Lopez says. "I'm glad we've all become friends."

"Sanny is the best friend ever!" Jackie says.

"You're a great friend too, Jacks." Santana says, smiling at the girl.

The girls smile grows.

* * *

><p>Since only Mikey, Lauren, and a two other guys are around, Santana and Brittany sit together on a lounge chair by the pool; Brittany sitting with her back against the chair and Santana sitting between her legs, back against her chest. With both their hands resting on the latina's stomach, Brittany traces lazy circles on the Santana's hand.<p>

When the others leave and the lights are off, leaving only the pool lights, Brittany pushes Santana up gently. Santana looks back at her confusedly. The blonde just removes herself from the chair and reaches behind her back to untie her bikini top. Santana continues to watch her.

"Since you wouldn't let me the other day, I'm going to now." Brittany says, walking to the end of the pool.

Brittany removes her bottoms and dives into the pool. When she resurfaces she smiles at Santana. Santana just laughs and follows. When she comes up, Brittany is right in front of her. She kisses Santana.

"That's not how you skinny dip." Brittany teases.

"You just want to see me naked again." Santana replies.

Brittany smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe."

Santana leans in for another kiss. When she pulls back she brings her lip to Brittany's ear.

"Well," She whispers. "Since I'm not doing it right, maybe you can help me?"

Brittany giggles and reaches around Santana's back. Before undoing the tie, she leans in for another kiss. She removes the top and throws it out of the pool. Santana laughs and reaches up to cup Brittany's cheeks. They take a moment to look into each others eyes before Santana pulls the blonde in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day after lunch the girls make their way to the lounge room, like they do most of the time.<p>

"Santana!" Mikey shouts when they enter.

"Hey." Santana greets.

Santana takes a seat next to Mikey and Brittany sits on the other couch.

"We've got another newbie." He informs.

She looks to the couch opposite Brittany to see a petite redhead girl wave at her. She nods in response.

"Rebecca this is Santana," Mikey says. "Santana this is Rebecca."

"So you game?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Rebecca answers. "I heard you're pretty good."

"More like pretty awesome."

The redhead laughs.

"Little supercilious, are we?"

"It's true." Santana says, shrugging.

Mikey laughs at them. Brittany can't help but get lost in thoughts about Santana.

After the first game, the Rebecca ends up switching spots with Mikey. Santana and the redhead begin to talk about their favorite games, when they started, etc. Rebecca laughs at something Santana says and places her hand on her knee. Being so caught up with their conversation, Santana hadn't noticed Brittany watching them. Moments after Brittany sees the contact, she almost jumps out of her seat. Mikey notices and tries not to laugh. She steps over to the couch they are sitting and and sits so close to Santana she is almost on top of her, pushing the redheads hand off in the process. Santana turns her head. She smiles at Brittany. Brittany takes Santana's hand into hers. Brown eyes get lost in blue. _Damn I want to kiss you right now._ Santana leans forward.

"Eres la unica para mi." She whispers.

Santana pulls back and Brittany smiles. When the latina turns back, Rebecca looks at her a moment before continuing the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know Spanish so I had to use a translator. Hope it's right. (Eres asombrosa = You're amazing, Eres la unica para mi = You're the one for me) Kinda jumped around a bit so I hope you don't mind. Song used is the Boyce Avenue cover of Just can't get enough. Thoughts?<strong>


	21. Don't Deserve You

**kurly123: Of course not, I love getting your reviews! Happy that you enjoy it :)**

**Argleek: Almost left it out 'cause I didn't want it to be wrong. Glad it was right and that you like the story. Thank you!**

**JSerenade/Blueskkies: Glad you like her! She's in this chapter too. (A little)**

**crazyfornaya: Well I'm happy you love it! They might know, they might not. Dunno. Glad you like Quinn and Puck being thrown in. Puck isn't doing much now but he'll be doing more later. Can't tell you bout that, you'll just have to wait! Haha so much love for jealous Britt.**

**gleebrittanafan: Glad you liked it! It's alright you don't have anything to say, I'm glad you reviewed anyways!**

**lionquinn: Cute and sexy and two of the best things you can have :P**

**Zanyalf: Thought about having them just skinny dip with everyone else but then thought about it and split it into two parts. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**helen2110: Haha that's awesome! Glad you like it.**

**EvenInTheDark: I have no plans for that. Rebecca means no harm, she is just there to be a friend and make Britt protective of her girl. I agree with not having another person thrown in. Dealing with the parents is coming soon :)**

**Damn stupidly clicking buttons! I did it twice and had to retype all the review replies :( Anyways, Thank you so so much for all of the reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song used.**

* * *

><p>From her position behind Santana, Brittany begins to place sweet kisses on the back of her girlfriends neck and shoulders.<p>

"Mmm.." Santana mumbles. "Dreams do come true."

Brittany giggles and places a few more kisses while hugging the Latina tighter.

"I dreamed about you too." Brittany says.

Santana tries to snuggle closer to Brittany.

"What was your dream about?"

A moment of silence.

"Just us." Brittany answers, placing another kiss to Santana's shoulder.

A comfortable silence takes over for awhile before Brittany speaks.

"I slept in all morning 'cause of you."

Santana laughs.

"Isn't it nice?" She asks.

"Only because I've got you in my arms."

* * *

><p>While waiting for their lunch to arrive, Santana watches curiously as Brittany texts. Eventually she decides to lean over to look.<p>

"Who ya talkin' to?" She asks.

Brittany turns her head and smiles.

"Just Quinn."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"I should have known."

She lets her eyes scan over the text Brittany is typing out.

"Britt!" She exclaims a little too loudly. "Don't tell her that!"

The blonde laughs

"Why not?"

"Don't you think you tell her enough already?" Santana asks. "Plus that's not something she needs to know. She makes fun of me with all the shit you tell her, you know?"

"Aww I'm sorry. I know I tell her a lot, but I can't help it. I like talking about you."

Santana can't help but smile.

"What are you girls over there arguing about?" Mr. Lopez asks.

Both girls look over at him.

"Nothing." Santana says.

He just smiles at them and they turn back to each other. Brittany erases her text telling Quinn about the shower and replaces it with:

Brittany: We've been having a lot of fun. How's everything going for you? Also, stop making fun of San! :P

* * *

><p>"Ba-" Santana cuts herself off and clears her throat. "Britt, I'm gonna go up to the room for a bit."<p>

Santana stands up and Brittany looks up at her.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit?" The blonde says.

"Yeah." Santana answers, smiling at Brittany before making her way to her room.

After she gets to her room she pulls out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q."

"Something wrong?" Quinn asks.

"I can't call you without something being wrong?" Santana questions.

"You just sound a little off." Quinn says.

"Thaaanks," Santana responds.

Quinn lets out a small laugh.

"So what's up?" She asks.

"Nothing really." Santana starts. "It's just, like, I dunno. Brittany is so amazing- I like her so much, and I just... I just don't feel like I don't deserve her."

"Of course you do San. And she's crazy about you, too." Quinn tells her.

"I know, I guess, I just..."

"Look, don't worry about it." Quinn says. "I know it's weird for you to feel so much for her and everything but it'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Rebecca shouts when the Latina walks into the lounge. "Hey."<p>

Mikey looks back and smiles at her.

"Hey." Santana answers, walking forwards to Mikey.

She takes a seat next to him and he pauses the game.

"Hey San." He greets.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

Santana quietly tells Mikey about her plan, and he excitedly agrees.

"San!"

Santana and Mikey turn to see Brittany walking in.

"Hey Britt." Santana says with a smile.

Brittany walks closer to Santana.

"Okay, so..." The blonde starts. "I was talking to my friend Mike.. about you... and he, uhm, wants to talk to you."

Santana look at Brittany in confusion for a moment before speaking.

"He wants to talk to me?" She asks. "Why?"

"Well.. he's my best friend, you know, and since he can't meet you he wants to talk to you and see what you're like."

Santana smiles again and laughs.

"You tell Quinn everything but not him?"

Brittany pouts a little.

"I don't tell her everything." The blonde says. "And I do tell him how amazing you are. He just wants to find out for himself."

Santana glances at Brittany's lips before answering.

"Alright," She says. "And you almost tell her everything."

Santana leans closer.

"You told her we went skinny dipping."

Brittany blushes as Santana leans back.

"I'm sorry.. it just slipped out."

Santana just laughs a little.

"At least I know you were thinking about me."

Before Brittany can reply her phone begins to ring.

"That must be him."

Brittany answers the phone and talks for a few minutes before handing the phone over to Santana. Suddenly, while taking the phone, Santana gets nervous. She looks into Brittany's eyes for a moment before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Santana? This is Mike."

"Hi." She says.

Santana gets up and walks out of the lounge.

"Do you really care about Brittany?" Mike asks.

"What? Yes, of course I do!" Santana answers nervously.

After about 20 minutes of talking Mike says:

"You're alright Lopez, I approve."

Santana laughs.

"Thanks."

"But break her heart and you're dead." Mike warns.

"I don't think that could ever happen." Santana replies.

"I think you underestimate how much she cares about you."

"I don't know about that," Santana says. "But I never plan on hurting her."

* * *

><p>"Where'd Britt go?" Santana asks, re-entering the lounge.<p>

"She said something about dinner and looking for you." Mikey says, staring at the tv.

"Oh," She says. "Well I'll text you when you need to go to the spot."

"Kay." Mikey answers.

Santana turns and walks out. She soon finds Brittany and they make their way to dinner. Santana eats half of her food before she is ready to leave.

"Come meet me at the park when you are done eating." She tells Brittany.

"Why don't you just wait?" Brittany asks.

"I need to do something." Santana says, smiling.

"Alright.."

Santana quickly walks away from the table.

* * *

><p>Standing in the same spot as where she sang to Brittany for the first time, Santana waits impatiently for Brittany to arrive.<p>

"Calm down, she'll be here soon." Mikey says.

Almost immediately after the words leave his mouth, she spots the blonde walking toward her. As she gets closer Santana prepares to sing, but hesitates when she notices Jackie. She turns back to Mikey worriedly.

"What do I do?" She asks.

"It's just Jackie." He says. "Sing."

Santana continues to look at him and he begins to play the piano. She turns just in time to see Brittany stop in front of her. She takes a breath and begins to sing.

"_The sun goes down,"_

"_The stars come out,"_

"_And all that counts..."_

"_Is here and now."_

"_My universe will never be the same."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

She glances down at Jackie who is staring at her with wide eyes. She looks back up to catch Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiles widely, causing a smile to form on her face also. She shifts nervously on her feet and glances back to Mikey who gives her a reassuring smile.

"_You cast a spell on me,"_

"_Spell on me."_

"_You hit my like the sky fell on me,"_

"_Fell on me."_

"_And I decided you look well on me,"_

"_Well on me."_

"_So lets go somewhere no one else can see."_

_"You and me."_

"_Turn the lights out now,"_

"_Now I'll take you by the hand,"  
>"Hand you another drink;"<em>

"_Drink it if you can."_

"_Can you spend a little time?"_

"_Time is slipping away,"_

"_Away from us, so stay."_

"_Stay with me I can make-"_

"_Make you glad you came."_

"_The sun goes down,"_

"_The stars come out,"_

"_And all the counts.."  
>"Is here and now."<br>"My universe will never be the same."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

Jackie cheers and takes a step forward. Brittany stops her, not wanting to interrupt. Jackie steps back and the blonde continues to watch with adoration.

"_You cast a spell on me,"_

"_Spell on me."_

"_You hit my like the sky fell on me,"_

"_Fell on me."_

"_And I decided you look well on me,"_

"_Well on me."_

"_So lets go somewhere no one else can see."  
>"You and me."<em>

"_Turn the lights out now,"_

"_Now I'll take you by the hand,"  
>"Hand you another drink;"<em>

"_Drink it if you can."_

"_Can you spend a little time?"_

"_Time is slipping away,"_

"_Away from us, so stay."_

"_Stay with me I can make-"_

"_Make you glad you came."_

"_The sun goes down,"_

"_The stars come out,"_

"_And all the counts.."  
>"Is here and now."<br>"My universe will never be the same."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

Santana glances back at Mikey again before returning her eyes to the beautiful blue ones in front of her.

"_I'm glad you came."_

She continues to stare at Brittany who stares right back. As the next words come, she her smile grows.

"_So glad you came."_

Brittany allows herself to take a step forward, earning a look from Jackie.

"_I'm glad you came."_

Santana finds herself moving closer to Brittany.

"_I'm glad you came."_

"_The sun goes down,"_

"_The stars come out,"_

"_And all the counts.."  
>"Is here and now."<br>"My universe will never be the same."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

"_I'm glad you came."_

Brittany removes the space between them and pulls her girlfriend into a hug.

"Sanny you sounded awesome!" Jackie cheers.

Brittany pulls away and they both smile at the girl.

"Thanks Jacks." Santana says.

Santana looks down and then back at Mikey.

"Could you take Jackie to her room?"

Mikey nods and Santana turns back to Brittany.

"If that's okay?"

Brittany smiles and says, "Yeah."

Jackie pouts.

"Why do you want me to leave Sanny?"

Santana lowers herself so she is level with Jackie.

"We can hang out all day sometime if you like, I just need to talk to Britt for a bit." She explains.

"Okay.." Jackie says, taking Mikey's hand.

The two walk off and Santana stands up and looks at her hands. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Brittany.

"I know I sing to you a lot, but you said you liked my voice anyways. The point is, I sang this to you because, well- Britt... I, I like you so much. It's scary sometimes, and i've just been thinking. I feel like I don't deserve you half the time- you're so amazing." Santana says quickly.

Brittany smiles but Santana continues before she can say anything.

"I just wanted to sing this to you... to tell you that I want to make you happy that you met me.. and happy that you have me.. and to tell you.. to tell you that I.." Santana says, tears staring to fall from her eyes.

Brittany takes both of Santana's hands in hers and pulls her forward. She leans down and captures Santana's lips.

"San," She says gently. "Why are you crying?"

Santana pulls one of her hands back to wipe her face.

"I don't know, I can't- I just- I'm so stupid."

Santana looks down and Brittany wipes the tears from Santana's cheeks and then kisses them.

"Don't say that, you're not stupid. What's wrong?"

The Latina reluctantly looks back up into Brittany's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm crying like a baby. I wanted this to be perfect."

Brittany smiles and kisses Santana gently.

"It's okay." She says. "Just tell me."

Santana stares at her quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that- that I... I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiles widely and pulls Santana into another kiss.

"I love you too." Brittany says as she pulls away.

Santana smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. The blonde wraps her arms around Santana and hugs her tightly. When they pull away, Santana leans in for another kiss. When Brittany pulls away, their eyes lock.

"Lets go to the room?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Yeah." Santana answers.

Brittany grabs Santana's hand and the two quickly head to their room.

The blonde leads Santana to the bed and the Latina gently pushes her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her. She pauses, looking into blue eyes before leaning down and pressing her lips to Brittany's. Brittany guides Santana's shirt up and Santana pulls away to let Brittany pull it over her head. Brittany sits up a little and Santana does the same and they return to each others lips. Shortly after they help each other out of their pants. Santana leans down to capture the blondes lips once again. Brittany glides her hands down Santana's body and stops on her hips. She rolls them over and takes her place on top of Santana. The Latina looks up and her nervously and Brittany places a sweet kiss to her lips. They both smile as she pulls back. Brittany slowly removes the remaining clothes on her girlfriend, Santana doing the same to her. Brittany captures the Latina's lips once again, kissing slowly and passionately. Hands begin to roam everywhere, and Santana lets Brittany take control.

* * *

><p>Once again, Brittany wakes up spooning Santana from behind. She smiles and hugs the Latina tighter. She reaches back to check the time on her phone. Almost 1:30 P.M. She also notices the 2 missed calls; one from her mother and one from her father. <em>Probably wonder why I'm not down for lunch.<em> She puts her phone back on the bedside table and drapes her arm back over Santana.

"What time is it?" Santana mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Almost 1:30" Brittany answers.

"Did you just wake up?"

Brittany places a kiss on Santana's shoulder before answering.

"Yeah, I told you you're making me lazy."

"Lazy is good." Santana says with a chuckle.

Before anything else can be said, they hear a knock on the door. Santana groans and Brittany pulls herself out of bed. Before she gets to the door, Santana turns to face her.

"Britt!" She says, causing the blonde to turn around. "Put some clothes on."

Brittany looks down at her naked self and laughs. Another knock.

"Just a sec!" She calls, quickly pulling on her underwear, a shirt, and sweats.

Santana laughs as Brittany goes to the door.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Mrs. Pierce asks. "Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine, I just woke up. Sorry." Brittany replies.

"You shouldn't spend all day in bed. You and Santana should come down for lunch, even though it's almost over."

"Okay, we'll be down soon."

Mrs. Pierce gives her daughter a hug before leaving. Brittany walks back to the bed and sits in front of Santana who smiles at her.

"Get dressed San, we need to go eat."

"Why can't we just lay in bed some more?" Santana whines.

"Cause we don't need to waste our day. Plus we need to eat." Brittany replies.

"But it wouldn't be wasting!" Santana argues. "You could lay back down with me and we could talk.. and kiss.."

Brittany smiles and leans down to peck Santana's lips.

"We can talk downstairs."

"Fine." Santana huffs.

Brittany stands up but Santana doesn't move. She looks back to her girlfriend.

"You have to get up to get dressed San."

"I'm waiting for you to go into the bathroom."

Brittany gives her a puzzled look.

"I'm naked." Santana says. "You don't get to see me."

Brittany sits back down.

"I think I already have." Brittany says. "A few times." She adds.

Santana smirks.

"You're making me get out of bed so this is your punishment."

Brittany is silent for a moment.

"Fine," She says, making Santana think she is going to lay back down. "But you don't get to kiss me then."

Santana pouts and Brittany gets up and goes into the bathroom.

When the girls reach the table everyone is already done eating and are just sitting around talking. A few minutes after ordering her food, Santana pulls out her phone.

Santana: The morning after is supposed to be all blissful and cute. You ruined it.

Santana smiles when Brittany grabs her phone. The blonde glances at her and then types a reply.

Brittany: I ruined it? You started it!

Santana: Did not! You're the one that made me get up.

Brittany: Cause my mom wanted us to come down.

Santana rolls her eyes.

Santana: Fine, your mom ruined it.

Brittany laughs a little.

Brittany: You can't blame her. You're the one that started this with not letting me see you naked. :P

Brittany looks over at Santana who is looking at her. The Latina doesn't pick up her phone and before she can say anything, her phone buzzes.

Quinn: What! Was that supposed to go to San? Is she teasing you back now?

Brittany blushes.

"What?" Santana asks, watching her curiously.

Brittany hands Santana the phone. Santana reads over the text and looks up at Brittany.

"Britt how could you send that to the wrong person? She's never gonna leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I don't know how it got sent to her."

"It's alright.. nothing we can do about it now." Santana says with a sigh. "You're lucky you're cute."

Brittany giggles and takes her phone back.

Santana: This is still so your fault though. It's not like you were gonna see me naked anyways.

Brittany sends a quick text to Quinn before answering Santana.

Brittany: You don't know that. I might just decide I want to see you again.

Santana laughs.

Santana: So what, you just want me to strip right here?

Brittany: No way. Too many people.

Brown meets blue and they sit quietly for a few moments.

"Having a staring competition, girls?" Mr. Pierce asks.

Brittany pulls her eyes away to look at her father.

"Uh, yeah." She answers.

He laughs.

"Well I think you just lost."

Brittany smiles.

"And it's all your fault."

He returns to his conversation with Mr. Lopez and Brittany looks back to Santana.

Santana: You are adorable. I want to kiss you so bad.

Brittany: Nope. Not till you strip.

Around four, the girls end up back in their room. Santana goes to the bathroom and Brittany puts on a movie before sitting on Santana's side of the bed. The Latina comes out of the bathroom and walks up to the blonde.

"You're in my spot." Santana says playfully.

She leans down but Brittany puts a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Really?" Santana says.

"Yup," Brittany says with a smile. "All you have to do is take your clothes off."

"You're such a perv, Britt."

"Oh c'mon you always stare at my boobs." Brittany says, pulling Santana down onto the bed. "Anyways, you know you wanna strip for me."

Santana smiles and leans forward a little.

"And you know you wanna kiss me."

"But if you strip then I get to see you naked and kiss you." Brittany says happily.

Santana leans back.

"You're horrible." She says. "You really gonna make me do this?"

"I'm not _making _you do it, it's your decision." Brittany says.

"You're lucky I like kissing you so much." Santana says, removing her shirt.

Brittany watches happily as Santana continues to remove her clothes. With nothing left on her body, Santana leans forward and kisses Brittany. She rests her hands at the hem of Brittany's shirt and begins to pull it up.

After finally pulling away, she says, "So worth it." and then pulls the shirt over Brittany's head.

"Now come take a shower with me." Santana says, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after arriving and taking their seats in the lounge, Rebecca squeezes in between Mikey and Santana and begins talking. Brittany watches for a moment before standing up. Due to lack of room she sits on Santana's lap.<p>

Santana laughs and says, "You really should just sit over here to begin with."

"We need a bigger couch in here." Mikey says with a laugh, getting up and sitting on the one to the right.

"Nah." Santana answers, smiling at Brittany.

Forgetting about her conversation with the redhead, she leans up to Brittany's ear.

"And you thought my jealously was cute." She whispers.

Brittany looks away shyly and Santana wraps an arm around the blonde. She looks over at Rebecca and then back to Brittany.

"You can tell her." She whispers. "If you want."

Brittany turns to look at Santana and then up to the redhead. She smiles. She glances at the smiling Latina before looking at Rebecca and speaking.

"I hope you don't mind. I just like sitting with my girlfriend."

The girl looks at the two for a moment and then smiles.

"Not at all."

Even though the redhead scoots over to take Mikey's spot, Brittany doesn't move from Santana's lap and the Latina doesn't complain. After a few games Santana removes herself from the game.

"Lets go?" She asks Brittany.

Brittany smiles and shakes her head. The two grab some blankets before making their way to their spot by the pond. They cuddle closely with a blanket over them and music playing lowly.

"San?" Brittany says after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Is it too soon to want to marry you?"

Santana stays silent for a moment. _Marry me? She'd really want to do that? I'd really want to do that? Fuck, the feelings she gives me..._

"No," She answers quietly. "But it might be a bit soon to actually do it."

Brittany smiles and they snuggle closer to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Thoughts? Also, just wondering: If I were to try and write another story would you guys read it?<strong>

**Song: The Wanted - Glad You Came**


	22. Cute Together

**Santitaomily****: Me too.**

**jace5238: I'm a queen? Awesome! Keep reading and you'll find out :)**

**DawnJuan: I couldn't write a sex scene. It would have been horrible. Trust me, it's better that I left it out. Like you said, time will tell.**

**EvenInTheDark: No way I'm gonna abandon this :P It's just that I've had this idea for awhile. It's another Brittana story, just a little different. It's like a supernatural story. It would be based off of the Darkest Powers trilogy by Kelly Armstrong.**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: Haha well it worked, didn't it?**

**lionquinn: Glad you thought it was perfect! :)**

**Mystica375: I'm glad you liked the song. The song actually gave me the idea for the whole singing part. (I was trying to think of a way to lead into Santana telling Brittany she loved her for the first time)**

**Zanyalf: The end of summer is always sad**

**Penn: Reviews make me happy, thank you so much! :)**

**helen2110: 1. I'm glad :) 2. I'll have to throw in some more jealous Britt since you guys love her so much lol**

**wkgreen: They really should, and yes it is :P**

**crazyfornaya: I was gonna ask you guys if you thought that all the crying and such was too much, but I'm forgot. So i'm glad you said something and liked it :) Yes, that will come up again. They won't talk about they actual conversation itself, but you will understand/learn what it was about. I'm glad you like my quick updates :P (I really need to learn another word besides glad.)**

**gleebrittanafan: I love this story too much to forget about it.**

**SilkeLoveSantana: Of course.**

**BrennaAimee: Delighted that you like the story and would read another!**

**Thank you oh so much for all of your reviews (they are awesome) and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Although they're still keeping it a secret, they haven't been trying as hard to hide it. Most of the time they sit close together, and even on each others laps sometimes. They hold hands all the time, even around their parents. They don't know if their parents have noticed or not, but they haven't said anything. To be honest, they haven't worried much about it. But they haven't really talked about telling their parents either. They just know they're happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany smiles as Santana leans forward and begins to place kisses on her cheek. They are in the lounge on the couch and being the only two in the room, Brittany is sitting on Santana's lap sideways. Santana has one leg folded under her and they both have their arms wrapped around each other. Brittany giggles as the Latina continues to place kisses on her cheek and moves down to her neck.<p>

"Podría darte un beso para siempre." Santana whispers.

She moves up and captures Brittany's lips. Santana can feel the blonde smile into the kiss. A noise at the entrance causes them to pull apart. Santana glances up to see Mikey and Rebecca walking in. she leans forward and buries her face in Brittany's neck, mumbling.

"Hey you two." Mikey sings.

The two walk around to sit on the other couch. Santana tugs Brittany's shirt down to cover the exposed skin and Brittany giggles.

"Hey." Brittany greets.

Santana hugs tighter and with one last kiss to Brittany's neck, pulls away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mikey laughs. "But I thought we'd game."

"Sure." Santana says, reaching for her discarded controller.

Mikey and Rebecca grab controllers and turn to the tv while Santana turns to Brittany.

"Wanna play?" She asks, holding her controller in the air.

Brittany smiles and leans forward, capturing the Latina's lips with her own. Santana laughs as they pull apart.

"No thanks."

"Hey lovebirds, game's started." Rebecca says.

Santana removes her eyes from the blonde and looks at the tv. Brittany snuggles into her, resting her head on the Latina's chest. Santana smiles. Adding to the distraction, Brittany begins to draw lazy circles under the Latina's shirt on her bare stomach. The circles become calming and Santana kisses the top of the blondes head before putting her full focus on the game.

* * *

><p>Mikey, Lauren, and Rebecca end up going to dinner with Santana, Brittany, and their families. Mikey takes Brittany's usual spot and while Lauren and Rebecca get extra chairs, Brittany decides to sit on Santana's lap.<p>

"Really, girls," Mr. Pierce says. "We can get another chair."

Santana loosely wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

"We don't need one daddy," Brittany says with a smile. "San is a comfy chair."

Jackie giggles while her father just shakes his head and smiles.

"Between you two," Mrs. Pierce says, pointing her finger at Brittany and Jackie. "I don't know how Santana even moves."

Everyone laughs.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Santana says.

"They're cute together anyways." Rebecca comments. "They make a good co-" Lauren's elbow in her side cuts her off.

Santana freezes. _Please tell me she didn't just say that._ Lauren clears her throat and the redhead continues to look confused while they other teens glare at her.

"Yeah, they're awesome friends." Mikey says.

The Latina shifts uncomfortably and Brittany takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I agree." Mrs. Lopez says. "They've gotten really close."

Santana gives a weak smile and the server arrives, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't feel good." Santana mumbles, crawling onto the bed.<p>

Brittany crawls in behind the Latina and pulls her close. The blonde puts an arm around her and Santana puts her own on top of it. Within seconds, Santana is asleep.

The next afternoon Brittany wakes Santana as usual. After a few minutes of being awake, the Latina returns to sleep. Santana ends up sleeping for the rest of the day. Brittany also spends most of her time in the room, coming and going once in a while to stretch her legs or talk to her, and Santana's, parents.

After two trips to the bathroom and throwing up once early the next morning, Santana spends about an hour laying and bed, trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" Brittany asks, returning from talking to Mrs. Lopez.<p>

"No." Santana grumbles.

Brittany frowns and lays on the bed. She pulls Santana close and the Latina rests her head on the blondes chest while putting an arm across her stomach. After a few more hours of struggling to sleep, it is lunch time.

"Why don't you go and eat?" Santana asks.

"I'm busy taking care of you." Brittany answers simply.

"I don't want you to waste your day in the room because of me."

"I would just be worrying about you anyways." Brittany says, stroking Santana's hair.

Santana sighs.

"Did you want something?"

Santana attempts to shake her head.

* * *

><p>As Santana heaves over the toilet, Brittany turns on the water to fill the bathtub. She turns and rubs the Latina's back until she is done.<p>

"Get in."

Santana flushes the toilet, takes her bra off, slips out of her superman boxers, and steps in the tub. After sitting down she looks back to Brittany.

"Would you, uh, get in with me?"

Brittany smiles and slowly removes her clothes. She slips in the tub behind Santana, who leans back as soon as she settles in her spot.

"Is this helping any?"

"Mhm." Santana answers, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Brittany places a kiss to Santana's shoulder.<p>

"I'm gonna get out now."

"What? No." Santana whines.

"I need to go get something."

"But I need you," Santana whines. "My stomach still hurts and this was helping."

"My poor baby." Brittany says with a smile, placing a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I'm serious."

Brittany hugs Santana and runs her hand up and down the Latina's arm.

"I know, but I'll be right back." Brittany says, lifting herself from the tub.

When the blonde steps out, Santana lays her arms on the edge of the tub and rests her head on them. She watches as Brittany gets dressed.

"You should probably get out soon anyways," Brittany says as she dries her hair. "Or else you'll turn into a prune."

Santana smiles and Brittany leans down to press her lips against the Latina's.

"Britt," Santana says, pulling away. "I don't want you to get my sick germs."

Brittany shrugs.

"I've been around you all day anyways."

* * *

><p>"Brittany!"<p>

Brittany turns around to see Mrs. Lopez walking towards her.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" Mrs. Lopez asks. "How is Santana?"

Brittany grabs a bag from the counter and turns back to Mrs. Lopez.

"I think she's doing a little better, but she still doesn't feel very well."

"And you're still feeling alright? I don't want you to get sick too."

Brittany smiles.

"No I'm fine, I just wish San would start feeling better."

"At least she's letting someone take care of her," Mrs. Lopez says with a smile. "She usually won't even let me help."

"Well I guess she decided not to argue 'cause she knows I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Mrs. Lopez pulls her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"San are you out of the tub yet?" Brittany asks, walking in the door.<p>

Brittany hears a mumble coming from the bed. She walks closer and sits next to the curled up Latina.

"I brought you some soup."

"I don't wanna eat." Santana mumbles, scooting herself closer to Brittany.

"It'll make you feel better, sit up."

Santana slowly pushes herself into a sitting position. Brittany hands her a cup of soup before turning on the tv.

"You eat too." Santana says.

"I am, I'm Just making sure you eat." Brittany says, reaching for the other soup filled cup.

After Santana empties her cup, she puts it on the bedside table. She scoots back to Brittany and rests her head on the blondes shoulder.

"I feel better."

"I told you." Brittany says.

Brittany puts an arm around Santana and they watch tv for a few minutes. Brittany watches curiously as Santana leans back and sits crossed legged to her side. The Latina takes her hand and pulls her close, capturing her lips when they are close enough.

"I love you." Santana whispers.

They lean their foreheads together. Brittany opens her mouth to speak but Santana continues.

"You are so amazing. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Brittany's smiles widens.

"I love you so much, Brittany." She pauses. "I think we should tell our parents."

Brittany leans back and Santana becomes nervous.

"Only if you want to." She adds quickly.

Brittany smiles and says, "Of course I do."

Santana's smile returns and she wraps her arms around Brittany and pulls her into a kiss. Their foreheads find each other again.

"San?"

"Yeah?" Santana says quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Santana looks at Brittany again, takes a deep breath, and then looks at their parents. She clears her throat. Everyone looks at her. <em>Shit. They're all staring. Jackie is staring too. She looks so cute in her little outfit. What will she think? Will she hate me now? Will the rest of the Pierces? Will they think I messed up their daughter? Will my parents hate me?<em>

"Santana?" Her mother says.

She glances at Brittany again, and then back.

"I-" She stops. "We have something to tell you."

Brittany squeezes her shaking hand.

"Britt and I..." She says nervously, voice wavering. "We're dating."

"Each other." Brittany adds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thoughts? (Podría darte un beso para siempre = I could kiss you forever)<strong>

**Also to those, or anyone else, that said they would read another story, I went ahead and wrote the first chapter. I am going to post it after I post this (so it should be up) and due to my lack of being able to create titles, it is called Thrown to ****You**


	23. Anything For You

**Zanyalf****: (Yay for long reviews) Happy you liked that :P Haha that sounds like an awesome shirt. Yeah, finally decided to try and write my other idea.**

**EvenInTheDark: Soon enough?**

**ironRB: Sorry for the shortness :/**

**Ibid9999: Santana loves Britt too much to be mean lol**

**Bleach-Glee-Lover: I'm sorry, don't hate me.**

**SilkeLovesSantana: It makes me happy that you guys actually like it :)**

**crazyfornaya: (Long review 3) I couldn't decided if I wanted to put them telling their parents in or not, so I did that. Put it in, but not really. Who needs drama when you can have cuteness? How'd the waiting go? You sat there and stared at the screen till this came, right?**

**DawnJuan: Haha, her getting sick was mainly to lead into them telling their parents.. didn't wanna make poor Britt suffer too.**

**helen2110: Reaction is below! So much jealous Britt love! I really need to do something bout that. Thank you for reading my other story :)**

**Heya-sexual: Hurry up, go read!**

**As always, thank you guys for all your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song used.**

* * *

><p>Santana tries to look at everyone's face at once, trying to gauge their reactions. Brittany pulls her closer.<p>

"I told you mommy." Jackie whispers to her mom.

"That's wonderful, girls!" Mrs. Pierce says with a smile.

Santana and Brittany both smile. Mr. Pierce smiles and nods in agreement as Santana focuses on her parents who still haven't said anything. Her mother glances at her father.

"Oh, mija." She says.

Santana gets worried but relaxes as a smile spreads across her mothers face. Her mother stands up and walks over to her. She stands up to be pulled into a hug.

"So you're not mad?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Mad?" Her father says. "Of course not, we're happy for you."

A smile finally finds its way to her face.

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Her mother says.

"We thought something might be going on." Her father says.

Confusion floods her face.

"What?"

Brittany giggles.

"You don't go from barely hugging your best friend to holding hands and stuff with Brittany without something going on." Her mother points out.

Her father chuckles from his seat while her mother presses a kiss to her forehead before going back to her seat. She returns next to her seat and receives a hug from Brittany.

"Plus it's pretty much impossible to miss the way you two look at each other." Mrs. Pierce says.

Santana smiles at Brittany and links their hands.

"So everyone's really okay with this?" Brittany asks.

"Does she make you happy?" Her father asks.

Brittany smiles widely and says, "Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters."

There is a moment of silence and everyone just smiles at the girls.

"Sanny can we watch a movie tonight?" Jackie asks, causing the others to laugh.

"Sure, Jacks." Santana says with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Do you need help in there?" Brittany asks as she sits on the bed next to Santana.<p>

"No!" Jackie shouts from the bathroom.

Brittany nudges Santana.

"You know she's trying to impress you, right?"

Santana laughs.

"What?"

"Yup," Brittany says. "She wants you to know she's a big girl."

Santana laughs again while nudging Brittany back.

"Why don't you try to impress me more?" Santana teases.

Brittany tackles the Latina onto her back and hovers above her. Santana continues to giggle and Brittany smiles down at her before leaning down and pressing her lips to the Latina's.

"That's not impressive enough?" She says, pulling away.

Santana licks her lips. "So impressive."

Brittany leans back down but Santana stops her.

"Uh uh," Santana says. "Jackie's gonna come out any minute."

"I missed your sweet lady kisses while you were sick," Brittany says with a pout. "You've gotta make up for that."

Santana smirks and leans up to kiss Brittany. The blonde begins to deepen the kiss but Santana pulls away.

"Britt she's gonna come out."

"Soo..." Brittany says, pecking Santana's lips.

Santana can't help but laugh.

"So this is not something see needs to see."

"So not fair." Brittany whines, lifting herself from her girlfriend.

"Later." Santana promises.

Just as Santana sits up, Jackie exits the bathroom. She runs up and hops on the bed. Brittany gets up and walks into the bathroom. Santana smiles at the girl.

"Hey Jacks," Santana says. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Jackie smiles and nods her head.

"About earlier, at dinner, with me and Britt."

Jackie sits in front of her.

"What we told everyone... do you understand? That I'm dating your sister?"

Jackie smiles. "I already knew that."

The confused look returns.

"I knew for a long time." Jackie continues. "I even saw you guys kissing once."

Santana stares for a minute, shocked. _How long has she known? When did she see us kiss? Did she tell Brittany she knew?_

"And.. what do you think about it?"

"I'm glad." Jackie says simply, crawling into Santana's lap.

Santana smiles and hugs the girl. When she hears the door open she looks up to see Brittany walking towards the bed. Santana smiles at the sight of her girlfriend in her sleep clothes. Brittany smiles back at her. Brittany sits next to her and she turns on the movie. She leans close to Brittany's ear.

"Hey sexy." She whispers.

Brittany smiles and turns to peck Santana on the lips.

* * *

><p>Despite her protests, Santana kisses back as Brittany pushes her against the bathroom door.<p>

"Seriously, Britt," The blonde cuts her off with another kiss. "She's asleep in there on the bed."

"But we're in here." Brittany says quickly before going for another kiss.

Santana gets distracted as Brittany deepens the kiss again. She lets a moan slip out.

"We shouldn't." Santana says breathlessly.

"I don't think you mean that." Brittany says, kissing down the Latina's neck.

"Yes, I.." Santana starts. "Do."

Brittany giggles and moves back to her lips.

"Mm-mm."

Santana can't help but smile. Her hands linger at the bottom of Brittany's shirt.

"Usted es tan jodidamente sexy." She breathes.

Brittany presses her own body against Santana's and captures the Latina's lips again. The blonde moves her hands under Santana's shirt and the Latina grips onto her hips tightly. As Brittany's hand glides over her chest, Santana lets out another moan. Santana can feel Brittany smile into the kiss before she starts to kiss harder. Santana finally pulls away.

"Britt, not with your sister in the room."

"Fine," Brittany says. "But let me help you get in your night clothes."

Santana smiles and lets out a small laugh while nodding her head.

* * *

><p>Quinn: So you're feeling better now?<p>

Quinn: Sickness and crazy feelings for Britt.

Santana: Yeah, Britt took take of me while I was sick. And yeah for my "crazy feelings for Britt" Also. We actually told our parents at dinner tonight..

Quinn: What! And you're just telling me this now? What happened?

Santana: Really well. Both of our parents were happy. Such a relief.

Quinn: I'm proud of you :)

Santana: Yeah yeah.

Quinn: lol, so anymore skinny dipping lately?

Santana: Ugh, will you leave it already? No. it's movie night.

Quinn: Never! Just be happy I didn't tell Puck.

Santana: W/e. So how's everything there? Seen the giant around?

Quinn: All is well. Not much. Been spending most of my time with Puck and others.

Santana: Sounds fun. He's not trying to get back with you again?

Quinn: Of course he's trying, but I'm done with that,completely.

Santana: Well now I can say I'm proud of you too! Took awhile to realize you don't need the loser.

* * *

><p>"Just come on." Brittany says, pulling her girlfriend with her.<p>

"Where are we going?" Santana asks.

"San," Brittany giggles. "Just walk."

"Baaabe." Santana whines.

Brittany stops and turns to Santana. She leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips. She turns back and continues walking.

When they finally stop Santana gives her girlfriend a puzzled look. Mikey is also standing there.

"So.." Brittany starts. "I know how much I love it when you sing to me, so I thought I would sing to you. I keep trying to convince you that you are my everything, and I don't know why you can't fully believe that. Anyways, this is for you."

Brittany leans forward and kisses Santana once more.

"And I'm just instrument boy." Mikey jokes as he begins to play the guitar.

Santana laughs at him and then focuses on the blonde in front of her.

"_My ancestors planted some sequoias by the road;"_

"_I've driven down that road since I was born."_

"_Oh, never have you ever seen so many perfect evergreens,"_

"_But I would chop them all down just for you."_

Santana laughs as a huge smile spreads across her face.

"_I have walked a million miles in a hundred pairs of shoes"_

"_In search of some universal truth."_

"_Well, a deity just came to me and handed me a scroll to read"_

"_And I will gladly pass it on to you."_

Brittany points to Santana.

"_Anything for you."_

Santana blushes and looks down but quickly looks back up.

"_All of this is true."_

"_But the best story that I could ever tell"_

"_Is the one where I am growing old with you."_

"_I was having rotten luck and nothing went my way"_

"_'Til I stumbled on a clearing in the woods."_

"_I found a town of leprechauns and grabbed each one for wishing on,"_

"_But I would let them all go just for you."_

"_I have crossed a natural plane and communed with the dead,"_

"_But people always seem to want some proof."_

"_No one even would believe my love, that evil i've got pictures of,"_

"_But I would throw them all out just for you."_

Brittany leans close for a quick kiss.

"_Anything for you."_

She dances around the Latina happily.

"_All of this is true."_

"_But the best story that I could ever tell"_

"_Is the one where I am growing old with you."_

She holds a hand out which Santana quickly takes and twirls her around, pulling her over to Mikey so the two can dance around him. He smiles and joins the dance.

"_My scar is form a polar bear, my curse is from a witch."_

"_I've caught a giant squid in all the seven seas."_

"_I've picked up rocks from distant moons astronomers will discover soon,"_

"_But I would give them all back just for you."_

They slow their movement and Brittany stands in front of Santana again. They both smile.

"_I've gotten drunk and shot the breeze with kings in far off lands;"_

"_They showed me wealth is far as I could see,"_

"_But their kingdom seemed all shrively and they cried with jealously"_

"_When I leaned in and told them about you."_

"_I'd give up anything."_

"_Anything for you."_

"_I'd give it all."_

"_All of this is true."_

"_But the best story that I could ever tell is the one where I am growing old with you."_

"_All i've ever wanted, see, was to tell you honestly"_

"_I'd do anything for you."_

"_I'd do absolutely do anything for you."_

Brittany reaches out and grabs Santana, pulling her close. She captures the Latina's lips with her own.

"Britt, you sounded amazing."

Brittany giggles. "Thanks."

"How come you've never sang for me? Your voice is amazing."

"And there's my cue to leave." Mikey says. "See you guys later."

The girls give a quick wave.

"I don't know how I got so damn lucky." Santana says.

"Same way I did." Brittany says.

"And how is that?"

Brittany shrugs. "Dunno, I just know I'm lucky to have you. You make me so happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short update, but I hope you enjoy it. Didn't have time to go through and look for mistakes, so I hope there isn't too many mistakes. I will read through it later. Thought I'd give you a quick update since I left you with a cliffhanger. (Usted es tan jodidamente sexy = You are so fucking sexy) <strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Song: Ludo - Anything for you  
><strong>


	24. Day At The Beach

**gleebrittanafan: Yay for supportive parents. lol you're welcome.**

**Rosetta288: I'm amazed that you enjoy the story so much. Thank you for the review :)**

**DawnJuan: I love Jackie haha.**

**crazyfornaya: Haha I thought it was a pretty good song for her to sing. Happy to see that you agree! The Jackie love is awesome. What! why didn't? I'm so sad now. I stayed up late to post that and everything. At least you checked your email.**

**SilkeLovesSantana: Isn't it? **

**Argleek: lol I just write what the translator tells me, but thank you.. I went back and fixed it. I wish you so much luck with finding love during your holiday!**

**lionquinn: I'm thinking that's a good thing.. so awesome!**

**Zanyalf: I don't think you've asked. anyways, Jackie is about four and a half.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Do you guys wanna go to the beach with us?" Santana asks, walking into the lounge room hand in hand with Brittany.<p>

"Now?" Mikey asks.

"Yup." Brittany answers.

"Sounds awesome." Mikey says.

"Get ready and meet us out in the car." Santana says, turning to walk out the door.

"And ask Lauren." Brittany adds.

Mikey and Rebecca leave to get ready while Brittany and Santana head to the Lopez vehicle.

Santana opens the passenger door for Brittany. The blonde smiles and climbs in. Before Santana can close the door and go to the other side, Brittany grabs her hand and pulls her forward. She pecks the Latina's lips.

"Come on." Brittany says, pulling her girlfriend into the car.

"Britt." Santana laughs.

"We don't know how long they're gonna take and the drivers seat is too far away." Brittany explains. "I want you right here."

The smile never leaves either of their faces as Santana settles onto Brittany's lap, sitting sideways.

"I still can't get over you singing to me." Santana says, snuggling into her girlfriend.

Brittany laughs.

"Just imagine how I feel."

"You singing was way better than me singing."

"Nu uh." Brittany responds.

"Uh huh." Santana argues, lifting her head to place a kiss on the blondes cheek.

"Such a lie," Brittany says as Santana continues her kisses. "But fine, we're equal."

"Alright." Santana says with a laugh, leaning towards Brittany's lips.

"Hey guys." Lauren greets.

They both glance at Lauren and the others walking up.

"Hi!" Brittany greets.

Santana turns back and kisses Brittany before sliding off her lap and going around to the drivers side.

* * *

><p>As Santana parks the car they all decide to find a spot before unloading their stuff.<p>

"I haven't been to the beach in so long!" Rebecca says.

As the others jump out and begin to talk, Santana walks around to the passenger side and opens the door.

"Thank you." Brittany says, slipping out of the vehicle and into Santana's arms.

Brittany kisses her before closing the door and walking towards the sand. As they walk, Santana can't help but notice the many people checking her girlfriend out. She frowns and moves behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist. Brittany giggles.

"We should just stay at the hotel." Santana says. "At the pool, or maybe our room."

Santana places a kiss on Brittany's shoulder.

"We can't just hide from everyone." Brittany says, smiling.

"Fine." Santana says with a pout. "You'll just have to wear more clothes. No more bikinis."

She places another kiss to the blondes shoulder.

"You shouldn't be jealous of random people."

Santana lifts her head from Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm not jealous."

Santana glares at a guy passing them and tightens her arms around Brittany.

"Uh huh, sure you're not."

* * *

><p>Shortly after they set up their towels and chairs a group of people walk up to them. As Santana, Mikey, and Rebecca talk to them, Brittany talks to Lauren. A few minutes later she notices one of the girls that, to her, is too close to Santana. She watches a little longer, ignoring the words coming from Lauren's mouth, and then the girl puts her hand on the Latina's arm. Brittany steps around Lauren and walks up to them, placing herself between Santana and the unknown girl. Santana looks over at her and smiles. Brittany shuffles a little closer to Santana, causing the girl to remove her arm. Santana tries to hold back a laugh and turns back to the others. Brittany brushes the Latina's arms gently with her fingers before putting her own hand in Santana's, linking their fingers. Santana's smile widens.<p>

"Santana," The unknown girl says. "Would you like to go somewhere and talk?"

Brittany glares at her briefly before positioning herself in front of the Latina and pulling her forward. She removes her hand from Santana's and wraps both her arms around the girl protectively, holding her close. Santana laughs a little.

"No thanks." Santana says, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

The girl glares at Brittany and then smiles at Santana. Brittany lets one hand travel up to Santana's face and guides her girlfriend to look at her, then leading her face forward and connecting their lips. The unknown girl turns to the person on her other side. As they pull apart, Brittany lets her hand slide down to Santana's neck.

"You said something about being jealous?" Santana teases.

Brittany shakes her head a little.

"No more bikinis for me and no more people by you."

Santana laughs.

"Adorable." She whispers in the blondes ear.

* * *

><p>"San, come in the water."<p>

Santana looks up at Brittany. _She looks amazing when she's wet. That sounds wrong. I meant.. well, I guess it goes for both ways._

"I'm tanning, Britt."

Brittany frowns and says, "The water is more fun, c'mon everyone else is out there."

Santana shakes her head and Brittany lowers herself and straddles the Latina's hips.

"Britt, you're getting me wet!" Santana squeals.

Brittany giggles and they look at each other.

"I-I mean from the water..." Santana says.

Brittany grins.

"Something on your mind, San?"

"Do you?" Santana asks.

Brittany lowers herself, bringing their faces close together.

"Maybe." She says quietly.

She leans down the rest of the way to connect their lips. A moan escapes from the Latina. Brittany pulls away and giggles.

"Come cool off."

She stands up and offers her hand to her girlfriend. Finally, Santana takes it and they walk towards the water. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany from behind again, trailing kisses all over her neck and shoulder. They walk into the water a little and the blonde turns around in Santana's arms. Santana captures Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany suddenly pulls away, whirls them around, and pushes Santana back. The Latina falls back into the water. When Santana comes up she immediately looks at Brittany.

"You're such an ass!" She says, pulling the blonde forward.

Brittany resurfaces, giggling. She pulls santana forward and places a peck to her lips.

"But I'm your ass." Brittany says.

"Damn right!" Santana answers, pulling the blonde into another kiss.

* * *

><p>After messing around with the others for awhile, the girls separate themselves from the group a little. Brittany pulls Santana close into a hug. The hug lasts for a few minutes, but when they pull away they lift their feet to float on their backs. Floating side by side, they both reach over and their hands meet. They both smile and close their eyes.<p>

"You're amazing, Britt." Santana says softly.

"And you're incredible, San." Brittany responds.

* * *

><p>When they get back to their room, before they can even think about getting changed, their lips crash together. Brittany leads Santana to the bed. The Latina falls back and Brittany quickly climbs on top of her, returning her lips to her girlfriends. Santana deepens the kiss and pulls Brittany closer. Santana begins to move her hands up towards the tie of Brittany's bikini top, but a beep from the blondes pocket pulls them apart. Brittany leans back and stands on her knees; Santana pouts and pushing into a sitting position. Brittany pulls the phone out of her pocket.<p>

"Hello?" Brittany answers.

"Hey Britt!" Quinn says on the other end.

"What's up Q?"

Santana mumbles to herself.

"Not much just hangin around." Quinn says. "How was your day at the beach?"

Santana leans forward and begins kissing Brittany's neck and Brittany giggles.

"It was really fun. We had lunch at this really awesome place before coming back, too."

Santana lets her hands roam around Brittany's stomach, slowly moving to her back.

"That sounds awesome," Quinn says.

Santana inches her hands up Brittany's back and finally reaches the tie of her bikini top.

"I wish I could be there doing all this awesome stuff with you guys. It gets really boring around here."

Brittany's bikini top falls down her shoulders and Santana slowly pulls it away, throwing it behind her and returning to kissing her neck.

"Uh, yeah.. we have a lot of fun."

Santana moves up to Brittany's ear.

"You wanted to do with your little sister sleeping. We are not stopping for a call from Quinn."

Santana kisses below the blondes ear and begins trailing kisses along her jaw.

"It's not bad when I'm with- when I have somebody to hang out with," Quinn says.

"But it sucks when nobody is around." Quinn continues.

"I'm lucky I always have San around." Brittany says.

Santana moves over and captures Brittany's lips with her own.

"Yeah. Is she there now?" Quinn asks.

Santana pulls away and returns to the blondes neck.

"Yeaahh." Brittany answers, jumping a little as Santana's hand glides over her bare chest.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asks.

Brittany bites her lip, trying not to let any sound escape and Santana's hands continue to roam her body.

"Britt?" Quinn says a few minutes later after not receiving a reply.

"Yeah?" She says. "N-nothing."

Santana's hand begins to move lower.

"Sounds... boring." Quinn says, laughing a little.

And lower.

"What about you?" Brittany manages to say.

Santana leans up and presses her lips to the blondes once again. Brittany moans in to the kiss. Quinn definitely hears it. Santana pulls away.

"Britt..?" Quinn says slowly. "Oh god. Are you...?"

Santana's hands begin to pull on Brittany's shorts.

"I gotta go Q." Brittany says quickly, throwing her phone to the bed.

The blonde leans forward and kisses Santana. Hard.

* * *

><p>Both girls slip into a pair of the Latina's sweats and hoodie before making their way downstairs for lunch.<p>

"Hey girls." Mrs. Pierce greets.

"Hey." They both reply.

The server comes and takes everyone's orders.

"How was yesterday?" Mr. Lopez asks. "Didn't see you all day."

"It was fun." Santana answers, smiling at Brittany.

"Really fun." Brittany answers.

"That's good! I'm so glad you've had a good summer, both of you." Mrs. Lopez says.

_Had. As in almost over._ Santana's smile falls. _How have I never thought about this? I don't want to go back to Lima. Fuck._

Santana slips her hand into Brittany's and everyone continues to talk. The server finally returns with their food and Santana digs in. Her and Brittany hadn't eaten dinner last night, or breakfast this morning.

"What happened to your neck?" Mr. Pierce asks Brittany.

Santana pauses with her fork in front of her mouth and glances at Brittany.

"I burned myself with the straightener."

"You need to be more careful." He says.

As Santana gets close to finishing her food, her least favorite subject comes back to the conversation.

"So how much longer are you guys planning on staying?" Mr. Pierce asks Mr. Lopez.

"Babe I'm gonna go to the lounge." Santana says quietly, standing from her seat.

Brittany pulls her down for a quick kiss before she runs off.

"Well," Mr. Lopez says. "We're..."

His voice fades as Santana walks farther away. _Don't think about it. But what will.. stop, just don't. I'm not ready to leave. I don't even want to leave. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say that I am sorry for the short chapters. I will try to make a longer chapter Saturday. As always, I hope you still enjoyed it. Thoughts?<strong>


	25. Baby

**jace5238: Them to leave? No, it's not bad. Summer ending is always sad.**

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: Aren't they always cute? They're about to leave each other, bound to be some trouble.**

**DawnJuan: Aww, broken hearts are no good! I haven't said where Brittany is from. To be honest, I don't know haha.**

**Argleek: There is more Jackie in this chapter. She should be in the next one too.**

**xRiverax: Dun Dun Dun...go find out :)**

**Zanyalf: Aww don't cry. Haha what, you don't believe her? :P**

**Mystica375: Distance is no fun.**

**lionquinn: Haha happy to hear that you liked that. Who ever wants summer to end?**

**Pridemunkeyz: :) You're welcome. Don't hate me.**

**Anonhere: I know you reviewed ch. 11, but I'm gonna respond here. I don't mind haha, I always like to hear from you guys. I do know that, I just didn't really think about it when I was writing haha. We can just go assume that they went to both :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana groans and stretches, slowly opening her eyes. She lays, body stretched across the bed, for moment. She lifts her head.<p>

"Britt?" She says.

She drops her head and waits. Finally, she pushes herself into a sitting position and listens. She doesn't hear anything. Nothing coming from the bathroom.

"Brittany?" She calls.

Still nothing. She reaches over and grabs her phone from the table next to her bed. No messages. She scans the room. No note. She frowns and pulls herself out of the bed. Slowly, she walks to the bathroom and gets dressed.

With sweats and a hoodie thrown on her body, she makes her way out of the room, to the elevator, and downstairs to find her parents. She walks up to the table and sees her parents sitting there. Her father looks up and smiles.

"Morning." He greats.

Not only is Brittany not there, but none of the Pierce's are.

"Where is everyone?" Santana asks confusedly.

Her mother and father both look at her, faces scrunched in confusion. She sighs and rests her hand on the back of the chair.

"Who?" Her mother asks.

"Brittany, the Pierces.. everyone." Santana says, a little annoyed.

"Who are the Pierces?" Her father asks.

"And who's Brittany?" Her mother adds.

Santana studies them. _What the fuck? Is this some sort of joke?_

"The friends you sit with everyday, and my girlfriend." She huffs.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother asks wearily.

She stares at them. _This is not funny._

"Santana, we only sit with each other." He says, then pauses. "You have a girlfriend?"

She continues to stare as her parents look from her to each other in utter confusion.

"Yes, Brittany and I told you, like, a few days ago!" Santana says angrily.

Her father focuses on her. After a minute, he speaks.

"Santana, who is Brittany?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" She demands, almost shouting.

"Santana, language!" Her mother says sternly.

"This isn't funny." Santana says.

"Santana," Her father says, standing up. "Tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help."

"I told you what's wrong!" She says, now shouting. "The Pierce's aren't here. Brittany's not here!"

"Calm down." Her mother says, also standing.

Before she can say anything, her father speaks again.

"Just tell us what's going on. Who are the Pierce's?"

Santana stares at her father, then look at her mother. _What the fuck does he mean who are the Pierce's? I need Brittany. Where the fuck is she?_ With one last look at her parents, she bolts out of the room, running outside. She runs all the way to the pond, to their spot. She sits down and pulls out her phone. She scrolls down to the B's on her contacts. _Why isn't Brittany's number in my phone? Fuck, what is her number?_ She looks around frantically. She gets up and runs to the Pierce room. She knocks on the door. When she doesn't hear anything, she knocks again. Finally, the door opens. An old woman slowly appears in the doorway.

"Can I help you, dear?" The woman asks.

"W-what happened to the other people who were staying in this room?" She asks.

"I've been the only one in this room for the summer, I don't know who was here before me." The woman says.

Santana glances at the room number. _This is it, this is their room, so what the fuck?_

"Are you alright?" The woman asks.

Santana looks back to the woman.

"N-no."

She whirls around and runs for the elevator. She quickly makes her way to her room. She looks around, none of Brittany's things are there. She bolts out of the room and heads to the lounge. She bursts in and Mikey looks up.

"Hey San, what's up?"

"What the fuck is going on and where is Brittany?"

"Whoa calm down, who is Brittany?"

"Why is everyone asking that?" Santana screams, tears now falling from her eyes.

Mikey jumps from his seat and steps toward her.

"San, what's going on?"

"I don't fucking know!" Santana cries. "My girlfriend is gone, her family is gone! Fuck. Fuck!"

Mikey grabs Santana's trembling hands and looks into her eyes.

"Just calm down, okay? We'll figure this out."

He pulls her to the couch and they both sit. Her sobs become louder. When she starts to calm down, Mikey speaks.

"Did she break up with you or something?" Mikey asks. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

Santana looks at him and her tears return.

"Santana, please stop crying. Tell me what happened."

"W-what do you mean you don't know? You helped me get her!" Santana says weakly.

Mikey squeezes Santana's hand and opens his mouth, but she continues.

"We didn't break up. I don't know what happened. I just woke up and she wasn't there. And nobody seems to know who she is. Dammit, this doesn't make sense!"

"Did you tell anyone about her?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, you knew and we just told our parents!"

"Santana..." Mikey says calmly. "You never told me."

She stares at him. _How the fucking hell can you fucking say that? You fucking helped me!_

"Are you sure it wasn't... a dream?" Mikey asks carefully.

Her heart aches and her stomach churns. She can't even think anymore and her head whirls and becomes fuzzy. She wants to scream.

* * *

><p>Santana shoots up in her bed so she is sitting. She glances around the room. The spot next to her on the bed is empty.<p>

"Brittany?" She calls out in panic.

She hears the bathroom door open and Brittany steps out in shorts and a bra, shirt in hand.

"Yeah?" She responds.

Santana jumps up and runs to her girlfriend. She slams her body into the blondes and wraps her arms around the girls neck, hugging tightly.

"Morning to you too." Brittany giggles, wrapping her arms around the Latina.

When she hears the soft sobs coming from Santana, she pulls away.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana answers quietly. "I'm just happy you're here."

Brittany smiles. "Me too."

Santana leans up and kisses Brittany passionately while pulling her closer.

"I love you."Santana whispers as she pulls away.

"I love you too." Brittany says softly.

Santana snuggles her head against Brittany's chest while holding her tightly. Brittany places a kiss to the top of her head and begins to run her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"Why are you up so early?" Brittany asks. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Santana tries to nod her head. "I just needed you. Everything's fine."

Brittany pulls back to look at the Latina. Santana lifts her head and looks back at the blonde. She smiles as Brittany leans down to kiss her.

"So cute." Brittany says as she pulls back.

After a few moments of silence, Brittany leans in for another kiss.

"As amazing as this is, I was just about to head down for breakfast." Brittany informs. "You probably want some more sleep anyways."

"No." Santana says quickly.

"I'll be back to cuddle with you as soon as I get done eating." Brittany says.

Santana shakes her head. "I'll go with you."

Brittany smiles wider.

"You just want in my pants again, don't you?" She jokes.

Santana chuckles lightly. "I could do that anyways, but no. I just want to be with you."

Brittany giggles and pecks her girlfriends lips.

"You don't have to get up early to be with me."

"You don't me go? Gotta meet your girlfriend or something?" Santana asks playfully.

"Nah, my girlfriend usually sleeps all morning." Brittany says. "But I'm really glad to have her beautiful face in front of me this morning."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm. Now I get to take her to breakfast with me and then spend the rest of the day with her too."

"Wow, all day?" Santana says. "Don't you ever get tired of her?"

"Never." Brittany answers, leaning in for another kiss.

Santana smiles as they pull away. _Best girlfriend ever._

"I think she might get a little annoyed with me always with her though."

Santana pecks Brittany's lips.

"Impossible."

Brittany smiles and pulls away. Santana watches as she pulls the shirt over her head.

"Well, now I'm dressed, so go get some pants on and we will go." Brittany says.

Santana pulls on a pair of sweats and after grabbing Brittany's hand and linking their fingers, they head out the door.

When they get to the table Santana is happy to see everyone at the table. Santana takes a seat and greets them. Brittany goes to take a seat next to her but Santana grabs her and pulls her back into her lap. Brittany giggles as Santana wraps her arms around her waits and rests her head against her back.

"How come Britty can sit on her lap but I can't?" Jackie complains.

"Because you need to focus on eating your food." Mrs. Pierce says with a smile.

"Plus she likes me on her lap better." Brittany adds.

"Does not!" Jackie says with a pout.

"Uh huh." Brittany says.

"Britt." Santana whispers.

"That's not true!" Jackie whines. "Is it Sanny?"

"No." Santana responds, poking the blonde in her stomach.

Jackie sticks her tongue out as Brittany turns to face the Latina. She leans in and kisses Santana softly.

"How does that make you feel?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Good." Santana whispers.

"Mhm, I don't think my sister does that for you."

Santana smiles. "Are you seriously jealous of your sister?"

Brittany leans in for another kiss but her fathers voice stops her.

"Girls, your food is here."

Santana blushes and Brittany turns back to the table.

"Can I at least go sit in Britty's chair?" Jackie asks.

"That's up to them." Mrs. Pierce says.

Jackie looks to Santana.

"Of course you can, Jacks."

The little girl smiles and makes her way to the empty seat next to the two girls.

"So are you guys planning on leaving soon too?" Mr. Lopez asks.

Santana frowns and tightens her arm around the blonde.

"We haven't really decided but I think so." Mr. Pierce asks.

As Santana begins to pull her fork to her mouth, it is stopped by Brittany. The blonde glances at her and then steals the food from the fork.

"That's nice." Mr. Lopez says.

Santana nudges Brittany and smiles. While getting more food on her fork, she places a kiss to Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be sad leaving this place though." Mrs. Lopez says.

Brittany steals the food from Santana's fork again but offers her own to the Latina. Santana laughs and eats the food from her girlfriends fork.

"It is really nice here." Mrs. Pierce says. "When are you planning on leaving again?"

"Either tomorrow night or the next morning." Mr. Lopez says.

Santana rests her fork in her plate and her smile fades.

"What?" She says.

The adults look to her, confused. When her father doesn't say anything, she continues.

"We are leaving tomorrow?"

"Or the next morning." Mrs. Lopez says.

"Why?"

"School is starting soon, Santana." Her father says.

"We can just stay here tomorrow night and leave the next morning if you like." Her mother says.

"Whatever." Santana says angrily.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walk in to an empty game room.<p>

"We've got the room to ourselves for a while, do you wanna play something?" Santana asks, taking a seat.

Brittany takes a seat next to her. The blonde smiles.

"Mario Kart?" She says questioningly.

Santana smiles.

"Okay," Santana says. "You put it on and I'll get the controllers."

Brittany quickly gets the game and starts it when Santana hands her a controller. Brittany sits in the middle of the couch as Santana looks for another controller. When she finds one and stands up straight, Brittany reaches forward and grabs the back of her pants to pull her backwards. Santana laughs as she lands in Brittany's lap.

"Ready?" Brittany asks.

"Yup, you're going down."

After a kiss to the Latina's neck, Brittany starts the game.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says." Brittany says.

"You're on." Santana says, leaning forward.

Santana passes Brittany, putting herself in first place. Out of nowhere she gets hit by a red shell.

"Shit!"

Brittany giggles and passes Santana, putting her in first. Now in third place, Santana drives forward and tries to catch up to Brittany. Just as she's about to pass Brittany, Brittany passes the finish line with Santana right after her. Santana pouts.

"Aww, poor San." Brittany teases.

"I almost had it." Santana mumbles.

Brittany puts her controller on the floor and pushes Santana off of her. Santana turns around and looks at the blonde.

"What was that for?" Santana asks, still pouting.

"I won, now you have to do what I say."

"What does that have to do with you pushing me?"

Brittany smiles and grabs Santana's hand. Brittany pulls her forward back onto her lap.

"This is easier than trying to turn around in my lap."

Santana settles on Brittany's lap with a leg on each side of her. She finally smiles.

"Now I want you to kiss me." Brittany says.

"The torture you put me through." Santana jokes, leaning forward.

Their lips connect and Brittany rests her hands on the Latina's hips.

"I like winning." Brittany says as they pull apart.

"I like you winning too if this is what I get." Santana says, capturing the blondes lips once again.

_I don't think I've ever been happy to lose. But if I won this would probably still be happening... oh well, Brittany likes winning. I never thought I'd ever want to be told what to do, either. I think I'd let Brittany do anything._

* * *

><p>As they walk around they see a guy outside with some kittens. Brittany runs up him.<p>

"They're so cute!" She says with a smile.

Brittany reaches down and begins to pet them.

"They're free." The man says.

Brittany looks up to Santana with a smile.

"We need to get to lunch." Santana says.

Brittany frowns a little and stands up. Santana grabs her hand and pulls her inside.

"Have a nice day." The man says.

* * *

><p>After eating lunch, the girls make their way to the elevator. Before the door closes, a woman with a stroller steps in. The door closes and the woman presses a button for her floor. Brittany looks over at the baby in the stroller.<p>

"Your baby is really cute." She says.

The woman looks over and smiles.

"Thank you."

The elevator stops and the woman walks out. When the door closes Brittany smiles at Santana.

"I want to make a baby with you." Brittany accidentally says out loud.

_Did you really just say that? Out loud, for San to hear? _Brittany blushes and looks at her feet when Santana looks at her in surprise.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud..." Brittany says.

Santana laughs and Brittany looks up. _She's laughing?_

"I don't know how well it'll work, Britt, but we can try."

Brittany giggles and pulls Santana in for a kiss. _We would make amazing babies. _The elevator stops and Santana pulls away.

"Lets go make lady babies." Brittany says, pulling Santana out of the elevator and towards their room.

* * *

><p>When Brittany and Santana go down for dinner, Brittany decides to sit on Santana's lap. The Latina doesn't argue. Santana notices the pout on Jackie's face and pulls Brittany's empty chair close to her.<p>

"Come sit by me, Jacks." She says.

The girl looks at her and smiles. Mrs. Pierce nods and the girl quickly makes her way next to Santana. Brittany pulls Jackie's plate across the table and puts it in front of her.

"You spoil these girls too much, Santana." Mrs. Pierce says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Santana says shyly.

"Oh it's alright," Mrs. Pierce says. "I just don't know what they're gonna do when you leave."

Santana frowns a little and shrugs while putting a fork full of food in her mouth.

When they finish eating, the girls stand up to leave.

"I'll meet you in the room in a minute, babe." Santana says.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks.

"I just need to do something real quick, I'll be right up."

"Okay." Brittany says.

Brittany pecks Santana's lips and then the Latina walks away.

"Britty can I come watch a movie with you guys?"

Brittany looks back to the table.

"Sure."

"Don't wait too late to bring her back to our room." Mr. Pierce says.

"Or if she sleeps there don't let her stay up too late." Mrs. Pierce says.

"Yeah, I know."

After Mrs. and Mr. Lopez say goodbye, she and Jackie make their way to her room.

Brittany takes a seat on her bed.

"Do you want to pick the movie?" Brittany asks.

Jackie nods her head.

"You know where they are."

Jackie smiles and runs over to the movies. The door opens and they hear Santana.

"Britt?"

"Sanny!" Jackie shouts, running to the Latina.

"Oh, hey Jacks." Santana says.

"What's that?" Jackie asks, noticing Santana hiding something.

"Shh.. I wanna surprise Britt."

"Okay." Jackie says.

The two walk up to Brittany who is still on the bed. The blonde smiles.

"Hey San."

"Hey." Santana says, standing still and watching her.

"What?" Brittany says after a minute of silence.

"Sanny's got a surprise!" Jackie reveals.

Brittany pushes herself up onto her knees and makes her way across the bed to where Santana is standing at the end of the bed. She's about to speak but then she hears a soft meow from behind Santana.

"San, did your butt just meow?" Brittany teases.

Santana laughs and leans forward to kiss her girlfriend. She pulls back and presents a small black kitten with white from its chest to its chin.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany squeals, carefully taking the kitten.

Jackie jumps on the bed and pets the kitten with her sister.

"Do you like her?" Santana asks, smiling widely.

Brittany looks up, also smiling widely.

"She's so cute! I love her!" Brittany pauses and pets the kitten. "You really got her for me?"

Santana nods her head. Brittany leans up and presses her lips to Santana's once more. Jackie scrunches her face a little and Brittany laughs and tells her to put the movie on. Santana takes a seat on her side of the bed and Brittany follows, sitting next to her.

"She can be our baby." Santana says quietly.

Brittany beams at the words she just heard and kisses Santana's cheek.

"You're amazing." She says.

"Not as amazing as you." Santana says, reaching over to pet the kitten.

The movie begins to play and Jackie jumps onto the bed. Brittany puts the kitten in Santana's lap and snuggles into her side.

"Sit on San's legs so the kitten can sleep in her lap." Brittany tells her little sister.

Jackie kisses the kitten on the head and then turns and sits on Santana's legs. The kittens moves around and lays on Santana's lap, leaning against Brittany. They both smile and Brittany kisses Santana's shoulder before turning her attention to the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Santana looks at Brittany.

"What do you want to name her?"

Brittany looks down at the kitten and then up to Santana.

"You don't want to name her?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect, but I'll just make sure I like it too before we decide."

Brittany smiles.

"Okay, let me think about it."

Santana kisses the blonde softly.

"Take your time."

Brittany snuggles closer to Santana, careful to not squish the kitten, and they turn back to the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone get tricked by the dream? This chapter was a bit longer, hope you liked it. Okay, so it's time for you guys to help me again. What do you think the kittens name should be?<strong>

**Thoughts?**


	26. Don't Be Sad

**iamirreplazable: Who does?**

**Santitaomily: **Yess.. it worked. Evil in a good way, right?**  
><strong>

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: Haha aren't you glad it wasn't?**

**gleebrittanafan: That would have been horrible of me lol. To be honest, I don't know. But I guess I'll just make up a place right now. Brittany is officially from New Mexico.**

**lionquinn: Lady parts, lol. I'm glad you liked it :)**

**EvenInTheDark: I'm happy you found that as adorable as me :P Hmm.. I dunno. Guess you'll have to read and find out.  
><strong>

**Zanyalf: Good to know I can come up with funny stuff once in a while :P**

**DawnJuan: Can't get everyone. Glad you enjoyed that!**

**ToWriteLoveOnHerHeart: (I think I'm in love with long reviews) That would be an interesting story, haha. I hadn't actually thought about Santana asking. But thank you, I added that in there :) *cough* **

**xwhutamelon: Haha, awesome that you like it!**

**heyyou32: Never? like, not even something similar?**

**xRiverax: Oh no! At least the cuteness saved you!**

**steevy-speedy/Mystica375: Just imagine how Santana felt.**

**00softball004EVA00: Hmmm... keep reading and find out? Britt already has Lord Tubbington.**

**crazyfornaya: Haha well I'm glad I surprised you a little bit. *cough***

**acesville: Gahh! I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad you like Jackie and Mikey also :) I'm glad you came across it too!  
><strong>

**Is it bad/weird that I love you guys so much? Your reviews make me happy. Thank you all for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The episode if Spongebob comes to an end and Jackie stops swinging her legs as she sits on the edge of the bed. She looks back at the sleeping figures. The teens are both on their sides, Brittany draping an arm over Santana and spooning her from behind while the small kitten is curled up close to the Latina's face.<p>

"Britty can we go eat now?" Jackie asks.

Brittany mumbles quietly and finally opens her eyes and lifts her head just enough to look at the little girl.

"Uh, yeah." Brittany answers.

The girl smiles as her sister begins to sit up.

"Is Sanny gonna come to breakfast with us again?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"I don't think so. She's sleeping like a log and I don't wanna wake her."

Jackie pouts slightly. Brittany begins to slowly pull her arm away from the Latina and both girls giggle when they hear a strange sound come from the Latina. Brittany pauses for a moment and then pulls her arm away. Almost immediately, Santana begins to slowly turn around. Without even opening her eyes, she opens her mouth to speak. Brittany stops her by putting a finger to the Latina's lips. She leans down.

"Shh... go back to sleep." She whispers.

Santana attempts to say something, but it just comes out as a whine, causing Brittany and Jackie to laugh. Brittany leans forward and places a sweet kiss to her girlfriends lips. She reaches behind Santana and strokes the kitten gently before instructing Jackie to turn the tv off so they can leave. Jackie does as she's told and then does the same as her sister, softly stroking the kitten and leaving a kiss on the Latina's forehead before the two make their way down for breakfast.

"So did you get your present from Santana?" Mr. Pierce asks as the sisters settle in their seats.

Brittany smiles, thinking of Santana and their new "baby."

"How did you know?" Brittany asks.

"We ran into her outside a little bit after you guys left and she asked us if she could get it for you." Mr. Pierce says.

"Santana actually asked for something?" Mr. Lopez says, eyebrow raised.

Mrs. Pierce laughs softly.

"It was an adorable sight, she was so nervous." Mrs. Pierce says. "She ran up to us and started talking really quickly. Her voice was a little shaky."

Brittany smiles even wider, thinking of her girlfriend being nervous. _Santana is so cute. I'd kiss her right now if she was here._

"Santana has never been the nervous type, not even when she was little." Mrs. Lopez says, turning to Brittany. "You really bring out her hidden soft side, Brittany."

"Sanny is always soft." Jackie says before Brittany can speak.

The others around the table laugh lightly.

"Very soft, but they meant personality," Brittany says. "But that's still true."

"Well, all I can say is that you are very special, Brittany." Mr. Lopez says.

Brittany looks from her sister back to Mr. Lopez.

"Thank you."

"Santana is an amazing girl as well." Mrs. Pierce says. "I didn't think it was possible to see Brittany smile more, but I was wrong."

Once again, everyone laughs.

* * *

><p>"Britty can I come back up with you?"<p>

Brittany drinks the last of the Dr. Pepper from her glass and looks at her sister.

"Well, San will probably be taking a shower soon."

Jackie's face scrunches slightly as she looks up at her sister.

"So?"

Brittany pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to tell her sister.

"Well," She says. "You know how Mommy, Daddy, and I help you during bath time?"

Jackie nods her head slowly so Brittany continues.

"Sometimes I do that with San, help her." She pauses. "But she doesn't want anyone to know that so don't tell her I told you."

Jackie begins to smile.

"Sanny needs help during bath time too?"

"Yup, but it's a secret."

"Tell her what you tell me, Britty. Tell her big girls need help too."

Brittany leans forward and kisses her sisters forehead.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Brittany pulls the key card out of the door and pushes it open. She slowly closes the door and makes her way over to the bed. After kicking her shoes off and putting the key card and her phone on the bedside table, she climbs into the bed. Santana is facing her and the kitten is now sleeping against her stomach. Brittany smiles and scoots close. As she lays there she begins to pet the kitten. The kitten stretches out between the two so she is touching them both. Brittany giggles and Santana begins to wake. Brittany looks up and blue meets brown. A smile creeps across both of their faces.<p>

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah." Santana mumbles.

Brittany leans forward and pecks the Latina's lips. They gaze at each other silently, and then Brittany reaches back and grabs a folded paper from the bedside table. She holds it out to Santana. Santana looks at her curiously and wiggles around a little before taking it.

"What's this?"

"A list." Brittany says.

Santana begins to unfold the paper.

"What kind of list?"

"Names." Brittany says happily.

With the paper open in her heads, the Latina begins to read over the list.

"Banana.."

"Snix.."

"Santitany?"

Santana holds the paper to the side and looks at Brittany who smiles.

"Our names put together." Brittany explains.

Santana chuckles as says, " It's Brittana."

Brittany gives her a puzzled look so she continues.

"You definitely come first."

Brittany giggles and says, "Read the rest, I was thinking about them all morning."

Santana brings the paper back into her view and continues reading.

"Sugar.."

Santana pauses again, this time bursting into laughter. Brittany can't help but laugh a little too just from seeing the Latina laugh. She has a guess of why she's laughing though.

"Lady parts, Britt?" Santana says, calming her laughter. "Really?"

Brittany just shrugs but is unable to get rid of the smile on her face. Santana looks back, seeing only one name left.

"Summer.." She pauses. "I really like that one."

Santana looks down at the kitten and strokes it softly, also brushing against Brittany's hand.

"Should that be your name?" She asks the kitten.

Brittany leans forward and kisses the Latina's cheek. Santana looks back up to Brittany with a smile.

"What do you think?" Brittany asks.

"Perfect." Santana says, leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany lifts the kitten and scoots closer to the Latina. She lays the kitten between them and grabs the remote. She turns the tv on and looks back to Santana.

"What do you want to watch?" Brittany asks.

"You." Santana responds, watching the blonde.

Brittany giggles and starts a movie that was recorded a few nights ago.

"I meant on tv, silly."

She puts the remote down and continues to the look at her girlfriend.

"TV is no fun."

"And staring at me is?" Brittany says with a laugh.

"Mhm." Santana responds. "You're so beautiful. I could look at you forever."

"And people don't believe me when I say I have the sweetest girlfriend ever." Brittany says.

Brittany leans forward and captures the Latina's lips with her own. _It's so true. She is fucking amazing. As long as I have sleep,food, and her, I'm good._

"I told Jackie that I help you during bath time." Brittany says, suppressing a laugh.

Santana, pulled out of her thoughts, looks at Brittany.

"What?" She says. "Why'd you tell you little sister we shower together?"

Brittany lets out a small laugh.

"I didn't say that. I told her I help you, like we help her." Brittany says. "She wanted to come back up but I wanted you to myself."

Santana laughs and says, "I think it's a little different."

"Just a little."

_Maybe Jackie too. But not all the time. I need to have Britt for myself sometimes._

They both turn their attention back to the movie.

_Britt. Me. Together. Summer.. ending. Fuck. What are we going to do? I'm leaving.. tomorrow. I can't leave her. I need her. Fuck, I need her. Shit._

Santana glances at Brittany.

_What does she think? Has she actually thought about me leaving? Does she care? She loves me, of course she cares. Right? I know she loves me._

Santana reaches down and takes Brittany's hand in hers and she can't help but hold tight. Brittany looks over at her and smiles. Santana tries to pull her closer and they turn back to the TV. A few minutes later, Santana's phone goes off.

Puck: I heard about the little covo Quinn.

Santana rolls her eyes. _Damn it, Quinn._

Santana: And?

Puck: I thought maybe we could talk soon? Have Brittany call me maybe?

Santana: Fuck you

Puck: I was thinking that would be up to you and Brittany.

Santana: I am never letting you look at/get near my girlfriend.

Puck: LOL

_Shouldn't be a problem since I'm fucking leaving her. Going away, back to Lima. Away from her._

* * *

><p><em>Why haven't we talked about it? I mean, we should talk about this right? We need to figure out what we're gonna do. Unless she just doesn't care.<em>

Santana quickly finishes eating her lunch.

"I'm gonna go to the lounge." Santana says, standing up.

Brittany stands up with her.

"I'll come with you." The blonde says.

Santana shakes her head and says, "No, stay. Finish your lunch."

Brittany's eyebrows furrow and she continues to look at the Latina while grabbing her hand.

"You still have like half your food. I'll just see you later."

Santana releases the blondes hand and walks toward the lounge.

* * *

><p>Outside the lounge, Mrs. Pierce is talking to Jackie.<p>

"Make sure you stay with Santana, okay?"

Jackie nods and lets go of her moms hand, quickly making her way to Santana. Mrs. Pierce leaves.

"Sanny?"

Santana jumps and looks back. She pauses her game and puts the controller beside her and the little girl walks in front of her.

"What are you doing here Jacks, does Britt know you're here?"

"Mommy brought me."

Santana glances back to see if the woman is there but when she doesn't see anyone she looks back to Jackie.

"Right." She mumbles.

Jackie places her hands on Santana's knees and crawls into her lap. Santana helps her up and a smile finally finds its way into her face. Silence takes over and Jackie watches Santana for a moment.

"Why are you mad at Britty?"

"Mad?" Santana says. "I'm not mad at her."

"She got upset when you left."

Santana looks down.

She looks back up and says, "I'm not mad.."

Jackie reaches up and places her small hand on Santana's cheek.

"What's wrong Sanny?"

"I'm just sad about leaving." She says. "And I don't think Britt is."

Jackie looks at her confusedly.

"She's sad too."

"How do you know?" Santana asks quietly.

"She told me."

Santana takes a deep breath.

"Don't be mad at her Sanny," Jackie says. "She said she just doesn't want to make you sad."

Santana leans forward and wraps her arms around the little girl.

"You're so smart Jacks," She says. "Just like your sister."

* * *

><p>"Okay, just go tell her to go to the lounge, and I will see you later."<p>

Jackie releases Santana's hand and walks forward towards her sister. Santana quickly makes her way back to the lounge. A guy gets there shortly after her and starts walking in.

"No, out." She says.

He looks at her oddly.

"I said get out." She commands. "Hurry."

The guys turns around and walks away. Santana stands by the entrance and waits.

Brittany walks in the lounge room and is confused when she sees Mario Kart on the screen but no people around.

"I'm sorry." Santana says, stepping up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Brittany jumps but relaxes and turns around in the Latina's arms.

"For what?" Brittany asks.

"Being an ass." Santana says. "I'm just- tomorrow I'm leaving and we haven't talked about it or anything and- I don't know... I started feeling like, maybe, you didn't care... or something."

By now, Santana is looking down trying avoid Brittany's eyes. _You sound so stupid right now. Ugh._

Brittany leans forward and nudges Santana's cheek with her nose. Santana looks up.

"My adorable girlfriend," Brittany says sweetly. "Of course I care."

"Gah." Santana responds, resting her head against Brittany's neck.

Brittany smiles and hugs her tighter.

"Santana, I don't want you to leave tomorrow, but you have to."

"Fuck school."

Brittany laughs.

"You're my girl, I'm not letting you go." Brittany says. "But I have to let you go home."

Santana smiles and snuggles her face into Brittany's neck. Brittany begins rubbing her back softly.

"You're my home, Britt."

Brittany smiles widely and pulls back. Santana lifts her head and Brittany leans in for a kiss. As they kiss Santana leads Brittany back until they hit the couch. Santana's hands roam the blondes stomach, pushing her shirt up in the process. Santana finally pulls away and Brittany smiles at her.

"I don't think this is the best place to undress me." Brittany says.

Santana laughs and steps back. She offers her hand and Brittany takes it.

"Let's go play Mario Kart." Santana says, pulling Brittany around to the other side of the couch.

* * *

><p>After they both finish their dinner, Santana turns to Brittany.<p>

"Should we go spend our last night at our spot?"

Brittany smiles and nods. The two excuse themselves from the table. After grabbing their usual blankets and pillow plus Summer, they head down to the pond.

Brittany cradles Summer and the pillow in her arms as Santana drops the blankets to the ground. Santana quickly lays out the cover and sits down. Brittany hands the kitten to her and places the pillow behind her before sitting next to her. With the cover over them they cuddle with Summer between them, low music playing from Brittany's phone.

* * *

><p>"Baby wake up." Brittany whispers, kissing Santana's cheek.<p>

Santana groans and pulls herself closer to the blonde. Brittany can't help but giggle.

"'Cmon your parents are gonna get mad at me, I already let you sleep too much."

"I don't wanna go." Santana whines.

"I know," Brittany says, softly stroking the Latina's hair.

"Help me get dressed." Santana says, reluctantly pulling herself away.

* * *

><p>Santana is finally dressed and her bags are by the door. Brittany picks up Summer and sits next to Santana on the end of the bed.<p>

"I want you to take her." Brittany says.

Santana looks over at her confusedly.

"What? But she's yours." Santana pauses. "You don't want her?"

"She's ours, San. And of course I want her, but I want you to take her."

Santana stays silent for a moment, searching her face.

"Did your parents change their mind or something? Are they worried about Tubbs?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"Please?" Brittany says. "I want you to take her."

Again, Santana is silent for a moment before responding. She gives in and agrees to take her.

"Now lets go before your parents really do get mad."

* * *

><p>"Santana come on, we're already running late." Mr. Lopez yells from the vehicle.<p>

Santana hugs Brittany tightly. She pulls back enough to see her girlfriends face. Brittany leans in and captures the Latina's lips.

"I love you." Santana whispers.

Brittany hugs her close again.

"I love you too." She responds. "So much."

The two take the few steps to the car and lean in for another kiss. Brittany finally forces herself to pull away.

"Go on."

Santana's hand glides down Brittany's arm to her hand. Brittany lifts Summer from the seat and Santana climbs in, pulling their hands apart. Brittany leans in and places the kitten in her lap and places another sweet kiss to the Latina's lips. She backs away and says a quick apology to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez before closing the door. With that, she watches her girlfriend leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Then End! Kidding, I couldn't end it there. I was going to post this last night, I stayed up late trying to finish writing it but I didn't get finished. So, I'm posting it this morning. Later I will go back through and check for mistakes. Also, thanks for all of your name suggestions! :) So... thoughts?<strong>


	27. Can't Sleep

**gleebrittanafan: Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. Yeah, I probably wouldn't have thought of it 'cause I suck at names so awesome reviewers are to thank for the name :)**

**SilkeLovesSantana: Don't cry! :(**

**ToWriteLoveOnHerHeart: I'm really sorry about that, they were supposed to be more emotional. I wrote the chapter late and when I write late and try to finish I always stupidly leave out details like that. They didn't really get a chance to talk much, but Brittany saying "You're my girl, I'm not letting you go." was supposed to clarify that they were staying together. Sorry if it didn't, but they are not over. Haha so many options! But I do have a plan and I want to continue this story for awhile, I love it. Don't be sorry! I completely loved your review!**

**Penn: I'm sorry about that. When I write late and try to finish up I tend to write even worse I than normally do.**

**musiqnilla18: Not more crying! Don't do it :(**

**JSerenade: Haha I might do that if I could write it. Thanks for the idea though!**

**lionquinn: I had to add that in there, I loved it. Good luck with that!**

**jace5238: I can't end it! That wasn't happy.**

**wkgreen: She is from New Mexico.**

**Zanyalf: No way, I can't end it there. I plan to continue this a little while longer, hope you don't mind.**

**00softball004EVA00: My plan is to continue with this story. lol thank you so much, it's amazing to hear you think so.**

**rosswellmorgana: Fangirling can be good :P Not gonna say what is gonna happen, but I will tell you that I won't be skipping forward.**

**crazyfornaya: Happy you're still enjoying it! I don't plan on skipping forward, just gonna keep going from where we are :)**

**Cci Belem: Awesome to hear that you like it so much! Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Pridemunkeyz: I'm a girl :P You'll have to wait and see, I can't give anything away!**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews and/or adds to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Barely ten minutes after they drive away, Santana hears her phone beep, informing her of a message.<p>

Brittany: I miss you already

Santana sighs. She can't even comprehend how she is feeling. _I already miss her and its only been a few minutes. I hate the thought of not being able to go to her, not having that feeling of knowing that even though we're apart we'll be in enough others arms again soon. Because we won't. I am going to Lima, far away. I want to go back. Can I go back? I want to run back, I'll seriously run, and wrap my arms around her. I want to sit in bed and watch movies all day while cuddling. I want to be with her and never leave. But I'm here in this fucking car, doing the thing I absolutely do not want to: leave._

Santana: Can I come back?

Santana stokes the kitten in her lap while waiting for a reply.

Brittany: No :(

Santana: Babe I need you. This sucks.

Brittany: I love you. It'll be okay. Think on the bright side, you get to see Quinn tomorrow.

Santana: Fuck Quinn, I want you. Now.

Brittany: You better not!

Santana lets out a low laugh causing both of her parents to glance back.

Brittany: I want you more, but you have to go home.

Santana: Gross. I'd never do that. You're the only one allowed in my pants.

Brittany: I better be. I don't want you flirting with anyone either.

Santana: I won't. Trust me. Same goes for you, I don't even want anyone looking at you. Put a sheet over your head. You can say you're a ghost.

Brittany: Oh.. I guess I should cancel my plans for tonight then. How can I see with a sheet over my head?

Santana: Plans? What plans? No plans! Make eye holes.

Brittany: Are you freaking out right now? I'm imagining you freak out. I love it. Can I send sweet lady kisses through the phone? I have no plans :P

Santana: You're horrible. I wish you could. Try it, I want some.

The kitten shifts on her lap and she scratches behind it's ears until her phone beeps again.

Brittany: I kissed the screen. Did it work?

Santana: No. Summer and I miss you so bad. I knew I should have sneaked you in my luggage.

Brittany: I miss you too. So does Jackie. She's bugging me to get in the pool so I'll talk to you later.

Santana slides her phone back into her pocket and shuffles in her seat. She lifts the kitten to her chest and looks at it.

"You know," She whispers. "I don't even like cats. But you're Britt and I's baby and I like you."

She kisses the kittens head.

"Santana," Her mother says, causing her to look up. "Are you talking to the cat?"

"No..." Santana answers slowly.

Her mother just smiles and turns back to face forward.

Santana is already starting to feel tired again. She didn't get enough sleep because she stayed up with Brittany and woke up way too early. She fishes her phone out from her pocket and connects her earphone and puts the buds in her ears before starting the music. She strokes the kitten gently and lets sleep take over.

* * *

><p>When they finally stop, her parents decide to eat out. They quickly check in at the hotel and drop the kitten off along with a few bags for clothes before going to eat.<p>

They are seated at a table and Santana forgets she has to actually order her own drink. After their drinks come and they order their food, Santana's phone beeps.

Quinn: Have you guys stopped for the night yet?

Santana: Yeah. At dinner.

Quinn: Nice. Still gonna be here tomorrow afternoon?

Santana: Mhm.

The food arrives and Santana takes a few bites, not really feeling like eating.

Quinn: What's up Asstana?

Santana: Nothing.

Quinn: I don't even know why you try to lie. You can't even hide it in your texts. Tell me whats wrong.

_Can't even hide your sadness in your texts. You suck. So lame, sulking around like this._

Santana: I just miss Brittany.

Quinn: Aww cmon, you don't wanna come see me and Puck?

Santana: I do, I just want her with me.

Quinn: I can't imagine actually seeing you two together. You fawn over each other so much just talking. You guys are probably all over each other.

Santana: You've seen and talked to her. How do you expect me to stay away from that? She's like perfection.

Quinn: I never thought I'd be able to call Santana Lopez cute. But this is just adorable.

Santana: Shut up.

Quinn: There's my Asstana! But no, I like it when you will actually tell me stuff.

Santana: Don't get used to it.

* * *

><p>Santana goes to her room but her parents decide to go for a swim. She lays next to the kitten on her bed and sighs.<p>

"I wonder what she's doing." She mumbles.

The kitten cuddles into her stomach and she strokes softly.

"Is it bad that I miss her so much?" She says.

She feels the tears start to form. _Don't fucking cry. You're an idiot, stop._

"We should have talked more." She says quietly. "Figured something out. I don't even know when I will see her again."

The tears start to fall. _Fuck._

She ends up falling asleep and doesn't wake until an hour later when her phone beeps.

Brittany: Have you stopped yet?

Santana wipes her face before replying.

Santana: Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep.

Brittany: It's okay, just wanted to check. Sorry I woke you.

Santana: It's fine, I'd rather talk to you.

Brittany: :) I'm watching a movie. Wish you could be here with me.

Santana: Me too.

Brittany: How's summer?

Santana glances down at the kitten.

Santana: Good. She's asleep.

Brittany: Mommy San does a good job!

Santana: You're better. I still don't know why you had me take her.

Brittany: I wanted you to.

Santana: Whatever you say.

Santana shifts to lay on her back and prop her head with pillows.

Santana: I miss you. Send me a pic?

Santana holds her phone, waiting for a reply. The kittens crawls onto her stomach and lays down. Santana's phone beeps and a picture of Brittany appears.

Santana: So fucking beautiful.

The feeling Santana gets when she sees her girlfriend is crazy and unexplainable. All she really knows is that it's the best sight in the world.

Brittany: I miss your voice. Call me?

Santana quickly presses the button to call.

"Hey baby." Brittany answers.

"Fucking gorgeous." Santana says.

Brittany giggles.

"I miss you too much, Britt."

"I miss you more."

"Impossible."

"It's true." Brittany says.

They continue talking for about an hour, both sporting goofy smiles.

"What are you wearing Britt?" Santana asks.

"That pair of night clothes that you let me borrow the first time." Brittany says. "What about you?"

_I love her in my clothes._

"I miss your amazing smell. I should have stolen some of your clothes." Santana says. "I'm still in the clothes from earlier. I think I should take them off."

"I'll wait if you wanna go change." Brittany offers.

"I wish you could help me..."

"I definitely would."

Santana grins.

"What else would you do?"

"San.." Brittany giggles. "Are you trying to have phone sex?"

All of Santana's confidence disappears. _Shit._

"N-no." She stutters.

Brittany laughs a little. "You better not be touching yourself, San!"

_Didn't get there._

"I, uhm.."

"That's my job. You have to wait for me."

_That could mean waiting until next summer. I can't do that! I don't know how I'm going to be without you for that long._

"When am I gonna see you Britt?" Santana questions.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Brittany answers.

"Ugh."

Brittany laughs again.

"I knew it. You just want me in your pants!"

"Not true." Santana defends. "I want in your pants, too."

They both laugh.

"And in your top..." Santana adds.

"Fine, you just want me for sexy times." Brittany concludes.

"I'd be happy to cuddle too."

"So you don't want me to touch you?"

"Of course I do." Santana says. "But I want you for so much more."

"So cute."

_I'll never admit this out loud, but I love it when she calls me cute._

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't sleep well that night. She wakes up at least every hour. The lack of a blonde next to her makes everything uncomfortable. <em>I miss you and our bed. Dammit, I miss you!<em>

* * *

><p>After a few hours on the road, they finally make it back to Lima. As soon as they pull in to their driveway, Puck and Quinn arrive next to the vehicle. The car stops and Puck flings the door open and pulls Santana out. He pulls her into a hug and she tries hard to keep the kitten from getting squished. Quinn notices and takes the kitten from her. Santana hesitates, but thinks it's better to let Quinn hold her rather than the possibility of Puck squishing her.<p>

"Miss me?" Santana says as they pull apart.

"Totally." He says, pulling the Latina into his side. "Hey Carlos, hey Gloria!"

"Nice to see you Puck." Mr. Lopez says. "Help us unload?"

Puck releases Santana and goes to help Mr. Lopez.

"Nice to see you Quinn." Mrs. Lopez says.

"You too." Quinn says.

Quinn looks back to Santana.

"Gonna give me a hug?" Quinn asks.

Santana laughs and wraps her arm around the blonde, careful not to hurt the kitten. They pull away and Santana takes the kitten from Quinn.  
>"So.." Quinn says. "I'm guessing this is the kitten you got for Britt?"<p>

Santana nods. "Yup."

"She's cute." Quinn says.

* * *

><p>After bringing all the bags in with Mr. Lopez, Puck joins the girls on the couch in the living room.<p>

"What we talkin' bout?" He asks.

"Summer and all of that good stuff." Quinn answers.

"I'm surprised you're not back with the giant." Santana says.

"I told you, I'm done with him." Quinn says.

"And that's a great thing!" Santana says. "Just a little surprising."

"At least she realizes she doesn't need him now." Puck says.

Santana nods in agreement.

"I can't believe school is tomorrow." Santana huffs.

"Totally blows." Puck says.

"At least you don't have cheerios practice like us." Quinn says to Puck.

"I might actually go to bed early. I didn't get very much sleep last night anyways." Santana says.

"Aww, did someone miss their girl?" Puck says playfully.

"You guys suck." Santana says.

"You love us." Puck says, nudging the Latina.

"You wish." Santana says.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"So what's the cats name?" Puck asks.

Santana glances at the kitten.

"Summer." Santana tells him.

He nods. "Cool.. but I thought you didn't like cats?"

"I like this one." Santana says with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn stay for dinner buy only Quinn decides to stay the night. Santana and Quinn talk for a little while, both getting texts from Brittany.<p>

"Who's making you smile so much?" Santana asks curiously.

Quinn looks up from her phone and locks it.

"Nobody."

Santana watches her for a moment, and then snatches her phone.

"Santana!" Quinn shouts.

Santana unlocks the phone and only sees the name before Quinn grabs it back.

"Why are you talking to manhands?" Santana asks suspiciously.

"She doesn't have man hands." Quinn says. "We hung out a little over the summer so we started texting."

After about another two hours of talking and eating, they head to bed. Santana crawls into her bed and sends one last text to her girlfriend.

Santana: Night babe.

Brittany: Sweet dreams, San. 3

Santana's bed is incredibly comfortable, but it still doesn't feel right. Like the previous night, she wants Brittany. Along with that, she really doesn't want to go back to school. There is too much shit to deal with there, plus there is also Coach Sue. _Fuck._

* * *

><p>"Santana get up!"<p>

Santana jumps up in her bed to see Quinn standing next to her bed.

"Get dressed so we can go, we gotta get to practice." Quinn says.

Santana mumbles, not even sure she knows what she's saying. She grabs her phone and walks into the bathroom. No texts or missed calls. She decides to text Brittany.

Santana: Hope you have a good day. I'll call you later.

She quickly gets dressed and her and Quinn head to the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey San!"<p>

Santana turns around. Sam is walking towards her and Quinn with a big smile.

"Uh, hey." Santana says.

_Why him? I've been here two seconds and he shows up. I can't deal with this right now. I don't know how._

"Hey Sam." Quinn greets.

Sam turns to Quinn.

"Hey." Sam says.

He turns back to Santana.

"So, you wanna meet up later?" He asks.

"I don't think so." She says. "Kinda busy."

Quinn eyes the Latina curiously.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow or something. Have a good time at practice." He says.

"Yeah.." She says. "You too."

The girls turn and continue their way to the locker room. When they are far enough from Sam, Quinn speaks.

"Santana..." Quinn says. "Did you not deal with that?"

"We're gonna be late, we need to hurry." Santana says, ignoring Quinn.

Santana begins to walk faster and they quickly make their way out to the field to meet the rest of the cheerios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is up a little later than when I usually post, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, sorry for the shortness. To anyone who is wondering, Brittany is from New Mexico. I never really said because I didn't know, so I just picked a place! Thoughts?<strong>


	28. Not Your Girlfriend

**JSerenade: Sam is confused.**

**kurly123: I don't mind if you review every chapter! I love getting your reviews and seeing what you guys think. I'm really happy that you like it :)**

**SilkeLovesSantana: Sam.. is confused.**

**ironRB: Confused Sam is.**

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: Haha how can you not miss her?**

**jace5238: I'm pretty sure I didn't put that in there, but if I did I'm really sorry.**

**g: haha maybe your thoughts aren't completely wrong :P**

**River: Oh no :( There's some good stuff in this chapter..**

**lionquinn: We'll see. **

**acesville: Sam is confused.**

**DawnJuan: I told you that you would understand that convo! Sam.. is confused. **

**wkgreen: Read and find out :)**

**00softball004EVA00: I just kinda picked a place. That's why I'm from so I decided to just use that :P**

**Zanyalf: Santana doesn't like surprises. Glad you liked it :)**

**crazyfornaya: Sam sucks. causing trouble.**

**crzymex: Glad you liked it!**

**Pridemunkeyz: I'm happy to hear it made you smile :) Don't hate me, please?**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One of the cheerios bumps into Santana and Quinn awaits the Latina to go all Lima Heights, but Santana actually apologizes. The girl looks at her, shocked, but quickly makes her way to the group where the rest of the cheerios are. Santana turns to Quinn.<p>

"What?" Santana asks.

Quinn tries to wipe the look of surprise from her face.

"Brittany's really got you tamed, huh?"

"What?" Santana says. "Shut up Fabitch."

Quinn just laughs. The blonde wants to bring up the situation in the hallway, but she sees something that makes her shut up. She just smiles and looks behind Santana.

"What?" Santana asks, confused by her huge smile.

"Surprise." Is Quinn's only response.

Santana glares at her and turns around to see what her friend is smiling at. Her jaw drops.

"Brittany!" She squeals, spotting the tall blonde running toward her.

_Am I dreaming?_ She immediately rushes forward and jumps into her girlfriends arms as soon as she's close enough. Before she knows it, the blondes lips are pushed against hers. She kisses back, but pulls away when she remembers where she is. She clears her throat and wiggles out of Brittany's arms so her feet return to the ground.

"Hey San." Brittany greets, huge grin on her face.

Santana can't help but pull the girl into another hug. The voice of Coach Sylvester pulls them away.

"I have to go do practice.." Santana says sadly. "Meet me over by the bleachers at lunch?"

Brittany nods. "Okay. I can't wait."

Santana watches her girlfriend as long as she can before pulling herself away and turning to run back to the group of cheerios.

"Are you gonna stop being all sad now?" Quinn asks as Santana stands next to her.

"Brittany's here." Santana says, still in shock.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Santana gets through practice and her first two classes even though she can barely focus on anything. <em>Brittany is here. Brittany is here and I'm not with her. I want to go find Brittany. <em>She walks into her third period class which is math and takes a seat in the back. The bell rings and the teacher begins calling names. The door opens, causing the teacher to stop talking to look at the late student.

"I'm sorry.. I got lost."

Santana's head immediately snaps up upon hearing the voice. She sees the tall blonde that fills her mind standing by the door.

"Since it's the first day I'll let it slip." The teacher says. "But don't make a habit of it. Please take a seat."

Brittany nods and takes a seat in the middle of the classroom next to a dark haired guy. Santana picks up her bag and walks up to said guy.

"Up." She commands.

The guy looks away from Brittany and up to the Latina with a confused expression.

"What?" He says.

"I want to sit here." She explains. "Get up."

The guy slowly begins to stand and Brittany giggles. Santana looks over to her and smiles.

"Do we have a problem?" The teacher asks, looking to the three of them.

"I couldn't hear so I was moving closer." Santana lies.

The teacher nods slowly. "Alright, take a seat and be quiet."

The guy makes his way to another seat and Santana sits down.

"Hey." Brittany says.

"I can't believe you're here." Santana says.

"Me either." Brittany says with a smile.

Santana reaches for the blondes hand but then pulls back.

"You're in school." Santana states. "Does that mean you're staying here?"

Brittany nods.

"How? Did your parents move here? How did you convince them? Or did you work this out with my parents?"

Brittany opens her mouth to speak but is cut off when the teacher steps next to Santana and speaks again.

"Ms. Lopez I'm sure your conversation is very important, but I'm sure it can wait until lunch."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, Brittany is new here and I was just trying to help out."

"That is very nice of you, but I'm sure it can wait until the end of class." The teacher says. "Welcome to McKinley, Brittany."

"Thanks." Brittany says as the teacher walks back to the front of the classroom.

Santana turns back to Brittany.

"I'll explain at lunch. I promise." The blonde says.

* * *

><p>After reluctantly parting with Brittany again, Santana goes to her fourth and fifth period classes. They seem never ending, but when the bell rings for lunch, Santana practically runs to the bleachers to meet Brittany. The Latina waits anxiously for Brittany to arrive. Finally, she spots Brittany making her way over to her. Brittany notices Santana already there and sprints up to her girlfriend and right into the Latina's arms. She pulls back just enough to connect their lips. When they pull away Santana glances around and then takes the blondes hand and leads her behind the bleachers. They take a seat and smile at each other.<p>

"Okay," Santana says. "Tell me everything."

Brittany excitedly explains to Santana that they were in the process of moving during the summer. They knew they wanted to move, but hadn't picked a location, so when they met the Lopez family and Brittany started dating Santana, they knew exactly where they wanted to go. Brittany didn't even have to beg. The day after Santana left, they got on a plane to a bigger town near Lima and are currently staying in a hotel in town but of course plan on getting a house.

"That's also why I wanted you to take Summer." Brittany adds. "I didn't want her to go through all the moving around and all that stuff needed when we go on a plane."

"I should've known." Santana says with a smile.

"I would have asked you to take Lord Tubbington too, but that would have been a little suspicious."

Santana laughs. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was gonna end up going crazy."

"Me too. I can't imagine how you felt. I mean, I missed you, but I knew I was coming here." Brittany says.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want you to feel bad anyways."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Brittany says, looking down.

Santana extends her arm to Brittany and lifts her chin.

"It's fine, babe. It's all fine now."

Brittany's smile returns. "When we talked about moving here I got so excited. I thought about going with your family or having you come on the plane with me- it's so much shorter- but then I told Quinn-"

"Quinn knew about this?" Santana interrupts.

"Yeah, and Puck, anyways, it was her idea to surprise you!" Brittany says.

"Puck, too?" Santana exclaims.

Brittany laughs and nods her head.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Ugh, I hate surprises."

Santana realizes how her words sound and quickly continues.

"I mean-"

"I know." Brittany says with a smile. "I just thought it would be a fun surprise."

"It was. I'm so incredibly happy you're here." Santana says. "It just kinda sucked before you got here."

Brittany looks down again. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Santana smiles and shuffles onto Brittany's lap. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter now." She says. "You're here, I got some amazing sweet lady kisses, and you just called me 'baby'."

Brittany lifts her head and kisses the Latina.

Brittany's phone goes off.

They pull away and Brittany pulls her phone out of her pocket to check it.

"Stupid phone." Santana mumbles.

Quinn: Where are you and San? Lunch is almost over and I still haven't seen you!

Brittany: Outside. We are talking about how I'm going to be living here now and everything.

Quinn: Where at? By the field?

Brittany: Yeah, behind the bleachers.

Brittany puts her phone down next to her and returns to the Latina in her lap.

"I think Quinn is coming." Brittany says.

"Ugh." Santana responds, leaning in for a kiss.

Just as their lips touch, Santana's phone goes off. Santana continues to kiss her girlfriend before reluctantly pulling away to check her phone. Brittany leans forward and rests her head against Santana and wraps her arms around the Latina.

Quinn: Are you making out? If you are, just be warned: I'm headed your way.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"I just want to have you to myself forever." Santana mumbles, wrapping her around around the blonde.

Brittany giggles and then they hear a whistle. Brittany looks up and Santana turns her head to see the source of the noise. They see Quinn and Puck walking towards them.

"I warned you." Quinn says as they reach the girls.

Santana finally realizes she is on Brittany's lap so she pulls away and returns to sitting in front of her. Brittany jumps up and pulls Quinn into a hug.

"It's awesome to see you, too, Brittany." Quinn says.

"I'm so happy to actually see you!" Brittany says, pulling away.

"Me too. Especially after seeing how you really have tamed Santana."

Brittany just laughs and Santana says, "Shut up, Fabitch."

Puck laughs at Santana and then turns to Brittany.

"I know we haven't talked as much as you and Quinn," He says. "But I don't get a hug?"

Brittany smiles and steps forward to hug him. Santana jumps up and places herself between the two.

"Nu-uh," She says, turning to Puck. "I told you you can't touch her, you shouldn't even be looking at her."

Quinn and Brittany laugh as Santana reaches back and grabs Brittany's waist with her hands. Brittany leans forward and slips her arms around the Latina.

"Aw, c'mon San." Puck says.

"Nope, look away." Santana says.

Before anything else can be said, the bell rings. Santana groans. Both girls remove their arms from each other and Santana turns around.

"What do you have next, Britt?"

Brittany reaches into her pocket and pulls out her schedule. She unfolds it and looks at sixth period.

"Spanish." Brittany says.

"Really?" Quinn says excitedly. "So do we."

"Sweet, we've all got the same class." Puck says.

"You too, San?" Brittany asks. "I thought you spoke Spanish?"

"I do," Santana says with a shrug. "But I had to take something."

Brittany laughs.

"And now we have another class together." She continues.

"Which we better get to before we are late." Quinn says.

The four turn and head toward the building. Brittany reaches over and laces her fingers with Santana's. They walk, talking about random things until they reach the door. Santana removes her hand from the blondes as they enter the building.

"What's your locker number, Britt?" Santana asks.

"Seventy-seven." Brittany answers, a little confused by Santana pulling her hand away. _We always hold hands._

"Mines on the other end but we can go to yours, mine, then to class." Santana says.

They do as Santana said and barely make it to class before the bell rings. Santana and Brittany sit in the back together near Puck but Quinn sits in the middle next to a small brunette known as Rachel Berry, which confuses the Latina. Santana doesn't hear half of what the teacher says, seeing as she's too busy watching her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>As they walk to their next class, Santana finally looks away just long enough to notice the many eyes glued to her girlfriend. She glares at them and walks closer to the blonde. Quinn and Brittany laugh.<p>

"Close enough yet, San?" Puck teases.

Santana turns to glare at him. He nudges her before walking off to his class. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn have the same class again. They walk in and both Santana and Quinn notice Sam. He notices them too and gestures for them to sit by him in the back. Quinn looks at Santana and the Latina shakes her head. Sam frowns as the three find seats in the middle of the classroom. The class is like the previous one, with Santana not paying attention to anything but the tall blonde next to her. When the class finally ends Brittany walks out first but Quinn stops Santana at the door.

"What?" Santana asks.

"What's going on with Sam?" Quinn demands.

Brittany stops and turns to face the two girls in the doorway when she realizes they aren't behind her.

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asks.

Santana glances back at her.

"I'm gonna be late to class." She says before turning and walking up to Brittany. Quinn stays there for a moment before joining them. Quinn goes to her locker and Santana and Brittany go to both their lockers. Santana walks Brittany to her class.

"Don't be late." Brittany tells her, pausing in the doorway of her class.

Santana smiles. "I won't. I'll meet you at your locker after class?"

"Okay."

Brittany makes her way into the classroom and Santana walks through the hall to her own class. _At least this is the last class._

She takes a seat and soon after Sam takes a seat next to her. She tries to ignore him.

"Why didn't you guys sit with me?" He asks.

"Wasn't enough room." Santana says.

"Oh." He responds. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Now be quiet, the teacher is talking."

He looks at her quizzically, but then turns his attention to the teacher in the front of the room. Sam makes a few more failed attempts at talking to the Latina and when the bell rings, she dashes out of the room and to Brittany's locker. She beats her there but she soon sees Brittany walking toward her and smiles.

"Hey San." Brittany greets.

"How was class?" Santana asks.

"Not bad, but I missed you."

"Me too." She pauses, watching Brittany put her things into her locker. "Do you have to go to the hotel or can you come over?"

Brittany smiles and shuts her locker.

"I can just text my mom and tell her I'm going over to your house." Brittany says as they make their way to Santana's locker.

"I'll show you my room." Santana says.

Brittany giggles and Santana almost takes the blondes hand but notices some of the jocks walk by and creates a little space between the two.

–

Santana unlocks her front door and pushes her girlfriend inside as soon as the door opens.

"My parents aren't home." Santana whispers before kissing the blonde.

Santana reaches back and closes the door.

"They're not?" Brittany questions, pulling away.

Santana shakes her head and leans in for another kiss while leading Brittany to the stairs.

"They're at some dinner party." Santana says.

They pull apart and Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her up the stairs.

"So they won't be home for dinner?"

"Nope." Santana says. "Just us."

Santana turns as they reach the top of the stairs and pulls Brittany into another kiss.

"Do you mind?" Santana says, backing towards her room.

Brittany smiles. "Of course not. I get you all to myself."

Santana pushes her bedroom door open and pulls Brittany inside. Brittany closes the door and captures the Latina's lips with her own.

"I was lonely in my bed last night." Santana says as Brittany leads her backwards.

Santana's legs hit the bed and she falls back.

"Yeah?" Brittany says, slowly climbing on top of her.

"Mhm." Santana answers against the blondes lips.

Brittany sneaks her hand under the Latina's shirt and begins to push it up. Santana lifts herself from the bed and their lips part so Brittany can pull the shirt over her head. Brittany's hands glide down her body and rest on her stomach.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Brittany says, now working to pull the Latina's pants off.

Santana laughs. "Are you sure your not the one that just wants me for sexy times?"

Brittany kisses Santana softly.

"We don't have to do this." Brittany says.

"But we're so good at it." Santana says, pulling Brittany's shirt over her head.

"We are." Brittany replies, leaning down and kissing the Latina.

–

After making mac and cheese for dinner, Santana and Brittany settle onto the couch next to each other with their bowls.

"I don't have a lot of movies," Santana says. "But we can find something on TV."

Brittany swallows the food in her mouth. "Sounds good."

Santana turns on the TV but turns and look at the girl next to her for a minute.

"What?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here." Santana says.

Brittany leans over and pecks the Latina's lips. "Me too."

Santana smiles and turns to the TV. They flip through the channels for a few minutes before finding something they want to watch.

After finishing dinner they spend a few more hours watching TV before deciding to head upstairs. Santana takes their bowls to the sink and Brittany heads to Santana's room.

When Santana walks into her room she closes the door and notices Brittany already under the covers. She smiles and makes her way over to the bed and crawls in.

"That looked awesome." Santana says, cuddling up to Brittany.

"What did?" Brittany asks.

"Walking in here and seeing you in my bed."

Brittany giggles and kisses Santana. "I like your bed."

Santana kisses her back and says, "Good."

Santana drapes an arm around the blonde and Brittany does the same to her. They pull each other as close as possible and smile.

"I have cheerios practice in the morning." Santana says. "I'll have to get up early and my parents will probably be gone, so.."

"That's alright," Brittany says. "I don't mind. I can just sit in the bleachers and watch you."

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nods. "I had to take care of all my registering stuff today so I didn't get to see much. It'll be fun to watch."

Santana smiles. "Make sure I'm the only one you're checking out though, kay?"

"I don't think I'll even be able to look away from you."

They both lean in and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Neither of them want to look away from the other so they stay in their current position until they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After cheerios practice Santana and Brittany walk to Brittany's locker. Brittnay stops entering her combination when she notices Santana opening the locker next to hers.<p>

"What are you doing, San?" Brittany asks.

Santana smiles and look at her. "Opening my locker."

"I thought your locker was at the other end?" Brittany says, confused.

"It was." Santana says. "But now it's right here."

Brittany smiles. "Awesome."

They say goodbye until third period. When they meet for lunch they actually eat this time and they, along with Quinn and Puck, go back to the spot behind the bleachers. Sixth period goes by fast and during seventh both Quinn and Sam try to talk to Santana. She ignores them both. Santana walks Brittany to her last class once again before going to her own. Brittany watches the Latina leave and then walks into the class. She takes the same seat as she did the previous day, next to Quinn who is next to Rachel.

"When are you going to tell San?" Brittany asks.

Quinn shrugs. "I dunno, soon."

"I don't think she'd get mad." Brittany says.

"Maybe not if you're around." Quinn says with a small laugh. "I'll have to make sure you're there."

Brittany laughs a little.

"So, Brittany." Rachel says. "I don't know if Quinn has informed you or not, but we are in Glee club.."

Brittany looks from Rachel to Quinn.

"What's that?" She asks.

Quinn begins to explain but Rachel takes over.

"It's a club where we sing and dance. We perform a lot, and if we're good enough we can make it to nationals."

"That sounds awesome. Is San in it?" Brittany asks. "She didn't tell me anything, but she loves to sing."

"Unfortunately not. Quinn informs me you like to dance, I was hoping you would consider joining? Maybe you could possibly convince Santana to join also."

"I'd love to." Brittany says happily.

Rachel begins to explain when they meet and any other detials she can share before the teacher begins class.

* * *

><p>The bell rings just as Santana slips into her seat.<p>

Sam chuckles next to her. "Barely made it."

"Yeah." Santana mumbles.

"Did I do something Santana?"

Santana just ignores him and points the the front of the room. Sam turns and sees the teacher who is starting to talk. He doesn't talk to her for the rest of the class but when the bell rings her catches her in the doorway.

"Talk to me Santana." He says.

"I've got somewhere to be." Santana says, pulling her arm away and fast walking to her locker.

She barely makes it to her locker when she realizes Sam is right behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did something." He says. "But would you just tell me what it was?"

Santana takes a deep breath.

"Sam, you didn't do anything. It's me, I just.."

She finally meets his eyes.

"So you don't hate me?" He asks in relief.

"No." She says.

He smiles and before she can continue his lips connect with hers.

"San?" She hears behind her.

Santana whips around to see the tall blonde standing there. Her face is scrunched in confusion and hurt. Santana takes a few steps up to the blonde.

"Britt-"

"No flirting but it's okay to kiss someone, huh?" Brittany says, voice cracking.

"He kissed me, let me explain." Santana says, stepping closer.

Brittany searches her face, but before anything can be said, Sam steps up next to Santana.

"Who are you?" He asks Brittany. "And why are you talking to my girlfriend like that?"

Both Santana and Brittany's eyes snap to his.

"Your girlfriend?" Brittany questions, anger starting to show.

"Ye-"

"So you were with him this whole time?" Brittany asks, now looking to Santana. "This whole summer?"

"It isn't like that. Please let's just go to the car, or outside, and talk about this." Santana begs.

"This whole summer." Brittany repeats, tears threatening to spill. "Was I supposed to be some summer hook up?"

Sam looks between the two girls, more confused than ever.

"Okay, what is going on?" He asks.

"Brittany it's not like that. I promise. Let's just go-"

"I, uhm," Brittany says, wiping an escaped tear form her cheek. "I have to be somewhere."

With that, she turns and walks as fast as she can without running to the choir room.

Santana stays rooted in her spot, still staring at the hallway Brittany went down. She finally turns to Sam.

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend." She says in a low voice before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that in a lot of fics BrittanySantana over react and like, go crazy. I'm trying really hard not to do that, but I don't know. Thoughts?**


	29. In Love With A Girl

**jace5238: Aww, don't hate them. Don't be sorry, I'm glad that you like it :)**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah, pretty much. Quinn and Rachel? Shh. Santana doesn't know. Well I'm glad it was perfect.. hopefully I did good in this chapter too.**

**azwildcats: Still got a few things to throw in here :) I don't want it to end either, lol.**

**lionquinn: hmm... do you think they're dating?**

**EvenInTheDark: I'm sorry you didn't like the chapter. It had a point though, and I promise the drama doesn't last long. Hope you like this chapter better.**

**SilkeLovesSantana: Haha knowing my updates makes you smile makes me smile. Happy to hear that I did alright with the reaction and hope I didn't mess up with this chapter. **

**Blueskkies: Santana is sorry.**

**kurly123: Happy to hear that you like it :)**

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl: He didn't mean to make trouble, he didn't know what was going on.**

**Courtney: Aww... don't cry :(**

**Cami: Noo, don't cry! It makes me extremely happy that you like my writing. Don't worry, your English is fine :)**

**Brini-131: Glad you like it, and no chapter 28 is not the last.**

**Cci Belem****: Glad you think it was fine haha**

**As always, thank you so much for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song used.**

* * *

><p>Brittany finds her way to the choir room, tears now silently running down her cheeks. Quinn spots her as soon as she steps into the room and her smile fades. She gets up from her seat and walks up to Brittany.<p>

"Britt? What's wrong?" Quinn says.

Brittany walks into Quinn's open arms and wraps her arms around the smaller blonde.

"I-I meant it when I t-told her I l-loved her." Brittany gets out. "I t-thought sh-she did t-too."

Quinn begins to rub Brittany's back comfortingly. Quinn is pretty sure this has something to do with Sam.

"She does love you, B." Quinn says.

"W-why does sh-she have a b-boyfriend t-then?" Brittany asks.

Quinn leads her back to sit on the chairs.

* * *

><p>Santana's phone beeps.<p>

Quinn: The fuck San? I told you to deal with the Sam thing.

Santana: Where are you?

_I hope she's with Quin._

Quinn: Choir room...

Santana doesn't even take the time to wonder why Quinn is in the choir room, she just pockets her phone and makes her way to the choir room.

She stops in the doorway and notices Brittany and Quinn sitting, Brittany's leaning into Quinn with her arms around the smaller blonde. Quinn looks up and notices her. Quinn whispers something to Brittany and the taller blonde looks up. Santana walks up to them and stands in front of Brittany who is now sitting up straight. Quinn moves a few seats over to give them space.

"Brittany.." Is all Santana can say.

Brittany stands up.

"You're mine, remember?" Brittany is no longer crying, but her voice is shaky.

Santana opens her mouth and glances at the others in the room. Nothing comes out.

"I thought we were just joking when I said you just wanted me for sex, but I guess I was right." Brittany says, voice more collected but still weak.

Santana shakes her head furiously and reaches for Brittany's hand, but pulls back.

"When you sang to me.. told me you loved me.. our first time.. Summer. It was all a lie." Brittany says. "The whole summer."

"No!" Santana almost shouts. "I do love you." She says, voice just above a whisper.

"Then what was that?" Brittany asks, voice shaky, motioning towards the hall.

Santana glances to the side and notices everyone watching them. The tears begin to slide down her face.

"Mind your own business!" Quinn shouts at them.

Brittany glances over and then locks eyes with Santana. She can't stand to see her like this, upset, scared, crying.

"Ba-"

But she is hurt, too. _How could she do this to me?_

"What was that?" She asks again.

"Come with me and let me explain." Santana says.

"No," Brittany says firmly. "Explain now."

Santana glances over again. Quinn is trying to keep everyone from paying any attention to the girls.

"I can't." Santana says, shaking her head. "Not here."

"Why?" Brittany asks, a little annoyed."If you have an explanation why won't you tell me?"

"Please." Santana begs, sending another glance to her side. "Come with me and I will."

"Okay guys,"Mr. Shue says, walking into the room. "Are we- oh."

He notices Santana and Brittany.

"Are you guys wanting to join Glee club?" He asks.

Everyone looks at them. Santana tries to wipe the tears from her face. Brittany glances at him but looks back to Santana.

"Well?" She asks.

"Brittany.." Santana says.

Brittany looks down and then walks over to Quinn. Everyone watches as Santana turns and runs out of the room.

Santana runs out of the building straight to her car. She climbs in and quickly drives away.

* * *

><p>Santana knocks on the front door. She waits, but when she doesn't hear anything, she knocks again.<br>"Hold up, I'm coming!"

Finally the door opens to reveal Puck. Santana doesn't even say anything before throwing herself forward. She grabs onto his shirt and he places one hand on her back.

"I fucked up." Santana sobs. "Again."

Puck pulls her into the house and closes the door.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Sam."

He sighs. "Didn't Quinn try to talk to you about that?"

"Yeah, but, fuck. I'm so stupid."

He wraps his other arm around her. He waits a few minutes as she calms down before speaking.

"Did he tell her he was your boyfriend or something?"

Santana nods against his chest. "After he kissed me."

Puck walks them into the living room and they sit on the couch.

"What did she do?" He asks.

Santana explains to him that Brittany thought she was just a summer fling or something and then what happened in the choir room.

"Why didn't you just explain?"

"I couldn't." Santana says. "Not with everyone there... watching, and listening. Fuck."

Puck sighs.

"Just forget about it."

Santana pulls back just enough to look at him, puzzled.

"Now you need to think about what you're gonna do to fix it."

"What am I gonna do?"

He laughs lightly. "Don't forget who you're talking to." He pauses. "You know her better than I do."

"I knew I didn't deserve her." Santana says.

"Don't say that," He says quickly. "She loves you."

Santana shakes her head. "I don't know how."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Santana answers her phone sleepily.<p>

"Santana," Her mother says. "Where are you? Are you at Brittany's hotel?"

Santana pushes herself into a sitting position. She glances around. _How'd I get in Puck's bed?_

"Uh, no, I'm at Puck's."

"Oh. Well tell me next time, I get worried when you don't come home for dinner. We're not at the resort anymore. Are you staying the night?"

Santana glances at the clock.

"I guess, it's already late."

"Sleep good and don't be late for school."

"Alright, night mom."

Santana hangs up and sits there for a moment. She hears the tv downstairs. She crawls out of the bed and walks down the stairs and to the living room. She sees Puck laying across the couch, cover over him and remote in hand. He turns and looks at her.

"Hey." Puck greets.

"Hey." Santana says, walking to the edge of the couch.

"What are you doing down here? You should be thankful I let you have my bed."  
>She laughs.<p>

"Woke up and heard the tv."

"Ah," he replies. "Would you like to join me?"

Santana nods and he sits up, making room for Santana to sit next to him.

"Feeling any better?" He asks as she takes a seat.

"Not really." She admits. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Don't say that."

Santana lifts her legs to the couch and hugs them to her chest.

"You didn't see her. She was so hurt, and I couldn't even fucking explain to her and make her feel better."

"You were scared. She'll understand." He says. "You just have to go through with the plan tomorrow."

Santana nods.

They fall silent and watch the tv for a few minutes. Puck randomly reaches over and pinches Santana.

"Ow!" Santana shouts, grabbing her arm where Puck pinched her.

Puck laughs and she elbows him.

"Asshole." She mumbles as a small smile forms on her face.

Her phone beeps.

Mikey: How's everything going? Did you like your surprise?

_Did everyone know about that?_ Her smile fades.

Santana: Yeah... but I fucked up again.

Santana ends up telling him about everything that happened as she had told Puck, plus her plan on how to once again fix her mistake.

Mikey: That girl is crazy about you, I'm sure she'll forgive you.

Santana: I hope so, but part of me thinks she shouldn't. I keep doing this dumb shit. She doesn't deserve all of that.

Mikey: San, don't beat yourself up. It was just a misunderstanding. We are people, we make mistakes.

* * *

><p>When Santana wakes up in the morning she is in Puck's bed again. She gets ready and meets him downstairs. They get in their own cars and head to the school. Santana goes to the field for practice and reluctantly stands next to Quinn.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Quinn asks.

"At Puck's." Santana answers.

"I stopped by your house and you weren't there." Quinn says. "You didn't answer my calls either."

"Sorry."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry." Santana says again.

Quinn looks at her expectantly so she continues.

"I couldn't handle you yelling at me."

Quinn frowns.

"San, I'm sorry. I just.. I just wanted to help."

Santana nods. "I know."

"Brittany is my friend now too. I don't want either of you getting hurt. And I told you to talk to Sam, I tried to help you before this happened."

"I know." Santana repeats in a low voice. "But you know me, I always mess up."

"If you just explain things to her-"

"I will." Santana interrupts.

Practice seems to be even worse than usual for Santana. All she can think about is Brittany. Picturing the hurt in her eyes. She manages to make it through practice and her first two classes, but she can't go to third. Since she doesn't have anything else to do, she goes to fourth and fifth. When lunch comes around, she decides to skip eating and goes to the choir room. She skips the rest of her classes.

* * *

><p>Everyone takes their seats in the choir room. Quinn sits next to Brittany and looks at her sympathetically.<p>

"Are you alright?" Quinn asks.

Brittany shrugs.

Mr. Shue walks into the room.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to-"

"Rachel, sit down." He instructs. "Although they are not in the Glee club, they asked to perform a song."

Santana and Puck walk into the room.

"But, Mr. Shue-"

"We will start the lesson as soon as they are done. They may decide to join." Mr. Shue tells Rachel.

He takes a seat and nods to them. "When you're ready."

Puck starts playing the guitar. Santana glances at everyone nervously and stops at Brittany. She clears her throat.

"_So many people gonna say that they want you,"_

"_To try to get you thinkin' they really care,"_

"_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time"_

"_And you know she's gonna be there."_

"_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,"_

"_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with."_

"_Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire."_

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,"_

"_Fell for the woman just when I met her."_

"_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,"_

"_Someone understands."_

"_And she knows how to treat a fella right,"_

"_Give me that feeling every night."_

"_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,"_

"_Now someone understand me."_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

Puck joins in.

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

"_(I'm in love with)"_

Santana takes a deep breath and glances around nervously. Quinn stands and Santana nods. Quinn makes her way down to stand with Santana and Puck.

"_Out the many broken back doors and windows,"_

"_Through the valley of the loved of the lost"_

"_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without needing any windows."_

"_But you found inner peace for the moment."_

"_The moment was over in time."_

"_Then it's gone, the hit and run, the tactless one has a short life."_

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,"_

"_Fell for the woman just when I met her."_

"_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,"_

"_Someone understands."_

"_And she knows how to treat a fella right,"_

"_Give me that feeling every night."_

"_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,"_

"_Now someone understand me."_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

Both Puck and Quinn join in this time.

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,"_

"_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,"_

"_'Cause the heart can't erase"_

"_Once it finds a place"_

"_To be warm and welcome,"_

"_To be held in shelter."_

"_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,"_

"_Fell for the woman just when I met her."_

"_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,"_

"_Someone understands."_

"_And she knows how to treat a fella right,"_

"_Give me that feeling every night."_

"_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,"_

"_Now someone understand me."_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

Puck and Quinn join in again.

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_I'm in love with a girl."_

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_I'm in love with a girl"_

"_(I'm in love with)"_

"_Who knows me better,"  
>"Wants to make love when I wanna fight,"<em>

"_Now someone understand me."_

Everyone begins to clap and Santana glances back at Quinn and Puck. She now realizes that she is right in front of Brittany. Their eyes connect and Brittany stands up and pulls Santana into a hug. The clapping fades out and Brittany pulls away. Santana clears her throat and walks back to the front of the room.

"Now you all know." She says. "I'm in love with Brittany."

"I'm happy for you, Satan-Santana." Kurt says.

"This can't leave this room, though." Santana adds.

Quinn takes a seat and Puck follows. Santana walks back to Brittany.

"I know I can't just sing and make everything better," Santana says quickly. "But you know it helps me. That, with Sam- it's not what you think, we're not dating. We weren't dating this summer-"

"Santana," Brittany interrupts. "Lets sit and you can continue."

Santana nods and Brittany leads them to some chairs in the back.

Santana takes a deep breath and continues.

"Kinda like Quinn and the giant, I had this thing with Sam. It was different though, not just on and off like them." She takes a breath. "We would date during the school year and then be free during the summer, that's why he thought we were dating, because that's how it worked before. You were never just a summer thing, we just happened and I am so in love with you, I never lied, I love you."

Brittany can't help the small smile that forms from Santana's rambling.

"I don't know why I didn't talk to him, I should have. Quinn told me to. I don't know why I'm so stupid. I guess I just didn't want to hurt him. It's not like we really liked each other like that, but we kinda became friends."

Brittany takes the Latina's hand.

"Why didn't you just tell me this yesterday though?" Brittany asks."I didn't know what to do.. when I saw you guys kissing. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, San. I was sure you loved me too, but then he said he was your boyfriend.. I thought it was all fake, and it hurt."

"I do love you, and I'm so sorry. I'm just.."

Santana glances at the others.

"I-I'm scared. Kurt went through so much when he came out. I don't think I could handle that. And I especially don't think I could handle it if any of that happened to you."

Brittany pulls the Latina into a hug.

"We'll be fine, baby. Your parents were fine with it. Nobody seemed to care at the resort and, like, everyone knew. You're so strong. We're strong."

Santana pulls back to look into her favorite blue eyes.

"So you don't want to break up with me?" Santana ask nervously.

Brittany shakes her head. "Of course not. Unless you're lying to me about Sam."

"I'd never lie to you. I love you and only you. I mean it."

"Me too." Brittany says, pulling Santana in for another hug.

They stay silent for a moment, locked in their embrace.

"I'm sorry you're in love with such a dumbass." Santana says.

Brittany laughs.

"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Santana laughs too.

They stay like that for a moment, and then become aware of the conversations around them. The conversations stop and Rachel begins to sing. Santana pulls away from Brittany but leans against her side and rests her head on the blondes shoulder. Brittany smiles and rests her head on Santana's.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Rachel asks as she and Quinn stand in front of Santana and Brittany.<p>

"Yeah," Brittany answers. "Just sleeping."

During the performances, Santana fell asleep against Brittany.

Puck stands up and walks over to them.

"I don't think she slept much."

"Probably had nightmares from being in your bed." Quinn jokes.

"Fuuunny." Puck says.

Brittany's eyebrows furrow.

"Not like that." Quinn explains.  
>"She just slept at my house."<p>

Brittany nods.

"Well, I'm off." Puck says, turning and walking out of the room.

"Are you gonna go with San?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah." Brittany answers.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Quinn says.

"I'm glad everything got worked out, Brittany." Rachel says with a smile.

"Me too." Brittany says.

Quinn and Rachel exit the room, leaving Santana and Brittany alone in the choir room. Brittany nudges Santana's head with her shoulder.

"San," The blonde says. "Wake up."

Santana mumbles something.

"Wake up, you can sleep when we get back to your house."

Santana slowly lifts her head and rubs her eyes. She looks at Brittany.

"How long was I asleep?" Santana asks.

Brittany shrugs. "You fell asleep just after Rachel started singing and slept through all the other performances."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night."

Brittany stands up and offers her hand. "Should we go to your comfy bed?"

Santana takes her hand and Brittany pulls her to her feet.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Santana sleeps until dinner time and then after her and Brittany eat with her parents, they get comfortable on the living room couch, cuddled under a blanket with Summer, and watch tv.<p>

"San?" Brittany says.

"Yeah?" Santana answers.

"Don't forget you're mine, okay? I don't want anyone else kissing you again."

"You're mine, babe, and I don't want anyone else."

Brittany lifts her head and kisses Santana's cheek. Santana also lifts her head and Brittany places a sweet kiss on her lips. They both smile and lean their heads together.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna ask again for this chapter, was the reaction and everything okay? Hope you liked it. Thoughts?<strong>

**Song: Gavin Degraw - In Love With A Girl  
><strong>


	30. Smother Me

**Blueskkies: Haha I kinda almost forgot about the kitten so I added her in there during cuddle time :P**

**EvenInTheDark: Well I'm glad you didn't hate it and glad you give your opinion. Like I've said, I totally agree with you about the pointless drama so I try to keep this all cute and whatnot :) Happy to hear you liked the song choice :)**

**jace5238: Haha yeah we can't let all that ruin this fic :P Happy to hear you liked that song :)**

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: Haha you didn't really expect me to break them up or anything did you? Glad you liked it :)**

**lionquinn: I was unaware of that. hmm. Haha yeah, but they kinda work that out in this chapter. Well, we know Brittany wants lady babies, too. I'd say so does Santana since she was willing to try :P**

**crazyfornaya: I seem to have trouble picking songs sometimes, but I picked that song for this awhile back. Glad you like Puck being an awesome friend :P Haha she just knew Quinn was upset with her 'cause she hadn't worked things out with Sam, glad you liked it though lol. I now have plans for that, too! And Santana and Sam talk about it this chapter.**

**wkgreen: She's getting there.**

**Zanyalf: Glad you like Puck helping out. We're not at the end yet, but sadly it seems like it will be soon :(**

**xo. Britty .xo: Thank you, it's awesome to hear that you think so! Haha you have snacks and drinks in there with you too, right?**

**DawnJuan: You think so? :P It's possible. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song used.**

* * *

><p>Santana wakes because of an itch on her nose. She lifts her hand to scratch it, but something stops it. She opens her eyes and sees a ball of black fur. She smiles. There's a shift behind her. Brittany's spooning her from behind. She reaches her hand down and places it over the arm draped around her as the blonde holds her tighter.<p>

"Morning." Brittany says quietly.

"I love you." Santana says.

Brittany giggles.

"I love you, too."

Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers and lifts it to her lips. Her eyes close as her lips press against the soft skin of her girlfriend. She opens them slowly and lowers their hands to rest next the Summer.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Santana asks.

Brittany lifts her head, moves the hair out of the way, and kisses the Latina's neck.

"We have school." She says. "And you have cheer."

Santana groans.

* * *

><p>As they walk toward the field, Santana notices the frown that appears on her girlfriends face when she pulls her hand away. She looks down, and then over to Brittany's hand. She reaches her own hand over, sticks her pinkie out, and connects it to Brittany's. The blonde looks over at her and she lifts her gaze to meet blue eyes. Brittany smiles, causing Santana to smile.<p>

"I'm trying." Santana tells her.

Brittany squeezes her pinkie. "I know."

They look back in front of them to see Quinn walking toward them.

"Quinn!" Brittany says happily.

"Hey B," Quinn replies. "Hey S."

"Hey." Santana says.

Quinn glances at their hands. "You guys all in love again?"

"Never stopped." Santana replies.

Brittany looks over and her smile grows.

"Well," Quinn says. "Ready for practice?"

Santana shakes her head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Well we gotta do it anyways. I'll give you guys a minute, see you later." Quinn says with a wave before turning and walking back to the group of cheerios.

Santana steps in front of Brittany.

"Are you gonna watch me again?" She asks.

Brittany nods.

"I'm sorry." Santana says. "That I can't kiss you. That we have to go back to hiding in front of people."

"The cheerleaders saw us kiss when I got here." Brittany reminds her.

"They're too scared of me to say anything."

Brittany grips Santana's pinkie tighter and pulls her closer.

"Then why can't we do it again?"

Brittany searches brown eyes and Santana frowns.

"I don't want to risk it."

Brittany nods. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The bell signaling the end of second period rings and Santana practically runs to her locker. She grabs her books and waits for Brittany. Her girlfriend appears with Quinn by her side.<p>

"Hey guys."Santana greets.

"Hey San." Brittany says.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so ready for math class before." Quinn jokes.

Santana rolls her eyes and links her pinkie with Brittany's after she has gotten her book. They make their way to class and sit in the same seats as before.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam." Santana says.

Brittany frowns.

"I need to explain to him. It won't take long." She says, standing up.

Brittany nods and Santana turns to walk to the back where Sam is. Brittany catches her wrist and pulls her back.

"No kissing today, okay?" Brittany says.

Quinn laughs.

"Of course not, babe. I'll be right back." Santana says.

Brittany releases Santana and she turns again and walks to the back and sits next to Sam.

"Hey." She says.

He turns to look at her.

"Hi." He replies.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and everything."

"Thanks." He says. "You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

Santana glances back at Brittany who is watching her. She smiles and turns back to Sam.

"You remember Brittany?" She asks, pointing to Brittany.

They both look at Brittany who is still looking. Brittany quickly looks away and Santana can't help but let out a small laugh. Sam looks back to Santana.

"Yeah..." He says.

"I met her this summer." Santana says. "We...We're dating."

Sam's eyes widen slightly.

"As in.. you're in a relationship with her?" He asks.

Santana nods.

"Wow."

"We never really liked each other like that anyways. We only started our dating thing because you're one of the most popular guys besides Finn. And you know I hate that guy."

"I know. It's just kinda surprising." Sam says.

"You're not bad, though." Santana says.

"Friends?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about kissing you the other day."

Santana sighs. "It's alright. It was my fault anyways."

Sam smiles. "I'm glad you found someone, Santana."

"Me too. " She pauses. "But nobody besides our families and the people in glee club know. And now you."

He nods. "Alright."  
>"Well, I'm gonna go back up there." Santana says, glancing to Brittany who is looking at her.<p>

"Okay, talk to you later."  
>Santana stands and takes a step towards her waiting girlfriend.<p>

"Ms. Lopez." The teacher says.

She looks away from Brittany to the teacher.

"It's nice of you to join us today." He continues. "But it'd be even nicer if you'd stay in your seat."

"Sorry, I was just heading there." Santana says, taking a step closer to Brittany.

The teacher shakes his head and walks up to her.

"That's not where you were sitting. Go back to the back."

"But this is my seat, I was just back there for a minute." Santana says, pointing to the seat next to Brittany.

"Well if you were where you were supposed to be, we wouldn't be having this problem." He says. "For today I would like you to go back to the seat you were just in."

Santana frowns and glances at Brittany before going back to the seat next to Sam.

"Fucking teachers." She mumbles, sitting down.

She looks over at Brittany who is once again watching her with a pout. She mouths, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Eighth period finally ends and Santana makes her way to her locker. She smiles when she sees that Brittany is already there. She throws her things in her locker and then links her pinkie with Brittany's.<p>

"Ready to go home?" Santana says. "To my house I mean."

Brittany smiles but shakes her head. "I have glee."

Santana frowns. She glances around and lowers her voice.

"But I wanted to go watch some tv and cuddle with you and Summer."

"We will, but after."

"How long is it? I've already been away from you way too much. And what am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me. You can join too."

"What?" Santana says. "I'm not joining glee."

Brittany frowns slightly. "Why not? Quinn and I are in it."

Santana shakes her head. "I'll go with you today, but I'm not joining."  
>Brittany smiles and leads Santana to the choir room.<p>

As soon as they step into the room Santana pulls her pinkie away and slips her fingers between Brittany's. Brittany looks over and smiles at her.

* * *

><p>The next day passes by similar. Santana walks Brittany to her classes and tries to be with her as much as possible. She even goes and sits with her in glee again. Brittany spends the night again and the following day goes by in a similar manner as the last two.<p>

Classes are finally over and Brittany and Santana are once again walking to the choir room for glee before they can start their weekend.

They step in the door and Santana links her fingers with Brittany's as they take a seat next to Quinn. Mr. Shue walks in and Rachel almost immediately starts singing. Santana is bored, but finds a distraction in watching Brittany who, for the most part, is watching her too. Quinn seems to be enjoying the performance though.

"How are you enjoying this, Quinn?" Santana asks. "It's so boring."

"It's not boring, she has a good voice." Quinn defends.

"Whatever." Santana scoffs.

Brittany laughs. "But you like singing, San."

"Yeah, I like to sing, and hear you sing." She pauses for a moment, thinking about Brittany singing to her and her singing to Brittany. "But this is boring."

Brittany leans in and pecks her nose. "Cute."

Santana rolls her eyes, but isn't able to hide the huge smile that appears.

Rachel stops singing and takes a seat next to Quinn, who tells her she did a good job. Mr. Shue starts talking and Brittany leans in to Santana's ear.

"Go sing for me baby." She whispers.

Santana's body shivers. Her mind is already swimming with the image of the huge smile of Brittany's face when she sings to her. Her hand raises and Mr. Shue stops talking.

"Yes, Santana?" He says.

"Uh, can I sing something?" She asks.

He looks a little confused, but steps aside and says, "Go ahead."

Santana pulls away from Brittany and makes her way to the front of the room. She tells the band what to play and smiles at Brittany.

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time."_

"_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine."_

"_Just hold me tight,"_

"_Lay by my side,"_

"_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time."_

"_I found my place in the world,"_

"_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days."_

"_Now I can breath, turn my insides out and smother me."_

"_Warm and alive, I'm all over you,"_

"_Would you smother me?"_

Santana walks up to Brittany and takes her hand. She lifts it to her lips and leaves a soft kiss before returning it to Brittany's lap. She backs slowly to the front of the room, never taking her eyes off Brittany's.

"_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone."_

"_I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own."_

"_(Leaves me all alone)"_

"_Hold me too tight,"_

"_Stay by my side,"_

"_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time."_

"_(All the time)"_

"_I found my place in the world,"_

_"Could stare at your face for the rest of my days."_

_"Now I can breath, turn my insides out and smother me."_

"_Warm and alive, I'm all over you."_

_"Would you smother me?"_

"_Smother me (smother me)"_

"_Smother me (smother me)"_

"_When I'm alone time goes so slow,"_

_"I need you here with me."_

"_And how my mistakes have made your heart break,"_

"_I still need you here with me."_

"_So baby I'm,"_

"_Baby I'm here."_

"_Now I can breath, turn my insides out and smother me."_

"_Warm and alive, I'm all over you,"_

_"Would you smother me?"_

Brittany jumps from her seat and to Santana. Santana laughs as Brittany wraps her arms around her in a big hug. Santana happily wraps her arms around the blondes neck. Knowing Santana isn't ready for the others to witness their sweet lady kisses, she kisses Santana's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter kinda sucks, but I hope you don't hate it. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Thoughts?<strong>

**Song: The Used - Smother Me  
><strong>


	31. The Weekend

**zombiedoublerainbow11: I'm happy that you like it, haha.**

**Your Kaleidoscope Girl: It's a pretty cool song :) Haha I always do that when picking songs. (Imagine them singing them)**

**gleebrittanafan: I'm glad you didn't think it sucked. I have no drama planned, so probably not :)**

**jace5238: Your reviews make me smile :) Very whipped and pretty much already in glee, haha.**

**anon: I'm very sorry for that, but I feel better about this chapter; hope you do too!**

**Lara: Not in this chapter, but thanks for the idea and I will try to throw that in.**

**kurly123: Thank you and I'm glad you like the friendship.**

**lionquinn: Well I'm glad they're not bad seizures.. lol. Thank you for repaying me with reviews! Like really out if nowhere? Sitting at dinner and it just appears in the air between them. I could see that.**

**Zanyalf: I just get so annoyed with myself sometimes because I have all these ideas but then I go to write and they disappear and/or I can't write it well. I'm glad you didn't think it sucked, though :)**

**wkgreen: Haha I can just see them dragging her into the choir room.**

**crazyfornaya: Haha I think she knows she just won't admit it :P I am working on an idea to bring Snix out.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's Saturday morning and Santana's laying in bed. With Brittany. It's happened so many times, them waking up to each other, but they still love it as much as the first time it happened. They don't know how long they've been awake because they haven't moved or said anything; they've just been laying there looking at each other, smiling.<p>

A beep; Brittany's phone. Their silence is finally broken. Neither of them look away though; not yet.

Brittany sighs and twists back and reaches to the night stand to grab her phone. Santana frowns. She twist back to face forward, glances at Santana, and then unlocks her phone.

Mom: Honey we haven't seen you in a few days, come by the hotel today? You can bring Santana.

Brittany locks her phone again and rests it next to the sleeping kitten between them. _I think all she does is sleep_. She looks back to Santana and smiles. The Latina smiles too.

"Who is it?" Santana finally speaks.

"My mom." Brittany says. "She wants us to come by the hotel."

Santana reaches forward and slips her hand under the blondes shirt. Brittany leans forward as Santana runs her hand over her bare hip. Brittany stops, right in front of Santana's lips, and looks at the beautiful brown eyes before leaning in and capturing the Latina's lips with her own. Santana smiles into the kiss.

"I love you." Brittany says, pulling away.

Santana laughs. "I was gonna say that."

Brittany pecks her lips. "I know."

"I love you too." Santana says.

This time Santana gives Brittany a peck on the lips.

"Lets get up." Brittany says.

Santana groans. "No school. Why can't we just stay here?"

"I just told you my mom wants us to stop by."

"She wants _you_ to stop by."

"_Us_. They want to see you too."

* * *

><p>"Girls! It's nice to see you!" Mrs. Pierce says.<p>

Santana and Brittany walk into the hotel room.

"Sanny!" Jackie shouts, jumping from the bed and running up to Santana.

"Hey Jacks." Santana says, picking up the little girl.

Brittany hugs her mom.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in like three days." Mrs. Pierce says.

Brittany laughs.

"Sorry about that." Santana says shyly.

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you guys stopped by."

Brittany and Santana take a seat on Brittany and Jackie's bed while Mrs. Pierce takes a seat in the desk chair. Mrs. Pierce starts talking to Brittany and Jackie grabs Santana's attention.

"How come you weren't there for my first day of kindergarten, Sanny?" Jackie asks, pouting.

Santana finds Brittany's hand next to hers and their hands connect.

"I'm sorry Jacks, I didn't know." Santana says. "How about I stop by and pick you up Monday?

Jackie smiles. "Okay."

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours with Brittany's family, Santana and Brittany decided to go see Quinn. They knock on her door and wait. The door opens.<p>

"Hey guys." Quinn greets.

"Hey." They say in unison.

"Wanna come in?" Quinn asks, giving them room to walk in.

They walk in, Quinn closes the door, and Santana stops.

"What's Berry doing here?"

Rachel turns to face the three.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." Rachel says. "Hi Brittany."  
>"Hey." Brittany greets, pulling Santana into her side.<p>

Santana removes her hand from Brittany's and puts her arm around the blondes lower back.

"We were about to watch a movie." Quinn informs.

"Mind if we join?" Brittany asks.

"Not at all." Rachel says, taking a seat on the couch.

Quinn sits next to her and Brittany pulls Santana to one of the other couches. She removes herself from Santana and sits on the couch. Santana goes to sit but Brittany grabs her waist and pulls her over to sit on her lap. They both laugh. Santana shifts around so her butt in on the edge of Brittany's lap by the arm of the couch. She turns and leans into Brittany, pushing their lips together. She pulls away slowly.

"I love you." Santana whispers. "I love you so much and I just wanna tell you and show you and never stop."

Brittany giggles, cups Santana's cheek and pulls her in for another kiss.  
>"I love you too." She whispers back. "And you can show me tonight."<p>

Santana smirks. "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Another kiss.

"Lets watch the movie now." Brittany tells her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's arms are lightly wrapped around the Latina curled up in her lap as she watches the movie. A half asleep Santana finally decides to get up.<p>

She mumbles into the blondes neck; Brittany giggles.

Santana slowly removes her arms from Brittany and sits up.

"I'm thirsty." Santana says sleepily.

Brittany smiles and gives her a chaste kiss before letting her get up. The blonde lets her hands stay on Santana's hips as she gets up, only letting her arms fall when she starts walking away.

Santana makes her way to the kitchen but stops immediately in the entryway.

"I'm gonna throw up." She says.

Brittany stands up and walks up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

Santana just continues to look forward at Quinn and Rachel. Brittany laughs.

"Guess you didn't tell her?" Brittany asks Quinn.

Before she can answer, Santana speaks.

"You knew about this?" Santana says, turning around Brittany.

Brittany just smiles, pulls Santana closer, and kisses her.

"I knew you guys would be like this; unable to keep off of each other." Quinn says.

Santana reluctantly pulls away from her girlfriend and turns back to Quinn and Rachel.

"Says the girl I just caught making out with Berry."

Quinn shrugs. "Oh well, I don't have to tell you now."

Santana opens her mouth, but Rachel speaks.

"Quinn and I are in a relationship."

"Gross." Santana says.

Brittany glides her hands under the back of Santana's shirt and around to her stomach and pulls her back. With Santana's back pressed into her front, she leans close to the Latina's ear.

"Be nice." She whispers.

"I understand that you are not a great fan of me, Santana, but Quinn and I have bonded over the summer- much like you and Brittany-" Rachel starts.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana says. "Just don't break her heart, okay?"

Rachel smiles. "I promise that I have no intentions to hurt her."

Santana turns to Quinn.

"And you." She says. "How come you didn't tell me? You were all in my business about Britt."

"I thought you'd take it a lot worse. I was right about having Brittany here." Quinn says. "Anyways, Britt told me most of the things I knew about you two."

Santana, distracted by Brittany caressing her stomach, doesn't say anything.

"B, if you don't stop touching her she may never talk." Quinn says.

"Shut up, Q." Santana says.

Brittany giggles, pulls her hands away, and kisses Santana's cheek.

"I say we go finish the movie." Rachel says.

The others agree. After getting her something to drink, Santana joins them in the living room.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn are at Puck's house for their usual "first weekend after vacation" hangout. It's a little different from the previous years though because now Brittany and Rachel are with them.<p>

They're in the living room, Santana, Brittany, and Puck on the couch directly in front of the tv and Quinn and Rachel on the couch to the left. Santana and Puck are playing Underground while the others watch and talk to each other.

Santana rounds the corner and drivers past the finish line, making her fourth win in a row. Puck jumps up and yells at the screen.

"How can I be losing this?" He shouts. "Rematch!"

The others laugh as he sits back down.

"Shut up!" He tells Santana. "At least I'm not whipped like you."

Santana pushes him. "I am not whipped!"

Now everyone laughs at her.

"Sure," Quinn says. "Ms. Sing to your girlfriend and take a nap on her lap."

"That was cute." Brittany comments.

"Aw, our poor San. She was trying to win her lady back." Puck says.

Quinn laughs. "No, she's been in glee with us every day and sang again."

"Now isn't that sweet." Puck teases. "And what is this I hear about taking a nap in Brittany's lap?"

Brittany turns to Santana and wraps her arms around her, resting her head on the Latian's shoulder.

"Don't make fun of my baby." Brittany says.

Quinn and Puck just laugh more.

Brittany laughs and says, "Speaking of glee... you are there anyways. Please join?"

She kisses Santana's cheek. Santana wriggles out of Brittany's grip and turns to her. Knowing she can't say no anymore, (and she's practically in the club anyways) she decide to create some conditions.

"Fiiine." She says. "But Puck has to join, and you have to sing to me Monday."

Brittany smiles and pecks her girlfriends lips. "Okay."

"Wait, why am I in this?" Puck asks.

"If all of us are in glee you might as well be too." Santana says.

"So whipped." Quinn laughs.

Santana turns back to glare at Quinn. "I am not whipped!"

"San." Brittany says.

Santana's glare fades as she turns to her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a drink?"

Santana stands up. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine." Brittany says.

Santana walks around and steps toward the kitchen before stopping. She turns around and sees everyone looking at her. She looks at Brittany.

"You ass!" She shouts.

"Wow, nice girlfriend you are." Quinn says.

Brittany giggles. "She's just thinking about my ass."

Quinn and Puck burst into laughter. Rachel, deciding to help Santana out, turns to Quinn.  
>"I'm thirsty." She says.<p>

Quinn stands up. "I'll get you something to drink."

Santana smiles at Rachel as Quinn walks towards her.

"Lets get some drinks, whipped Q." Santana says, turning and walking to the kitchen with Quinn.

* * *

><p>The house is empty again. They don't turn any lights on, they don't even say anything; they just walk silently up the stairs and to Santana's room. They still don't turn on the lights, but they don't need it because the evening light shining through the window is enough. Their eyes connect and they smile.<p>

Slowly, Brittany walks up to Santana and stops right in front of her. Still no words, but they both know what they want to do. Brittany reaches out and grabs the bottom of Santana's shirt and tugs up. slowly. Santana lifts her arms and lets the blonde pull the shirt over her head. The Latina reaches back, unclasps her bra and let's Brittany remove it. They continue to watch each other as Brittany tugs Santana's pants and underwear down. She steps out of them, leaving her completely naked in front of the blonde. Brittany puts her hands on the back of Santana's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. She pulls away and begins to pull her own shirt up until soft hands stop her. She pulls her hands away, lifts her arms, and let's Santana undress her.

Now they both stand in front of each other completely naked. Brittany grabs Santana again, by the waist this time, and pulls her in for another kiss. The blonde pulls away, just barely, turns Santana and pushes her slowly back to the bed. Santana's legs hit the bed and she sits on the bed. She scoots further onto the bed before laying down. Brittany takes a moment to just look at her girlfriend before climbing on top of her. Their eyes connect and they smile again. Another kiss. Now Brittany is just hovering above the Latina, eyes still connected.

"Do you love me?" Brittany whispers.

"With everything I have." Santana whispers back.

Brittany leans down and captures Santana's lips with her own, pulling back slowly. She stays there again, just looking.

"Do I love you?" She asks.

Santana stays silent, watching as blue eyes search her.

"I don't know." She pauses. "Do you?"

"What do you think?"

Brittany lowers herself a little more and presses her lips to the Latina's. She runs her hand along Santana's side and the Latina moans into the kiss.

"Yeah." Santana breathes.

Brittany lowers herself all the way so their chests and pushed against each other.

"Just so you know.. every kiss," Santana kisses the blonde. "Every touch," She runs her hands down Brittany's sides and up to her back. "And every time I look at you.. I'm trying to show you how much I love you."

Their lips connect in a passionate kiss.

"I'm never letting anyone else have you." Brittany says. "You're mine forever."

* * *

><p><em>Is it weird to stare at your girlfriends naked body? Maybe. But I like it.<em>

Santana woke up a few minutes ago to the sight of her girlfriend, who she hasn't taken her eyes off of. She thinks she can just look at her like this forever (or any way to be honest) but Brittany looks cold so she shuffles closer and brings the cover over their bodies.

Just as she's about to fall back asleep, she hears Brittany's phone go off. Brittany begins to shuffle and before she knows it she's out of bed and walking to the front of the room.

"Briiiitt." Santana whines.

Brittany looks back and smiles.

"I'm already cold." Santana says with a pout. "Come back to me."

Brittany bends down and pick up her pants. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out her phone before dropping them. She opens the phone to answer and walks back to the bed.

"Hey mom." Brittany greets.

Brittany crawls back into bed and sits next to Santana who instantly wraps her arms around the blondes waist. Brittany giggles.

"We are going to start moving into the new house we found" Mrs. Pierce says. "Would you and Santana like to come help and see the house?"

Santana places a few kisses to Brittany's side.

"That sounds awesome. When do you want us to come?"

Santana frowns slightly. _We have to go somewhere again?_

"We are heading over there now so I'll text you the address and you guys can head over when you want."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

Brittany hangs up the phone, puts it on the nightstand, and lowers her hand to Santana's head. She smiles down at her girlfriend as she runs her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"Babe." Santana whines. "Why?"

Brittany giggles. "What?"

"Why are you making me get out of bed again?"

"We get to go see my new house." Brittany says. "And I'm sure Jackie can't wait to see you."

Santana grumbles and tries to pull Brittany down. To make it easier for her, Brittany slides down into a laying position and turns on her side to face the Latina. Santana puts an arm around her and pulls her close.

"We could just lay here..." Santana kisses her softly. "All day. It'd be nice..."

Brittany giggles and cuddles into her girlfriend.

"We can cuddle tonight. In my new house." Brittany says.

Santana laughs. "Are you inviting me over?"

"Totally."

* * *

><p>Most of the furniture is almost finished being set up, so all they have to do is carry boxes in.<p>

After a few hours of unloading the big truck, they are finally on their last trip of boxes.

"You have so much stuff, Britt." Santana complains.

Brittany laughs. "Well I can't imagine having to pack and move all of your stuff."

"Don't, it sounds painful."

Santana and Brittany pile their boxes with the rest in Brittany's room and collapse on the already set up bed.

"I can't believe you made me get out of bed to carry your boxes." Santana says.

Brittany turns to her side and rests her hand on Santana's stomach.

"I could have left you in your bed. Alone." Brittany says.

Santana turns on her side to face Brittany.

"Fine, I'll stop complaining."

Brittany smiles and kisses Santana.

"We have to remember to go get Summer from your house." Brittany says. "Now lets go explore the house some more."

* * *

><p>"I love you in my clothes." Santana mumbles against Brittany's lips.<p>

Brittany pulls away. "Oh. Should I put them back on?"

"Nooo." Santana says, pulling the shirt over Brittany's head.

Brittany leans over and turns the water on to fill the bathtub before removing her bra, leaving both girls fully naked. Brittany pulls Santana in for another kiss.

"Mmm, babe," Santana says. "Your sisters room in like right down the hall. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Brittany giggles and kisses her again.

"It's no fun without you." Another kiss. "Plus, it's just a bath."

Brittany pulls the Latina toward the tub and then steps in, sits down, and waits for her girlfriend to join her. Santana steps in and sits in front of Brittany. The blonde wraps her arms around Santana and rests her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana sighs contently and relaxes into Brittany.

"I love you." Santana says.

"I love you too."

A few minutes passes before there is a small knock on the door. Santana freezes.

"Britty? Sanny?" Jackie says. "Are you helping Sanny with bath time?"

Brittany tries not to laugh. "Uh, yeah."

Although they can't see, Jackie nods.

"Sanny when you're done can you come read for me?"

"Sure, Jacks." Santana says. "We'll be there in a bit."

Jackie smiles. "Okay."

She runs back to her room and Santana relaxes a little. Brittany laughs.

* * *

><p>Since the bed is so small, both Santana and Brittany can't both fit next to Jackie. Brittany finds a simple solution: sit on Santana's lap.<p>

"I like to hop all day and night from right to left and left to right." Santana reads. "Why do I like to hop, hop, hop? I don't know. Go ask your pop."

She finishes the page and Jackie is already asleep. Brittany turns her head and kisses Santana's cheek before taking the book and standing up. She closes the book and sets in on the table. She offers her hand, which Santana takes while sliding off the bed. They smile at each other, and then hand in hand walk to Brittany's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I am happier with this chapter and as always I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	32. Cute

**etnies-element-khai: Suggestions are awesome. Thanks for the idea.**

**lionquinn: Well then I guess it's good I had them get together! Jackie and Brittana interaction again in this chapter, hope you like it. Haha thanks, I did what I could with that so I'm happy to hear you liked it :)**

**EvenInTheDark: Jackie interaction and Britt singing are in this chapter so it should be enjoyable!**

**asdfas: Sorry that you dislike Faberry, but at least you didn't hate what I wrote :P**

**Brini-131: Thanks for a review!**

**kurly123: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!**

**jace5238: Well we just keep repaying each other :) Song is in this chapter, sorry it wasn't in the last one. Suggestions are helpful. Lol they kinda do, they just go back and forth between houses.**

**gleebrittanafan: Sadness sucks, and drama leads to sadness a lot, so nah. Glad you like the happiness as much as I do.**

**crazyfornaya: Jackie shows up in this chapter again :) Hmm.. maybe. didn't get anything in this chapter but I'm thinking about trying to throw it in next chapter.**

**00softball004EVA00****: I'm not sure. There might be some jealousy in the next chapter.**

**Zanyalf: Haha I'm glad you liked her reaction. Glad I could make you laugh even if you did get a few funny looks :P**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes up to Santana practically on top of her, not that she minds. She laughs a little; Santana is drooling again. The movement from her laughing causes the Latina to wake. She slowly lifts her head from the blondes chest and smiles at her. Brittany smiles and lifts her hand from Santana's back, moving it to wipe the drool from her cheek. Santana's smile turns in to a pout. Brittany laughs again. Santana pulls back more into a sitting position and wipes the drool from Brittany's chest, avoiding her eyes.<p>

"Don't laugh at me." She mumbles.

_How do I always manage to make myself look like such a dork in front of her?_

Brittany sits up and leans close to Santana. She pecks her lips. The pout doesn't go away. Another peck. And another. A smile breaks out on Santana's face.

"Your bed is too small, babe." Santana says.

"I thought you liked being on top of me?" Brittany says.

Santana laughs. "Definitely. But I like big beds."

Brittany smiles and leans in to capture her girlfriends lips.

Caught up in their kiss, they don't hear the door open.

"Girls, you're gonna be- oh. Sorry."

They break their kiss and Santana turns to see Mrs. Pierce in the doorway.

"Hey mom." Brittany says.

"Good morning. I just wanted to make sure you guys aren't late for school."

"We were just about to get up."

Mrs. Pierce nods and closes the door. Santana groans and turns back to Brittany.

"Can't we just skip school?" Santana questions.

Brittany shakes her head and gives her a chaste kiss.

After showering, together, they head to the school.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana shuffle into the building with everyone else for the assembly. They find Quinn, Rachel, and Puck and sit next to them.<p>

They are asked to stand for the national anthem so they do so. Santana places her hand over her heart and then feels Brittany's front against her back and a soft hand over hers. She turns to look at Brittany.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Brittany smiles. "You're supposed to put your hand over your heart. Well, you have my heart."

Santana can't hide the huge smile that takes over her face. Brittany being so close to her like this probably isn't the best for trying to hide their relationship, but she can't bring herself to care at this moment. _Fuck, my girl is amazing._

Someone starts singing and Santana turns back to face the flag. Quinn flashes her a grin before also turning to look at the flag. Santana slips her hand from under Brittany's and places it over the blondes hand. Brittany brings her lips next to Santana's ear.

"I love you baby." She whispers.

Santana squeezes her hand.

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty fast and the girls are now making their way into the choir room. Brittany takes a seat between Quinn and Puck. Santana frowns but Brittany just smiles and pulls the Latina down to her lap.<p>

"You think I wasn't gonna sit by you?" Brittany teases.

Santana turns a little to look at her. "Well you didn't leave me a seat so I could."

"You're sitting, aren't you?" Brittany says, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist.

Santana laughs. "My portable seat."

"Yup. I follow you around so you can sit on me."

"Never knew a seat could be so sexy."

Mr. Shue walks in, stopping the conversations throughout the room.

"Brittany would you like to do your song now?" He asks.

Brittany nods and starts to stand.

"Britt!" Santana squeals as she begins to fall off the blondes lap.

Brittany, Quinn, and Puck laugh as the blonde holds Santana in her arms.

"You don't trust me?" Brittany asks, turning around.

"Yes." Santana says. "I do. Trust you."

Brittany smiles. "I'm gonna put you down now."

She lowers Santana to the chair and then presses a kiss to her forehead before turning and walking to the front of the room.

"You should have seen your face." Puck says, laughing.

Santana smacks his arm and then turns to look at Brittany when the music starts playing.

"_I wanna be the picture on your wall."_

_"I wanna chase you around until we fall."_

"_I wanna be the one you write about."_

_"I wanna be the one who never lets you down."_

Brittany pulls her eyes away from Santana and begins to dance around the room.

"_But right now I feel like I am losing control,"_

"_Losing control."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

"_My head is spinning 'cause of you."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

"_You've no clue what you do."_

"_You're the storm."_

"_Let it rain."_

"_You've got eyes like a hurricane."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

_"You've no clue what you do to me."_

"_You've no clue what you do to me."_

"_I can make you laugh until you cry."_

"_I can tell your mood just by your eyes."_

"_I can sleep with your head on my cheek."_

"_And I could be the one you never want to leave."_

"_But now I feel like I am losing control,"_

_"Losing control."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

"_My head is spinning 'cause of you."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

"_You've no clue what you do."_

"_You're the storm."_

"_Let it rain."_

"_You've got eyes like a hurricane."_

"_Hey hey hey hey,"_

"_You've no clue what yo do to me."_

"_And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all."_

"_We'll have each other."_

"_And we won't make the same mistake,"_

"_'Cause we're better together."_

"_And we're smarter than before."_

"_We have been through the world."_

"_And we know that there is more"_

"_When you find the one you were looking for."_

Brittany slows her movement and stands in front of the room, just looking at Santana.

"_Hey hey,"_

"_My head is spinning 'cause of you."_

"_Hey hey,"_

"_You've no clue what you do."_

When Brittany finishes singing, Santana is on her feet. The blonde makes her way to Santana and wraps her arms around the girls waist while Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Totally worth joining glee for." Santana says.

* * *

><p>The girls leave halfway through Kurt's performance to pick up Jackie.<p>

They spot the girl on the playground at the same time she sees them.

"Sanny!" She squeals, running towards the girls.

Santana and Brittany laugh as the small girl jumps into the Latina's arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany asks.

Jackie nods and begins to tell the girls about her day as they walk to the car.

* * *

><p>Santana pulls into the driveway of the Pierce house but tells Brittany and Jackie to stay. She jumps out of the car and sprints to the door. She knocks.<p>

"Santana?" Mr. Pierce says, opening the door.

"I was, uhm, I wanted to come get Summer and make sure it was okay for me to take Jackie and Brittany somewhere." Santana says.

Mr. Pierce smiles. "I don't see why not."

Santana smiles as he moves to the side to let her in.

"And you don't have to knock. You are free to just come inside."

"Thanks."

And then she heads up to Brittany's room.

After grabbing Summer and a few other things, she makes her way back to the car. She hands the kitten to Brittany and puts the rest of the things in the back.

"What are we doing, San?" Brittany asks.

"It's a surprise." Santana says.

* * *

><p>Santana pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car.<p>

"You can get out now." Santana tells Brittany.

Brittany gets out of the car and helps Jackie out as Santana gets the things she brought. Santana frees one of her arms and links her fingers with Brittany's and leads them into the park. She stops at a big tree with lots of shade and lets go of Brittany's hand. She puts the picnic basket down and then spreads the blanket out onto the ground. As Brittany and Jackie crawl onto the blanket, she grabs the picnic basket and puts it on the blanket before sitting next to Brittany.

"Picnic." Jackie says happily.

"This is awesome." Brittany says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Only for my girls." Santana says with a grin.

Brittany and Jackie wait eagerly as Santana begins to unload the food.

"I know it's kinda early for dinner, but we can have dessert later." Santana says.

Brittany nods.

"And your mom said it was okay."

As they finish eating, Brittany notices a smudge of mustard on the corner of Santana's lips. She smiles and leans over to the girl. Santana turns to her and looks at her questioningly.

"You've got something right there." Brittany tells her, pointing to the mustard.

Before Santana can even lift her hand, Brittany leans forwards and sticks her tongue out, licking the mustard away. She pulls back a little.

"Got it." She says.

Santana blushes as Brittany smiles and leans back. Turning her attention away from the blonde, Santana notices Jackie playing with Summer. She scoots closer to the girl to join her. Brittany on the other hand is still watching her. About ten minutes goes by before Santana notices the huge smile on her girlfriends face. She sits up and looks back at the blonde. She glances down at Jackie, who is running her hand around the blanket for Summer to chase, and then crawls on her hands and knees over to Brittany and sits half in front and half beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asks.

"You." Brittany says. "And me." She adds.

Santana scoots a little closer so that their knees are touching.

"What about me and you?" She asks.

Brittany leans forward.

"Having cute picnics and stuff like this." Brittany reveals. "With our baby. A real one."

Santana smiles at her.

"Not that I don't love Summer, or my sister." Brittany says. "But I dream of having a baby with you."

Brittany was a little reluctant to say that to Santana because even though they've somewhat talked about it, she doesn't really know how Santana will react.

"Someday." Santana tells her.

* * *

><p>Standing up, Brittany and Santana's hand immediately find each other. Jackie picks the kitten up from the ground and then they walk to the nearby path. With Jackie walking in front of them, the teens walk closely together. After following the path around the park once, they grab their stuff and head back to the car.<p>

They all enter the house and Jackie runs off to find her parents.

"My parents are gonna be home tonight." Santana says. "They want me to go home because they'll be gone for the rest of the week."

"Okay." Brittany says with a slight frown.

Santana smiles and leans in for a chaste kiss.

"Will you come with me?"

Brittany smiles and nods. "I don't sleep good without you."

Santana leans in for another kiss.

"Do you need any clothes or anything?" Santana asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "I can wear your clothes. I think I left some of mine there anyways."

Santana laughs lightly. "Okay, go get Summer and meet me in the car. I'll make sure it's okay with your parents."

* * *

><p>After watching a movie with Santana's parents and then another one by themselves, they head up to Santana's bedroom.<p>

Santana opens the door and follows Brittany in, closing the door behind them. Santana follows Brittany gaze and smiles. The blonde is looking at the picture on the wall above Santana's bed. A picture of Brittany in a bikini.

Brittany finally turns to look at Santana. Santana pulls the blonde closer to her.

"Now you're the picture on my wall." Santana says.

Brittany giggles. "Where'd you get the picture? It's from that day I went to the beach with my family."

"Your parents had the pictures from this summer and they let me have it."

"And when did you get it up here?" Brittany asks. "We've been together all night."

"I left to go to the bathroom, remember?"

Brittany laughs and then kisses the Latina.

Santana leads them over to the side of the bed and kisses Brittany again. Out of nowhere, Brittany feels water splash over her head. She gasps and pulls away from Santana. She notices a glass of water in her girlfriends hand and a huge smile on her face. Santana slips past her and runs across the room.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brittany says, trying not to laugh.

Santana laughs and Brittany turns and charges for her. Santana shrieks and runs over and hops across the bed. Brittany does the same and Santana runs around back to the spot she was before. Brittany tries again and Santana heads for the bed. Instead of hopping across and getting away again, she is tackled by the blonde. They both burst into laughter.

"Okay," Santana says, trying to wriggle from beneath Brittany. "I didn't plan on you tackling me, but.. now you chased me around and we fell."

Brittany lifts herself a little to allow Santana to turn onto her back. She leans down and kisses Santana.

"But now I'm all wet." Brittany says.

Santana laughs.

"Not like- shut up." Brittany says.

Santana smirks and leans up to kiss the blonde.

"You go change and I'll get a new glass of water." Santana tells her.

* * *

><p>Brittany exits the bathroom in some boxers and a shirt of Santana's. When she looks at the bed she notices a piece of paper. She walks forward and picks it up.<p>

_Brittany is an amazing person. A gorgeous person. An amazing and gorgeous person who is somehow my girlfriend. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I love her with all my heart._

Brittany smiles and then looks over to the opening door. Santana walks in with a glass of water and smiles at her.

"The one I write about." She says.

When Santana is standing in front of her, she takes her water and puts the glass and note on the table behind her.

"You are the cutest." She says, placing her hands on Santana's hips.

"I love you." Santana says.

Brittany pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say down here tonight (or this morning), so... thoughts?<strong>

**Song: We The Kings - What You Do To Me  
><strong>


	33. Wheels and Food

**gleeeeeeeek89: I'm happy that I made you smile and that you enjoy the story :)**

**jace5238****: I guess I'm a cheesy person, haha. I almost forgot about that, and then I remembered and threw it in.**

**kaj147000: Thanks! I'm glad you like the stories, and the music :P**

**SilkeLovesSantana: I'm glad my updates make you happy :)**

**crazyfornaya: I thought of that awhile back when they were still at the resort, and I almost forgot about it. It was going to be during they pledge, but they don't have first period together so I created an assembly :P You probably don't care about that, but I'm glad you liked it lol.**

**00softball004EVA00: It's fine, I figured haha. As do I.**

**etnies-element-khai: I'm glad you liked it! It was awesome for you to suggest it :P**

**lionquinn: No! No dying :( May more (hopefully) cuteness bring you back? lol softies are good! :)**

**Blueskkies: Haha can't forget the baby! Except I did in this chapter.. thanks a lot.**

**kurly123: You're too kind, thank you very much.**

**Zanyalf: Haha she loves Jackie, but who doesn't? Santana as my girlfriend? That'd be some awesome shit.**

**britt-britt: Interesting idea. Thanks :P**

**Cci Belem: No biggie :P I'm glad you like it.**

**dagleek: Amazing? wow.**

**As always, thank you for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**

* * *

><p>Santana's having a staring contest with the clock. She's waiting for the lunch bell to ring. The clock ticks and she stands up. The bell rings and she's the first one out the door. As she walks to her locker she smiles upon seeing Brittany at the other end of the hall. And then her smile falls when she notices the person next to her. <em>Wheels.<em> She's walking with her hand on his shoulder and they're both laughing. She narrows her eyes as she walks closer. She glares at Artie as he wheels past her and then steps up to her locker. Brittany turns and smiles at her.

"Ready for lunch?" Brittany asks.

Santana smiles and nods. They close their lockers and head outside.

Quinn, Rachel, and Puck are already sitting behind the bleachers as they approach them. Brittany greets them happily and pulls Santana to the ground.

"Who brought lunch?" Puck asks.

"Quinn and I have provided peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Rachel says.

Before Santana can say anything, Brittany puts a hand on her cheek and turns her head. Brittany pushes her lips against Santana's and the Latina puts a hand on the back of Brittany's neck, pulling her closer.

"I've been waiting to do that all morning." Brittany says, pulling away.

Quinn laughs. "How are the love birds today?"

"Better now." Santana says. "But Q, you need to stop with the 'love birds'."

"I think it is a suitable way to address you two." Rachel says, handing everyone a sandwich.

Puck shoves half the sandwich in his mouth and then speaks. "Maybe sex monkey's would fit better."

Santana gets up on her knees and leans over to punch Puck in the arm.

"Shut up." She says.

Brittany giggles and pulls her back down. Puck just laughs and starts eating the other half of his sandwich.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Brittany asks, feeding Santana a bite of her sandwich.

"Well Rachel and I are going on a date." Quinn says.

_I haven't actually taken Britt on a date..._

"Probably hang with some of the guys." Puck says.

The thought of not taking Brittany on a date somehow leads Santana's mind back to seeing her with Artie. _Why was she walking with him? Laughing with him?_ She hadn't planned on talking about it, but she can't stop thinking about it.

"What were you doing with wheels?" Santana asks.

The others look at her for a moment, a little confused about the random question.

"You mean Artie?" Brittany asks.

Santana nods and lets Brittany put another piece of sandwich into her mouth.

"We have some classes together and we're friends." Brittany says with a shrug. "Plus he's thinking about joining glee."

"Hmm."

"It's still so strange to see you like this, San." Puck says.

Santana turns to look at Puck.

"Yeah, I mean, Brittany is actually feeding you." Quinn says.

Santana looks at Quinn, narrows her eyes and closes her mouth, not letting Brittany put the bite of food in.

Quinn, Puck, and Rachel laugh. Brittany lowers her hand to rest on Santana's leg.

"Fuck off." Santana says.

"Aww," Brittany says, kissing Santana's cheek. "You made her mad."

They laugh again.

"We're just saying." Puck says.

Santana just lifts her own sandwich and takes a bite out of it. The others start talking but Brittany stays focused on Santana.

"San.." Brittany sing songs, cupping the Latina's cheek.

Santana doesn't look at her so she kisses her cheek again. She still doesn't move. Brittany places a few more kisses against the side of Santana's face.

"Britt, stop." Santana says, rolling her shoulder.

Brittany pulls away from her only to throw a leg over her and straddle her lap.

"Don't be grumpy, baby." Brittany says, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders. "You know they're only messing with you."

Santana looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not." She mumbles.

Brittany leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Mhm."

"Uh-uh." Santana denies.

Brittany pulls back a little so she can kiss Santana's nose. She smiles as the corner of Santana's mouth twitches. She nudges Santana's nose to get her to look up. She does. Brittany leans forward and captures the Latina's lips. She leans into Santana and the Latina puts her hands on the ground behind her to support them.

Quinn clears her throat. "We're still here."

They share one more kiss and then pull away.

"I wish you weren't." Santana says.

Quinn and Puck laugh.

"Such activities are inappropriate for school anyways." Rachel says.

Santana grunts.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Brittany asks.

Santana shakes her head.

"So I don't need to feed you anymore?"

Another head shake.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks, leaning back into Santana, reaching around to grab her wrists.

Santana nods.

Brittany kisses her again, gently lifting the Latina's hands from the ground. They fall back and Brittany giggles.

The school bell rings causing Santana to groan.

"Fun's over, girls." Puck says.

Brittany sits up, still in Santana's lap. Santana looks over at Puck who is now standing.

"Stop being a perv." She says.

Quinn and Rachel laugh while walking off.

"I ain't looking at you, that's weird." Puck says. "But your girl is smokin'."

Santana shoots up into a sitting position.

"Walk away." Santana growls. "Now."

Brittany giggles as Puck laughs and jogs to catch up with the others.

"We need to talk about buying that sheet." Santana says.

Brittany laughs and gives Santana a quick kiss before standing up.

"We're gonna be late to class."

* * *

><p>Santana's happy that the day is finally over and makes her way to find her girlfriend. What she sees is worse than last time. <em>What the fuck?<em> Brittany is leaning down and kissing Artie's cheek. Artie wheels around with a huge smile on his face and goes right past Santana. The Latina walks up to Brittany and waits for her to close her locker before grabbing onto her arm and leading her down the hall.

"San?" Brittany says, confused.

Santana doesn't answer. Instead, she pushes the door to the girls bathroom open and leads them in. She checks the stalls quickly before turning and pushing Brittany against the wall. She pushes her body against the blondes and kisses her. Hard. She pulls away and rests her forehead against the blondes. Brittany smiles.

"Mine." Santana says. "My lips."

Brittany's a little confused, but she continues to smile. "Of course."

Santana kisses her again, softer this time. She pulls back to look into blue eyes.

"No more kissing wheels." Santana says.

Brittany's face scrunches in confusion. "What? I didn't-"

"Not even his cheek."

Brittany laughs. "Don't be jealous. It didn't mean anything, he just asked to hang out after glee."

"Fine." Santana groans. "No kissing though."

* * *

><p>Santana raises her hand.<p>

"Yes, Santana?" Mr. Shue says.

"Can I sing something?" She asks.

"Sure-"

"We have actual work to do Santana." Finn says, standing up. "As much as we just love hearing you sing, we have important things to do."

Santana glares at him. _There's a reason why I fucking hate your guts._

"No, Finn." Mr Shue says. "It's fine, Santana."

Santana shakes her head. "Just go on with the lesson."

Mr. Shue looks at her for a moment before before talking.

"Just ignore him, baby." Brittany whispers.

"Fucking douche." Santana mumbles.

Santana is already upset by Artie sitting next to her girl, so Finn just adds to her anger.

It's close to the end of glee when Artie raises his hand.

"Mr. Shue?" He says. "I think I'd like to join glee. Could I sing something?"

Mr. Shue smiles and nods. "Go ahead, the floor is yours."

Artie smiles at Brittany and then wheels to the front of the room.

"_I know I'm nothing but skin and bones, but I sure think you're beautiful."_

"_With your long long hair and your big blue eyes,"_

Santana furrows her eyebrows and glances at Brittany.

"_I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight."_

"_I know I'm nothing but skin and bones, but I sure think you're beautiful."_

"_With your long long hair and your big blue eyes,"_

"_I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight."_

Santana notices him looking straight at Brittany.

"_Hush your lips, I'm about to speak up."_

"_If I talk real slow do you think you can keep up with me this time,"_

"_Am I out of line?"_

_Of course you fucking are._

"_I'm trynaa be a gentleman, so please don't make me ask again."_

"_Yeah, I've gotta lot of nerve for coming after you,"_

"_But you're the only thing that's on my mind, so what's a boy to do?"_

"_Let me keep this short and sweet,"_

"_You're the prettiest thing that I ever did see."_

"_I know I'm nothing but skin and bones, but I sure think you're beautiful."_

Artie wheels in front of Brittany. The blonde glances over at Santana who has a clenched jaw.

"_With your long long hair and your big blue eyes,"_

Artie takes Brittany's hand.

"_I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight."_

Santana's had enough. "Okay, Stop!"

Artie stops singing and looks at Santana, utterly confused.

"What is this shit? Get your hands off my girl!" She growls.

Brittany tries to pull her hand away but Artie holds on and continues to look up at the fuming Santana.

"Artie, man, back off." Puck says.

Brittany stands up and Santana pulls her away from Artie and close to her.

"Uh.." Artie says, wheeling back a little.

Brittany glances at Santana who is holding her tightly. She figures she can tell him now.

"Artie, I have a girlfriend." She says.

"So?" He says.

"So she's taken." Quinn says.

Artie continues to look at them in confusion.

"I mean that Santana and I are together." Brittany says.

"What...?" He says slowly. "But you didn't say anything. And you've been flirting with me..."

Everybody looks at Brittany who is sporting a frown.

"No I haven't." She says.

"Dude, she doesn't want you." Puck says.

He continues to stare. "But you agreed to go on a date with me tonight."

"I agreed to hang out with you, not go on a date." Brittany says, starting to get annoyed and a little afraid Santana may actually believe him.

Santana hasn't released her grip on Brittany. She knows Brittany wouldn't cheat on her.

Artie just wheels himself around and heads towards the door.

"Tease." He mumbles.

Brittany stares at the door for a moment before turning to Santana.

"Baby, I didn't-"

"I know." Santana says.

"So he's not joining?" Finn asks.

Santana turns a glares at him.

* * *

><p>The soft caress on her lower back is so relaxing she doesn't want to move, but Santana finally makes herself fully wake up. She opens her eyes but doesn't move yet. She sighs and lifts her head from the bare chest beneath her and meets stunning blue eyes.<p>

"Morning." Brittany greets sweetly.

"G'morning, babe." Santana mumbles

Brittany runs her hand up Santana's bare back and then leans up to kiss her. Santana smiles and then puts her head back on Brittany's chest while pulling the cover over them.

"I love you." Santana mumbles.

Brittany rubs her thumb over Santana's leg that is over hers.

"I love you too." Brittany says.

A few minutes passes as they lay there.

"Don't fall asleep," Brittany says. "We need to get up."

"Don't wanna." Santana huffs.

Brittany laughs.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

"Sanny!" Jackie calls.

The end of the bed dips and then a small body crawls on top of the two girls who are squished together. The small girl peels the cover down to reveal their heads. Santana opens her eyes and smiles at the girl. _Oh shit. We're naked._ Her eyes widen and she holds her head firmly to the naked chest and grips Brittany's side. Brittany reaches down and pulls the cover back up a little.

"Did mom make breakfast?" Brittany asks.

"Yup. Pancakes." Jackie says happily.

"Can you go down and make us a plate? We'll be right down."

Jackie nods. "Okay."

She turns and crawls off the bed.

"Close the door." Brittany tells her.

Jackie does and and runs down the hall.

Santana lifts her head to look at the blonde.

"Shit, babe." Santana says. "You didn't lock the door?"

Brittany laughs a little. "Calm down baby, she didn't see anything."

Santana lifts herself up a little. "She could have thrown the covers off completely. She almost got an eyeful of her sisters boobs."

Brittany laughs again and Santana can't stop herself from joining in. Brittany pulls Santana back down and kisses her.

"But she didn't, so lets not worry about it." Brittany says.

"Well lets make sure she doesn't." Santana says. "Or anyone else."

Brittany kisses her again. "Only you baby."

"Good. I own your boobs."

More laughing.

"Yeah?" Brittany questions, eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Santana says, pulling back to kiss each one.

Brittany giggles. "All of me is yours." She pulls the Latina down once again for a kiss. "And all of you is mine."

"You're amazing." Santana says quietly.

"And you are wonderful, but we really need to get up." Brittany says.

Santana groans and sits up. Brittany throws the cover to the side and slips out of the bed. Santana watches the blonde as she walks over to the closet. Brittany turns with her clothes for the day in her arms and smiles at the Latina. She walks forward and puts the clothes on the edge of the bed. She leans forward and presses her lips to Santana's.

"Come help me, San." Brittany says, backing away from the bed a little.

Santana glances at the clothes. "Huh?"

Brittany giggles. "Please?"

Santana gets off the bed and picks up the bra that Brittany has laid out. Brittany holds her arms out and Santana slips the material onto her arms until it reaches her chest. She adjust the straps on her shoulders and then moves closer, pressing their bodies together, and kisses the blonde. Without breaking the kiss, she reaches around and hooks the bra behind her back. _Last night in reverse. _Her hands fall down her girlfriends body and to her stomach. She breaks the kiss and turns around to the bed. She grabs the underwear and turns around and walks back to Brittany. They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, as Santana holds the clothing in her hands. Brittany smiles and Santana lowers herself to her knees. She holds the material in front of Brittany's feet and then blonde puts a hand on Santana's shoulder before lifting her leg. Santana slips the item over her foot and they repeat with her other leg. Santana looks back up at the blonde and begins to move the underwear up her legs. Once they are all the way up, she lets her hands glide down Brittany's legs. She doesn't get up.

"Gonna stay down there all day, San?" Brittany asks, still smiling.

Santana just smiles and kisses the blondes thigh before standing up. She returns to the bed and grabs the jeans. She smiles as she stands in front of Brittany and leans in to kiss her. The Latina returns to her knees to repeat what she had just done. She only gets the jeans halfway up and has to stand to get them the rest of the way up. She tugs them up one last time and then captures Brittany's lips while pulling the zipper up. One last trip to the bed and they have the last item. Brittany holds her arms in front of her as Santana scrunches the shirt up. She slides the shirt onto Brittany's arms and then slides the shirt down her body when the blonde lifts her arms. Santana lifts her arms and rests them on Brittany's shoulders, pushing their bodies together.

"All done." She says.

Brittany leans in for a chaste kiss.

"Thanks."

Just as Brittany finishes pulling the cheerios skirt up to make Santana fully clothed, the door swings open as it had before.

"You guys are taking forever." Jackie whines. "You said you were going to be right down."

Santana pulls away from Brittany. "Sorry Jacks, we were getting dressed."

"Daddy ate your pancakes so mommy is making more." Jackie says.

"Mmm pancakes." Brittany says.

Santana reaches out to both girls and takes their hands. "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Weirdo fanfiction always picks a name it doesn't want to underline (or show at all). Was the Artie thing dumb? I dunno. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Song: Romance On A Rocketship - Skin & Bones  
><strong>


	34. Not Okay

**Blueskkies: No one said it'd be alone. I'm sorry if I'm making her too cheesy, I'll try not to go overboard.**

**lionquinn: oo, zombies. A good one, right? You're not gonna try to eat me? I'm glad you liked that! I started to second guess it when I read back over it.**

**britt-britt: I'm glad you like Puck, I'll try to include him more.**

**JSerenade: Well I'm glad you liked it and there is some jealous Britt in this chapter :)**

**Aiatf: Thanks for the suggestion :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Zanyalf: As always, I am pleased to see that I could make you laugh :P**

**DawnJuan: You guys and all your heart attacks and strokes! I'm gonna have to stop writing or you're all gonna die or something.**

**onebratsis: I thought about that, but no- no outing. I'm glad you liked the dressing part!**

**crazyfornaya: I'm glad it was good 'cause it continues in this chapter. I had thought about Finn outing Santana since he did it on glee, but decided not to, so I won't have Artie do it either.**

**Thank you for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the mess with Artie and Brittany hasn't talked to him or anything since. But now as she's separating from Santana for first period, she sees him sitting by her desk. Without acknowledging him, she takes her seat. She can feel his eyes on her, so she glances over.<p>

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi.." Brittany replies.

He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted. I just really like you, so I got a little upset."

Brittany nods.

"Do you think you could forgive me?" He asks.

Brittany considers it for a moment.

"I'll try." She decides.

He smiles. "I was also thinking about glee club."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun to join."

* * *

><p>Brittany walks out of fifth period talking to Artie, anxious for lunch, but most of all to see Santana again. They say their goodbyes and Artie wheels past her locker down the hall. She steps up to her locker at the same time Santana reaches hers.<p>

"Hey San." Brittany says happily.

But Santana's just standing there, looking at her.

"Why are you talking to stubble's?" Santana asks.

"He apologized for everything." Brittany informs.

Santana quickly throws her books in her locker and they make their way outside to meet their friends.

"So? He was an asshole." Santana says.

"He didn't mean to be. And he's being nice now." Brittany defends.

"Britt.." Santana says. "I don't like him."

They reach Puck who is already sitting. They take a seat across from him.

"Ladies." Puck greets.

Brittany smiles at him. "Hey Puck."

Before Santana or Puck can say anything else, Brittany speaks.

"He didn't know I was taken, but he does now."

Santana rolls her eyes. "He was still rude to you."

"Just give him a chance?"

Santana just shrugs and Quinn and Rachel walk up to them, taking their seats on the grass.

"Good afternoon everyone." Rachel greets.

Everyone starts talking about their day and any other random things they can think about.

Quinn nudges Santana. Santana looks up at her.

"What's up?" Quinn asks quietly.

Santana shakes her head and Quinn decides to leave her alone. For now.

* * *

><p>For the third time, Artie is in the choir room for glee. He has officially joined (As of yesterday). Santana still doesn't like him, but he seemed alright yesterday.<p>

Brittany sways to Kurt's singing with her hand connected to Santana's, who is not as enthusiastic. Santana glances over and Artie seems a little too close to Brittany. She leans over to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"Scoot over a bit, babe."

Brittany smiles and, instead of scooting, she stands up and sits in Santana's lap. Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Brittany, no longer paying any attention to Artie.

* * *

><p>When Friday finally came, Brittany got excited because Santana agreed to let Brittany invite Quinn and Rachel over for a sleepover.<p>

Brittany wanted them to have an awesome sleepover, so her and Santana are now at the store buying everything Brittany wants.

Santana laughs as Brittany spots the cans of silly string and runs towards them. The Latina stands at the end of the isle watching her girlfriend as she happily searches through the silly string and bubbles. Not that Brittany doesn't already love silly string, but imagining the look on Rachel's face if she gets sprayed makes Brittany want to buy it even more. Brittany grabs a few cans and turns around to put them into the basket only to notice it and Santana aren't there. She glances to her right to see Santana at the end of the isle. She frowns as she sees a redhead standing there smiling at Santana. She notices the worker uniform and thinks that she was just helping Santana find something, and then the woman touches her arm. _She's flirting with my girlfriend_. Brittany secures the cans in one of her arms and makes her way down the isle. She wants to just walk up and kiss Santana, but because the Latina doesn't want everyone to know about them she can't. Instead she stands a little behind Santana and grabs her arm, pulling her from the other woman's grasp and increasing the distance between the two. Santana glances back and instantly smiles when she sees the blonde. Brittany smiles back and then sends a glare at the redhead who is already looking at her oddly.

"Do we need anything else Britt?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks back to Santana. "Nope. We can go home now."

Brittany can't help herself from putting an arm around Santana when she looks back to the redhead.

"Well," The woman says. "It was nice talking to you."

Brittany is already pulling Santana away, causing the Latina to laugh.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana put their bags on the counter and then Brittany turns to Santana and kisses her while leading her to the living room. They reach the couch and Brittany pushes Santana back.<p>

Santana laughs. "I thought you wanted to get the snacks ready?"

Brittany smiles and crawls on top of her. "I want you."

Brittany leans down and their lips are back together. The kiss is softer this time; more calm and less frantic. Santana has one hand in blonde hair and one on the back of Brittany's neck while Brittany's hands roam everywhere. Brittany breaks away and leans up to Santana's ear.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you more." Santana replies, letting the blonde remove her shirt.

Brittany returns to her lips before she lets her shirt be pulled over her head. Their bras are discarded over the couch and Brittany lowers herself on top of Santana.

"Nu-uh." Brittany says.

Their lips collide and Brittany runs her hand down Santana's side and then lifts herself to slip her hand between their bodies.

"Y-eah-huh." Santana says.

And then the blonde slips her hand under the waistband of Santana's sweats.

* * *

><p>"I wonder If they got any new movies." Quinn says as her and Rachel walk up to Santana's front door.<p>

"We can ask." Rachel says.

Quinn knocks on the door. They wait for a few minutes but nobody opens the door.

"Where are they?" Quinn asks impatiently.

"Try to doorbell." Rachel suggests.

Quinn presses the doorbell and they listen to the chimes. Still no one shows. Quinn tries the door.

"We'll just use the spare." Quinn says, searching a nearby plant.

Quinn turns back to the door and uses the spare key and pushes the door open. The two girls step inside.

"Britt." Santana moans.

"Shit." Quinn says, quickly turning her and the wide-eyed Rachel around.

Santana's eyes snap open and Brittany glances back.

"Fuck." Santana says.

"Oh my god..." Rachel says.

Brittany pulls her hand out from Santana's pants and sits up, only to be pulled back down against the Latina.

"People are barging in my house now? The door was locked!" Santana shouts.

"You invited us over!" Quinn yells back. "I didn't expect to walk in on.. this!"

Without lifting herself from Santana, Brittany speaks. "Do you think you guys could give us a minute?"

Without saying anything, Quinn and Rachel walk back outside. Santana groans and relaxes under Brittany.

Brittany laughs a little. "At least it wasn't Jackie."

Brittany lifts herself a little and kisses Santana.

"Do we have to have this sleepover?" Santana whines.

Brittany sits up. "It'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Brittany's holding Santana from behind as the Latina sits in her lap. They've been watching the movie for about thirty minutes and Quinn has been teasing Santana about being a bottom, which just makes Brittany laugh.<p>

Santana hears her phone ringing. She looks around, but doesn't see it.

"Babe do you know where my phone is?" Santana asks.

"No." Brittany says.

The blonde glances around and sees a small light beneath the kitten at the other end of the couch.

"But Summer might."

Santana looks over at Summer, who is laying on her phone. She reaches over and eases her phone away from the sleeping ball of fur. She answers her phone while trying to get comfortable in Brittany's lap again.

"Hello?"

"Santana?" A male voice says.

"Who is this?" Santana asks.

"Mike."

"Oh, Hi."

"This call is overdue but I haven't had a chance to call."

"Uhm...?"

"Brittany told me what happened." Mike says. "When she got to Lima."

"Just a sec." Santana says.

Santana wriggles out of Brittany's grasp and the blonde gives her a confused look.

"Who is it?" Brittany asks.

"I'll be right back." Santana says, and exits the living room.

"Sorry." Santana says.

"I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, but Brittany's my best friend." Mike says.

Santana waits for him to continue.

"I know that everything is fixed now, or whatever, but she was really upset with everything that happened."

"I swear I never used her or anything."

"Yeah, I know. But I just wanted to call and give my warning again. I'm glad you guys are better but if you ever hurt her I may have to come down there."

"Yeah." Is all she can think to say.

"That aside, I do hope we can meet in person someday." Mike says.

"Maybe someday." Santana says.

* * *

><p>Santana hates Mondays. They are the first day of the school week which just makes it bad. But she's happy that they are finally headed to glee.<p>

They settle down in their seats after a performance from Rachel and Mr. Shue begins the lesson. For a few minutes Santana is actually paying attention, until Brittany bumps into her side. She glances over and smiles at her girlfriend. Brittany smiles back but then the Latina notices Artie next to her. Brittany wasn't just trying to get closer to Santana, she was trying to get away from Artie. Artie rests his arm against Brittany's leg and the blonde shuffles again.

"Fuck off stubble's." Santana growls.

"What?" Artie says, acting like he didn't do anything.

"Brittany doesn't want you so you need to back off."

"San.." Brittany says, trying to calm the Latina.

"No, this fucking loser needs to keep his nasty hands away from you." Santana says a little too loud, gaining everyone's attention.

"Maybe you're the one who should back off." Artie says. "She deserves better than you and she's too stupid to see it. I would be good to her, you can't even tell people that you're together!"

Santana clenches her jaw and jumps up. "Go fuck yourself!"

Puck quickly comes up behind her and grabs her arms.

"Calm down, San." Puck says.

"I don't care that you're in a wheelchair, touch her again and I'll fucking kick your ass!"

Puck pulls her back and Quinn walks up to Artie. "You should go."

Once again, Artie wheels himself around and out of the classroom. Brittany walk up to Santana and Puck releases his grip on her. Santana glances around the room to see everyone staring at her. Brittany grabs her hand.

"C'mon, San." Brittany says, leading her out of the choir room.

Brittany leads her to the bathroom and has her sit on the counter. Brittany stands between her legs and wraps her arms around the Latina's stomach.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Brittany asks.

Santana hugs her back. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I know." Brittany says. "But I feel stupid for believing he could be a good friend."

"Britt, stop. You are not stupid, and this isn't your fault."

Brittany snuggles into Santana's chest and the Latina holds her tighter.

* * *

><p>Santana has so much running through her mind she can hardly talk, let alone cheer. Before she knows it, she's on the ground.<p>

"San!" Brittany shouts.

"Fuck.." She mumbles.

"Shit, are you okay?" Quinn asks.

Now she has a blonde on each side of her.

"Get one of the guys to take her to the nurse." One of the cheerleaders says.

"I've got her." Brittany says quickly, already slipping her arms under the Latina's legs.

Brittany lifts her off the ground and Santana puts an arm around the blondes neck.

"I'm glad coach isn't here today." Santana says.

Quinn laughs. "See you later."

Brittany carries her to the building and when they are in the empty hallway, leans down and kisses her.

Santana chuckles. "You just want to make out with me."

Brittany smiles and kisses her again. "Uh-uh, I've gotta make sure my baby is okay. Plus I don't want some guys hands all over you."

Santana laughs. "Is the nurse even here this early?"

Brittany shrugs. "Dunno, but I'll take care of you."

They stop in front of the door and Brittany tries to open it, but it doesn't budge.

"It's locked. Guess she's not here." Brittany says.

"What now?" Santana asks.

"I guess we wait, school's about to start."

"Okay, but you don't have to hold me."

"I like holding you."

Santana smiles and gives her a chaste kiss. "Lets go sit on the bench, I don't want you to have to stand here."

Brittany walks down the hall to the bench and sits down. Santana tries to scoot off her lap onto the bench, but Brittany hugs her closer.

"Babe.." Santana says. "People are gonna start coming in soon..."

"But I'm helping you, you're hurt." Brittany says.

"I don't think the fact that I fell will make people any less suspicious about you holding me."

Brittany nuzzles into her neck. "But I'm so comfortable."

Santana sighs. "Me too."

Brittany pulls back and connects their lips again.

"Okay." She says, and slides Santana off her lap.

* * *

><p>Shortly after finding out Santana has a sprained ankle and getting it wrapped, the bell for first period rings. Even though Santana tells her she's fine, Brittany walks Santana to her class. Brittany helps Santana into her seat and barely stops herself from giving the Latina a kiss.<p>

"Wait for me when the bell rings, okay?" Brittany says. "I'll walk you to your next class."

"Britt, I'm fine. Now go before you're late to class." Santana says.

Brittany frowns. "Okay.. but I'm still coming to walk you."

The blonde turns and walks out of the classroom before Santana can answer.

* * *

><p>When Santana knows Brittany is asleep, she turns around in her arms to face her. She kisses her cheek and then wriggles out of her grasp. Brittany shuffles forward a little and then curls her body. Santana watches her for a minute before slipping out of her room and down the stairs. She walks out the front door and sits on the front porch. She sighs and rests her arms on her knees and then her head on her arms. A few minutes passes before she hears anything. The door behind her opens and closes. She feels someone sit next to her, but they don't say anything. A few more minutes passes.<p>

"You okay?" Quinn asks.

Santana shrugs.

A gentle breeze passes through.

"You wanna talk about it?" Quinn asks.

Santana lifts her head. "I just..." She turns to Quinn. "I can't take it."

Quinn watches her curiously. "What?"

"With Mike and Artie.. and all this shit. I just- I dunno."

"Don't pay attention to what Artie said. Brittany only wants you." Quinn says. "And what about Mike? Brittany's friend Mike?"

Santana nods. "He called me Friday. We talked about Brittany mostly. What happened when she got here."

Quinn puts a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "S, that was just a crazy misunderstanding. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"I know..but I can't stop feeling bad. About that and everything. I know it hurts Brittany when we hide. I got hurt and she's taking care of me even though I don't really need it, and I can't even tell people she's mine. She understands and says it's okay, but it's not. I want to let everyone know... but I just can't."

Quinn nods.

"I stopped believing it for awhile, but maybe Artie's right. I don't deserve her."

"Stop." Quinn says. "Don't even start with that again. You two are crazy about each other and you do deserve her."

Santana just shrugs. Quinn pulls the Latina toward her and wraps an arm around her.

"Brittany knows how you feel about her and that's all that really matters."

"It was so easy at the resort- to just do whatever we wanted."

"San, don't worry about it. The people closest to you know and when you're ready you can let the rest of the world know."

* * *

><p>After laying and staring at a person for so long, you'd think a person would get bored. But Brittany isn't; she loves watching Santana, even if she is asleep. Yesterday Quinn told her about the conversation she had with Santana. Quinn was hesitant to tell her, but she wanted Brittany to make sure Santana was okay. There's not much she can change because she's already so close to the Latina, but she's been watching her extra carefully. Santana means everything to her, and she doesn't want her to have any doubts about that. A small strand of hair falls into Santana's face. Brittany smiles and puts the strand behind her ear. She pulls her hand away slowly, but Santana opens her eyes. The Latina smiles.<p>

"Hi." Santana greets sleepily.

Brittany leans in and pecks her lips.

"Hi." Brittany replies.

Santana leans in and gives her another kiss.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She asks.

Brittany's face scrunches slightly. "Huh?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Santana repeats.

"Like an actual date?" Brittany is smiling now.

"Mhm." Santana responds.

"Of course!" Brittany answers happily.

Brittany grabs her face and captures her lips.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going San?" Brittany asks excitedly from the passenger seat.<p>

Santana smiles and glances at her. "Bredstix. I can't believe we haven't been there yet. But it makes it more special. It's like the best place ever."

"I think you told me something about it back at the resort."

Santana shrugs. "Maybe."

They pull into a parking spot and remove their seat belts. Santana opens her door and Brittany goes to do the same.

"Wait." Santana says quickly.

Brittany sends her a questioning look, but Santana just jumps out of the car, closes her door, and runs around to Brittany's side. Brittany smiles as Santana stands in front of her door and begins to open it. Santana offers her hand and helps Brittany out of the car.

"Thank you." Brittany says.

Santana just smiles at her and closes the door. She links their pinkies and leads them into the restaurant. They get seated at a booth and just smile at each other from across the table. Brittany orders their drinks out of habit and they are left to stare at each other. Santana doesn't even bother looking at her menu and when Brittany finally looks away from brown eyes to take a look at hers, Santana speaks.

"Do you mind if I order?"

Brittany puts her menu down and smiles. "Go ahead."

Santana takes their menu's and puts them at the edge of the table for the server to take.

"I'm sorry that I'm just now taking you on a real date." Santana says. "I don't know why I haven't, but I just wanted to do something special for you."

"As long as you're with me it's special." Brittany says.

Santana laughs.

They server comes and Santana orders for them. They talk for a little while until their food comes. The server puts the plate of spaghetti in the middle of the table, asks them if they need anything else, and then leaves. Santana smiles and watches as Brittany begins to eat. Brittany puts some spaghetti in her mouth and begins to chew. She returns her fork to the plate and pauses before putting more in her mouth.

"Are you gonna eat?" The blonde asks.

Santana nods. "Yeah."

Brittany takes some more spaghetti into her mouth and chews.

"I know everyone likes the meatball scene in lady in the tramp," Santana says, lifting some spaghetti to her mouth. "But I like this one." She sucks the spaghetti into her mouth and leans across the table a little.

Brittany notices her noodle leading right to Santana and smiles. They both smile wider and the noodle brings their lips together. Brittany breaks it and kisses Santana. They pull away and Santana sits back in her seat. Santana glances to her side to make sure the booth across from them is still free and swallows her food.

"I like that one too." Brittany says.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe we're at chapter 34 already. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter for some reason, but it's finally done. Thoughts?<strong>


	35. Prom Night

**EvenInTheDark****: Haha I wasn't planning on doing anything huge, but thanks for the idea :)**

**zombiedoublerainbow11: So glad you think so!**

**lionquinn: haha well I'm glad my fic could do that for you :P**

**kurly123: Thank you so much, it's really amazing to hear you like it so much.**

**gleebrittanafan: Happy to hear you enjoyed it :) Noo, no dying, but he won't be around anymore. **

**Zanyalf: Santana won't let her carry her to class, but she cheats a little in this chapter.**

**PoseidonIsBeast: Wow, all of it? Glad you like it!**

**DawnJuan****: haha well I'm glad I could provide douche Artie for you to hate.**

**Thank you for your reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used.**

* * *

><p>Even though Santana has told her she's fine a million times, Brittany refuses to let Santana walk to class alone. All day she's been walking Santana to her classes, holding her books, and then running to her own class so she isn't late.<p>

"Britt, seriously, I'm fine." Santana says, laughing slightly.

Brittany takes her books and then start walking towards their lockers.

"Stop whining, it's lunch time now anyways." Brittany says.

They throw their books in their lockers and then Brittany turns to Santana and bends down.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

Brittany puts an arm behind Santana's legs and the other behind her back and scoops her off the group into her arms.

"Picking you up." Brittany says, smiling at her.

The blonde stars walking down the halls towards their lunch spot.

"Britt, c'mmmon, put me down." Santana whines.

"Nope, you're injured." Brittany replies.

The Latina pouts but puts an arm around her neck.

"I can walk by myself." Santana mumbles.

Brittany giggles.

They reach the doors and Brittany turns around to push it open with her back. Brittany walks over to the bleachers to see the others already there. Puck opens and Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but Santana cuts her off.  
>"Shut up."<p>

Quinn laughs. "I was just gonna say it's cute."

Santana glares at her and wiggles in Brittany's arms. "Lemme down."

"Lil' San's getting grumpy." Puck teases.

Santana turns her head and glares at him. Brittany leans in to her ear.

"You know you love it." She whispers.

Brittany kisses just below the Latina's ear, and Santana turns to look at her. Brittany smiles and leans down to capture her lips. Santana runs her hand up into blonde hair and deepens the kiss.

"Not saying that you guys should stop," Puck says. "But don't you wanna sit down Brittany?"

Santana pulls back and Brittany lets her down.

"Stop perving and mind your own business." Santana snaps.

They both take a seat on the ground while Quinn and Puck laugh.

"I don't know how you two keep it secret, you can never keep your hands to yourselves." Quinn jokes.

Santana lets out a small, quick laugh but looks down.

"So, uh, what did you guys think about my performance the other day?" Rachel questions.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walk into seventh period and sit in their usual seats next to each other. Without thinking, Santana prop her head with her elbow and watches the blonde as she gets settled in her seat. It's not like it not normal for her to just sit and watch Brittany, but today she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off her. Thinking and looking at her is all she can manage to do. Brittany finally stops shuffling in her seat and looks over at Santana. She smiles.<p>

"What?" Brittany asks.

Santana shakes her head.

So they sit there, watching each other. Brittany knows Santana has been watching her even more than usual today, but she can't quite figure out why, not to say that she doesn't like it. Not even the teacher walking in and starting class makes them look away from each other. They are locked to each others eyes. When they get classwork, they look away, but not without sending glances at the other every two seconds. Brittany's getting most of it done, but Santana can't even seem to get her name right. She's too busy thinking. Thinking about Brittany.

"I love you." She whispers.

Brittany looks up from her paper and smiles curiously at the Latina. Since Brittany can't just kiss Santana in the middle of class, she reaches her hand over and takes Santana's hand in hers. They get stuck again, but just for a minute this time. Brittany goes back to her paper, but Santana still can't. _You're so perfect. Why am I hiding this?_ Santana reaches her other hand down and traces over Brittany's. Brittany doesn't look this time, she just smiles wider. Suddenly, Santana has a great idea.

* * *

><p>It's prom night and Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel are on a double date. Despite not having a date, Puck decided to join them. They all decided to go as a sort of group to prom and thought they'd go to dinner before hand. Santana and Brittany didn't go dress shopping together or see the others dress until tonight, so when the Latina saw her girlfriend in her light blue dress, she almost fell over. The good thing is Brittany had a similar reaction upon seeing the red dress hugging Santana's body. Santana is squeezed between Puck and Brittany on one side of the booth and Quinn and Rachel are on the other side.<p>

"I know you don't have a date Mr. Chick Magnet, but do you have to be with us?" Santana teases.

"Hey, you know the four of you are my dates." Puck defends. "Plus, Brittany gave me the best idea; I'm just going to dance with everyone's dates."

The five of them laugh.

"Yeah my girl's a genius. Now scoot over, I'm getting squished." Santana complains, pushing Puck into the wall of the booth.

Brittany giggles and pulls Santana closer. Santana turns to Brittany.

"You look so beautiful." She says for the fourth time since the limo picked them up.

"I thought this was a group date anyways." Rachel says. "Since Santana and Brittany aren't each others dates to prom."

"Oh, they are." Quinn says.

Santana glares at Quinn and kicks her leg under the table.

"Ow." Quinn mumbles, returning the glare.

Brittany looks at Santana curiously, but Santana quickly changes the subject before she can say anything.

* * *

><p>The five of them walk into the building together, the music immediately consuming them.<p>

"_Girl I gotta know"_

"_How you dance like that,"_

"_D-d-dance like that."_

"_Yeah, dance like that."_

Brittany lets out a small squeal, excited to dance.

"Well, ladies," Puck says. "Let's go dance!"

He reaches his hand to Santana, who grabs onto Brittany, and Quinn, who grabs onto Rachel, and pulls them out to the dance floor.

"_Girl, I gotta go."_

_"I'm finished with the show."_

_"If you wanna me I won't say no."_

"_T-t-touchin' on my, while I'm touchin' on your,"_

_"You know that we are gonna,"_

_"'Cause I don't give a."_

They end up in the middle of the dance floor somewhere, all dancing around each other crazily.

"_I can't get you outta my mind."_

_"With the way you walk,"_

"_The way you walk,"_

"_The way you walk."_

Puck spins Santana around through Quinn and Rachel and into Brittany.

"_Girl, I know I want you,"_

"_Want you,"_

"_Want you now."_

Blue meets brown and they smile at each other as Brittany grabs Santana's hand.

"_I know you want me,"_

"_Want me,"_

"_Want me now."_

"_'Cause there's not that much to figure out."_

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes end up joining the group and dance along with them.<p>

"_Everything you want"_

"_So let me get up there."_

"_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere."_

Tina joins them and Kurt and Blaine dance next to them, not fully throwing themselves into the clutter of dancing.

"_You make me feel that"_

"_Na na na na na"_

Brittany and Santana find each other again, laughing as they dance with Puck.

"_You make me feel so"_

"_Na na na na na"_

* * *

><p>"It's time." Puck tells Santana.<p>

Santana nods and grabs Quinn's arm.

"Distract Britt." She says, and then walks off.

Santana makes her way up to the stage as the current song ends and a slow song starts. The music is lowered as she takes the mic. She looks towards her group of friends. She's nervous, but she's not gonna wimp out now.

"I know this is really unnecessary," Santana says, causing everyone to look at her. "But I'm doing it anyways."

She takes a deep breath and glances behind her just as a banner drops.

_'Dance with me?'_

Santana looks forward, instantly looking for a certain blonde. She smiles when her eyes find blue ones.

"What do you say, Brittany?" Santana questions. "Will you show me what you can do?"

Brittany smiles brightly and everyone watches as she nods and walks towards the stage. Santana hands the mic to someone as the music is turned up and she makes her way off the stage. They meet and Brittany puts her hands on Santana's waist and pulls her close. Santana mirrors her smile and puts her hands on Brittany shoulders. Without saying anything, they both know they are thinking of the same thing: the party at the resort when they danced together for the first time. Brittany leads them away from the stage a little as people start to go back to their own dancing.

"I wanted to ask you to be my date so bad," Santana says. "And I thought about singing, but then I just decided on this.."

Brittany leans in, stopping just before the Latina's lips, silently asking for permission. Santana nods and Brittany removes the space between them, connecting their lips. Brittany pulls away slowly, unable to rid of her smile.

"It was awesome." Brittany says.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany neck, hugging her tightly. Brittany tightens her grip on Santana, keeping their bodies together.

"I'm sorry I made you go through hiding and everything again." Santana apologizes.

Brittany pulls back a little and kisses Santana's cheek.

"As long as I know you love me I don't really mind." Brittany says.

They rest their foreheads together as they continue to sway to the music.

"Should we not go public then?." Santana teases.

"Of course we should." Brittany says. "Now I can let everyone know you are mine and they'll stop flirting with you."

Santana laughs. "Far more people flirt with you than me."

"Well then you can let people know that I'm all yours and they will be too scared to try." Brittany says.

"Mm-mm, you're turning me soft so people are as scared of me." Santana says.

"Ohh," Brittany says. "Maybe I should leave then."

Brittany starts to pull away and Santana hugs her tightly.

"Nu-uh, I'll just have to be meaner." Santana says.

Brittany laughs.

"I love you, you can't leave." Santana says.

Brittany pecks the Latina's lips. "I know."

Everything around them soon disappears and Santana feels like she did the first time they danced, except better. She doesn't have the fear of what it means, she just feels the amazingness of having Brittany so close. She doesn't care about people knowing anymore, she just cares about Brittany. Brittany loves her and her family is okay with it, so she's good. Brittany didn't think her night could be any better than what she had been expecting, which was that it would be awesome, but Santana finally feeling comfortable enough to just be with her in public again made it so much better.

* * *

><p>After hours of dancing and hanging out with their friends, Santana and Brittany finally retire to the Lopez house. They make their way upstairs and to the bathroom. They don't even think about it anymore, they just normally bathe together. Brittany turns the water on and gets it to the perfect temperature, plugs the tub, and then joins Santana in stripping. Santana finishes first and gets into the tub. She stretches her legs across the tub and watches as Brittany removes the remaining clothes. Brittany smiles down at the Latina and then steps in the tub. She sits between the Latina's legs and leans forward. She grabs a bottle to the right, removes the top, and pours the contents into the stream of falling water. They both watch as bubbles surround them. When she feels satisfied with the amount of bubbles, Brittany re-caps the bottle and returns it to the side of the tub. Santana sits up and leans her front against Brittany's back, wanting to feel more of the blonde's skin against hers, and wraps her arms around the blonde's stomach. Brittany sighs contentedly and Santana places a sweet kiss on the soft skin of Brittany's back before resting her head against it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry, but yay, they're out again! Unfortunately if I don't think of anything else, I'm thinking next chapter will be the last :( Any suggestions are welcome. Thoughts?<strong>

**Songs: 3OH!3 - Touchin' On My, and Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel **


	36. Don't Listen

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE****: We got a few more chapters.**

**ironRB: I'm glad you liked that chapter :) I don't know if we'll have many, but there will be a few more chapters.**

**brittanalover1: Happy to hear you like the story. We'll have a few more chapters.**

**SilkeLovesSantana: What do you mean by bullied? They are kinda bullied in this chapter...**

**Aiatf: Thank you for the idea! I hope you like how I did this chapter.**

**gleebrittanafan: Haha well I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure how many yet, but there will be a few more chapters.**

**DawnJuan: She's a big softy and Brittany knows that :P**

**lionquinn: Yay for me. Made you and zombie and then saved you! I'm glad you liked her cheesy-ness.**

**Emeemccarthy: I've come up with a few ideas, but I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I'm happy to hear you like both of my stories! I will be updating thrown to you soon. maybe tonight, but most likely tomorrow. **

**Kurly123: Haha I highly doubt that, but I'm glad you think so :) I don't think you'd mess it up! I do have a few more chapters, and I'm trying to come up with more ideas.**

**Zanyalf: Haha I'm glad you liked the carrying. I might be going overboard with it, but there's more carrying in this chapter. Mostly everyone was.**

**redsoxlover34: Thank you for reading, I'm happy to hear you like it! I'm glad you like Mikey and Jackie, and I'll try to get Mikey in more.**

**Pridemunkeyz: Haha guess you need to pay more attention! :P**

**Thank you for the reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are laying in Brittany's small bed, Summer on top of the cover by their legs with Brittany softly stroking Santana's hair. Her eyes are closed, but she's been awake for a few minutes. An alarm sounds, forcing her eyes open. Santana groans, sending a small vibration onto Brittany's chest.<p>

"Time to get up." Brittany says.

Santana reaches out blindly for the alarm. She turns it off and returns her arm to its tucked position under her.

"We are staying in bed all weekend." Santana mumbles.

Brittany laughs. "Maybe."

"Nu-uh. No getting up, no plans." Santana says. "We'll go to bed Friday and we'll stay. Just me and you."

Brittany ruffles her hair a little. "What about food? Or if I gotta pee?"

Santana lets out a small chuckle. "Fine. We can get up for food and the bathroom."

"We'll see." Brittany says. "Now we gotta get up."

Santana doesn't budge.

"Mom probably has breakfast ready." Brittany says. "Plus we still need to take a shower."

"Mmm, shower."

But she still doesn't move.

"C'mon baby." Brittany tries again.

Santana hugs her tighter.

Brittany sighs. "Alright, I'll just have to carry you again."

Before Santana can respond, Brittany sits up, secures the Latina in her arms, gets up from the bed and heads toward the bathroom. Santana wraps both arms around the blonde's neck and snuggles her head into her neck.

"You totally wanted me to carry you." Brittany says with a smile, entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walk down the stairs, making it much more difficult by holding onto each other. They walk into the kitchen laughing.<p>

"Morning, girls." Mrs. Pierce greets, presenting each of them with a plate of bacon and eggs.

They take their seats at the table next to Jackie. Santana nudges the smaller girl, noticing she's not as hyper this morning. Jackie gives her a small smile and leans into her side.

"What's up?" Santana asks, putting an arm around the girl.

"I'm tired." Jackie answers sleepily.

"Well..." Santana says. "You shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"I wasn't tired, but I am now." Jackie says.  
>Santana laughs. "Me too."<p>

She turns back to her plate and finally eats a few pieces of bacon. She glances at Jackie, who is still leaning against her side, and then leans in the opposite direction onto Brittany. The blonde swallows the food in her mouth and turns her head to kiss the top of Santana's.

"You guys can't eat like that." Brittany says.

"But we're tired." Jackie reminds her.

Mrs. Pierce turns off the stove and begins fixing her own plate and lets out a small laugh.

"Maybe somebody shouldn't have kept you up." Brittany says.

"What?" Santana says, sitting up. "I didn't! I told her to go to sleep."

"Mhm.. sure." Brittany responds.

"You're one to talk, you actually did keep me up late." Santana says.

Brittany just leans over and kisses her cheek.

Mrs. Pierce joins them at the table and says, "If you girls don't start eating, you're going to be late."

* * *

><p>It's the first day back to school since prom. Santana almost forgets about how she pretty much told everyone that her and Brittany were together. That is until now when she's walking into the building with her hand holding firmly onto the blonde's. Brittany smiles at her and they make their way to their lockers. Not many people really act different towards them, or maybe they just don't notice.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rings, ending second period, and Santana goes down the hall to her locker. She's surprised that she doesn't see Brittany already there, but goes to her locker and exchanges her book anyways. She glances down the hall and sees Brittany walking her way and they both smile.<p>

"I got halfway here and then realized I didn't have my book." Brittany tells her. "So I had to go back."

Santana shakes her head slightly and opens the blonde's locker for her. Brittany puts her book in her locker while Santana grabs the book needed for the next class. Brittany closes her locker and gives Santana a mischievous smile. Before Santana can question her, the blonde lifts her off the ground.

"Britt!" Santana squeals.

Brittany turns and starts making her way down the almost empty hallway.

"Yes?" Brittany says.

"Put me down." Santana says firmly, forcing the smile not to show.

Brittany just continues to smile and leans her face down to Santana's.

She smirks. "Why would I do that?"

Santana glances at the Brittany's lips. "Because..."

Brittany removes the space between them and Santana instantly kisses back, sliding her hand to the back of the blonde's neck and pulling her closer.

Someone clears their throat behind them. They pull away and Brittany turns around. Brittany hadn't even realized she'd stopped walking.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Principal Figgins questions, face filled with confusion.

Santana struggles in Brittany's arms and the blonde lets her down.

"You are going to be late to class." He says. "You cannot just be lollygagging around the hallways."

"We were heading that way." Santana says.

"If you do not want a detention you better get there." He says. "The bell is about to ring."

He turns and continues his way to the office. Brittany grabs Santana's hand and leads them in the direction of their class while mumbling, "He creeps me out."

They enter the class just as the bell rings and quickly run to their seats while they teacher has their back turned. Santana sits in her seat sideways, hand still connected to Brittany's, and the blonde plops down on her lap. Santana laughs and removes her hand before pushing her off. Brittany giggles and rushes to her own seat.

"Quiet down." The teacher says, turning to face the class.

* * *

><p>After a mini food fight at lunch because of Rachel trying to get the other to eat vegan food, they walk back into the building. Brittany and Santana happily hold hands while Puck walks between them and Quinn and Rachel who are also holding hands.<p>

"I can't believe we have to have those lesbo's on our field."

Santana freezes. As she begins to turn her head, she hears, "Excuse me?"

She looks to her side to see Puck stepping forward.

Azimio laughs. "Oh, look at you. Always hanging with the lezzies. Bet you're a little homo too, huh?"

Puck slams his palms to the big guys chest, causing him to stumble back. Santana grabs Puck's arm, pulling him back a little.

"You're just jealous that you don't get to hang out with us." Quinn says.

"Jealous? You need to be fixed before I'd wanna get near any of you." Azimio scoffs.

"You're the one who needs fixing." Brittany throws in.

Puck steps forward, fuming, but Santana holds him back.

"We are perfectly happy. There is no need to take your insecurities out on us." Rachel says.

Azimio glares at them and opens his mouth to speak.

"You better back the fuck off." Puck tells him.

"Man, whatever!" Azimio shouts, turning and storming off.

Santana stares after him, one hand holding firmly to Brittany's hand and the other holding Puck's arm.

"He's lucky I didn't kick his ass." Puck mumbles.

"C'mon," Quinn says. "We're gonna be late to class."

Santana lets her arm fall from Puck's arm, but doesn't turn with the rest of them.

Brittany tugs on her arm. "San?"

Santana turns to look at her. "Huh?"

"You okay?"

Santana nods slowly. "Yeah.."

They turn and walk to their lockers.

"Don't listen to him." Brittany says. "He was just being a jerk, like always."

"I know, it's just.." Santana shakes her head. "I know."

They reach their lockers, quickly grab their books, and start walking to their class.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Brittany asks.

Santana gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. He just pissed me off a bit."

Brittany leans over and kisses the Latina's cheek.

"Don't let him get under your skin." Brittany says as they walk into the class.

* * *

><p>Brittany's smile instantly returns when she steps up to Santana after eighth period.<p>

"Ready for glee?" Santana asks after they rid themselves of their books.

Brittany grabs her girlfriends hand and starts walking towards the choir room. "Yup."

* * *

><p>It's Friday and Santana's excited because Brittany might actually agree to stay in bed all weekend. She can't remove the smile from her face as she puts her books in her locker after eighth period. Brittany's a little late again, and Santana figures she forgot her book again. She waits somewhat impatiently for her girlfriend to appear. When she finally spots the blonde coming down the halfway, her smile falls a little. Brittany gives her a weak smile as she reaches her locker, but Santana can see that she has un-shed tears in her eyes. Santana has a full blow frown taking over her face as Brittany puts her book into her locker. Santana watches as she closes her locker and finally turns back to her.<p>

"What?" Brittany questions quietly.

"Babe, what's going on?" Santana asks. "You've been like this all week just before glee. And now you look like you're about to cry..."

Brittany just slumps forward and wraps her arms around the Latina. Santana holds the blonde and rubs her back softly as Brittany's tears slowly slide onto her neck.

"Shh... it's alright." Santana says. "I'm here. Tell me what's going on?"

Brittany slowly pulls away. Santana gives her a soft peck on the lips while running her hands across the blonde's cheeks, wiping the tears away. Santana runs her hand down Brittany's arm and then connects their hands. Brittany sniffs.

"You know Josh?" Brittany asks, earning a small nod from Santana. "We have eighth period together, and this week he's been saying... stuff."

Santana's eyebrows knit together. "What _stuff_?"

Brittany looks down and then back to Santana. "Just like what Azimio said the other day, but today..."

**Flashback**

Brittany finally convinced her teacher to have Artie moved away from her, but now she wishes she hadn't. She sighs and takes her seat.

Josh turns to face her, sporting a cocky grin. "So.."

Brittany looks down to her desk, not wanting to look at him.

"How's everything going?" He asks. "Santana dump you yet?"

Brittany doesn't respond.

Josh laughs. "I told you-"

Brittany looks to him and shakes her head. "No."

"Ohh." He says. "Sorry, I didn't give you enough time to think about it."

Brittany looks back to her desk.

He nudges her arm. "C'mon. I can help you with your problem. You know it's bound to happen anyways, especially because she knows you're dragging her down. But I don't mind, I'll help you."

"I don't need your help." Brittany mumbles.

Josh nods. "Okay, I understand. We don't have to wait for her, even though I don't think it'll be long. But if you can't wait?" He scoots closer. "You can come over this weekend."

**End flashback**

"Why didn't you have the teacher move him like you did with Artie?" Santana asks. "You shouldn't have let him say that shit to you."

"It took me forever to convince her." Brittany says. "I don't think she'd do it again."

"She better! That fucking asshole has no right to talk to you like that." Santana says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how mad you got when Azimio said those things... I didn't want you to get mad."

"Babe, you should have told me. I need to know these things so I can take care of you!"

"I was trying to take care of you."

Santana's face softens a little as she pulls Brittany in for a hug. "I know.. but I need you to tell me if people are making you feel like this.. they have no right."

Brittany nods. "I'm sorry."

Santana brings her hands up to Brittany's neck, and then slides them up to cup her cheeks. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault he's a dickhead."

"Okay." Brittany smiles a little. "Can we go to glee now?"

Santana nods. "Yeah."

They make their way to the choir room and Brittany sits down, expecting Santana to sit next to her, but instead, the Latina walks over to Puck.

"Where is Josh?" Santana asks him quietly.

"Why?" Puck asks.

"Just tell me where he is." Santana demands.

"I don't know." Puck says. "Probably in the locker room. What's going on?"

Santana ignores his question and walks back over to Brittany. She puts her hand on the blondes arm and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back." Santana says.

She turns and fast walks out of the room without noticing Brittany renewed frown.

"Where did she go?" Brittany asks.

Puck looks over at her. "I don't know, she just asked about Josh and then took off."

"Josh?" Quinn questions.

Brittany jumps up from her seat and sprints towards the door.

"Brittany?" Quinn says.

Puck shrugs.

"Something's going on." Quinn says. "Let's go."

Quinn and Puck rush out to door to follow Brittany.

Santana swings the boys locker room open and storms in. Josh jumps and turns around.

"What that fuck are you doing in here?" He asks.

Santana steps up to him and pushes him hard, almost causing him to fall backwards.

"You think you can say all that shit to my girlfriend and get away with it?" Santana growls. "Jodienda gilipollas!"

His face scrunches in anger. "What are you gonna do about it, dyke?"

She shoves in into the lockers but as soon as she steps up to him, she is pulled back.

"Calm down, San." Quinn says.

Santana tries to wriggle out of Puck's grasp, but he holds tighter. Josh stands up straight and straightens his jacket.

"Let go of me, Puck!" Santana shouts."

"San," Brittany says from behind her. "Don't do this, you'll get in trouble."

Santana turns to her. "Babe, I can't just let him go after all those things he said to you."

"Has he been messing with you?" Quinn asks Brittany.

Brittany shrugs. "Just saying stuff."

"No wonder Santana wants to kill you." Puck says to Josh.

"Crazy bitch can't touch me." Josh huffs.

Catching Puck off guard, Santana tears away from his hold and punches Josh across his smug face.

"Baby, he's not worth it." Brittany says wide-eyed while stepping forward.

Puck jumps forward and pulls her back as the door swings open.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Shue questions, walking towards them.

"Nothing!" Quinn says quickly.

Josh stands up, clutching his nose.

"You keep quiet and we won't tell everyone you got that-" Puck gestures towards his nose. "From a girl."

"Well?" Mr. Shue says.

"Losers were just trying to get me to join their stupid club." Josh mutters.

Mr. Shue turns to the others. "Well I'm glad you guys are trying to get new members, but next time let's actually attend and recruit later? Also, girls, you shouldn't be in here."

"Right," Quinn says. "Sorry."

Quinn grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her and Santana, who is clutching Brittany's hand, toward the exit.

Puck follows, saying, "See you in the choir room, Mr. Shue." over his shoulder as they exit.

* * *

><p>As they enter the choir room, Rachel immediately asks Quinn what happened while the others take a seat. Brittany and Santana take their seats next to each other in the back. Brittany turns in her seat to face Santana and takes the Latina's hand to rest on her lap.<p>

"Is your hand okay?" She asks.

Santana nods. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand people talking to you like that..."

Brittany lifts Santana's hand to her lips and kisses it softly. "At least I know you love me."

Santana leans forward, but Quinn speaks before she reaches the blonde's lips.

"You need to learn to control Snixx better."

"Whatever." Santana says as the others laugh.

"Fucking amazing punch, though." Puck compliments.

"I know, right?" Santana says proudly. "I thought he was gonna start crying."

"Okay," Mr. shue says. "Before we get started... would anyone like to sing something?"

Santana glances at Brittany, and then raises her hand along with Rachel.

"Who wants to go first?" He asks.

Rachel glances at Santana and sighs. "You can go first."

"Awesome." Santana says.

Brittany smiles brightly as Santana makes her way to the front of the room. She always loves to hear her girlfriend sing.

"I wasn't planning on singing today," Santana says. "But.. oh well."

The music starts playing and Santana smiles at Brittany.

"_This is my love song to you,"_

"_Let every woman know I'm yours."_

"_So you can fall asleep each night, babe,"_

"_And know I'm dreaming of you more."_

"_You're always hopin' that we make it,"_

"_You always wanna keep my gaze."_

"_Well you're the only one I see love,"_

"_And that's the one thing that won't change."_

"_I'll never stop tryin'."_

"_I will never stop watchin' as you leave."_

"_I will never stop loosin' my breath,"_

"_Every time I see you lookin' back at me."_

"_And I will never stop holdin' your hand."_

"_I will never stop openin' your door."_

"_I will never stop choosin' you, babe."_

"_I will never get used to you."_

Santana's eyes haven't left Brittany's. She doesn't even think about looking at the others.

"_And with this love song to you,"_

"_It's not a momentary phase."_

"_You are my life, I don't deserve you."_

"_But you love me just the same."_

"_And as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way."_

"_You are my life, my love, my only."_

"_And that's the one thing that won't change."_

"_I'll never stop tryin'."_

"_I will never stop watchin' as you leave."_

_"I will never stop losin' my breath,"_

_"Every time I see you lookin' back at me."_

"_And I will never stop holdin' your hand."_

"_I will never stop openin' your door."_

"_I will never stop choosin' you, babe."_

_"I will never get used to you."_

"_Still get my heart racing,"_

_"You still get my heart racing for you."_

_"Still get my heart racing,"_

_"You still get my heart racing for you."_

"_I will never stop tryinn'."_

_"I will never stop watchinn' as you leave."_

"_I will never stop loosin' my breath,"_

"_Every time I see you lookin' back at me."_

"_And I will never stop holdin' your hand."_

"_I will never stop openin' your door."_

"_I will never stop choosin' you, babe."_

_"I will never get used to you."_

"_Still get my heart racing,"_

_"You still get my heart racing for you."_

_"Still get my heart racing,"_

"_You still get my heart racing for you."_

"_Still get my heart racing,"_

_"You still get my heart racing for you."_

"_Still get my heart racing,"_

_"You still get my heart racing for you."_

Brittany can't help herself from jumping up and running to Santana like she has every other time Santana sang to her. She wraps her arms tightly around the Latina, and Santana laughs while returning the embrace.

"Ugh, I love you." Brittany mumbles into her neck.

Santana pushes her back lightly so she can look at her. "I love you."

They both lean in, connecting their lips immediately.

"How am I going to top that?" Rachel huffs.

Santana pulls away from Brittany with a laugh. "Wow, Berry. Didn't think I'd ever hear you admit something like that."

"I appreciate your voice Santana, it is very nice." Rachel says. "And your song choice is great. Anything I choose to do now will not seem near as good."

"Aww, you'd; still sound amazing." Quinn tells her.

Santana rolls her eyes and leads Brittany back to their seats.

"Thanks." Brittany says.

Santana smiles and pecks the blonde's lips. "I'm yours. Forever. Don't listen to anyone who tells you different."

"Well, as long as you keep singing to me, I'm yours too." Brittany says.

"So you only want me for my singing?" Santana teases.

"Of course." Brittany says.

They both laugh while leaning into another kiss.

"You owe me a song now." Santana says.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to come up with more ideas for chapters. So far, I have two more chapters (they aren't written, but I have ideas for them). Any ideas you have are welcomed :) I hope you like this chapter! Thoughts?<strong>

**Song: Safetysuit - Never Stop**


	37. Sleepover

**kurly123: Once again, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**lionquinn: Isn't it? I'm sorry, but the update is finally here!**

**tinygleek: This chapter has a bit more of Jackie, hope you like it!**

**Aiatf: I didn't really get protective Brittany in this, but there is some jealous Brittany.**

**Pridemunkeyz: That's good to know, because that's pretty much all this fic is :P**

**crazyfornaya: They are seniors. I'm happy to hear you still like the story and that you liked what Rachel said. :)**

**gleeeeeeeek89: No need to worry about Artie, they are staying together and he isn't even going to be around anymore.**

**Thank you for the reviews and/or adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany meet at their lockers, as usual, and walk outside for lunch with their hands linked together. Neither of them can believe they're about to graduate; the year seemed to fly by. Not only are they nervous, but extremely excited.<p>

"Hey guys." Brittany says as they approach their friends.

"There they are!" Puck says.

"Hey." Quinn and Rachel greet.

They take their seats in the circle and everyone begins passing food around. Santana feels her phone vibrate.

**Mikey:** This is so awesome. I'm overly excited!

**Santana:** Of course it's awesome. I thought of it!

Santana smiles and slips her phone back into her pocket.

"What are you smiling at?" Puck asks.

Santana looks up. "What? Nothing."

Santana notices Brittany looking at her so she turns away from Puck to find blue eyes.

Brittany smiles at her. "You're hiding something..."

"Of course not." Santana says innocently.

All eyes are on Santana.

"You so are." Brittany says.

Brittany and Puck watch Santana expectantly while Quinn just gives her a knowing smile.

"Am not." Santana denies.

She feels kind of bad about not telling Puck, but the boy can't keep a secret for anything. She definitely can't tell Brittany, and she only told Quinn half of it. She only planned on telling Mikey what she told Quin, but he dragged it out of her. Plus he's helping her.

"I don't get why you don't just tell her." Rachel says.

Santana's head snaps to the opposite side to look at Rachel, who is just watching her curiously and eating her lunch. Santana's head snaps to Quinn.

"You told her?" Santana questions.

Quinn looks guilty. "I'm sorry! It just happened. Do you know how hard it is to keep stuff from that girl?"

Rachel lets out a small laugh, causing a smile to reappear on Quinn's face.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Puck asks with his mouth full.

Brittany leans closer to Santana and presses her lips to the Latina's cheek. She kisses across to her ear.

"Tell me." She whispers.

Santana shivers. "Nothing to tell, babe."

Santana turns to see a pout on Brittany's lips.

"It's nothing, Britt." Santana says.

The pout doesn't leave.

"Seriously." Santana says, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the pouty lips.

A small smile forms of Brittany's face. "Okay.."

Silence takes over for a minute.

"Oh!" Brittany says, breaking the silence. "You guys are still coming over for the sleepover, right?"

"Of course." Rachel says.

"San's house, right?" Quinn says.

"Yup." Brittany confirms.

"Sleepover, huh?" Puck says, raising an eyebrow.

Santana throws a chip at him. "You're disgusting."

He laughs. "I heard what happened that one time. Why don't I ever get invited to these things?"

"You want to come?" Brittany asks.

"Totally." Puck says.

"Okay." Santana says.

"What?" Puck questions.

"You really wanna come?"

Puck smirks. "Definitely."

"You guys are disgusting." Quinn says.

Brittany laughs.

"No, seriously." Santana says. "If you want to.. attend.. the sleepover, you can."

* * *

><p>Brittany goes down the row to catch up with Quinn and Rachel while Santana stays back and looks at some shampoo.<p>

"What do you think?" Quinn asks them. "Which one is better?"

"Well, they both have good qualities." Rachel says. "But looks are very important..."

Brittany can't help but tune them out as she looks back down the row and watches Santana. The Latina is wearing overalls with only a bra and underwear under it. Brittany loves it. _Why did I walk away from her?_

But then she notices someone else looking. She narrows her eyes. It's the same red headed worker that flirted with her last time. Not a second later, the woman is at Santana's side.

"Brittany?" Rachel says.

Brittany looks to her side to see Quinn and Rachel watching her.

Quinn laughs. "You okay, B?"

Brittany glances back at Santana who is now talking to the red head.

"She's the one that flirted with San before." Brittany informs.

Quinn remembers instantly about Brittany telling her some worker at the store was all over Santana.

"Don't worry, Brittany. I'm sure Santana has no interest in her."

"She's touching her again." Brittany whines as the red head puts a hand on the Latina's arm.

Santana shifts uncomfortably and glances towards Brittany. Brittany starts walking, ignoring whatever Quinn and Rachel might be saying.

Brittany stops right behind Santana, slips her hands into her overalls, wraps her arms around the Latina, and pulls her back.

Santana lets out a small laugh. "Hey Britt."

Brittany puts her head on Santana's shoulder and rests her head against the Latina's. "Hey baby."

Brittany notices the red head glaring at her and presses a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Oh," Santana says. "This is my girlfriend, Brittany."

Santana reaches back and pulls Brittany's arms out from her overalls. Brittany pouts.

The girl manages a small smile. "Hi."

"Can we go now, San?" Brittany asks, holding lightly onto the material over Santana's back.

"Yeah," Santana says. "Are Quinn and Rachel ready?"

Brittany shrugs. "Probably."

"See you around, Santana." The girl says, turning and walking away.

Santana turns and grabs onto Brittany's arms. She laughs and starts walking Brittany backwards.

"You can't just go stick your hands in my clothes, Britt."

Brittany sticks her tongue out. "But you like it."

Santana pecks her lips. "Not in public when there is someone standing there."

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles.

Not paying attention, Santana walks Brittany right into someone.

"What the fuck, San." Quinn says. "You almost knocked us over."

"Technically Brittany did." Santana states. "I didn't touch you."

"My bad." Brittany says, now leaning back into Santana.

"So nice, throwing your girlfriend under the bus." Quinn says.

"You can't be mad at Brittany. It's like, impossible."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but has a smile on her face. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>After stopping by Brittany's house to pick up Jackie, Santana and Brittany finally get back to Santana's house. Quinn and Rachel are already inside since Santana said they could go in while she and Brittany went to get Jackie. Not that Quinn wouldn't have just gone in anyways. Jackie skips into the house and hugs both Quinn and Rachel. Santana and Brittany follow slowly behind, holding hands until they get inside and Jackie pounces on Santana.<p>

"Sanny can we get in our jammies now?" Jackie asks excitedly.

"What, already?" Santana questions.

"Duh!" Jackie says as if she asked the stupidest question ever.

So they do. Quinn changes into a pair of shorts and a shirt, Rachel changes into sleep pants and a shirt, and Santana, Brittany, and Jackie change into the onesies Brittany bought for them. Jackie is wearing a purple one, Brittany is wearing a black and white one, and Santana is wearing a reversible blue one. Santana has a tank top under it and zips it about halfway down.

They get the snacks set up on the coffee table in the living room and pick out a few games and movies. Just as they're about to start Mario Kart, the doorbell rings. Brittany jumps up and runs to the door.

"Hey." Puck greets.

Brittany smiles and pulls him in and closes the door. "Puck's here!"

Brittany and Puck walk to the living room and Puck takes in their outfits.

"Don't even." Santana warns.

"What?" Puck laughs. "I didn't say anything."

"Is he staying for the sleepover?" Jackie whispers to Quinn.

"Think so, kiddo." Quinn replies.

Jackie crawls across the floor to Santana.

"He's not wearing jammies." She whispers.

Santana smiles.

"Go change." She tells Puck.

"Huh?" Puck says.

"You did bring something appropriate, didn't you? Jackie says we're supposed to be in our sleep clothes."

Puck glances at the small girl. "Yeah, I brought clothes."

"We'll wait for you." Brittany tells him, already walking back to Santana.

Puck comes back dressed in sleep pants and a white shirt.

"Hey Jacks, you remember Puck, don't you?" Santana questions.

Jackie glances at him and nods.

"He's a pretty cool guy sometimes, so I hope you don't mind that he's joining us."

Jackie smiles and shakes her head. "More people is fun. As long as they're fun people."

Jackie slides off of Santana's lap and walks around the couch to stand in front of Puck. She looks up at him and smiles. She slowly opens her arms and hugs his legs. Puck smiles.

* * *

><p>"Puck get on the floor." Santana says as they are trying to figure out what to do next.<p>

"Why?" He asks.

"Just do it."

Puck gets off the couch and sits on the floor.

"Hey Jacks, maybe you can train Puck and get him to jump over stuff." Santana says.

Jackie smiles and runs over to Puck, not even asking before jumping on his back. Puck rolls his eyes and laughs while getting on his hands and knees.

"Not what you had in mind?" Quinn laughs.

Puck gets up on his knees and pushes Quinn, causing her to fall into Rachel. Santana and Brittany laugh and Jackie squeals as she starts falling off Pucks back. Puck returns to his hands and lets the small girl get comfortable before he begins to move. About ten minutes passes with the girls watching Puck crawl around the floor with Jackie.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given up my job." Santana mumbles to Brittany.

Brittany grins and leans into Santana's ear. "I'll ride you." She whispers.

Santana laughs and turns to Brittany. She pushes the blonde. Brittany catches Santana's arms, causing them to stumble forward a little. Brittany bites her lip and pulls Santana's around her, bringing their bodies together, and then wraps her arms around the Latina. Their lips waste no time finding each other. Puck whistles. Brittany laughs but Santana sends him a glare.

"You have a little girl on your back, perv!" Santana says.

"Hey," Puck says. "You're the ones making out."

"Yeah, shouldn't you two, like, not be all over each other in front of her?" Quinn says.

"It's highly inappropriate." Rachel adds.

Santana pulls away from Brittany. "It's her fault!"

Brittany giggles.

"They're gross sometimes." Jackie says. "But I like seeing them together. I'm happy Sanny's a part of the family."

Brittany nudges Santana, who is sporting a huge smile.

"Aww." Comes from Quinn and Rachel.

Santana lowers herself and opens her arms. Jackie jumps off of Puck's back and runs into Santana's arms.

"Well, I think it's about time for dinner." Rachel says, already heading toward the kitchen with Quinn following.

"No tofu shit!" Santana yells. "Don't make out in my kitchen either!"

Brittany giggles and sits behind Santana on the couch, placing her legs on either side of the Latina's body.

"What do you want to watch, Jacks?" Santana asks.

"I thought you already had the movies picked out." Puck says.

"We still have to decide the order to watch them in." Brittany says.

"Right, should have known." Puck says. "Can I help you pick a movie, Jackie?"

Jackie nods, crawls out of Santana's lap, and runs to the entertainment center, followed by Puck. Santana lets her head fall back onto Brittany's lap and smiles up at the blonde. Brittany puts her hands on both sides of Santana's head and leans down. She pauses for a moment and then kisses the Latina. Brittany pulls back, kisses her forehead, and then sits back against the couch. Brittany starts running her fingers through her girlfriends dark hair as they watch Jackie and Puck argue over the movies. Puck's complaining that there is no horror movies, and Jackie keeps telling him that the movies are awesome, and some of them are her favorites. Brittany kind of agrees with Puck _(You've gotta have horror movies at sleepovers, right?)_ but not with Jackie here. Santana doesn't complain. Brittany knows that even though Santana gets scared watching the movies sometimes, (Hence the reason she has no complaints – she doesn't want Quinn and Puck to have more reasons to mess with her, even though they already know.) She loves to watch them- especially if Brittany is there to protect her.

Somewhere between the time Brittany starting stroking Santana's hair and Quinn and Rachel finish dinner, Santana closed her eyes. She isn't asleep, just on the brink of it.

"Okay," Rachel says loudly, causing Santana to jump slightly. "Dinner is ready. I think you will all enjoy it."

"Let's eat in here." Santana says.

Quinn takes a seat on the couch opposite Santana as Rachel goes back to the kitchen, joined by Brittany, Jackie, and Puck.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asks.

Santana smiles. "Yeah. You do think she'll like it, right?"

Quinn nods. "Totally. She talks about it all the time."

"I really hope so." Santana says. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?"

Santana and Quinn turn to see Brittany, followed by the others, walking back into the living room with food.

"You." Santana says.

Brittany smiles and hands Santana a plate while returning to her spot on the couch behind Santana. Santana pulls on Brittany's right leg and kisses her knee.

"So what are we watching?" Quinn asks.

"The Lion King." Jackie says happily, taking a seat in front of the tv.

"Not too close, Jacks." Santana says.

Jackie nods and scoots back from the tv a little.

"Wow, San." Quinn says. "You act like her mother or something."

Santana frowns. "I do not."

"So do." Puck says.

"I have to agree, Santana." Rachel says.

"F- shut up." Santana says.

Brittany giggles. "I think it's cute."

Santana kisses Brittany's left knee. "I think you're cute."

"Shh." Jackie says, turning the volume on the tv up.

When Puck gets up for seconds, everyone holds their plates up for him to take.

"Get a blanket." Santana tells Puck.

"What am I? The slave?" Puck complains.

"Just do it." Santana says.

When Puck gets back he turns off the light and throws the blanket in Santana's face. Santana punches his leg as he passes by. She hands the blanket to Brittany.

"Come up." Brittany tells her.

Santana pushes herself up to Brittany's lap before sliding to sit at her side. Brittany's throws the blanket over them. Brittany kisses Santana's cheek, and then gives her a chaste kiss when she turns to face her. They both smile and then Santana turns back to the tv. Brittany snuggles into the Latina's side and slips her hand into her onesie and under her tank top to rest on Santana's bare stomach. Santana smiles at the contact and reaches her hand over to Brittany's leg.

By the time the movie is over, Jackie is passed out on the floor. Rachel decides to put on a romantic comedy. The movie starts and Rachel returns to her spot next to Quinn and Puck returns from the kitchen. He lays across the couch and the room returns to being filled with sounds from the tv.

Enjoying the feeling so much, Santana hadn't even realized Brittany's fingers had started moving around a lot more. And higher. Soft fingers trace just below her chest, moving slowly. Before she can really process it, Brittany's palm glides over her boob, and then returns just below her chest. Her hand tightens on Brittany's leg. And then it happens again, slower. This happens a few more times and Santana leans against Brittany more each time. A small moan escapes Santana. Brittany giggles while moving her hand back to Santana's stomach. She runs her hand back and forth across Santana's stomach a few times, and then moves lower. Her fingers reach Santana's boxers and begin to trace across the top of them.

"Britt.." Santana whispers.

Brittany bites her lip and leans her face against Santana's.

"Shh." She hushes against the Latina's ear.

Santana turns her head to face the blonde and their lips meet instantly. They pull apart and Brittany slides her hand down.

"We cant.." Santana breathes.

"Nobody is paying attention." Brittany tells her.

Brittany presses her lips to Santana's neck as her fingers begin to move. Santana lets out another quiet moan.

"Having fun over there?" Quinn says, eyebrow raised.

Brittany's head snaps up and Santana's eyes open. Quinn, Rachel, and Puck are all looking at them. Brittany buries her head in Santana's neck.

Santana glares at them. "What are you looking at? Watch the fucking movie."

Quinn and Puck laugh as they turn their attention back to the tv.

"I told you." Santana whispers.

Brittany's hand hasn't moved.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles.

Santana laughs a little. "Are you gonna keep your hand there forever?"

"Maybe..." Brittany answers.

They sit there for about a minute, just looking at each other.

"Can we go take a shower?" Brittany asks.

Santana kisses Brittany.

Santana pulls the blonde's hand out of her onesie and pulls her up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany start kissing as soon as they reach the stairs. They clumsily make their way up and to Santana's room, immediately removing each others clothes. Santana backs Brittany further into the bathroom and they pull away to turn the water on. Brittany pushes Santana into the shower and against the wall. She resumes their kiss and closes the curtain. With the warm water running over their naked bodies, they finish what they started in the living room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I've been being lazy and dealing with my other fic. Plus my computer is going crazy and doesn't seem to want me to do anything. We are nearing the last chapter again. Unless I think of something to continue it, I'm thinking next chapter will be the last, but I will try to make it a little longer than usual. Also, I might try to start another fic, but I'm not sure yet. I, of course, hope you liked the chapter :) Thoughts?<strong>


	38. Surprise

**jace5238****: Don't we all need a Brittany?**

**kurly123: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter continues the amazingness of this story.**

**lionquinn: No! You're already a zombie, are you looking to be a ghost? Yay for making your day :) 50 point of perviness, rofl.**

**crazyfornaya: He's their best friend, gotta include him sometime. Happy that you liked it :) I didn't really get Puck to have a girl.. but I tried to throw a hint of him starting a thing with Lauren. **

**Ifeelfantastic: Haha I really don't want it to end either, but maybe it's time. I'm very happy to hear that you've enjoyed this story so much!**

**Blu7Roxas: Very nice, haha. Glad you liked it, and hopefully you enjoy this one too!**

**Aiatf: She does! I hope you enjoy the surprise(s)!**

**wkgreen: Haha I got so confused reading your review because it was in the middle of the reviews for my other fic. But then I was like.. oh! Yeah, guardian Santana :P**

**Thank you all so very much for all of your reviews and for adding to alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own the songs used.**

* * *

><p>Santana hears a faint sound of a knock, but her mind isn't awake enough to register it. So she doesn't move.<p>

The door opens. "Girls?"

Santana's eyes snap open and she glances to the door where Mrs. Pierce is standing, and then to a naked Brittany sleeping halfway on top of her. She quickly reaches down and pulls the cover over them.

With wide eyes she hesitantly looks back at Mrs. Pierce. "I, uhm..."

Mrs. Pierce is looking at the floor. "Wow, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you girls know lunch is ready..."

The door pushes open even more and Jackie appears. Mrs. Pierce quickly stops her before she can go any further.

"Foods in the kitchen whenever you're hungry." She says before dragging Jackie out of the room and closing the door.

"Mommy!" Jackie whines. "I wanna see Sanny!"

"You can see them later..."

The voices begin to fade. Santana closes her eyes and groans. Brittany begins to stir and snuggles into Santana.

"San." Brittany mumbles.

"I hate you, Britt."

Brittany pushes herself up and stares down at the Latina. "What?"

"You didn't lock the door." Santana complains. "Your parents are gonna hate me."

Brittany repositions herself so she is straddling Santana.

"Why would they care if I locked my door or not?"

"Britt.." Santana says. "Your mom just walked in. We didn't even have the cover over us!"

"Oops."

Brittany watches the pouting Latina for a moment before leaning down. She kisses her softly and sits back up.

"You don't really hate me, right?" Brittany asks quietly.

Santana's face relaxes. "Of course not."

Brittany smiles and gives her another kiss.

"You know," Brittany says. "You didn't lock the door either."

Santana's face scrunches. "It's not my job! How do you expect me to remember something like that when you're naked?"

Santana glances down at Brittany naked body and smiles.

"Right..." Brittany says, giving Santana another kiss. "Because my head is completely clear when you're all over me."

"Mmm.." Santana pulls the blonde down for another kiss.

When they pull away Brittany lays on top of Santana, her head resting on the Latina's chest. They lay there silently for a few minutes.

"Guess what?" Brittany mumbles against Santana's chest.

"Hmm?"

"No more school."

Santana smiles. "Finally."

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and squeezes her. "I love you."

"I love you more." Brittany responds.

Before Santana can argue, she hears her phone go off. She reaches back to the table and hits it with her hand.

"Ow." She grumbles, causing Brittany to giggle.

She finds her phone and holds it on top of Brittany back to read the text.  
><strong>Mikey:<strong> Ready for tomorrow?

**Santana:** Yeah. You got everything set up?

**Mikey:** Course I do.

"Who is it?" Brittany asks.

"Just Mikey."

"Tell him I say hi."

**Santana:** Good. Britt says hi.

**Mikey:** Hi back. Have you told her?

"Mikey says hi."

**Santana: **No! This is a surprise, remember?

**Mikey:** Yeah, I remember. What did her parents say?

_Parents? Shit! How could I forget to ask her fucking parents?_

"San?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Brittany lifts herself to give Santana a quick kiss before laying back down.

**Santana:** Holy fuck.

**Mikey:** Santana! You didnt seriously forget, did you?

**Santana:** Fuck.

**Mikey:** Better hurry.

* * *

><p>Santana quickly rinses her hair and starts to step out of the shower.<p>

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks with a frown.

Santana turns back to the shower to face the blonde. "Gotta do something real quick. I'll see you downstairs."

Brittany grabs Santana's arms and pulls her close. "You can't do it _after_ the shower?"

Santana almost gives in to the pout, but she can't. She kisses Brittany and pulls away.  
>"You're almost done, anyways." She says, drying herself with a towel.<p>

"What do you have to do?" Brittany asks, leaning against the wall of the shower.

"It won't take long," Santana says, avoiding the question. "I'll be done when you're out of the shower."

Brittany continues to watch with a pout as her girlfriend exits the room. _What's going on with her?_

Brittany quickly washes her hair and turns off the shower. After getting dry and putting her clothes on, she goes to her room to find her phone. She sits in the middle of her bed and begins to type on her phone.

**Brittany:** She's doing it again.

She waits for a moment.

**Quinn**: Don't worry about it. I promise you its nothing, B.

Brittany sighs.

**Brittany:** But how do you know? We were fine one second and then she practically ran away. She wouldn't even tell me what she was leaving to do.

**Quinn: **She probably didn't think it was important.

**Brittany:** But I asked her. And if it was so unimportant why did she have to leave in the middle of a shower?

**Quinn:** She's just weird sometimes.

**Brittany:** Yeah, but this is different. She's been hiding something from me, I know she has.

**Quinn:** You've got her beyond whipped, I don't think she has the ability to lie to you. Nothing happened that would make her act weird?

**Brittany:** Well, my mom walked in on us sleeping naked.

**Quinn:** That's hilarious. She's probably just nervous about that. Rachel agrees that you have nothing to worry about.

**Brittany:** Maybe...

* * *

><p>Santana pulls into the parking lot of the airport, turns off the car, and turns to Brittany.<p>

"Since it might look kinda weird to lead you around in a blindfold, you have to promise me not to look." Santana says.

"San, why won't you just tell me where we're going?" Brittany asks.

"Babe, it's a surprise!" Santana tells her again. "You love surprises."

"Yeah, but..."

"Please."

Brittany smiles and Santana leans over to connect their lips.

* * *

><p>As the taxi nears their destination, Brittany's eyes widen.<p>

"Oh my gosh." She says.

Santana lifts her head from the blonde's shoulder. "What?"

"Oh my gosh." Brittany repeats.

They pull into the parking lot of the resort. "This is the surprise?" Brittany squeals. "I love you!"

"I'd hope so." Santana says, now mirroring Brittany's huge smile.

Brittany gets out of the car as fast as she can and pulls Santana out with her. Brittany pushes her against the car and kisses her before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the building. Santana gets their room key and they race to the elevator. Breathing heavily, Brittany glances at Santana, and then down to the Latina's hand. She reaches over and links their pinkies. She looks back up to meet brown eyes. They both smile and rest their heads against the elevator wall.

The elevator dings and they walk out, making their way down the hallway.

"What room are we in?" Brittany asks.

"You'll see." Santana says with a grin.

Santana leads them down the hall and Brittany starts looking at the room numbers.

"Are we..." Santana comes to a stop in front of a door. "No way!" Room 400.

Santana's smile grows impossibly wider as she opens the door. Brittany runs in and Santana follows after her.

"I can't believe you got our old room!" Brittany exclaims, jumping onto the bed.

Santana slowly walks to the edge of the bed, smiling down at her ecstatic girlfriend. Her happiness makes this even better. Brittany sits up, grips Santana's shirt, and pulls her down. Santana laughs as she hovers over Brittany. Brittany leans up while Santana leans down and their lips meet in the middle. Just as their kiss becomes heated, there is a knock on the door.

Brittany laughs. "It's like we're back to last summer."

"But even better." Santana says, slowly pulling herself away from the blonde.

Brittany relaxes on the bed as Santana makes her way to the door. The workers come in with their bags and then leave. Santana closes the door and makes her way back to the bed. She falls back to lay next to Brittany. They both lay in silence, smiles still on their faces.

"Is this what you were hiding from me?" Brittany asks, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Santana replies.

"You've been hiding something from me..." Brittany says. "Is this what it was?" She asks again, worrying a little.

Santana props herself up on one arm, noticing Brittany's worry. Santana puts her arm on Brittany's stomach as she looks down at her.

"I'm sorry." Santana says. "I just wanted to surprise you and make this so perfect..."

Brittany reaches up and cups Santana's cheek. She pulls her down into a kiss. "It is."

Santana kisses her softly once more before leaning back up.

"Brittany." She says.

The blonde continues to watch her. "Yeah?"

"You know you're everything to me..." She says. "Right?"

"Yeah." Brittany says again, quieter.

Santana leans down again, pushing her lips into Brittany's. Brittany reaches a hand over to her hip and pulls the Latina closer. Without breaking the kiss, Santana returns to her earlier position on top of Brittany. The blonde's hands make their way under Santana's shirt to her back. She pulls her closer as her hands softly run up and down the bare skin.

Santana's phone goes off, interrupting them once again. They both groan. Santana takes a few more minutes to kiss her girlfriend before pulling away. She pulls her phone out of her pocket.

**Mikey:** I heard you checked in. where are you! You're not having sex already are you?

**Santana:** We'll be down in a minute.

She returns her phone to her pocket and looks down at Brittany who is watching her, waiting.

"As much as I want to stay here with you all night," Santana says. "We've got some other things to do."

Brittany pouts. "Fine."

Santana leans down to give the blonde a chaste kiss. She hops off the bed and offers her hand. Brittany takes it and they make their way out into the hallway hand in hand.

"I think you'll like it." Santana says.

Brittany smiles. "Another surprise?"

Santana nods. Brittany walks a little faster.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, Santana!"<p>

"Mikey!" Brittany says. "Lauren!"

"Hey guys." Santana says.

Brittany pulls away from Santana and hugs Mikey, and then Lauren. Santana gives Mikey a hug and then Lauren gives her an awkward one. Santana notices a blond guy standing behind the two.

"Guys," Mikey says. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

The guy steps forward and offers his hand to Santana. They smile and shake hands.  
>"Liam." The blond tells her.<p>

"Santana."

"It's nice to meet you." Liam says. "I've heard a lot about you."

He looks to Brittany. "And you must be Brittany."

Brittany smiles and offers her hand. "That's me." They shake hands.

Brittany and Santana's hands find each other again.

"What do you guys think about dinner?" Mikey asks.

"I'm starving." Brittany says. She sends a glance to Santana. "San wouldn't let me eat."

Santana lets out a small laugh and nudges her. Her phone buzzes. She checks it and then stops the group.

"You up to see someone else, Britt?" Santana asks.  
>"Sure."<p>

"We'll meet you guys there, okay?" Santana says.

"Okay, don't take too long." Mikey says.

Santana leads Brittany towards the lobby. As soon as they get there, Brittany lets out another squeal.

"Mike!"

She runs forward into her friends arms.

He laughs. "Hey Brittany."

She pulls away and drags him to where Santana is standing.

"Meet my amazing girlfriend." Brittany says.

"Hey, Mike." Santana greets.

"I'm glad to finally get to meet you in person, Santana." Mike says.

"Yeah, me too." Santana says. "I need to know my girls best friend."

Mike nods.

"We were just about to eat, are you gonna join us?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Mike says.

The three head off to find the others. After introducing Mike to the others and spending a few hours talking, Santana and Brittany head back to their room.

* * *

><p>Santana sits up to turn off the water. She leans back into Brittany and sighs.<p>

"Did you have a good day?" Santana asks.

Brittany kisses her cheek. "Yeah, it was awesome."

"I'm glad you liked it." Santana says. "I still have a lot more planned."

"More?"

"Mhm."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Santana smiles. "Nope. Surprises."

"You're making me look bad." Brittany says. "I haven't done anything for you..."

Santana lifts her hand out of the water to Brittany cheek. She leads the blonde's head closer to hers and connects their lips.

"You do enough just by being with me."

* * *

><p>Santana turns off the alarm and straddles Brittany lap.<p>

"Mmm, San." Brittany says, opening her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Santana smiles and gives her a quick kiss. "We've gotta eat lunch, don't we?"

Brittany lets out a small laugh. "Yup."

The two gets dressed (in Santana's clothes) and then make their way downstairs. As they approach the tables, Santana slows and smiles at the blonde.

"See anything familiar?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks at her and then ahead of them. Brittany's jaw falls when she notices her family sitting at the table they sat at during the summer.

"Did you get the time machine to work?" Brittany asks.

Santana laughs. "No. But I got our families to fly out here."

Brittany tugs on Santana's hand and pulls them toward the table.

"Morning." Mr. Lopez greets.

They take their seats.

"How did you sleep?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"Good." Brittany says.

"I'm guessing you liked the surprise?" Mrs. Lopez asks Brittany.

"Totally." Brittany says.

The server comes and Brittany orders her and Santana's drinks.

"So do you have some plans for today, Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

Santana smiles. "A few."

* * *

><p>After meeting up with Mike, Santana leads them to the lobby once again.<p>

"What are we doing?" Brittany asks.

"You'll see, babe." Santana answers.

The front doors open just as they arrive and a group of people enters. Brittany recognizes them immediately.

"Quinn!" Brittany says.

Quinn, Rachel, and Puck make their way up to the other three.

"Hey guys." Quinn says.

"This place is sweet." Puck says.

Rachel notices Mike. "Who is that?"

"Oh," Brittany says. "This is Mike."

But they aren't the only ones there. Brittany notices the rest of the glee club making their way in the building.

"San," Brittany says, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. "You are amazing!"

Santana laughs. "I know."

They talk with the others for a few minutes and then let them check in. Santana tells everyone to meet them out back after they are done, and then leads Brittany away. They stop by the lounge to find Mikey and Liam. They have him come outside with them while Brittany sends a text to Lauren to meet them.

It doesn't take long for the others to find their way outside. Brittany and Santana introduce everybody and they end up talking for a few hours.

Santana pulls Brittany closer than she already is and whispers, "Let's go?" Hoping her girlfriend will know what she means.

Brittany smiles brightly and pulls her girlfriend back to the building. While they are getting blankets and pillows, Santana sends a quick text.

They make their way outside and to their spot by the pond. It is already starting to get dark, but not too dark. Santana smiles when she notices the guitar laying there. They set up their blankets and pillows. Since it's dinner time, Santana brought some food.

"I hope you don't mind not eating with the others." Santana says.

"Not at all, this is perfect." Brittany says happily.

They eat, kiss, and feed each other for the next half hour before Santana stands up. She smiles nervously as she picks up the guitar the Brittany hadn't even noticed. Brittany doesn't have to ask, because she knows this means Santana is going to sing to her. She sits against the pillows, watching her girlfriend eagerly. Santana clears her throat and begins to strum.

"_There's so many things that I could say,"_

_"But I'm sure it would come out all wrong."_

"_You've got something that I can't explain."_

_"Still I'll try and try and let you know."_

_"That first summer we spent, one will never forget."_

"_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that"_

"_We thought was what made us."_

_"Aint it funny now, we can see."_

_"We're who we're meant to be."_

"_You still have all of my,"_

_"You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

Having Santana sing to Brittany makes her feel like she's going to explode. She's so happy.

"_There's too many times that I have to say"_

_"I could have been better, and stronger for you and me."_

"_You always make me feel okay."_

"_Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night."_

"_I'd ask you think we'd ever make it, you say I'm sure if it's right."_

"_Aint it funny to think just how stupid I used to be."_

"_Hope you always believe."_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

"_Let them talk n talk n talk,"_

"_Let them say what they want."_

"_We will laugh at the thought, they don't know what we got."_

"_Every year that goes by, a year older we are,"  
>"You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart."<em>

"_We'll talk n talk n talk, how crazy is it someone could waste their whole life helplessly."_

"_Just patiently waiting"_

"_For a love like you and me."_

Both Brittany and Santana have tears in their eyes.

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

Brittany wants to kiss Santana so bad, but also doesn't want to interrupt her.

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all of my,"_

"_You still have all my heart."_

Santana strums the last few notes and Brittany wastes no time in jumping up and smashing her lips against the Latina's.

"I love you." They say at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been?" Quinn asks as Santana and Brittany enter the crowded lounge room.<p>

"Somewhere." Santana says

Santana makes Puck scoot over (he's in her spot) and has Brittany sit down and sits on her lap. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and rest her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"See?" Liam says. "That's love. You won't even make room for me to sit next to you."

Mikey shakes his head. "You nerd." He grabs his boyfriends hand and pulls him over to sit on the armrest. "Come over here."

Everyone laughs as Mikey tries to continue playing the game with one hand.

"Back to you two." Quinn says.

"They were probably getting it on." Puck says.

Santana smacks the back of his head.

"So abusive." He mumbles, getting off the couch to go sit by Lauren.

"Wimp." Santana says.

Brittany giggles and kisses Santana's neck. "San sang to me."

"Doesn't she always?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," Brittany answers. "And I love it."

"Why don't I have a controller yet?" Santana complains.

Quinn throws her a controller. "Have mine."

Mikey starts a new game and they – mainly Santana, Puck, and Mikey – play for a few hours.

* * *

><p>After spending most of the day with all their friends, Santana takes a moment to pull Mikey to the side.<p>

"You got it ready, right?" Santana asks.

"Yes, Santana. It's there." Mikey says.

Santana lets him go back to the group and find Brittany again.

"Hey, babe." She says. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
>Brittany smiles. "Sure."<p>

They start walking away from the group and end up walking down the street. Santana pulls out her phone.

**Santana:** How long ago? Nobody was around, right?

**Mikey:** Calm down! It's fine. Now stop talking to me and start talking to your girl.

Santana puts her phone away and grabs Brittany hand.

"Should we go check our cache?" Santana asks.

Brittany looks at her and smiles. "Sounds awesome. I wonder if a lot of people have checked it out. I haven't looked."

Santana smiles. "Remember where it is?"

"Yup. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I just wondered if you did."

Brittany leads them to the park, and then to the tree. She quickly grabs the cache and pulls it out so she and Santana can look at it. She opens the container and pulls out the log.

"Wow, a lot of people signed." Brittany says.

"Really? Is there a lot of items?" Santana asks.

"Hm.." Brittany moves the items around.

Santana's breathing becomes heavier.

"Not, too much." Brittany says. "Just a few-" She stops. She looks at the small note between her fingers.

_'Will you marry me?'_

It says.

She pulls it out of the container. The sting attached to it has a ring attached to it. She gasps.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana begins nervously. "I love you so so much. I know we're young and people say it's not smart to get married so soon, but we don't have to do it soon or anything. We can wait, however long you want. I mean, you don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want. Except Mikey knows. But we don't have to tell anyone else. I just- I just know.. I want you. Forever. I never want anyone else to have you and I never anyone else, because I know you're the only one for me."

Santana finally stops talking. Her breaths are deep and shaking as she stares at Brittany who is still staring at the ring.

"Shit." Santana mumbles.

_Fuck. Why are you so dumb? Fucking shit! Why did I do this? This is insane, how could I ask her to marry me? Dammit! Maybe I can take it back. Maybe..._

Brittany catches her eyes.

"I love you so much, Santana..." Brittany whispers.

Santana knows she has tears running down her face now, but she can't help it. She pushes her palms into her sides to stop the shaking. She's shaking everywhere. She can't stop shaking.

"But?" Her voice cracks.

The tears fall harder.

Brittany tilts her head slightly. "What?"

"Isn't this the part where you say but.. I don't want to marry you. Or you don't love me enough to do something like that. Or.. something."

But Brittany smiles. She starts shaking her head. "No, there's no but. I love you, that's it. I'd love to marry you, Santana."

"W- really?" Santana can't breath.

Brittany grabs Santana's waist and pulls her forward. She kisses her, trying to prove how much she really does love her.

"I love you, baby." Brittany breathes.

Santana brings both of her hands to the back of Brittany's neck and pulls the blonde in for another kiss.

"You make me cry too much." Santana laughs.

Brittany kisses her again before pulling away. She lifts the ring and smiles widely.

"Put it on?" She asks.

Santana brings her shaky hands down, takes the ring, and slips it onto Brittany waiting finger. She leans in for another kiss. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and rests their foreheads together.

"You're so amazing." Brittany says.

"My level of amazingness doesn't even compare to yours." Santana says.

"Loser." Brittany teases. Another kiss. "My loser."

They reluctantly pull away from each other and return the cache to its spot. Without having to say anything, they make their way to room 400.

Brittany pushes Santana back to the bed and has her sit on the edge. She leans down and connects their lips while reaching down to grip the bottom of her shirt. She lifts up slowly, and breaks the kiss to pull it over the Latina's head. Brittany lips return to Santana's and the Latina's hands go to Brittany's shirt. They pull apart again so Santana can remove Brittany's shirt. Brittany tries to crawl onto the bed but Santana places her hands against her stomach to stop her. She whines.

"Pants." Santana tells her.

Brittany's hands fly to the button on her jeans and Santana helps her pull them down. Brittany's underwear slide down a little so Santana pulls them off too. Brittany breaks the kiss and pushes Santana back. She slides Santana's pants and underwear off quickly before crawling on top of her. She captures the Latina's lips once again.

"You're really stuck with me forever now." Brittany says.

Santana smiles and kisses her. "Good."

Brittany sits up and pulls Santana with her. She reaches around and unclasps Santana's bra, taking her time to look into Santana's eyes as she removes it. She throws it towards the window and returns to Santana's lips. Santana reaches around and does the same. Now they are left fully naked. Brittany slowly works her lips away from Santana's and down the Latina's neck. She puts her palms against Santana's stomach and pushes her down. Santana tilts her head to the side as Brittany begins to suck on her neck. Santana's hands trace up and down Brittany's sides, across her collar bone, and up to her neck. She pulls the blonde back to her lips and kisses her passionately. Brittany pulls away again and begins to move down the Latina's body. Santana moans as her fingers find their way into blonde hair. She stops at her chest, licking over each breast, and then continues to trail kisses down her stomach.

* * *

><p>Santana lays on her side, eying Brittany's bare back as her fingers trace random patterns over ever inch. She flattens her hand and runs her hand down Brittany's back before returning to her patterns. Brittany's smiles at her and her blue eyes sparkle. Santana stops her hand for a moment and leans in to place a gentle kiss against Brittany's lips, and then her shoulder. She resumes her patterns once again.<p>

"Your back is sexy." Santana tells Brittany.

"Yeah?" Brittany questions.

Santana lifts herself and leans over to place a kiss between Brittany's shoulder blades. She leans back.

"Yeah."

Brittany slides her hand across the small space between them. She pokes Santana's stomach.

Santana's face scrunches. "What was that for?"

"You're too far." Brittany tells her.

Santana laughs and shuffles closer.

* * *

><p>They join two tables together so everybody has a place to sit. Santana's nervous again, but no nearly as much as she was before.<p>

"So you girls have an announcement?" Mr. Lopez asks after the server has left.

Santana nods.

Brittany smiles widely. "We're engaged."

"Are you serious?" Mike asks.

"I thought you already were?" Jackie questions.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Lopez asks.

"We're so happy for you!" Mrs. Pierce cheers.

"Go San!" Mikey shouts.

"Get 'em, girl!" Mercedes exclaims.

"Santana asked me yesterday." Brittany says.

"Santana!" Quinn and Puck shout in unison.

"How long have you been planning this?" Quinn asks. "Why did you not tell me?"

"What happened to telling each other stuff!" Puck questions.

"I wanted to surprise Brittany." Santana defends.

"I wouldn't have told her!" Quinn says.

"Wow." Lauren says.

"Crazy girls in love." Kurt says.

"Wow." Sam says.

After spending almost two hours talking about everything, the teens make their way to the pool.

"Party time!" Sam shouts.

The music starts and everyone begins to strip to their underwear.

"_Stumblin'"_

"_But yeah, _

"_You still lookin' hella fine."_

Everyone begins to run around the pool and dance.

"_Keep doin' what you're doing and I'ma make you mine."_

"_Well you're a hot mess,"_

Puck tackles Lauren into the pool and Mikey and Liam jump in.

"_An I'm fallin' for you."_

Quinn and Rachel run past Santana and Brittany.

"_And I'm like,"_

"_Hot damn!"_

Brittany grabs Santana by the waist and pulls her against herself.

"_Lemme make you my boo."_

She leans in and kisses the Latina before pulling away and twirling her around.

"_'Cause you can"_

"_Shake it, shake it, shake it."_

"_Yeah, you know what to do."_

Cans of silly string start flying around.

"_You're a hot mess."_

"_I'm lovin' it,"_

"_Hell yes!"_

Brittany catches a can and smirks at Santana.

"_Got me hypnotized."_

"_The city's your playground"_

"_I watch you take a bite."_

Brittany opens the can and Santana starts walking backwards.

"_At five A.M. roamin' the streets."_

Brittany dances up to her and presses down to squirt the silly string at Santana.

"_Drunk all night."_

"Britt!" Santana squeals.

"_You think you're hot shit"_

Brittany sprays her again and catches her before she can run away.

"_And oo I love it."_

"_I love it."_

Brittany wipes some silly string from Santana's face and leans in to capture the Latina's lips.

"_Ya, Yeah."_

The teens spend the rest of the night running around, swimming, and celebrating Santana and Brittany's engagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I don't want this to end! Unfortunately.. this is the last chapter. Don't forget me, though! I still have my other fic (even though it went through a mess) and I have the first chapter of another idea that I can't decide if I want to put up and try to do or not. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter and didn't think the "Will you marry me?" thing was too horrible. Thank you so very much for reading this story, you guys are awesome! I hope I did well with this last chapter. What did you think?<strong>

**Songs: Sleeping With Sirens - All My Heart, Cobra Starship - Hot Mess.**


End file.
